MIDNIGHT DESIRE
by Evelyne-raconte
Summary: Traduction de l'excellente fiction de TWILIGHTZONER. Edward est humain. Il est irrémédiablement attiré par Bella, mais ce n'est pas son sang qui l'appelle. L'attrait d'Edward est purement sexuel au début et évolue par la suite.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

J'étais assis dans la cafétéria de l'école avec mes frères et sœurs et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, pour la millième fois aujourd'hui était « Dieu, comme je hais le lycée ». C'était vraiment le purgatoire que d'être ici, jour après jour, écoutant interminablement des profs dégoiser des sujets sur lesquels j'étais bien plus avancé que ce qu'ils pourraient jamais croire.

Jusqu'à ce que nous déménagions ici, cela faisait deux ans, nous avions tous suivi des cours avancés. Mais quand vos parents payaient des sommes extravagantes pour vos frais de scolarité, vous seriez surpris de voir les exceptions que ce genre d'école était capable de faire. Quand ma mère décida qu'elle voulait vivre dans une petite ville et que mon père sentit que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui de dédier ses exceptionnels talents médicaux à un hôpital rustique, nous avons été entraînés ici, dans le plus misérable, nuageux et humide endroit de la Terre : Forks, Washington. Je doute que mes parents réalisent à quel point il était douloureux pour nous de vivre ici. Et pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui me liait rarement avec d'autres personnes, c'était vraiment atroce d'être environné chaque jour par les enfants ordinaires que cette petite ville abritait.

Mes frères et sœurs et moi-même étions tellement différents : si beaux, si intelligents, si sophistiqués et, plus impardonnable encore, si riches. De plus, les locaux semblaient un peu trop obsédés par le fait que mes quatre frères et sœurs adoptés étaient également en couples romantiquement engagés. S'ils avaient pris la peine de demander, j'aurais pu leur dire que Jasper et Emmett, que je considérais comme mes vrais frères, étaient des ajouts relativement récents à la famille et n'avaient pas grandi avec mes sœurs et moi-même.

Mais ils s'en foutaient de demander, et moi, j'en avais assurément rien à foutre de leur en apprendre à ce sujet. Une raison de plus pour qu'ils me foutent la paix, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi.

Ça avait été déjà assez chiant lorsque nous étions venus nous installer ici de subir toutes ces filles de l'école qui s'étaient littéralement jetées sur moi. Ça ne les dérangeait pas de ne rien connaître de moi ; j'aurais tout aussi bien pu être un assassin pervers, pour ce qu'elles en avaient à faire. Leur attirance était uniquement basée sur mon apparence : mes cheveux de « bronze », mes yeux perçants couleur émeraude. J'avais surpris un paquet de commentaires à mon sujet, ces jours-là, comme quoi j'étais mignon, grand et bien bâti. Je n'avais jamais considéré mon apparence comme étant exceptionnelle, parce que généralement, j'étais entouré de ma famille dont chaque membre était également très beau. Mais apparemment, nous causions une certaine agitation à Forks High. Et comme j'étais le seul Cullen « célibataire » libre, j'étais le centre d'attention de la plupart des filles. Cela m'avait pris approximativement deux semaines avant de réussir à dissuader les plus insistantes d'entre elles. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi. J'avais été élevé pour être un garçon poli, pour devenir un gentleman. Finalement, les regards froids et les réponses coupantes finirent par transmettre le message. Cependant, de temps en temps, je crois que je percevais toujours des coups d'œil inappropriés et ardents sur certains visages.

J'en déduisis que la plupart des membres du corps étudiant en conclut promptement que j'étais gay. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls ; je croyais fermement que ma famille avait conjecturé parfois que je pourrais l'être. Mais puisque je ne montrais aucun intérêt pour personne, fille ou garçon, je finis par être simplement connu pour être une sorte de solitaire effrayant ou un gosse de riche imbu de lui-même. Le fait est que, les gens de mon âge ne m'intéressait tout simplement pas, fille ou garçon.

Ils n'avaient tout simplement aucun attrait pour moi, n'étaient pas assez matures pour captiver mon attention. En revanche, je travaillais dur pour évoluer constamment et m'améliorer moi-même. J'aimais lire et apprendre des choses sur la littérature, l'art, les films, la musique, les sciences et l'histoire, à peu près tous les sujets. Je lisais beaucoup et aimais voyager. C'était juste extrêmement difficile pour moi de me lier avec un quelconque adolescent, encore moins aux adolescents de cette petite ville.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais trouvé une fille attirante, ça arrivait de temps à autre. J'avais même ressenti un certain degré de... stimulation, à l'occasion. C'était juste que la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et qu'une ineptie s'en déversait, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. A cet instant précis, quelle qu'ait été l'attirance que j'aie pu éprouver initialement, elle disparaissait instantanément, et je me demandais alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu attirer mon attention au départ.

Ce n'est pas que je voulais réagir comme ça. J'avais pensé un nombre incalculable de fois que ça serait bien plus facile pour moi si j'étais « normal » : si je pouvais seulement sortir avec une fille et l'allonger, comme l'exprimait de façon si pittoresque Emmett. Mais je savais que si, par une quelconque circonstance, je me retrouvais soudain au lit avec une fille superbe, mais d'autre part, stupide, qui avait tous les attributs physiques communément désirés par un homme, je ne serais pas capable d'être performant. Donc, peut-être qu'il y avait un truc qui cloche chez moi, quelque chose qui manquait à ma constitution intrinsèque.

Ma sœur Alice, probablement mon amie la plus proche, choisit cet instant pour interrompre mes réflexions.

« Edward, as-tu entendu parler de la nouvelle élève, Isabella Swan ? »

Ah oui, le dernier sujet de ragots à Forks High, la fille du Chef de la Police qui venait juste d'arriver pour vivre avec lui.

« Comment aurais-je pu l'éviter ? » Répondis-je avec cynisme ; une autre fleur venant s'épanouir en rejoignant le corps estudiantin – comme c'est merveilleux.

« Elle est dans mon cours d'anglais, souligna Alice, et elle a l'air vraiment, vraiment très timide. Elle est jolie, pourtant. Elle se surnomme Bella. »

Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'elle ne serait pas une de ces filles de plus que j'aurais à décourager, mais enfin, ce n'était pas comme si nous devions avoir un cours ensemble.

« Elle est assise par là-bas » dit Alice en désignant de la tête l'autre côté de la cafétéria. « Oh, mon Dieu, elle est à la table de Jessica Stanley. Pauvre Bella ! »

Par réflexe, mes yeux se tournèrent dans la direction que m'indiquait Alice. Mais Bella était trop éloignée dans la pièce pour que je puisse vraiment bien la voir. J'étais cependant d'accord avec Alice, elle avait l'air d'être jolie. Mais la distance ne m'autorisait pas vraiment à avoir autre chose qu'une vague impression. Je comprenais l'expression de pitié d'Alice également. Jessica était de loin la tête la plus vide, la moins sympathique de tout le lycée. Si Bella Swan était contente de sa compagnie, je ne trouverai certainement aucun intérêt à cette fille. Pas que j'en ai eu, de toute manière.

Le déjeuner étant terminé, nous allâmes donc déposer nos plateaux et prîmes le chemin de nos classes respectives. Je m'installai au bureau, que, grand merci, je n'étais pas obligé de partager avec quiconque, et me préparai à affronter un nouveau round ennuyeux de biologie. Ce cours m'irritait vraiment, car mes propres études étaient beaucoup plus avancées que ce qui nous était enseigné et m'ennuyais ferme dans cette classe.

Un instant plus tard, je remarquai une silhouette féminine qui passait devant les allées à l'avant la salle. Je ricanai silencieusement quand elle se prit le pied dans quelque chose et perdit son équilibre. Mais mon amusement mourut aussitôt que mon regard se posa sur son corps. Alors qu'elle approchait du bureau du professeur et commençait à parler doucement à Mr Banner, mes yeux balayèrent ses formes. Elle portait une paire de jeans étroits et taille basse et un t-shirt ajusté qui, quelque part, la rendaient très féminine. Elle était mince, mais avait des courbes exactement aux bons endroits. Mr Banner désigna la chaise à côté de moi et la fille regarda dans ma direction. Je ressentis le besoin aigu de retenir mon souffle. C'était Bella Swan et elle était beaucoup plus que jolie. Elle était belle, exquise. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns foncés épais et somptueux. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond également, si grands et si expressifs que quelqu'un pourrait facilement s'y perdre. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et des lèvres pleines et roses. C'était comme si quelque chose me perçait la poitrine lorsque je la regardais.

Mon esprit capta tout cela en un instant et mon corps commença instantanément à réagir, au même moment. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus immédiatement et totalement excité en regardant tout simplement une femme. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. C'était intolérable, inacceptable et hautement humiliant. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas ressentir cela. Mais j'étais là, assis dans cette salle de classe, me retrouvant soudainement affublé d'une furieuse érection. J'avançai ma chaise plus près du bureau terrorisé que quelqu'un puisse remarquer ce qui m'arrivait, mes mains agrippant convulsivement le bord de la table en bois. Apparemment, je fus incapable d'adoucir l'expression stupéfaite et horrifiée qui peignait mon visage avant que Bella ne vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi, parce que, quel que soient les mots de salutation polie qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire, ils moururent sur ses lèvres et elle regarda rapidement ailleurs. Elle balança sa chevelure par-dessus son épaule vers l'avant, afin de s'en servir pour se cacher de moi. Elle a dû penser que j'étais dérangé mentalement. Et j'avais l'impression que c'était le cas.

Le regard d'appréhension dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit ajoutèrent un peu plus de feu à mon attirance pour elle. Elle se comportait avec un extraordinaire sens de la vulnérabilité. Cela enflamma une réponse primitive quoique indéfinissable au plus profond de moi. Son délicieux parfum m'appelait aussi, elle sentait les fraises écrasées. Ça intoxiquait mes sens. Le sang pulsa dans mes reins et je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de grogner trop fort. C'était ridicule ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir, cette rien du tout, cette femme-enfant, un tel effet sur moi ?

Je voulais éloigner ma chaise du bureau, de façon à ce que je puisse lui jeter un coup d'œil subrepticement, mais j'avais peur que cela expose mon... manque de contrôle. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour moi de pouvoir la détailler de manière satisfaisante en étant juste à côté d'elle ; cela serait beaucoup trop évident. Finalement, je pris un classeur et le positionnai stratégiquement sur mes cuisses, m'autorisant ainsi à cacher mon état tout en repoussant un peu mon siège du bureau. Je pouvais au moins me délecter de certaines parties de son anatomie sans que cela se remarque.

Ses cheveux noisette étaient longs, ils lui arrivaient presque jusqu'à la taille. Ils avaient l'air épais et soyeux et je crevais d'envie de les toucher, d'en saisir une poignée pour positionner sa tête juste pour... Ses doigts étaient délicats et je ne pus me retenir de penser à ce que je ressentirais si ils s'enroulaient autour d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie devenue incontrôlable. Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang, cette fois-ci. La peau de ses bras semblait pâle et douce et tellement féminine. Depuis mon point d'observation avantageux, je pouvais voir la courbe pleine d'un de ses seins, pousser contre le tissu de son t-shirt. Je fermai les yeux et visualisai le téton rose et sensible qui en ornait la pointe, ma langue le persuadant de gonfler pleinement dans ma bouche qui le flattait et l'adorait. Mes yeux descendirent vers sa taille fine et j'imaginai mes mains l'attirant contre moi, glissant vers son derrière parfait et la pressant contre mon érection. Il fallait que je me reprenne avant que ma respiration ne devienne laborieuse. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil tout autour de moi pour vérifier si personne n'avait remarqué mon embarras.

Maintenant que j'avais mémorisé tout ce que je pouvais voir d'elle, mon esprit s'engagea dans une voie plus sombre. Je me demandai combien de temps ça me prendrait pour amener Isabella Swan à se retrouver seule avec moi ? Pouvais-je utiliser mon regard de braise qui avait été si souvent dédaigneux, pour l'attirer à l'extérieur ? Ce n'était pas à un viol auquel je pensais, cela ne me plaisait pas du tout, de toute façon. Mais j'avais plutôt des pensées de … séduction, oui, de séduction, c'est ça, qui remplissait mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas la prendre contre sa volonté, mais bien plutôt la plier à ma volonté. Je me visualisai, tenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête dans une main, tandis que mon autre main et ma bouche engendraient des gémissements et des halètements de plaisir, son corps se tortillant sans défense sous le mien, toute raison et toute intelligence perdues dans la sensation. Je la remplirais totalement et elle hurlerait mon prénom dans la libération de son extase. Mon membre pulsa et je me trémoussai inconfortablement sur ma chaise.

Je me sentis soudainement comme un monstre. J'étais un grand malade. C'était la seule explication. J'étais tout bonnement et sans aucune raison apparente, devenu fou depuis les quarante-cinq dernières minutes. J'avais sans aucun doute besoin de me faire soigner. Comment avais-je pu devenir, d'une simple créature presque asexuée, un satyre délirant en un seul après-midi ? Le cours touchait à sa fin – merci mon Dieu. Je n'avais pas entendu un seul mot de ce qui s'y était dit. Pas que cela ait une importance quelconque. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'Isabella Swan. Elle repoussa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et son parfum somptueux me frappa à nouveau de plein fouet. Etait-elle en train de me provoquer ? Mon érection ramollie se redressa à nouveau de toute sa masse.

Je pense que mon grognement intérieur n'avait pas été entièrement silencieux cette fois-ci, car Bella lança un regard rapide vers moi. Je me mis à étudier mon carnet de notes comme si toute la signification de la vie m'avait soudain été révélée à l'instant. Finalement, la cloche sonna et je priai silencieusement. J'attendis une minute que tout le monde soit sorti, mais je devais tout de même continuer à garder mes livres devant moi lorsque je quittai la salle. J'étais au plus profond de la mortification.

Je ne pouvais pas faire face à une heure supplémentaire d'ennui. Je savais que si je devais encore passer une heure assis dans une classe assommante, mes fantasmes réapparaîtraient plein pot. J'étais encore tout endolori de là... en bas. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir en supporter plus. J'optai pour aller m'asseoir dans ma voiture jusqu'à la fin des cours, afin d'attendre mes frères et sœurs, tout en écoutant un peu de musique douce. Je pouvais toujours embobiner Mme Cope, l'administratrice de l'école, avec une excuse bidon pour mon absence. C'était les seuls moments où j'appréciais vraiment d'utiliser mes regards enjôleurs.

Je me promis de ne pas penser à Bella Swan et je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de ça, je pensais à ma réaction face à Bella Swan, ce qui n'était pas la même chose du tout. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en cette femme – cette fille, en fait – qui m'avait tellement troublé ? Pour dire la vérité, j'avais déjà vu d'autres femmes au moins aussi jolies qu'elle, sans jamais avoir ce genre de réaction, sans jamais avoir aucune réaction, d'ailleurs. Alors comment se faisait-il que soudainement je me transforme en maniaque sexuel rien qu'en étant assis à côté d'elle pendant une heure ? Cela détruisait toute l'opinion que je m'étais faite de moi-même, jusque-là.

J'étais... déconcerté.

Je me forçais à me relaxer en écoutant les accords joués par l'orchestre sur le CD qui résonnait dans l'habitacle. Je tentais de repérer les nuances de la mélodie interprétée individuellement par chaque instrument. Je fus capable finalement de faire retomber la pression qui s'était installée en moi.

Je fus surpris lorsque les portières de la voiture s'ouvrirent. C'étaient seulement mes frères et sœurs. Les cours étaient finis pour la journée, Dieu merci. Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer ma tension, mais furent étonnés lorsque je pris la route de l'hôpital. Je leur demandai de rentrer à la maison sans moi, car je voulais parler à Carlisle. Ils se montrèrent perplexes, mais heureusement, ne posèrent aucune question.

Je réalisai que cela aurait pu paraître bizarre pour un adolescent moyen de vouloir discuter avec son père de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Mais Carlisle n'était pas un père normal. D'une part, il était médecin. Et, plus important, il était jeune – seulement 33 ans. Mais mes parents étaient si aimants et avaient tant de compassion, qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à adopter des enfants, particulièrement des enfants âgés, qui étaient si souvent laissés de côté par d'autres parents potentiels. En un sens, Carlisle était plus pour moi un genre de grand frère plein d'expérience, compréhensif et mature. Donc, je ne ressentais pas la même hésitation à rechercher des... éclaircissements afin de soulager ma confusion, comme n'importe quel adolescent normal aurait eu. Malgré que je n'étais tout de même pas sans appréhension.

Après avoir été abandonné là par la réceptionniste, je me tenais debout dans le bureau de Carlisle, attendant que celui-ci réponde à son biper. Je me demandai soudain si c'était une si sage idée d'être là. Au juste, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé lui dire : « j'ai vu une fille et ça m'a rendu dur, aujourd'hui ? » Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça. Alors qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Carlisle entra dans son bureau et m'étreignit rapidement, un sourire illuminant son visage.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici, Edward. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je... heu... je... voulais te parler » bégayai-je.

Carlisle s'assit derrière son bureau en plein « mode docteur ». Il était tout à coup sérieux.

« Très bien, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Répéta-t-il.

« C'est très embarrassant, commençai-je, je ne suis même pas certain de savoir pourquoi je suis là, sauf qu'il s'agit d'une expérience toute nouvelle pour moi. Et que ça me... tracasse. »

« Edward, toi et moi pouvons parler de n'importe quoi, tu le sais », Carlisle était tout à fait sincère, « s'il te plait, explique ! ».

« Bien, il y avait cette nouvelle élève à l'école, aujourd'hui, et ça m'a... excité » admis-je honteusement.

« Et quel est le problème ? » M'incita Carlilsle. Il tentait de me dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans cette situation.

« Ma réaction n'était pas normale. Je crains qu'elle n'est pas été... saine » reconnus-je.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Carlisle paraissait plus inquiet, à présent.

« C'est si humiliant ». Je m'arrêtai un instant, tandis que Carlisle attendait patiemment, la compréhension gravée sur ses traits. « Je voulais l'attirer hors de la classe et... la prendre. Je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose. Je me fichais de ce qu'elle ressentait, je voulais juste la prendre, je voulais seulement me satisfaire d'elle. Je me sentais comme une bête. »

« Bien » fut tout ce que Carlisle dit pendant un moment, « je suis toujours persuadé qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal pour un adolescent. Tu as 17 ans, maintenant, Edward, les hormones s'en donnent à cœur- joie. » Il s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant. « Tu ne parles pas de quoique ce soit de violent, là, pas vrai ? »

« Non, rien de tout ça » admis-je, « c'était plus comme si j'en avais rien à faire de ses sentiments. Je voulais seulement me la faire, mais je voulais lui donner du plaisir aussi. En tout cas, je ne voulais certainement pas lui faire du mal. » Je m'interrompis et passai une main à travers mes cheveux. « Est-ce que je deviens taré ? Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. C'est si déstabilisant. » Terminai-je maladroitement. Ma voix semblait étrange, même à mes propres oreilles.

« Tant que tu n'as pas envers elle des pensées de force et de violence, je ne vois pas où ta réaction est différente de celle de n'importe quel autre adolescent » déclara Carlisle. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas penser à toi-même comme à un adolescent comme les autres, mais physiologiquement, c'est ce que tu es. Je comprends que mentalement et intellectuellement tu es bien plus avancé qu'un adolescent moyen de 17 ans. Il semblerait cependant que tes besoins physiques soient en train de prendre le pas sur le reste. Et honnêtement, ça me soulage. »

« Donc, c'est normal, pour moi de... penser à ces choses ? Parce que, Carlisle, il n'y avait rien de... tendre dans les fantasmes qui traversaient mon esprit » avouai-je, « mes désirs étaient... sauvages... autoritaires, même. C'est mal, non ? »

« Les sentiments que tu es en train de me décrire – le genre de fantasme dont tu me parles – sont, je le crois, relativement normaux. Je pense que si tu discutes avec cette fille et que tu en viens à l'apprécier, tes fantasmes vont changer. Tu as besoin de la voir comme une personne, pas comme un objet de désir. Alors, tu en viendras à t'intéresser à ses sentiments. Tu en seras amené à ce qu'elle veuille de toi de la même façon que toi tu la veux elle. Donc, » Carlisle continua de raisonner, « essaie de la connaître. Parle-lui, découvre qui elle est vraiment, vois si tu peux l'apprécier pour autre chose que juste son apparence. Si c'est le cas, et que c'est pareil pour elle, qu'elle t'apprécie elle aussi, alors je te souhaite beaucoup de joie. Et je serai là pour te soutenir du mieux que je le peux. Et tu pourrais bien avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, Edward », ajouta Carlisle, « car je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies déjà tenté de gagner l'affection de quelqu'un auparavant. Tu devras te montrer patient et altruiste, des qualités dont tu n'as pas fait preuve en abondance jusqu'à maintenant. Et, évidemment, il faudra que tu agisses en gentleman. Je n'en ai rien à faire de savoir à quel siècle nous vivons. Les femmes, de tout temps, ont toujours apprécié que les hommes se comportent en gentleman. Bien, il ne va rien se passer de plus aujourd'hui. Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison, à présent ?

J'acquiesçai pour répondre à plus qu'à sa dernière question. Carlisle avait raison, comme d'habitude. Il fallait que je fasse la connaissance de Bella Swan. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je trouvais le concept terrifiant.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Je me tenais devant mon casier, après les cours, me débarrassant des bouquins dont je n'avais jamais besoin. Je me tournai vers ma droite et vis Bella Swan qui descendait le couloir en compagnie de Jessica Stanley. Bella portait un chemisier blanc serré qui s'ajustait à chacune de ses magnifiques courbes et une jupe écossaise. Celle-ci était très courte et cet effet était encore accentué par les chaussettes blanches qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait l'air tellement sexy, à s'avancer dans ce couloir, en balançant ses hanches d'une manière si séduisante. En passant près de moi, elle m'adressa un regard à la fois charmeur et plein d'innocence.

Bella s'arrêta devant son casier, pendant que Jessica continuait son chemin. J'y vis une opportunité et la saisis sans même y réfléchir. J'allai vers elle et m'appuyai contre le casier juste à côté du sien. Lorsqu'elle en ferma la porte, son regard croisa le mien. Ses lèvres somptueuses formèrent un parfait petit « O » de surprise, qui me rendit dingue.

« Bella, » dis-je, nonchalamment appuyé contre le casier.

« Salut Edward, » Fit-elle d'une voix soyeuse.

Depuis quand connaissait-elle mon prénom ? Elle me sourit timidement.

« Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir te promener un peu avec moi, Bella, » lui demandai-je, tout en faisant courir un doigt le long de son bras et en lui adressant mon sourire le plus sexy.

« D'a...d'accord, Edward » répondit-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et la conduisis hors du bâtiment. Je maintenais volontairement un flot de conversation régulier et désinvolte, tout en prenant la direction du bois près du parking. Bella paraissait quelque peu nerveuse.

« Pourquoi allons-nous par là ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

« C'est vraiment très joli dans ce coin-là, Bella. Et je pensais que tu aimerais découvrir quelques échantillons de la flore locale » ajoutai-je habilement.

Elle était si confiante. Elle marchait calmement à mon côté, alors que nous entrions dans la forêt et continuions à avancer un peu sous les frondaisons des arbres. Je me tournai pour faire face à Bella et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle me regardait avec des yeux encore plus écarquillés que d'habitude.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas joli par ici ? Avec la lumière du soleil filtrée par les feuilles des arbres ? » Demandai-je avec peu de sincérité, pendant que mes yeux se baladaient sur son corps.

« Si, c'est beau » acquiesça Bella nerveusement en regardant un peu aux alentours.

Ses mains étaient posées sur mes bras et elle fit, sans grande conviction, un effort pour se dégager de ma prise sur elle.

« Non, TU es Belle, Bella » dis-je à voix basse en la rapprochant de moi.

« Edward, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Bella, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Je t'ai voulue dès le premier instant où je t'ai vue », lui dis-je d'un ton voilé.

Elle me regarda avec surprise. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et je l'embrassai délicatement.

« Bella », murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

Mes baisers restaient lents et tendres, tour à tour mordillant et suçant doucement ses lèvres exquises. Lorsque je ressentis, plutôt que je ne l'entendis, son léger gémissement, j'exerçai une pression suffisante pour entrouvrir sa bouche et ma langue trouva la sienne. Mes baisers devinrent plus insistants et je rapprochai encore plus le corps de Bella du mien, m'agrippant à elle.

Lorsque mes lèvres se baladèrent vers son cou, Bella protesta :

« Edward, nous ne devrions pas faire ça ! »

« Chuuuttttt, chérie », murmurai-je à son oreille tout en en mordillant le lobe.

Un frisson la traversa toute entière et ma main gauche, positionnée au creux de ses reins, se déplaça légèrement plus bas, pour saisir doucement son petit cul délectable. Mon autre main remonta pour prendre son sein en coupe et mon pouce en balaya la pointe, réveillant son téton.

« Oh, Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Haleta Bella, surprise.

Mes lèvres revinrent à son visage, avant de piller sa bouche de ma langue, tandis que mes mains se promenaient fébrilement tout au long de ses courbes délicieuses. Ses paupières closes et sa respiration laborieuse suggéraient qu'elle capitulait, donc, je pris le risque de faire un pas de plus. Toujours gentleman, je me séparai d'elle juste assez longtemps pour retirer mon manteau et l'étaler sur le sol. Plaçant une main sous son admirable petit cul bien ferme et l'autre sur le haut de son dos, je la tins serrée contre moi pendant que je nous allongeais sur mon manteau.

Bella protesta un peu lorsqu'elle se trémoussa contre moi et frotta par inadvertance sa jambe contre mon érection.

« Edward, nous ne pouvons pas » objecta-t-elle avec une moue sexy, poussant contre ma poitrine d'une manière totalement inefficace.

« _Oh, si, nous pouvons ! _»

Je retirai ses mains de ma poitrine et les tins de chaque côté de sa tête, entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens. Je continuai de l'embrasser avec rudesse et après avoir engendré un petit gémissement de sa part, j'écartai ses jambes avec mon genou et m'installai entre elles, pressant mon excitation contre son centre. Lorsque je sentis sa reddition totale, je commençai à déboutonner son chemisier. Mes lèvres se déplacèrent sur son cou, puis plus bas.

« Bella », chuchotai-je, « j'ai besoin de toi. »

Ma langue se glissa sous le bonnet de son soutien-gorge et donna des petits coups sur un de ses tétons. Bella geignit et s'arqua contre moi, envoyant encore plus de sensations délicieuses dans mes reins. Je portai ma main derrière son dos et dégrafai son soutien-gorge d'un geste habile, puis je revins à sa poitrine pour glisser hors du chemin le sous-vêtement devenu gênant. Ses seins étaient aussi parfaits que je les avais imaginés – deux blancs globes laiteux qui remplissaient parfaitement mes mains impatientes, ses tétons pointant, tentateurs au milieu de deux délicats cercles roses. Je malaxai et pressai durement ses seins pendant une minute, puis, je pris mon temps pour en rouler chaque pointe gonflée entre mon pouce et mon index. Bella grognait de plaisir, mais je n'en avais pas fini. Je soupesai en le remontant un de ses seins dans ma main, forçant le téton à remonter plus haut de manière à ce que ma langue puisse accéder plus encore à cette délicieuse pointe. Je la léchai en faisant des cercles nonchalant, avant d'alterner sucements et mordillements, engendrant des cris plus forts et plus désespérés de la part de Bella. Sa tête commença à s'agiter à droite et à gauche avec frénésie et elle semblait délirer de plaisir.

Ses hanches ondulaient doucement contre moi, et je pris ça pour un signe m'indiquant que je devais concentrer mon attention plus bas. Ma bouche glissa pour atteindre son autre sein, et ma main libre se faufila à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, en caressant la peau soyeuse du bout des doigts, très légèrement. Après l'avoir taquinée de cette manière pendant quelques minutes, Bella haletait mon prénom.

« Edward, s'il te plait, Edward » murmura-t-elle.

Ma main remonta sur son ventre, s'y attardant un instant, puis redescendit plus bas, mes doigts se glissèrent sous la ceinture de son adorable petite culotte de dentelle blanche. Je la repoussai impatiemment le long de ses jambes, prenant soin de la lui retirer complètement d'une jambe avant de la laisser enroulée autour de son autre cheville. Je ne pus manquer de remarquer l'humidité qui trempait le tissu et cela me tira un grognement guttural. Mes doigts commencèrent à explorer les doux plis de chair entre les jambes de Bella et elle se mit à gémir bruyamment. Elle était si chaude et si délicieusement humide. Je glissai un doigt en elle et les hanches de Bella se poussèrent à nouveau en avant. J'ajoutai un deuxième doigt tandis que mon pouce frottait son clitoris en faisant des cercles dessus et autour.

« Edward », pantela Bella, tandis qu'instinctivement, elle écartait un peu plus ses jambes pour moi, « je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive ».

C'est l'idée générale, pensai-je avec satisfaction, en me redressant. Je déboutonnai ma chemise, pour être sûr que rien ne viendrait m'entraver, mais ne pris même pas la peine de la retirer. Ma ceinture vint ensuite, puis, je descendis mon jeans et mon boxer sur mes genoux, soupirant de soulagement en me libérant enfin de l'inconfort qui m'oppressait jusque-là.

Lorsque Bella vit l'ampleur de mon excitation, elle avala sa salive, puis se mordit un doigt de la plus mignonne des manières. Je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle, venant m'aligner devant son entrée. Je m'enfouis en elle d'un seul mouvement vigoureux et, à nouveau, je vins festoyer de sa bouche, adoucissant ses gémissements à l'aide de ma langue. Alors que je trouvais mon rythme, les hanches de Bella vinrent à la rencontre des miennes. Ses mains se cramponnaient à mes bras, tandis qu'elle entourait mon corps de ses jambes.

« Edward », haleta-t-elle, « c'est si bon. Tu me rends folle ».

Je blottis mon nez dans son cou et commençai à la pénétrer de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus vite. Elle était incroyablement étroite et chacun de mes coups était meilleur que le précédent.

« Edward, n'arrête pas ! S'il te plait, n'arrête surtout pas ! » Cria Bella en m'éperonnant. « Oh, mon Dieu, Edward, tu es tellement extraordinaire. »

Je sentis ses tremblements involontaires la secouer, alors que ses parois vaginales convulsaient autour de ma virilité. Mon organe gonflé pulsait vers sa libération et je grognai bruyamment, tandis que ma semence explosait en elle, réclamant son territoire.

Je m'effondrai sur Bella et elle pleurnicha mon prénom, pendant que les tremblements qui agitaient son corps s'apaisaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en constatant mon incroyable prouesse.

Bella toucha mon visage et je l'entendis soupirer de satisfaction.

« Edward, tu étais... magnifique », murmura-t-elle, « est-ce qu'on pourra recommencer demain ? S'il te plait » me supplia-t-elle.

« Nous verrons, Bella » répondis-je évasivement.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me retrouvai avec les hanches qui ondulaient encore légèrement, je pouvais sentir une flaque froide et humide sur mon ventre. Je grommelai et me retournai. Je savais que tout ceci était une réaction normale pour un ado, mais des choses comme cela ne m'arrivait tout simplement jamais, pas à moi. Mince ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être encore plus humiliant que ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

On était vendredi. J'avais décidé de rester à la maison, de ne pas aller au lycée. Je parlai à Esmé de ma décision et elle me demanda si je me sentais bien.

« Oui, je suis juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi » répondis-je évasivement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette » admit-elle. « Veux-tu aller voir ton père ? Je dois sortir une grande partie de la journée. »

« Heu, non. Je vais seulement aller me recoucher pendant un moment »

Je sortis précipitamment de la cuisine. Pour une fois, je tirai avantage d'être le premier de la classe, c'était comme un ticket gratuit pour manquer l'école quand je le voulais, sans qu'on me pose de questions. Je retournai dans ma chambre pendant que mes frères et sœurs partaient sans moi.

J'étais honnête avec moi-même : c'était simplement la peur qui m'empêchait d'aller en cours. Ma réaction d'hier avait déjà été assez mauvaise, mais après cette nuit... je ne pouvais même plus contrôler mon propre corps... réveillé ou endormi.

Je m'installai sur le canapé dans ma chambre et tentai d'analyser la situation. J'étais quelqu'un de rationnel ; la logique me dictait que ce problème pouvait être résolu comme n'importe quel autre problème qui se présenterait à moi. Alors, qu'y avait-il dans cette Isabella Swan qui me troublait à ce point ?

Je pensais à son allure. Elle était vraiment mignonne, pas de doute là-dessus, mais ce genre de chose n'avait jamais rien signifié pour moi, par le passé. Donc, je cherchais à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de particulier en elle qui me pousse à agir à la manière d'un homme des cavernes, luttant pour me retenir moi-même de la traîner hors de l'école et de la sauter. Je tentai de visualiser chaque détail d'elle, depuis le premier instant où elle s'était tournée vers mon bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle assoit à côté de moi. Mais à part sa peau d'albâtre, ses cheveux bruns soyeux, ses lèvres roses et pleines, ses courbes délectables... Enfer, ça ne me faisait absolument aucun bien. Ça me rendait juste dur, à nouveau.

Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle. J'étais pratiquement certain qu'une fois que nous discuterions, mon attirance pour elle s'évanouirait. C'est ce qui c'était toujours passé auparavant, même si, je dois l'admettre, je n'avais jamais ressenti une attirance aussi forte pour une fille avant cela. D'accord, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avec personne auparavant. Peut-être que je devrais aller en cours cet après-midi et voir si je pouvais parler avec elle ?

Non, cela ne se fera pas. Il me fallait un plan d'attaque. J'avais besoin d'être certain que je ne perdrai plus jamais mon contrôle à son contact. Si cela arrivait, et qu'elle s'en rende compte, il faudrait que j'aille me planquer quelque part sous en rocher en rampant. Je pouvais même imaginer expliquer ça à Carlisle : « Bien, Bella Swan a remarqué que j'arborai une érection énorme alors que je discutai avec elle, donc, il faudrait tout simplement que je change d'école... »

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule méthode pour… me préparer à la voir de nouveau... sans oublier de mentionner tout le problème des émissions nocturnes. J'allais devoir être plus... dynamique... pour soulager ma... tension. Je pouvais arriver à faire cela.

Je veux que, en dépit du fait que je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de m'adonner à ce type de penchant avec une quelconque régularité par le passé, c'était réellement parfaitement normal pour un garçon, et, plus important encore, cela ne laissait montrer aucun signe révélateur à votre mère. Cette pensée le rappela qu'il fallait que je lave mes draps lorsqu'Esmé serait partie. En même temps, puisque je ne m'étais pas encore douché aujourd'hui, je pourrais encore... m'entraîner.

A partir de ce moment, je mis en place le « Plan de Résistance à Bella Swan » avec effet rétroactif. Je passai plus de temps dans ma salle de bain ce week-end là, que j'en avais passé durant tout le mois complet qui venait de s'écouler. Si la masturbation devait réellement rendre aveugle, j'allais avoir besoin d'un chien dès la fin de la semaine.

A part le fait que tout cela m'épuisait quelque peu, j'étais content d'avoir trouvé un plan viable. Comme d'habitude, j'étais certain d'avoir raison : ça devait marcher.

Je me levai tôt lundi matin de manière à pouvoir... prendre des précautions supplémentaires. Je pris tout mon temps sous la douche, me sentant particulièrement reconnaissant que ma chambre soit la seule occupée à cet étage de la maison. En plus, je prenais soin d'augmenter le son de la musique dans ma chambre pour m'aider à camoufler mes activités. Pendant que j'améliorais de plus en plus mon fantasme de séduction, mes expressions de... plaisir... devenaient de plus en plus... audibles.

Je me soutenais d'une main contre le mur avant de recommencer à m'astiquer l'engin. Je frémis un peu car il était devenu très sensible, probablement à force des abus et des excès de frottement qui devaient laisser des traces. Mais je faisais volontiers ce sacrifice pour gagner ce challenge.

Voyons voir ! Quel genre de variante puis-je m'imaginer aujourd'hui pour y arriver ? J'étais émerveillé de constater comment la plus petite différence pouvait ajouter tant à l'expérience. Quelques fois, je me contentais juste de changer la couleur de ses sous-vêtements, de blanc virginal à rouge ou noir, ou encore plus récemment, mon préféré, le bleu.

A d'autres moments, Bella résistait à mes avances avec juste un peu plus d'énergie, requérant de ma part de lui attacher les mains pendant que je lui prodiguais des merveilles avec ma bouche. Mais inévitablement, elle finissait par capituler avec le plus grand enthousiasme au bon moment, rendant ma victoire d'autant plus douce.

Ce matin-là, je m'attaquai à une nouvelle version de l'histoire où je retirai à Bella la totalité de ses vêtements, la faisant paraître d'autant plus vulnérable. Elle était tellement troublée et gênée en réalisant qu'elle était complètement nue, alors que j'étais encore tout habillé. Je laissai de côté cet aspect du fantasme cette fois-ci, promenant mon regard de haut en bas, sur son corps, m'attardant que ses seins souples, son nombril, les courbes exquises de ses hanches, le mont de son sexe, profitant tranquillement de sa nudité exposée à mon regard, pendant qu'elle rougissait furieusement.

Bella était déconcertée par mon examen approfondi. _J'étais totalement dur maintenant, me caressant nonchalamment_. Ma main commençait lentement à suivre le chemin que mes yeux avaient pris, passant légèrement d'un adorable téton à l'autre, s'arrêtant pour pincer chacun d'eux d'une manière taquine. _Je respirai plus lourdement, tandis que j'accentuai l'allure de ma caresse_. Alors que ma main atteignit la chaleur de son centre, je fis courir mes doigts le long de sa fente humide, observant les expressions de plaisir qui passaient sur son visage. _Je pouvais sentir la pression s'accroître en moi et ma caresse devenait plus insistante_. Je retirai suffisamment mes vêtements pour éliminer toute interférence et me positionnai au-dessus de Bella. _J'étais proche, à présent, et j'avais besoin de m'appuyer contre le mur de la douche pour me supporter_. J'entrai en elle et commençai à la pilonner en rythme, approfondissant notre connexion à chacun de mes assauts en elle. _Je caressai ma hampe en prenant le temps de revisionner les images que produisait mon esprit_. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que nous atteignions tous les deux le point culminant, Bella gémissant mon prénom tout haut. _Un long et fort grognement m'échappa quand mes muscles se crispèrent et je tremblai en me libérant_. Je pris une minute pour m'en remettre avant de finir de me doucher et de me sécher afin que je puisse me vêtir. _Désolé Bella, mais il faut que je sois rapide ce matin_.

M'habiller présentait un nouveau problème, désormais. Je ne crois pas que, de toute ma vie, j'ai jamais réfléchi à la façon dont je devais m'habiller pour aller en cours. Mais le type de pantalon que je devais porter devenait vraiment un dilemme, à présent. Devais-je opter pour mes jeans les plus étroits, espérant décourager ainsi une quelconque... expansion ? Cela pourrait s'avérer devenir douloureux. Ou devais-je choisir de porter des pantalons larges et prendre le risque, pour utiliser une des expressions d'Emmett les plus farfelues, de planter une tente ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse claire, alors j'optais pour l'intermédiaire et choisis de mettre une paire de jeans noire pas trop étroite. Peut-être que le tissu rude et épais pourrait éventuellement être un élément de dissuasion. C'était plus compliqué que ce que j'aurais pu penser.

Tandis que je descendais les escaliers, je repérai Carlisle qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Il m'adressa un rapide salut de la main, mais avant qu'il s'en aille, Esmé le rappela.

« Carlisle, je voulais juste que tu saches que je vais appeler un plombier. Nous utilisons une grande quantité d'eau chaude, en ce moment. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un nouveau réservoir » l'informa-t-elle.

Il lui murmura qu'il était d'accord avant de s'en aller, tandis que je me glissai discrètement dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me faire passer un message ?

Mes frères et sœurs et moi-même arrivâmes à l'école juste à temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil alentour pour voir si je pouvais repérer Bella. Le seul élément que je connaissais de son emploi du temps, c'est qu'elle avait anglais avec Alice. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu tout simplement poser la question à Bella plus tard, parce que J'ALLAIS lui parler aujourd'hui.

Nos chemin ne se croisèrent pas avant le déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, Bella se retrouvait plus vers le centre de la cafétéria. Elle semblait fermement embringuée à la table des « cools », accompagnée par ces imbéciles de Mike Newton et de Tyler Crowley, sans oublier de mentionner Jessica et, pire que tout, Lauren Mallory, qui avait l'habitude de me regarder avec tellement d'attente dans les yeux qu'à un moment j'avais même cru la voir commencer à bâver. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir épier ce qui était en train de se raconter à leur table, parce que même à cette distance, les mecs avaient l'air d'être en adulation devant Bella. Cela me rendait malade de penser qu'un d'entre eux pourrait avoir une chance avec elle. J'étais étonné par cette pensée, mais avant que je puisse aller plus loin dans ma réflexion, Rosalie m'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plutôt cinglante.

Je détournai brusquement la tête et je pus sentir mon visage prendre des couleurs. C'était suffisant pour que mes frères et sœurs s'intéressent à ce qui se passait. Alice fut gentille.

« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? » Fit-elle avec une expression désolée.

« Rien du tout ! Je ne peux pas jeter un coup d'œil dans la cafétéria sans être interrogé ? » Répondis-je d'une voix hargneuse.

Ils se reculèrent, mais avaient l'air étonné. Zut, un mec ne peut-il pas garder un secret face à sa famille ?

Je repoussai mon plateau repas. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim. J'avais été tellement confiant ce matin quand je pensais réussir à parler à Bella, mais cela avait semblé un peu plus facile avant que finalement ça ne l'était vraiment. Est-ce que tous les mecs ici étaient après elle ? Je n'en aurais pas été surpris. Je pouvais seulement imaginer le genre de fantasme juvénile qu'ils pouvaient avoir à son sujet. D'accord, peut-être que j'aurais dû essayer plus fort que ce que j'avais cru initialement, mais quand même, j'étais un bien meilleur plan pour elle que n'importe quel autre gars de cette école.

_Attends, de quoi est-ce que je parle, là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense de cette façon, même ? _

Il fallait que je me remette en mémoire de ne pas dévier du plan. Parler à Bella et poufff... comme par magie, la bulle éclaterait. Fin de la fascination, fin de l'histoire. La paix de l'esprit est restaurée et ma vie revient à la normale.

Je me rendis en cours de biologie. Je regardais nerveusement vers la porte en m'asseyant à ma table, attendant que Bella entre dans la pièce. Newton l'escortait en classe et eut le cran de s'accrocher à notre table pour lui parler jusqu'à ce que le prof entre. Mon ressentiment envers lui prenait de l'ampleur. Après qu'il eut dégagé de là, je me tournai vers elle et lui adressai la parole pour la première fois.

« Salut, mon nom est Edward Cullen. Je voulais me présenter puisque je n'ai pas eu la chance de te parler la semaine dernière ». _Parce que j'étais trop occupé à te baiser dans ma tête_...

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire hésitant et dit :

« Salut, je suis Bella Swan. »

Sa voix était vraiment soyeuse, exactement comme dans mes fantasmes. Je ressentis un élancement d'excitation dangereux dans le creux de mes reins. J'étais un imbécile. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, il n'était pas venu un seul instant à mon esprit brumeux qu'en me confrontant aux fantasmes de Bella Swan, plusieurs fois par jour, tout ce que je faisais, en fait, c'était d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

A cet instant, Mr Banner annonça ce que nous allions faire au labo aujourd'hui. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et accordai plus d'attention à ses paroles que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, tellement j'étais désespéré d'avoir une distraction. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut terminé son speech et commença à distribuer le matériel dont nous aurions besoin, que je réalisai que Bella et moi aurions à travailler de manière assez proche et autonome, durant cette heure de cours.

Il fallait que je me dise à moi-même, du plus profond de mon être :

"_Relax, Edward, reste juste relax ! Ce n'est pas l'affaire du siècle. NE PENSE PAS à ses seins !_"

Je me calmai après un instant et Bella et moi commençâment à passer les lamelles l'une après l'autre sous le microscope afin de les examiner. Je l'encourageai à regarder la première, pour que je puisse ainsi l'étudier sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle était vraiment belle. Sa peau était si pâle et si claire. Ses lèvres étaient exquises. Je pouvais imaginer tellement de choses que je voulais qu'elle fasse avec ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle se recula et poussa le microscope dans ma direction, je tressaillis, sortant de ma rêverie. Bella m'adressa un sourire hésitant.

Alors que je lui tendis la deuxième lamelle, ma main toucha la sienne et la décharge d'électricité nous surprit tous les deux. En fait, Bella sursauta un peu, puis rougit. Et se rougissement me rappela le moment où nous étions sous la douche ce matin... Enfin, je veux dire mon fantasme d'elle sous la douche, ce matin. C'était une mauvaise chose ; "Petit Eddie" commença à réagir.

"_Oh mon Dieu, je viens juste de donner un surnom à mon pénis. Mon esprit barre en couille..._"

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Edward," entendis-je Bella me demander doucement.

"Désolé, Bella, j'ai seulement eu un instant de distraction."

Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant et elle rougit à nouveau.

"_Comment pouvait-elle être encore plus belle lorsqu'elle rougissait ? Est-ce qu'elle prenait cette merveilleuse teinte rose lorsqu'elle jouissait ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas l'entraîner dans les bois tout de suite pour le découvrir ?_"

Nous en eûmes rapidement terminé avec l'exercice de laboratoire. Bella était inteligente, pas de doute. Elle connaissait le sujet de l'exercise aussi bien que moi. Bordel, ce n'était pas ce qui était supposé arriver. Echec n° 1 pour le Plan de Résistance à Bella Swan.

C'était devenu bizarre, juste d'être assis ici. Je me débattais intérieurement pour trouver un sujet de conversation dont nous pourrions discuter. On aurait pu penser que je n'avais jamais adressé la parole à une fille de ma vie. Finalement, j'eu une inspiration.

"Donc, Bella, je crois comprendre que tu es nouvelle à Forks. Que penses-tu de l'endroit ?"

"_Lamentable, Edward ! Et garde tes yeux posés sur son visage ! Pour l'amour de Dieu !_"

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans la salle et ensuite se pencha vers moi, chuchotant comme une conspiratrice :

"Je le déteste. Qu'en est-il de toi ?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant sa réponse, mais là, elle fit ce geste de repousser son adorable queue de cheval en arrière et son parfum me frappa de plein fouet. Petit Eddie rugit à la vie, menaçant de se transformer en Eddie Monstre.

"_Oh non, pitié, pas ça !_"

Bella attendait toujours ma réponse. Mon esprit se reconnecta.

"Ce n'est pas mon endroit préféré sur Terre, tenons-nous en à ça !"

"_Malgré que je commence à l'apprécier beaucoup plus ces derniers temps, après tout.._."

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers moi, plus près cette fois-ci, et le col en V de son t-shirt bailla un peu. J'aperçu l'ombre d'un soutien-gorge de dentelle bleu, enserrant son appétissante poitrine pleine. Le monstre rugit de plaisir.

"_Seigneur ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit bleu ?_"

Je pense qu'un léger gémissement m'avait échappé. Je tentai désespérément de me concentrer sur ce que disait Bella.

"_Concentre-toi sur les mots qui sortent de sa bouche, Edward ! Pas sur ce que tu voudrais qu'elle te fasse avec sa bouche.._."

"S'il te plait, ne répète à personne que j'ai dit ça. Ça ne serait pas bien que ça se sache, que la fille du chef de la police ne peut pas supporter cet endroit" ajouta-t-elle, son regard emplit d'inquiétude.

"_Elle est si confiante, elle te suivrait probablement dans les bois_" laissa entendre le monstre avec joie.

"Pas de souci, Bella" répondis-je avec un sourire. "Puis-je te demander pourquoi, cependant ?"

"_Peut-être pourrais-je faire de Forks un endroit plus désirable pour toi, hummm !_"

Elle sourit à nouveau, ce qui lui donna encore plus d'allure. Mon coeur rata un battement.

"Bien, premièrement, et avant tout, le soleil me manque. Personne ne pourrait deviner que je vénère le soleil, parce que je suis tellement pâle, mais c'est vrai !"

Mon regard se baissa sur son cou d'ivoire, puis sur ses bras. J'avalai nerveusement ma salive, le monstre me rappelant également qu'elle avait aussi des seins très blancs.

"_S'il te plait, n'attire plus mon attention sur ta peau !_"

"Et..." coassai-je difficilement.

"Je suis désespérément à la recherche d'une bonne librairie," admit-elle avec du chagrin.

"_J'ai un besoin désespéré de quelque chose d'autre.._."

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes lire ?" M'enquis-je avec un réel intérêt.

"J'aime les classiques. Et je suppose que je n'aurai aucun repos tant que je n'aurai pas lu tous les ouvrages de ce genre. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres centres d'intérêt ; ça varie de temps en temps..."

"_Il y a une paire de trucs auxquels j'aimerais bien que tu t'intéresses.._."

Pendant que nous continuions à discuter, le Plan de Résistance à Bella Swan (PRBS) s'éloignait de plus en plus loin dans les limbes. Intelligente, drôle, cohérente, bonne lectrice ; la part rationnelle de mon esprit commençait à faire l'inventaire de toutes les qualités qu'elle était supposée avoir. Bella Swan était... fascinante. Le monstre ne l'en trouvait que plus désirable, induisant que je fis glisser mon regard sur son corps fabuleux.

"_Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle ne vient pas juste de me piquer à reluquer encore une fois ses __nichons ?_"

Finalement, Mr Banner fit quelque chose de bien à ce moment-là, et appela sur lui l'attention de toute la classe avant que je ne sois obligé de sortir de la salle en sueur. Je laissai mon esprit se balader. Je lançai parfois un coup d'oeil sur Bella... sur toutes les parties du corps de Bella. Une fois ou deux, elle regarda dans ma direction ; est-ce qu'elle m'appréciait aussi ? Cela me surprit de constater à quel point j'avais envie qu'elle me retourne mes sentiments. Mais c'était certainement lié au fait que je voulais baiser avec elle, pas vrai ?

Heureusement, je sentis que, finalement, je parvenais à dompter le monstre, malgré que, je devais l'admettre, je ne pouvais plus attendre de retourner dans ma salle de bain. La vue de ce soutien-gorge de dentelle bleu m'avait presque rendu fou...

A la fin du cours, Newton accourut pour escorter Bella à sa prochaine classe, me balançant pas la même occasion un regard méchant. Le monstre lui grogna dessus. Quel tocard ! Elle valait tellement plus que lui, que s'en était même risible. Je doutais qu'il comprenne seulement la moitié de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Belle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'apprécier, si ? La pensée qu'il pourrait la voir dans ce soutien-gorge bleu me rendait enragé. Ceci était aussi une expérience nouvelle pour moi. Pourquoi ressentai-je cela ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, après l'école, je me rendis directement dans ma chambre. J'avais toujours passé beaucoup de temps seul, donc, le fait que je laisse tomber tout le monde ne souleva aucun commentaire. Je verrouillai ma porte et m'installai sur le canapé, réfléchissant à la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

Je ne comprenais pas toutes les émotions que je ressentais, mais j'étais pratiquement certain que j'avais le béguin pour Bella Swan. Elle était... parfaite.

Pendant que j'étais assis sur mon canapé, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de l'imaginer assise sur moi, chevauchant mes jambes. Je voulais revoir ce soutien-gorge bleu sexy.

Elle me sourit timidement et fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Sa lingerie était de la plus belle nuance de saphir et sa peau blanche et nacrée paraissait briller à travers la dentelle.

Je voulais qu'elle continue à se déshabiller pour moi, qu'elle s'offre à moi. Taquinement, elle fit glisser une bretelle, puis la deuxième, le long de ses bras avant de se pencher vers moi, ses bras poussaient les côtés de ses seins jusqu'à ce qu'ils sautent presque hors des bonnets de son soutien-gorge. Je me léchai les lèvres par avance et ma respiration s'accéléra. Elle mit ses mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ses seins jaillirent d'une manière tentante vers mon visage, tandis qu'elle s'arquait vers moi. Elle ramena ses bras sur ses côtés, donc son soutien-gorge tenait en place par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Elle se trémoussa un peu et la gravité fit le reste, exposant ses seins fabuleux à mes yeux affamés. Je grognai fort.

Alors, Bella fit une chose absolument merveilleuse. Elle remonta ses mains derrière sa tête et arqua son dos, laissant à mon regard tout le loisir d'apprécier ouvertement sa majestueuse poitrine. Elle arracha le lien qui retenait sa queue de cheval et ébouriffa ses cheveux. C'était la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue... heu... imaginée. Après un moment, elle baissa ses mains, les faisant glisser le long de ses côtes, avant de les faire remonter plus haut, caressant son abdomen. Son regard me dit à quel point elle souhaitait avec ferveur que se soient mes mains qui effleurent sa peau de velours. Dans chacune de ses mains, elle prit un de ses seins ronds et me regarda d'une manière implorante, désespérée que je la tète. Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. Avec mes yeux toujours fermés, j'essayai de prétendre que c'était Bella qui déboutonnait ma chemise et en repoussait les pans. J'imaginais ses doigts habiles ouvrir le bouton de mon jeans et faire descendre lentement la fermeture Eclair. C'était ses mains qui se glissaient à l'intérieur et libéraient ma queue gonflée du confinement inconfortable de mon pantalon et qui commençèrent lentement à caresser ma longueur, utilisant l'humidité qui s'écoulait du bout pour faciliter la friction.

Bella se releva juste assez longtemps pour se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Dans ma tête, son corps était la perfection et elle resta un instant immobile, me permettant ainsi de l'admirer entièrement. La tension grandissait en moi. Elle revint à nouveau se mettre à califourchon sur moi, venant gracieusement s'aligner sur mon sexe, avant de le prendre en elle, s'enfonçant petit à petit ma hampe. Je poussai un cri de plaisir.

Je la regardais avec ferveur et délice, tandis qu'elle me chevauchait, ses adorables seins bondissaient pendant qu'elle pompait ma queue dans sa moiteur étroite. A l'évidence, Bella aimait cette position, car elle vint rapidement. Pendant que je la visualisais en train d'atteindre son paroxysme, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, exhalant un long et puissant gémissement.

Je retins mon souffle, et un instant plus tard, ma délivrance se répandit sur ma poitrine, alors que j'émettais des sons de plaisir comparable à ceux des animaux. Je pris un moment pour laisser retomber la pression et me calmer, avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter le sourire idiot qui s'étalait sur mon visage quand je me regardai dans le miroir. Sans aucun doute, c'était la meilleure branlette que je m'étais jamais faite. Je devenais vraiment bon à ce truc-là.

Je passai un peu de temps avec ma famille après le repas, mais invoquai la fatigue pour monter dans ma chambre plus tôt. Le fait est que je ne pouvais pas attendre pour réïtérer ma performance. J'utilisai de la lotion cette fois-ci pour améliorer l'expérience et par la suite, je dormis comme un loir.

Il avait neigé durant la nuit. Tout le monde semblait prendre des précautions particulières pour conduire dans l'enceinte du parking du lycée. Je repérai immédiatement Bella et ressentis un inévitable frisson de désir. Elle se tenait debout derrière une vieille camionnette pick-up rouge et regardait quelque chose par terre. Roulait-elle vraiment dans cette chose hideuse ? Je me garai quelques places plus bas et décidai d'aller lui dire quelques mots. Le Plan RBS était tombé aux oubliettes et constituait peut-être l'idée la plus stupide que j'aie jamais eue.

Alors que je m'approchai de Bella par derrière, mon attention fut attirée par un van bleu qui dérapait dans sa direction. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Quand elle releva la tête, un cri de peur lui échappa. Je la saisis et la tirai violemment en arrière, vers le côté de son camion. Notre élan nous emporta et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de tomber. Bella atterrit sur moi tandis que j'expulsai mon souffle un grand coup.

Après un instant, j'essayai de constater les dégâts.

"Bella, ça va ?" Demandai-je anxieusement.

"Oui... je crois, Edward" répondit-elle à court d'air.

Quelqu'un nous cria de ne pas bouger. C'est là que je me rendis compte de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Mon dos était en partie appuyé contre un pneu du camion de Bella, qui était dos à moi. J'avais un bras enroulé autour de sa taille délicate, ma main reposant juste sur la courbe de sa hanche. Mon autre bras enveloppait la partie haute de son corps et ma main droite agrippait fermement le sein droit de Bella. J'étais allongé sur le haut de mon bras droit et étais dans l'impossibilité de retirer cette main, malgré que je tentais de détendre mes doigts.

"_Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est son téton qui est tout gonflé dans le creux de ma paume, pendant que nous sommes allongés sur le sol glacé ?_"

Elle était couchée entre mes jambes avec son adorable petit cul bien ferme calé contre mon aine. L'infirmière du lycée venait d'arriver et nous mit en garde d'une voix forte de ne pas bouger. "_Pas ça ! N'importe quoi, mais pas ça !_"

La situation allait au-delà de mon pire cauchemar. J'étais piégé dans une étreinte intime avec la femme sur laquelle j'avais fantasmé pratiquement non-stop depuis au moins cinq jours. Le monstre rugit d'exhaltation. Mon érection fit rage et même si Bella avait été aveugle, sourde et muette, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas ne pas sentir la bosse qui poussait et pulsait contre son derrière.

Bella releva la tête pour parler à l'infirmière et se frotta contre moi par inadvertance. Un petit gémissement de détresse m'échappa, attirant son attention.

"Edward, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" S'enquit-elle.

Son corps, frissonnant de froid, vibra contre le mien, et je ravalai le sanglot qui émergeait en moi et qui menaçait de sortir de ma gorge.

"Je pense que Bella risque plus une hypothermie que n'importe qu'elle autre blessure, " annonçai-je à l'infirmière, qui courut chercher une couverture.

Je retirai mon bras de la taille de Bella et l'éloignai précautionneusement de moi, espérant que personne d'autre ne remarquerait mon état. Non pas que ça soit important, mais la nouvelle ferait le tour de l'école comme un feu de brousse, dès l'instant que Bella en parlerait à Jessica ou à une autre de ses copines. Elles adoreraient ça ; l'arrogant et intouchable Edward, qui avait snobé toutes les filles de l'école, incapable de se contrôler, devenant visible excité rien qu'en étant auprès d'une fille.

Quand le personnel des urgences arriva, je leur dis que Bella s'était cognée la tête en chutant. C'était à peine un mensonge, sa tête avait heurté mon bras, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle soit assez confuse pour qu'elle se pose des questions sur ses propres perceptions.

Je jouais la carte du "fils du Dr Cullen" et m'installai à l'avant de l'ambulance. En me repassant la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans ma tête encore et encore, sur le chemin de l'hôpital, mon sentiment de mortification s'accrut encore. Dès demain, j'étais sûr de devenir la risée du lycée de Forks. Tout le monde connaîtrait mon secret.


	5. Chapter 5

MD 5

CHAPITRE 5

A l'hôpital, il fallut que je rassure Carlisle comme quoi je n'avais pas été blessé. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, mais j'étais bien incapable de me confier à lui. C'était vraiment trop humiliant. Enfin, que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? « _S'il te plait, rentrons à la maison maintenant, qu'on puisse commencer à emballer les cartons ; nous allons tous être obligés de quitter la ville ?_ » Finalement, il me donna les clés de sa voiture pour que je rentre à la maison, disant qu'il se ferait ramener plus tard par un collègue.

J'attendis ce que je pensais être un moment suffisant pour m'échapper de l'hôpital. Mais mon timing n'aurait pas pu être plus mauvais. Quand je traversai les salles d'examen, Bella Swan émergea.

Je commençai à m'éloigner, mais je l'entendis m'appeler d'une voix plaintive :

« Edward, s'il te plait, attends ! »

Je m'arrêtai mais ne me retournai pas. Elle vint se mettre face à moi, mais je ne pus la regarder.

« Edward, je voulais te remercier, dit Bella avec sincérité, tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie. »

Je la dévisageai ; ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de minimiser mes actes.

« J'ai agis précipitamment, Bella. Je ne pense pas que le van t'aurait touchée, en fin de compte. Je réagis exagérément. »

J'avais des difficultés à la regarder dans les yeux et je désespérai de m'en aller. Elle toucha mon bras et je fis un pas en arrière. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air d'avoir de la peine ? Demain, elle allait vraiment bien se marrer en racontant tout l'histoire à l'école. Je frémis tandis que je la visualisais répétant les détails sordides à la bande avec laquelle elle déjeunait.

« Il faut que j'y aille » dis-je sèchement en partant.

Je quittai l'hôpital et rentrai directement à la maison, grimpant les escaliers pour me cacher dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à certaines choses.

Premièrement, j'avais fait l'expérience d'une réaction physique sans précédent, au contact de Bella. Mon idée initiale, qui était tout à fait acceptable, avait été de découvrir qu'en tant que personne, elle ne pouvait absolument pas répondre à mes attentes. Ce plan avait totalement foiré. Elle était tout aussi fascinante que magnifique. Je commençais à l'apprécier. Cela avait été une autre erreur. Je m'étais mis en son pouvoir à présent ; le pouvoir de me blesser, autant que le pouvoir de m'humilier. Cela faisait deux erreurs d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Il me fallait un nouveau plan...

La solution était évidente.

Le nouveau et imparable « Plan de Résistance à Bella Swan » était tellement élégant dans sa simplicité.

Tout simplement, Bella Swan n'existait plus.

Je ne pouvais désormais plus accepter sa présence. Je ne lui adresserai plus la parole. Elle n'était tout simplement pas là. Naturellement, avant d'appliquer complètement ce plan, une dernière branlette ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, cependant, il devenait de plus en plus clair que toute résistance était futile.

Bien sûr, je faisais de mon mieux. Autrement qu'un bref mouvement de la tête pour la saluer en biologie, je l'évitai complètement. Bella avait l'air peinée et confuse de ma réaction. Je restais dans l'attente des rumeurs et des rires derrière mon dos dans les couloirs. Le fait que jusqu'à maintenant je n'en ai entendu aucun ne faisait rien pour dissiper ma nervosité ou mon engagement dans le plan que je m'étais inventé, de toute façon.

Alors que j'augmentais mes efforts pour ignorer Bella, il semblait que mon corps réagissait inversement proportionnel dans la direction opposée. En dépit du nombre de fois où je me répétais qu'elle n'existait pas, le monstre réclamait d'être nourri régulièrement. Chaque matin, sous la douche, je me satisfaisais moi-même, alors que mes fantasmes étaient de plus en plus élaborés. Chaque nuit, je baisais Bella dans mon esprit. De plus en plus souvent, le monstre ne pouvait même plus passer une seule journée sans obtenir sa subsistance. Quelquefois, je prenais ma voiture à l'heure du déjeuner et roulai jusqu'à un petit chemin tranquille où je pouvais me faire du bien. Mon obsession prenait de l'ampleur...

J'avais maintenant à ma disposition un très large choix de fantasmes « Bella Swan ». Bien sûr, la scène de séduction de l'écolière « pas si innocente que ça » était toujours l'une de mes préférées. Je l'avais imaginée tellement souvent que je ne pouvais même plus voir quoique ce soit en tissu écossais sans que ça me provoque une érection. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter à ça, alors que j'avais développé un éventail immense d'images érotiques pour compléter ça.

Il y avait Bella, à quatre pattes sur ses mains et ses genoux, pendant que je la prenais brutalement par derrière, mes doigts agrippant son joli petit cul, pour l'empêcher de bouger sous mes assauts insistants. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup ça, quand on le faisait en levrette.

Suivant mon humeur, il y avait aussi la version où Bella était au-dessus de moi, me chevauchant comme une championne de rodéo. Elle avait souvent des orgasmes multiples dans cette position.

J'aimais particulièrement voir Bella, nue et à genoux, me sucer de ses fabuleuses lèvres pleines, pendant que je pressais et malaxais ses seins. Mon Dieu, celui-ci était vraiment bien !

La diversité me fascinait sans fin...

En même temps, je continuais à prétendre que Bella n'existait pas. Enfin, je continuais d'essayer, en tout cas. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être hyper-conscient de sa présence en biologie et de la « _baiser de mes yeux_ » à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. « _Oh, mon Dieu, depuis quand cette expression avait-elle seulement pénétrer ma conscience ? Mon cerveau se détériorait au point de devenir de la bouillie... bientôt, je ne serai plus qu'un arriéré tout bavouillant ! _»

Les semaines passant, même dormir devenait difficile pour moi. Je n'avais plus de repos à force de penser à Bella. Et plus tard, ça empira, car je faisais un cauchemar récurrent. J'avais pris ma Volvo pour me rendre dans un petit coin isolé à l'heure du déjeuner, ayant besoin... d'un moment seul avec Bella. Nous avions eu un épisode de sexe absolument incroyable... dans ma tête, et je me donnais à fond dans ce fantasme. Alors que je jouissais, du foutre chaud giclait partout, pendant que je hurlais des trucs du genre : « _Oui Bella ! Baise-moi, Bella !_ » Et là, j'entendais un coup sec frapper à la vitre partiellement ouverte de la voiture. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour me retrouver face à face avec le Chef Swan, me regardant avec des envies de meurtre dans les yeux. Parfois, à ce moment-là, je me réveillais en tremblant, mais d'autres fois, je me retrouvais au poste de police alors qu'on prenait mes empreintes, juste avant que je ne revienne à la conscience, ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même.

L'un dans l'autre, je devenais une épave. Ma famille le remarqua, évidemment. J'en avais assez d'entendre Carlisle et Esmé me demander sans cesse qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. Parfois, je suspectais Esmé d'avoir une idée de ce qui m'arrivait. Finalement, je me confiai à Alice.

Elle vint un soir dans ma chambre pour me parler. Par chance, elle débarqua entre deux « sessions » avec Petit Eddie. Alice et moi avions toujours été proches. Si je pouvais m'ouvrir à quelqu'un, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Cela aidait qu'elle semble déjà avoir une plutôt bonne idée de ce que pouvait être le problème.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu si morose tout le temps ? » Demanda Alice inquiète.

« Je... je ne peux pas en parler, Alice », répondis-je mal à l'aise, incapable de la regarder.

Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre :

« C'est à cause de Bella ? »

Ma mâchoire s'affaissa.

« Alice, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » Fis-je émerveillé.

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardes à la cafétéria. »

« Oh, super, alors tout le monde sait que je suis fou d'elle. Parfait ! » Conclus-je sarcastiquement.

« Non Edward, il n'y a que moi. Je te connais mieux que personne », me rassura Alice, « mais quel est le problème ? Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas tout simplement de sortir avec toi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Alice. C'est vraiment trop embarrassant » admis-je honteusement.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a surpris en train de détailler son corps ? » Demanda Alice légèrement.

« Ben oui, mais c'est pas ça... »

« Est-ce qu'elle a remarqué que tu reluquais ses... seins ? » Fit-elle plus inquiète.

« Ben oui, ça aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ça non pus, c'est bien pire que ça ».

J'étais devenu rouge vif, maintenant.

Alice marqua une pause un instant.

« Oh, je vois. Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Après que je l'ai tirée hors du trajet du van de Tyler. Tu vois, elle a atterri sur moi, et elle est tellement belle, et son corps est si, si... Et je la tenais tout contre moi. Et, enfin, tu as saisi maintenant, le pire. Je ne peux même plus l'approcher pour lui adresser la parole. Alice, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle en ait parlé à quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, as-tu entendu quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Non, Edward, et je ne pense pas qu'elle en parlera » annonça Alice avec conviction.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandai-je confus. « Je peux imaginer que la plupart des filles de l'école exulteraient d'avoir une histoire comme ça à raconter. »

« Edward, j'ai un peu appris à connaître Bella, rien qu'en étant assise à côté d'elle en anglais. C'est vraiment une fille agréable. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne parlerait jamais de ça à personne, tout spécialement après que tu lui aies sauvé la vie. Enfin, ça serait vraiment dégueulasse de sa part de faire ça », raisonna Alice. « Es-tu certain qu'elle ait seulement réalisé ce qui se passait ? »

« Oh oui ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait pu manquer ça, allongée sur moi. Comment te serais-tu sentie, Alice, si tu avais été Bella ? Mais pas avec moi, enfin, parce que ça serait vraiment un truc malsain. Mais avec un mec que tu connais à peine ? »

« Ben, ça dépendrait du mec, je suppose, répondit Alice, si c'est quelqu'un qui me fout les jetons, ça serait trop bizarre. » Elle fit un visage dégouté. « Mais si c'est un garçon bien, qui plus est plutôt beau mec, et qui vient tout juste de me sauver la vie, comme un genre de super-héros, je pense que je serais plutôt flattée. Mais en aucun cas, je n'aurais été déblatérer sur lui ou me serais moquée du garçon qui viendrait de me sauver juste avant de me retrouvée écrasée par une voiture. Et Bella ne le ferait pas non plus. En plus, tu le sais, depuis le temps que c'est arrivé, tu en aurais forcément déjà entendu un mot. Alors, parle-lui, Edward ! »

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. J'ai été si rude avec elle. Elle doit probablement me haïr à présent. »

« Ben, tu ne peux pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayé. Tu es déjà tellement misérable, comment est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ? »

J'acquiesçai pensivement pendant qu'Alice quittait la pièce. C'était utile d'avoir un point de vue féminin sur la situation. Peut-être que tout n'allait pas aussi mal que je le pensais.

Naturellement, je m'étais déjà enterré moi-même dans un trou depuis que je ne lui adressais plus la parole. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment me sortir de ce pétrin. Mais quand même, peut-être que je devrais essayer...

Chaque jour, je me rendais au lycée en me disant que, aujourd'hui, je parlerai à Bella. Mais je n'y arrivais toujours pas. J''avais attendu trop longtemps. Cela faisait des semaines depuis que j'avais renié son existence. J'avais été un parfait imbécile. Je m'étais trop embarrassé moi-même. Alors, en classe, je continuais de rester assis en silence à côté de Bella. Et mes fantasmes évoluèrent.

Inexplicablement, la nature de mes attentes avait changé. Ce que je me retrouvais à faire avec Bella, c'était l'amour. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de décrire cela. Dans mon imagination, j'étais tendre et doux. Nous y allions lentement, nos vêtements disparaissaient tranquillement l'un après l'autre. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse me coupait le souffle. Le désir cru n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce scénario ; c'était plein de passion mutuelle et d'attention et d'un désir si fort qu'il semblait à peine pouvoir être supporté. C'était ces images qui commençaient à me consumer. J'étais allongé sur Bella, tous les deux complètement vêtus. Mes baisers étaient lents et tendres, mais contenaient toujours un aspect désespéré. J'étais totalement excité, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle le sache. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point je me languissais d'elle. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de moi, me faisant comprendre qu'elle se donnait volontiers complètement à moi. Je m'appuyai contre son centre et elle, elle arquait son corps contre le mien, pour me montrer qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Parfois, ses mains descendaient le long de mon corps et me pressaient plus fort contre elle. Elle me désirait tout autant que je la désirai moi. C'était... le paradis.

C'était dans les moments calmes et aimants de ce fantasme que des frissons parcouraient mon corps.

De temps à autre, je m'arrêtais pour repousser une mèche de cheveux de son visage et me perdre dans ses yeux. Son regard empli de désir m'affectait toujours si profondément. J'embrassai doucement ses paupières, ses tempes, les côtés de son visage. Son cou devenait un terrain de jeu pour moi. J'aimais obtenir d'elle autant de sons engendrés par le plaisir que je le pouvais. Souvent, cela me suffisait. La vision s'interrompait et j'en soupirais de satisfaction. Cela me laissait dans une confusion totale...

Un jour, j'étais assis en cours de biologie, regardant avec mépris Newton escorter Bella dans la salle. Il s'installa au bord de notre bureau et commença à lui parler d'un bal de l'école qui était prévu pour bientôt. Je me retrouvais concentré intensément sur leur conversation. « _Attends, est-ce qu'il vient juste de lui demander si elle allait l'inviter à être son cavalier alors que c'était au choix des filles ? Quelle audace incroyable !_ »

Je fus instantanément pris d'une rage folle. Mes poings se serrèrent sur mes genoux et j'attendis impatiemment de connaître la réponse de Bella. J'exhalai un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa réplique.

« Désolée Mike, je ne vais pas au bal. J'ai d'autres plans ce soir-là. »

Il s'en alla, découragé, et moi, réjouis ! J'entendis Bella soupirer. Est-ce qu'elle semblait ennuyée par lui ? Quels autres plans avait-elle ? Avait-elle un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce que je pouvais me rendre encore plus dingue moi-même que je ne l'étais déjà ?

Tout au long du cours, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées agitées. J'identifiai finalement ce que je ressentais. J'étais jaloux de Mike Newton. C'était aussi simple que ça. Je ne voulais plus le voir auprès de Bella – jamais.

Je la désirais pour moi, l'avoir complètement pour moi tout seul. Et pas seulement pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Cela n'aurait pas expliqué les sentiments de jalousie et de possessivité que je ressentais à son égard, que j'expérimentais. Cela expliquait également pourquoi mes fantasmes changeaient à son sujet et passaient de la baiser sans sentiment à la désirer pour ce qui pourrait être décrit comme une nuit de noces.

A l'évidence, je l'appréciais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Mais était-ce plus que cela ? Je restais assis là, stupéfait de réaliser.

Le cours était terminé. Bella emballait ses affaires. Elle partait.

« Bella » appelai-je.

Pourquoi était-ce aussi merveilleux de seulement prononcer son prénom ?

Elle regarda dans ma direction, la surprise se peignait sur son visage. Elle n'était pas la seule à être étonnée.

Je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire.


	6. Chapter 6

**MD 6**

Ayant l'air du proverbial cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, Bella attendait que je dise quelque chose. "_Pourquoi ai-je appelé son nom ? Où est passé mon cerveau ? Tu penses à nouveau avec la mauvaise tête Edward !_"

Je dis alors la seule chose à laquelle je pus penser :

"Je suis désolé Bella !"

Elle baissa les yeux avant de me demander avec douceur :

"Désolé de quoi, Edward ?"

"_Désolé d'être con comme une b*te, Bella. Ou d'avoir une telle b*te. Au choix_."

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et rajoutai plus solennellement :

"J'ai été très dur avec toi, Bella. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça. Je m'excuse."

A mon grand désarroi, elle affichait un air indifférent.

"Tu n'as aucune obligation d'être aimable avec moi, Edward. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être amis."

Là dessus, elle sortit tranquillement, me laissant là, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ok, ça c'est passé... d'une manière horrible. Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu me cracher dessus, ou pire encore. Mais clairement, j'avais fait une autre énorme erreur. De frustration, je fis courir mes doigts au travers de mes cheveux. Il fallait que j'arrange ça.

Je me rendis à mon prochain cours dans un état second et le quittai idem. Je n'étais pas perturbé par le désir cette fois-ci ; c'était la peur qui guidait mes pas aujourd'hui. La peur et le désir semblaient être les seuls sentiments que j'expérimentais, désormais. "_La peur et le désir débarquent à Forks_." Ma vie ressemblait à un feuilleton à deux sous, en ce moment.

Je dépassai l'affreuse camionnette en allant vers ma voiture. Bella était en train de parler avec Eric Yorkie. Mes oreilles se redressèrent et je ralentis l'allure, tâchant de rester tout de même discret. Seigneur, il lui demandait de l'accompagner au bal, lui aussi ! Foutu Eric Yorkie de merde ! Je ne savais même pas que les bouffons pouvaient danser ! Sérieusement, il faisait ressemble Bill Gates à Johnny Depp. Bella ne pouvait quand même pas apprécier ce type ! Si ? Le soulagement me frappa de plein fouet lorsque je réalisai qu'elle le remballait aussi. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était plus agréable avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait été avec moi, bien que je méritais clairement son mépris.

J'étais tellement distrait par mes pensées que j'en oubliai mes frères et sœurs. Je commençai à extraire ma voiture de l'emplacement de parking, lorsque je me rendis compte que je partais sans eux. Je me retournai pour voir s'ils étaient quelque part dans le secteur afin de m'éviter de me remettre à ma place de parking et d'avoir l'air encore plus stupide. Mon regard accrocha le rétroviseur et je réalisai que je bloquai le trafic, et, bien sûr, le camion de Bella était juste derrière ma Volvo. Elle devait probablement penser que je le faisais exprès juste pour l'embêter. J'étais sur le point de me remettre à ma place de parking lorsque je remarquai Tyler Crowley qui attendait dans sa nouvelle voiture, derrière le camion de Bella. Pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire, je vis Tyler sortir de sa voiture et venir vers le camion de Bella, il frappa à sa vitre de côté. Je baissai rapidement ma vitre aussi espérant entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Putain, absolument incroyable ! Maintenant Tyler, le mec qui avait failli tuer Bella avec son van, était en train de lui demander si elle voulait aller au bal avec lui. Et comme un parfait abruti que j'étais, je lui avais donné la parfaite opportunité pour le faire en restant sans bouger comme un con, ici, dans ma voiture. J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre le volant. Je pense que je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas entendu Tyler brailler : « Il nous reste encore le bal de fin d'année ! » en s'éloignant de sa camionnette. Apparemment, elle avait refusé de l'accompagner au bal, lui aussi.

Je sursautai quand les portières de la voiture s'ouvrirent, me signalant l'arrivée de mes frères et sœurs. Je jetai un coup d'œil une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur pour constater que Bella me regardait. Merde ! Je mis les gaz et me barrai de là.

Je n'eus pas de repos cette nuit-là. Malgré le fait que je m'étais retiré dans ma chambre plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas trouver le sommeil. Je suppose que ça n'aidait pas que ça soit la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, que je ne me sois pas fait la branlette habituelle avant d'aller me coucher. Étrangement, je n'étais pas d'humeur à cela. J'étais trop bouleversé par la façon dont j'avais encore une fois merdé lamentablement aujourd'hui.

Je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans la Volvo. C'était une des chose que j'appréciai vraiment de faire et la conduite avait en général l'heur de me calmer. Je roulais sans but dans les environs, jusque tard dans la soirée. Cependant, je n'étais toujours pas fatigué. Consciemment ou pas, je me retrouvai dans la rue de la maison du Chef Swan. Je ralentis, mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Je veux dire que je ne m'arrêtai pas la première fois. Le seconde fois, je parquai la Volvo pas très loin de la maison de Bella, près de la forêt adjacente. Sans y penser, je sortis de la voiture et traversait la courte distance qui me séparait de la maison, sous le couvert des arbres où je pouvais être sûr que je serai bien caché des yeux indiscrets, mais d'où je pouvais tout de même voir la maison.

Pendant une minute, je crus que je rêvais, mais quand je regardai à l'étage vers la fenêtre à l'avant de la maison, Bella était là. Elle ouvrit un peu la fenêtre, puis sortit hors de ma vue. Les lumières dans la pièce s'éteignirent un instant plus tard. Je n'eus pas le temps de bien la voir, à cause des branches d'arbres qui me gênaient, mais je remarquai pourtant qu'elle portait quelque chose de blanc.

Oh, Seigneur ! Si seulement il y avait un moyen de grimper à cette fenêtre et de la voir. J'imaginais un instant ce que ça pourrait être de se trouver dans la chambre de Bella pendant qu'elle dormait. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter pour dormir. Peut-être juste un vieux t-shirt et une culotte. Et si c'était la culotte bleue qui était assortie à son soutien-gorge bleu ! Ou peut-être qu'elle portait un débardeur et un de ces petits shorts très courts. Elle aurait l'air tellement excitante vêtue ainsi. Je réalisai que mon imagination me faisait défaut lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce que portent les filles pour dormir. Il fallait que je pique le catalogue Victoria Secret d'Alice en rentrant à la maison, et que je regarde ce qui irait le mieux à Bella.

Une soudaine pensée me frappa et je haletai à cette audace : et si Bella dormait nue ? Les filles font parfois ça, non ? Et si, après avoir grimpé à sa fenêtre, je la trouvais nue ?

La lumière de la lune filtrant par sa fenêtre fournirait juste assez de clarté pour que je puisse me délecter de la scène qui s'offrirait à mes yeux. Naturellement, elle aurait repoussé les couvertures dans son sommeil pour découvrir son corps, et je la trouverais allongée sur le ventre, son fabuleux derrière exposé à mes yeux affamés.

Mes mains se serraient tellement j'avais besoin de saisir la chair de ses courbes séduisantes.

Bientôt, cependant, elle changerait de position. Dans un sommeil agité, Bella se retournerait sur le dos et me révèlerait inconsciemment tout ses secrets les plus merveilleux. Ses seins seraient nus, vulnérables, et auraient faim du toucher de ma bouche, de ma langue. Ses jambes seraient écartées suffisamment pour que je puisse découvrir les mystères de sa féminité. Et elle prononcerait mon prénom dans son sommeil alors qu'elle rêverait de moi.

Ma queue engorgée était gonflée à présent, me rappelant à chaque pulsation combien il était douloureux qu'elle reste confinée dans mon jeans. Je dézippai mon pantalon et la libérai, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, en aucun cas, j'allais me tenir là, dehors dans les bois et me branler. C'était vraiment trop pervers. J'allais juste me caresser une paire de fois, histoire de soulager les effets résiduels de mon inconfort, mais c'est tout.

Voyons donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Bella rêvait de moi. J'étais pratiquement certain, à cet instant, que je serais incapable de m'empêcher de la toucher. Je m'agenouillerais à côté de son lit et j'embrasserais la belle endormie pour qu'elle s'éveille. Je m'enivrerais de son parfum paradisiaque. C'était comme un film dans mon esprit que je pouvais le voir se dérouler.

Ses yeux s'ouvriraient et elle s'essayerait soudainement dans son lit. Elle agripperait timidement un coin du drap entre ses seins, ne cachant rien à mes yeux, accentuant seulement encore plus sa nudité. Mais cela ne durerait qu'un instant fugace, avant qu'elle ne fasse entièrement tomber le drap et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, murmurant doucement : « J'étais justement en train de rêver de toi », en m'attirant sur elle lorsqu'elle se rallongeait sur le lit.

Je l'embrasserais une fois très tendrement avant de murmurer son prénom. Mes mains, pratiquement tremblante de profiter de sa nudité, agiraient d'elles-même au début. Je commencerais par son visage, que je tiendrais doucement en embrassant ses traits. Mes lèvres bougeraient en s'attardant sur sa bouche, mes baisers seraient lents et délicats, taquinant de ma langue ses lèvres pleines. Je déposerais une ligne de petites succions tout le long de sa lèvre supérieure, ce qui provoquerait des gémissements bas de la part de Bella. Finalement, je laisserais une de mes mains partir en exploration sur son corps, en évitant toujours ses endroits les plus intimes, désirant que son besoin se construise lentement.

La réaction de Bella serait irrésistible. Son corps nu s'arquerait contre le mien, envoyant une multitude de sensations délicieuses dans tout mon corps. Je serais surpris que Bella me repousse un peu, mais là, je comprendrais qu'elle veut accéder à ma chemise. Je m'arrêterais, laissant ses doigts délicats défaire chaque bouton, tandis que mon regard détaillerait ses formes majestueuses, sa peau pâle presque scintillante sous la lumière de la lune. Je l'aiderais à me retirer ma chemise et sa réaction, en voyant ma poitrine exposée à son regard amplifierait mon désir. Savoir qu'elle aimait me regarder et me toucher était extraordinairement excitant. Et sentir sa chair contre la mienne était si incroyable que soudainement, je ne pourrais plus supporter aucune barrière entre nous.

Je me mettrais debout pour retirer le reste de mes vêtements, mes yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Les bras de Bella se tendraient vers moi pour encourager mon retour contre elle, mais j'hésiterais un instant, souhaitant mémoriser la merveilleuse image qu'elle m'offrait. Pendant que je me positionnerais avec précaution sur Bella, mes lèvres retourneraient vers son cou, dégustant le parfum de sa peau.

« Bella, murmurerais-je passionnément , tu es si belle, mon amour. »

Je reporterais mon attention plus bas, ma bouche cherchant son téton. Bella halèterait et s'arquerait à nouveau contre moi lorsque je commencerais à le taquiner de ma langue. Ses mains se frayeraient un chemin d'elles-même dans ma chevelure, emprisonnant ma tête et m'en révèleraient plus que tous les geignements de plaisir, voulant que je continue. Je serais plus qu'heureux de répondre obligeamment à sa requête silencieuse, m'arrêtant seulement juste assez longtemps pour remplacer ma langue avec mes mains, mes doigts continuant de tourmenter la pointe gonflée de ce sein, pendant que ma bouche irait dénicher l'autre.

Bella deviendrait complètement affolée de désir. Ses gémissements seraient presque continus, seulement interrompus lorsqu'elle répèterait encore et encore mon prénom. Ses hanches se rueraient instinctivement vers moi et je pourrais sentir son humidité contre ma peau. Cela attirerait mon attention encore plus bas et je commencerais à tracer un chemin de baisers vers le doux mont de son sexe. Mes mains caresseraient la douce peau de ses cuisses, écartant un peu plus ses jambes d'une pression tendre. Mes pouces effleureraient ses grandes lèvres sur toute leur longueur avant de les ouvrir, autorisant ainsi le plein accès à ma langue, impatiente de venir titiller ses plis sensibles.

Son goût serait merveilleux. Je sentais que je n'en aurais jamais assez. Je passerais ma langue sur son clitoris et Bella halèterait, empoignant les draps entre ses mains. Je monterais à l'assaut de ma cible avec une vigueur renouvelée, adorant chaque son involontaire et chaque mouvement incontrôlé de plaisir que je lui procurerais. Mes mains remonteraient le long de son corps, cherchant à capturer ses seins. Alors que je presserais sa chair douce, en frottant simultanément mes pouces sur ses tendres tétons, son corps s'arquerait, s'immobilisant un instant lorsqu'elle se libèrerait de son jus qui coulerait dans ma bouche.

Mes gestes se calmeraient pendant qu'elle se détendrait et j'embrasserais doucement sa chair avant de me repositionner auprès d'elle afin que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras. Elle cacherait son visage contre mon cou et je caresserais sa chevelure.

« Edward, chuchoterait Bella, je te veux en moi. »

Je ne pourrais vraiment pas refuser une telle invitation. J'entrerais en elle lentement, son étroitesse s'accommodant à peine de ma virilité engorgée.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de sensation meilleure au monde que d'être en Bella. J'essayerais d'y aller lentement, mais je perdrais la bataille pour garder mon contrôle. Mes pénétrations deviendraient de plus en plus insistantes et je réaliserais que je ne serais pas capable de me retenir bien longtemps. Lorsque la violence de mon orgasme me secoua, je pouvais sentir les parois intimes de Bella se resserrer autour de moi...

Puis, la prise de conscience me frappa. Dans le film que je me faisais dans ma tête, j'étais extatiquement en train de cracher ma semence en Bella, pendant qu'elle tremblait sous les répliques après-coup de son propre orgasme. En réalité, j'étais en train d'inséminer le tronc d'un arbre dans la forêt près de sa maison. Mon gémissement de soulagement se mua en un gémissement de désespoir. J'étais réellement en train d'atteindre les sommets, à moins que ce ne soient les profondeurs, de la dégradation.

Je devins également conscient de certains bruits provenant de différentes directions autour de moi. La peur me prit. Il devait certainement y avoir des animaux dangereux dans cette forêt... peut-être des ours, ou encore des lynx. Ça serait bien ma veine si les autorités, incluant le Chef Swan, retrouvaient mon corps gisant dans les bois près de sa maison, ma gorge déchirée et ma queue toujours à la main. Je réajustai mes vêtements et me taillai vite fait de là.

En rentrant à la maison, au volant de ma voiture, je jurai que je ne me branlerai plus jamais comme ça. A l'extérieur, je veux dire. Enfin, pas en dehors de ma voiture, en tout cas.

Plus tard, en m'allongeant dans mon lit, j'en vins aussi à prendre une décision. J'allais amener Bella Swan à m'apprécier. Demain, j'allais lui demander de sortir avec moi. Je suis plutôt pas mal, intelligent, je suis un jeune homme charmant. Je pouvais y arriver.

En entrant sur le parking de l'école, le matin suivant, je remarquai la camionnette de Bella juste derrière moi. J'ignorai stratégiquement les premières places libres, allant me garer quelques emplacements plus loin. Je vis Bella se garer sur une des places que j'avais délibérément évitées.

Je laissai mes frères et sœurs s'éloigner, pendant que je traînais là une minute. Quand Alice me quitta, elle se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil. Pas folle, la guêpe ! Je fis le tour du camion de Bella et la trouvai debout prêt de la portière.

« Bonjour Bella, » lançai-je joyeusement.

Elle sursauta et laissa tomber ses clés dans une flaque d'eau.

« Tu m'as surprise, » fit-elle d'un air accusateur.

Nous nous penchâmes tous les deux en même temps pour ramasser les clés et nous nous cognâmes la tête. Pouvais-je être plus doux que cela ?

Je tentai de m'excuser, mais Bella se contenta de rire en se tenant le front. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'embrasser pour la faire se sentir mieux.

« Ok, puisque c'est ta faute, à toi de les ramasser, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je pris les clés et les déposai dans sa paume ouverte. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle me souriait. Et c'était hypnotisant. Je restai là, à la regarder, avec ce qui devait être un sourire idiot sur mon visage. Le rire de Bella s'éteignit, mais elle continua à me dévisager. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et dit :

« Nous allons être en retard. »

J'alignai mes pas sur les siens et marchai vers le bâtiment à son côté. Nous étions presque à la porte au moment où je rassemblai assez de mon courage pour lui demander.

« Bella ? »

Elle s'arrêta pour poser les yeux sur moi.

« Oui, Edward ? »

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom m'envoya un frisson qui me parcourut tout entier, alors que j'étais déjà tout retourné.

« J'aimerai... Enfin... Pourrais-tu envisager... de sortir avec moi ? »

Elle semblait vraiment surprise de ma question, mais se reprit très vite.

« Qu'as-tu à l'esprit, Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un chaud sourire.

J'étais en pleine confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, rit-elle, je veux quand et où ? Les faits de base, tu sais ? »

Elle s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais un arriéré mental. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. J'étais un imbécile. A l'évidence, je n'avais pas vraiment bien réfléchi à ça. Naturellement, j'aurais dû avoir une date spécifique à l'esprit avant de lui poser la question. Pourquoi n'en avais-je pas discuté auparavant avec Alice ?

« Ben... on pourrait faire ce que tu voudras, Bella, » avançai-je.

« Désolée, Edward, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, » me nargua-t-elle.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? » Demandai-je plein de désarroi, mon cœur était remonté dans ma gorge.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est : Tu réfléchis un peu à ce que tu veux m'inviter à faire et à quand tu veux le faire, puis tu me reposes la question. Et là, je te donnerai ma réponse. »

Elle me quitta avec un sourire et se précipita vers son premier cours.


	7. Chapter 7

MD7

Je m'assis en classe, remâchant mon dernier échec avec Bella. Est-ce que j'arriverai jamais à faire quelque chose correctement ? J'étais tellement désespéré d'être avec elle, de passer du temps avec elle. J'en avais vraiment rien à faire de quand et de où. Mais, naturellement, cela semblait être une étape évidente dans le but de sortir avec quelqu'un. Mon manque d'expérience avec les filles parlait de lui-même.

Cependant, elle ne m'avait pas complètement rejeté. Et elle m'avait souri. Peut-être que je me faisais des idées, mais j'étais presque certain qu'il s'était passé un « truc » entre nous, debout près de son camion, quand nous nous regardions l'un l'autre. Une petite mais significative victoire, me rassurai-je.

J'étais tenté de retrouver Bella au déjeuner et de la convaincre de s'asseoir avec moi. Cependant, il était clair que je n'étais pas près. Si je n'avais même pas été capable de lui demander de sortir avec moi, je ne serais probablement pas capable non plus d'alimenter une conversation cohérente. J'avais besoin d'un autre plan. La phase I et la phase II du plan de Résistance à Bella Swan (RBS) avaient été toutes les deux des échecs complets.

Maintenant, j'avais besoin de mettre en place le « Plan d'Attraction de Bella Swan », le plan ABS. Ou peut-être même le Plan pour Gagner Bella Swan , le plan GBS.

« _Cesse de trop réfléchir à ces choses là, Edward !_ »

Le Plan Bella Swan, voilà !

Il me fallait un peu de temps tout seul. A l'heure du déjeuner, je pris ma voiture et me rendis dans mon petit coin favori. Je commençais à gamberger sur les différentes possibilités qu'offrait un premier rendez-vous traditionnel. Il y avait le cinéma, mais nous ne pouvions pas apprendre à nous connaître réellement de cette façon. Le restaurant était une autre possibilité, mais ça pourrait être bizarre, de se regarder l'un l'autre par-dessus la table dans un restaurant bondé. Je pourrais tout simplement amener Bella à la maison, mais ça me paraissait un peu trop intime pour un premier rendez-vous.

A court d'idée, je passais alors au « quand » : ma famille et moi-même devions quitter la ville dans les jours prochains, alors ce week-end serait court. Cela nous laissait un soir de la semaine ou encore samedi dans la journée, puisque, apparemment, Bella était occupée samedi soir.

J'aimais l'idée de voir Bella samedi durant la journée. Si le temps était un peu décent, nous pourrions passer la journée dehors, dans un endroit calme et isolé. Et cela me donna une idée...

Me sentant content, je me récompensai moi-même avec une petite branlette rapide avant de retourner à l'école. Après tout, il fallait que je sois... calme, si je devais à nouveau parler avec Bella en cours de biologie. Je me rendis à notre salle de classe et attendis impatiemment qu'elle arrive.

Newton l'escortait, comme d'habitude. J'étais déterminé à faire quelque chose aussi à ce sujet-là. Une fois que j'aurais mis en œuvre le Plan BS... heu... le Plan Bella Swan, il ne resterait pas longtemps à l'accompagner à l'école et nulle part ailleurs non plus d'ailleurs. Quand Bella vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, je me tournai vers elle pour l'accueillir avec un sourire. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mr Banner arriva, tirant avec lui un chariot. Il paraissait très fier de lui-même en annonçant que nous allions disséquer des grenouilles en classe aujourd'hui.

Il se saisit d'un container sur le chariot et l'ouvrit. L'odeur de formaldéhyde commença à envahir la salle. L'odeur devint notablement plus forte à mesure que Mr Banner sortait des choses du container.

Alors qu'il approchait de notre paillasse, Bella paraissait de plus en plus désespérée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle semblait extrêmement bouleversée. Mr Banner s'adressa à elle.

« Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Non, c'est l'odeur Mr Banner, » s'étrangla-t-elle, « ça me rend malade. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peu conduire Bella à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait ? » Demanda Mr Banner.

Il ne semblait pas content que sa « délicieuse surprise » ne soit pas bien perçue par tout le monde.

Newton sauta comme un diable hors de sa boite, pour offrir son aide.

« _Pas tant que je serais en vie..._ »

Je ne dis pas un mot, mais, alors que Bella était debout les jambes tremblantes, je la pris dans mes bras et traversai la salle de classe, envoyant à Newton le regard le plus satisfait que je le pouvais en sortant du cours.

« _Va te faire foutre, connard !_ »

Bella était trop mal en point pour objecter, au début. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je pense que j'aurais pu mourir de satisfaction. Je pouvais sentir un sein appuyé contre ma poitrine et je la serrai plus fort contre moi. J'étais tellement tenté d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête qui reposait contre mon épaule. Quand je repoussai les portes battantes extérieures pour sortir, Bella revint à la vie.

« Edward, tu peux me poser par terre, maintenant, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais, » haleta-t-elle.

J'étais réticent. C'était merveilleux de l'avoir ainsi entre mes bras, un rêve qui devenait réalité. Un rêve érotique qui prenait vie. Un nombre incalculable de rêves et de fantasmes qui prenaient vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais un gentleman, et j'obéis à sa requête.

Je relâchai doucement ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse se tenir debout, mais je continuai à la tenir contre moi, juste pour être sûr qu'elle pouvait tenir en équilibre par elle-même, vous savez. Et elle ne me repoussa pas ! Elle restait appuyée contre mon corps, sa tête contre ma poitrine, ses mains délicates s'agrippant à mes biceps. Sérieusement, je ne les faisais même jouer tant que ça...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui caressai les cheveux. Cela semblait un geste de réconfort approprié à faire.

« Comment te sens-tu Bella ? » Lui demandai-je avec inquiétude.

« _S'il te plait, dis que tu te sens à chier, comme ça, je pourrai continuer à te tenir contre moi !_ »

« Juste un peu nauséeuse, » répondit-elle faiblement.

Le fils du docteur en moi prit le dessus et je lui indiquai autoritairement :

« Tu devrais t'asseoir et mettre ta tête entre tes jambes ! »

« _Ou alors, JE pourrais mettre MA tête entre tes jambes..._ »

Je localisai un coin relativement sec sur les escaliers où nous nous trouvions et aidai Bella à s'asseoir. Cependant, je ne la lâchai pas pour autant, gardant un bras passé autour de ses épaules, pendant qu'elle se penchait en avant et qu'elle prenait de profondes inspirations.

Je restai assis là, patiemment, essayant de réfléchir à une bonne raison qui me permettrait de la reprendre dans mes bras.

« _Je vais camper ici_ » admit le monstre.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demandai-je après une minute ou deux.

Elle se redressa lentement, pris une autre profonde inspiration et m'adressa un sourire hésitant.

« Non, ça ne va pas, » avoua-t-elle, « je me sens complètement idiote. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Bella, » ajoutai-je. « _Tu es en compagnie de la tête d'affiche en matière d'idiotie_ » « Que s'est-il passé pour que ça te rende malade ? »

« Eurkkk ! C'est cette odeur, cette horrible odeur ! J'ai dû disséquer un fœtus de porc en classe de biologie lorsque j'étais à Phœnix. Nous avons travaillé dessus chaque jour pendant deux semaines. A la fin, je pouvais à peine le supporter. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je ressentais du formaldéhyde depuis lors. Tout m'est revenu d'un seul coup, » débita-t-elle avec un frisson.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, à présent ? » Demandai-je doucement.

« _Sinon, je suis sûr que je peux penser à un truc pour t'aider à te faire sentir mieux..._ »

« Oui, beaucoup, merci Edward ! »

Elle me regarda directement pour la première fois et rougit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Fis-je, compatissant.

« C'est embarrassant... tu m'as portée pour sortir de la classe, » reconnut-elle.

« _Oui, et cela a été sans doute le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie _! »

« Tu étais malade, Bella. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être embarrassée. »

« _Et j'en connais un rayon pour ce qui est de l'embarras..._ »

« Bien, que faisons-nous, maintenant ? » Dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire impuissant. « Il reste encore au moins cinquante minutes de cours et je ne peux pas y retourner. »

« Pourquoi ne te ramènerais-je pas à la maison ? » Lui dis-je, essayant de cacher mon excitation.

J'étais accablé par mes pensées, m'imaginant porter Bella dans les escaliers de sa maison, acquérant ainsi le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre. Evidemment, elle n'avait plus besoin que je la porte maintenant, à moins que je ne trouve un peu de formaldéhyde. J'éliminai rapidement la suggestion du monstre qui proposait de balancer une grenouille en bocal dans mon sac à dos. Encore que, peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide...

« Je vais aller chercher tes affaires. Toi, tu m'attends ici, » intimai-je.

Elle acquiesça avec reconnaissance. Je revins bien vite avec nos deux sacs à dos et nos vestes. Bella était inquiète de quitter l'école sans avoir vu l'infirmière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » assurai-je, « je sais comment faire avec Mme Cope pour obtenir un mot d'excuse. »

Je balançai nos deux sacs à dos sur une de mes épaules et tendis la main pour aider Bella à se lever. Même malade comme un chien, elle était encore incroyablement belle. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à atteindre ma voiture. C'était tellement merveilleux de pouvoir la sentir ainsi collée contre moi.

Alors que je lui ouvrai la porte de la Volvo et que je l'aidai à y monter, elle se tourna vers moi, l'air affolé.

« Attends ! Comment vais-je aller à l'école demain si mon camion reste ici ? »

Elle avait l'air tellement adorable quand elle était toute confuse comme ça ; tout à fait comme dans mon fantasme de séduction de l'étudiante. Ah, le bon temps... dans ma tête en tout cas.

« _Sois sage, Petit Eddie !_ »

« Je dirai à Alice qu'elle ramène ton camion chez toi, tout à l'heure, et je la suivrai. J'aurais été heureux de venir te chercher demain matin pour aller au lycée, mais nous entamons le week-end plus tôt et je ne serai pas là demain, » reconnus-je.

« Tu es sûr ? Cela semble occasionner pas mal de dérangement. »

Je lui assurai que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oh, merci, » accepta Bella toute contente en me tendant ses clés.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez elle, nous restâmes assis dans ma voiture et discutâmes un moment. Finalement, je rassemblai mon courage et renouvelai ma proposition d'un rendez-vous. J'étais si nerveux.

« Bella, j'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi. Tu avais raison, bien sûr. J'aurais dû y penser un peu plus sérieusement. Je suppose que j'étais simplement anxieux de passer du temps avec toi, d'apprendre à mieux te connaître. »

« _De mieux te connaître au sens biblique du terme, c'est à dire..._ »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » continuai-je, « je me demandais si tu serais libre samedi en huit. Je pensais que si la journée était agréable, nous aurions pu aller en pique-nique tous les deux. »

« _Je sais ce que je voudrais manger..._ »

« Hummm, samedi de la semaine prochaine, » songea Bella.

« Oui, tu sais, le jour du bal de l'école. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, j'aurais du mal à oublier ça. »

Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité. J'ajoutai rapidement :

« J'aurais bien suggéré une date plus proche, mais comme je l'ai dit, ma famille et moi quittons la ville demain après-midi et nous ne serons pas de retour avant mardi. »

L'avais-je imaginé ou elle avait l'air désappointée. Etait-elle triste que je m'en aille ? Est-ce que je lui manquerai ? Penserait-elle à moi ? Comment pouvais-je me sentir aussi peu sûr de moi ?

« _Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, voilà que je recommence..._ »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Bella.

« Nous serons à San Francisco tout le week-end. Esmé, ma mère, aime vivre dans une petite ville, à condition qu'elle puisse se rendre dans une grande ville une fois par mois au moins pour rester saine d'esprit. Quelquefois mes parents partent seuls, mais cette fois-ci, nous y allons tous. »

« Ça à l'air merveilleux, » soupira Bella.

« _Et ça serait le paradis s'il n'y avait que nous deux qui partions..._ »

« Que vas-tu faire là-bas ? » Demanda Bella avec envie.

« Eh bien, les femmes vont aller faire du shopping, comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que les autres ont prévu, bien qu'Emmett aime la pêche en haute mer, donc, nous ferons sûrement ça. En général, je préfère passer mon temps dans les musées. »

« Arghhh, je suis trop jalouse. Comme j'aimerais aller faire ça ce week-end, » avoua Bella.

« _Mon petit cœur, si tu venais avec moi, nous ne quitterions jamais la chambre d'hôtel..._ »

Je réalisai soudain qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à mon invitation. Je lui reposai la question avec anxiété.

« Donc, en ce qui concerne ce pique-nique... je sais que ce n'est pas très prestigieux. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais faire ? »

« _Comme baiser avec moi comme des fous..._ »

« Oh Edward, je suis désolée. »

« _Hein ? Oh non !_ »

«Bella reprit :

« J'ai été tellement transportée en pensant à ton week-end. Oui, bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup aller en pique-nique avec toi. C'est une merveilleuse idée. C'est vraiment adorable. »

Elle m'envoya un sourire éblouissant.

« _C'est tout moi ça, adorable jusqu'à la moelle..._ »

Un immense sourire involontaire illumina mes traits. Le monstre se mit à faire des pirouettes.

« Génial, merci Bella. Je suis vraiment pressé d'y être. »

Est-ce que j'en faisais trop ? Mais je voulais qu'elle sache que c'était important pour moi. Son sourire en réponse était aussi large que le mien.

« Merci de me l'avoir demandé, » dit-elle doucement avant de baisser les yeux.

« _Oh, si timide, si innocente_ » gloussa le monstre.

« Et toi, qu'as-tu prévu pour le week-end ? » Demandai-je poliment.

« Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai accepté d'aller à La Push avec un groupe d'amis. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les gens ici vont à la plage par ce temps-là, » ajouta-t-elle en remuant la tête.

« Qui est-ce qui y va ? » M'enquis-je en essayant de garder un ton uni.

« Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric et Jessica, avec encore quelques autres, » répondit Bella.

Je grinçai des dents à présent. Un bus complet de mecs, qui avaient tous demandé à Bella de sortir avec elle au bal, allait l'accompagner à la plage. Un long week-end à San Francisco me paraissait maintenant une véritable torture.

« Je suppose que tu dois aller chercher tes frères et sœurs, à présent, » dit-elle.

Putain de merde, je les avais presque à nouveau oubliés, ceux-là. Je regardai la pendule de bord et réalisai qu'il ne me restait plus que dix minutes pour retourner à l'école à temps. Et il fallait encore que j'embobine Mme Cope pour nos excuses. Je sautai hors de la voiture et allai ouvrir la portière du côté de Bella. Elle murmura un rapide remerciement et m'adressa un autre sourire appréciateur.

« _Beau geste, Edward..._ »

Je matai Bella qui s'avançait vers la maison. Elle se retourna et me fit un geste de la main. Le monstre et moi-même étions en accord total :

« _Dieu, quel joli petit cul elle a..._ »

Comme je le prévoyais, le week-end fut un pur enfer. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était Bella. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle était en sécurité vu qu'ils étaient nombreux, mais chacun des mecs qu'elle avait mentionné, elle leur avait tapé dans l'œil. Et encore, il ne s'agissait que de ceux dont j'étais sûr ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer Bella cernée de gars du lycée rivalisant pour capter son attention à La Push. Laisserait-elle l'un d'eux la toucher ? Accepterait-elle de sortir avec l'un d'eux ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Cela ne m'aidait pas que je ne puisse cesser d'imaginer ce que ce serait que d'être avec Bella à San Francisco. Je partageai une chambre d'hôtel avec mes frères, et à chaque fois que je pensais à comment ça serait incroyable d'avoir Bella allongée en travers de mon lit, je relevais les yeux et voyais le gros cul d'Emmett.

En plus, il semblait y avoir des rappels d'elle partout, à mes yeux en tout cas. Chaque fois que je voyais une fille avec des longs cheveux bruns, j'avais un coup au cœur. Malgré que je sache pertinemment qu'aucune d'entre elles puisse être Bella, cela n'empêchait pas mon cœur de s'emballer lorsque je notai une ressemblance.

Pire, alors que je feuilletais distraitement un magazine de l'hôtel, mon regard ne put plus se détacher d'une publicité pour un magasin de lingerie. Le mannequin portait une guêpière bleu foncé qui mettait en valeur ses seins de la façon la plus séduisante qui soit et son allure était nettement similaire à celle de Bella. Je déchirai discrètement la page pour pouvoir la ramener à la maison, afin de... l'étudier de manière plus approfondie.

Encore plus exaspérant, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour apaiser mon … stress. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais dépendant comme un drogué des gratifications que je m'octroyais à moi-même à travers mes fabuleux fantasmes de Bella. Maintenant, sans aucune intimité d'aucune sorte, j'étais obligé de faire ceinture... je n'avais plus de vie sexuelle du tout et c'était extrêmement pénible.

J'essayais de me réconforter moi-même par le fait que le week-end prochain nous serions ensemble. Bella et moi serons seuls tous les deux, à faire un pique-nique romantique. Le problème était que cela me conduisait juste à des pensées encore plus impures, mais aucune d'entre elles que je pouvais satisfaire avec Jasper et Emmett dans le secteur.

Je savais que je courais sur les nerfs de tout le monde, mais il ne me semblait pas possible de m'en empêcher. Entre le souci que j'avais au sujet de tous les mecs qui devaient courir après Bella et ma frustration à être incapable de soulager mon propre désir, j'étais malheureux. Je n'avais jamais cru que je pourrais penser ça un jour et pourtant, je ne pouvais plus attendre de rentrer chez moi, à Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

MD8

J'étais dévoré par les pensées que j'avais de Bella tout le long du chemin depuis San Francisco. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de lui parler, de la voir. J'avais gardé en moi ce que cela me faisait de la tenir contre moi. Même si cela n'avait pas été pour les raisons que j'aurais aimé, cela avait toutefois été merveilleux. Mes bras se languissaient de la serrer à nouveau contre moi.

Cela dit, d'autres parties de mon corps se languissaient d'elle. En défaisant ma valise, je retrouvai la photo de Bella dans cette guêpière bleue. D'accord, ce n'était pas réellement Bella, mais si je louchais juste un petit peu : « _Oh, Seigneur !_ »

Je décidais qu'il me fallait... une douche après tout ce voyage. Donc, après m'être concentré quelques minutes de plus sur cette photo, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Il n'y avait plus à faire semblant, là. Je me savonnai partout et imaginai Bella dans cette guêpière bleu foncé. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps ; c'était ses seins qui étaient mis en valeur dans cet appareillage miracle, ils avaient l'air d'avoir été placés là, comme sur un plateau pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et ça me mettait dans un état... Alors que, mentalement, je repoussai le tissu vers le bas et festoyai de ses seins, il ne me fallut que quelques caresses avant que je ne crache ma libération. Je posai mon front contre le mur de la douche pour reprendre ma respiration, mes mains appliquées de chaque côté de ma tête. Mon Dieu, comme je la voulais.

Je recommençais déjà durcir. Etait-il seulement possible de désirer une femme à ce point-là ? Je n'avais aucune expérience de ce genre de chose, mais mon corps inassouvi me disait qu'il en voulait plus. Je repris mes caresses. J'avais besoin d'être en Bella, donc c'est là que j'allais. Je me vis moi-même me pencher au-dessus de son corps nu, la bouche de Bella était légèrement entrouverte et ses paupières étaient lourdes de passion. Elle était prête pour moi et désespérée d'envie. Je plongeai en elle d'un seul coup et gémis à haute voix. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour embrasser ses lèvres, pour enfourner ma langue dans sa bouche. C'était l'extase, ma langue et ma queue pénétrant furieusement en Bella. La violence de mon second orgasme me laissa faible et tremblant.

Je devais arrêter de penser ainsi. Ce n'était plus de cette manière que je la voulais, désormais. Enfin, la plupart du temps en tout cas. Je voulais être doux, attentif et aimant. Mais mes besoins impérieux avaient pris le pas sur le côté le plus tendre de mes désirs. Et si je ne stoppais pas mon obsession envers elle et ne sortais pas vite de la douche, j'allais remettre encore une fois le couvert.

En retournant dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je me sentis anxieux. Je voulais parler à Bella, la voir. Je pensais à prendre ma voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez elle, mais cela semblait trop précipité. Après tout, nous ne sortions pas officiellement ensemble, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Je décidai qu'un coup de téléphone serait plus approprié.

Je recherchai le numéro de téléphone des Swan et appelai impulsivement. Je n'étais absolument pas préparé à ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

« Allo, » fit une voix décidément très masculine.

Merde, c'était son père. Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ce qu'il soit rentré du boulot si tôt. Il me fallut un instant pour retrouver mes esprits.

« Allo, Chef Swan, je me demandais si je pourrais parler à Bella. C'est Edward Cullen à l'appareil. »

« _Vous savez, le garçon qui vient tout juste de baiser sans merci votre fille nue et consentante. Deux fois_. »

« Edward Cullen ? Non, Bella n'est pas à la maison. Elle est allée à Port Angeles cet après-midi, faire un peu de shopping. Je lui dirais quand même que tu as appelé. »

« Merci Chef Swan, » dis-je poliment avant de raccrocher.

Christ, je tremblais. Cet homme porte un flingue, et s'il pouvait savoir ce que je pensais... je suis pratiquement certain qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais mon corps et je supposais que s'ils le retrouvaient quand même, mes couilles seraient portées manquantes.

« _Courage Edward !_ » m'aiguillonna le monstre.

Pour me calmer les nerfs, je décidai d'aller faire un tour avec la Volvo. Ce n'était pas un accident que je me retrouve à rouler en direction de Port Angeles. Je conduisis comme un maniaque et arrivai au bout de quarante minutes. Et maintenant, qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Commencer à chercher Bella dans tous les magasins ?

« _Edward, tu es un abruti... Un abruti obsédé... Un abruti pervers, obsédé, branleur..._ »

Je descendis lentement la rue principale de Port Angeles. Plusieurs fois. Ok, pendant une demi-heure. Je ne pouvais pas y croire quand finalement je vis une fille aux longs cheveux bruns debout sur le trottoir, qui parlait avec deux hommes. Ce pouvait-il que se soit Bella ? Qui étaient ces mecs ?

Je ralentis presque au pas pour l'observer. J'étais certain qu'il s'agissait de Bella, bien que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage sous cet angle. Quelque chose dans le langage de son corps suggérait qu'elle était tendue. Elle semblait prendre légèrement de la distance en reculant alors que ces hommes lui parlaient. Cela me fut suffisant.

Je m'engageai dans la place de parking la plus proche sur le côté de la rue où se trouvait Bella et débarquait en force de la Volvo. Lorsque je hélai son prénom, elle me regarda tout d'abord avec surprise, puis avec soulagement. Je pris ça comme un encouragement. Je la rejoignis à grands pas et passai un bras autour de sa taille.

« Désolé d'être en retard, mon petit cœur. Qui sont tes amis ? »

Je grognais les derniers mots. Aucun de ces deux types n'étaient petit et ils étaient tous les deux plus âgés que moi, mais je pense que la rage que je ressentais , émanait de moi par vagues. En fait, quelque part, j'avais probablement l'air d'un dément. Ils reculèrent avant de s'engouffrer dans le bar le plus proche. Je relâchai Bella à contrecœur et me tournai pour m'adresser à elle.

« J'espère ne rien avoir interrompu, qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement des amis à toi. Je t'ai aperçue pendant que je conduisais par là et j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais... mal à l'aise. »

« _Ouais, ça m'a seulement pris cinquante aller/retour dans la rue principale avant que je te repère..._ »

Je fus soulagé lorsque je l'entendis dire :

« Merci Edward, J'ETAIS mal à l'aise. Je commençais même à être un peu effrayée, malgré que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à redouter dans une ville comme celle-ci, particulièrement quand il fait encore grand jour. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venue à Port-Angeles ? » Demandai-je.

Son père avait dit qu'elle faisait du shopping, mais elle ne portait aucun sac.

« Je recherchais une librairie, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé, » reconnut-elle avec regret.

Cela ressemblait fort à une opportunité tombée du ciel. Le monstre m'encouragea à la hardiesse.

« Eh bien, juste pour que cette soirée ne soit pas un fiasco total, me laisserais-tu t'offrir à diner ? » L'invitai-je avec mon sourire le plus convainquant.

Bella leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire et ma respiration s'accéléra. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle. Pas étonnant que les mecs lui couraient derrière à l'école et la harcelaient dans la rue ; elle était un véritable aimant à désir.

« D'accord, » accepta-t-elle timidement.

Je l'aidai à monter à bord de la Volvo, lui démontrant ainsi par A + B, la différence entre un gentleman comme moi et ces voyous dont les intentions étaient clairement déshonorables. Je roulai jusqu'à un petit restaurant italien en bas de la rue et me garai. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, l'hôtesse s'approcha de nous, puis nous conduisit à une table.

Bella se tenait debout près de cette table, enveloppée dans les rayons du soleil couchant qui passaient par la vitrine. J'en eus presque le souffle coupé. Bien que je ne l'ai pas remarqué auparavant, par un effet d'ombre et de lumière, à ce moment-là, cela rendait son chemisier blanc tout transparent. Et je pouvais parfaitement voir qu'elle portait ce satané soutien-gorge bleu.

« _Christ, est-ce que tous ces sous-vêtements sont bleus ?_ »

Je ressentis un élan de désir. Je n'arriverai jamais à tenir tout le repas ; je serai bien trop occupé à fixer sa poitrine et à fantasmer. Je me tournai vers l'hôtesse :

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais que nous soyons installés à une table un peu plus... »

Je ne pouvais même pas terminer ma requête. Je n'eus aucune idée de ce que l'hôtesse imagina, mais elle nous conduisit à une banquette au fond du restaurant. Je soupirai de soulagement alors que nous prenions place, mais j'étais encore toujours dans mes pensées après ce que j'avais entr'aperçu. Son soutien-gorge était presque du même bleu que cette fabuleuse guêpière. Si Bella devenait ma petite amie, j'étais catégorique sur le fait que je passerai un coup de fil à cette boutique de lingerie...

« J'aime cette couleur sur toi, » murmurai-je rêveusement.

Bella baissa les yeux sur elle avant de me demander :

« Quoi, blanc ? »

Je me sentis rougir à mort.

« _Putain, très brillant Edward ! Tu te prends déjà une claque dès le départ._ »

« Heu, je veux dire, tu es très jolie ce soir. »

« Merci. »

Bella avait toujours l'air perplexe, mais je la vis hausser imperceptiblement les épaules.

« Alors, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à Port Angeles ? »

« _Je joue les voyeurs après toi_. »

Je réalisai soudainement que si je lui disais la vérité, ça ressemblerait certainement à du harcèlement de voyeur. Mais étant donné que j'avais téléphoné chez elle et que son père allait certainement lui rapporter notre conversation, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Je tâchai de gagner du temps.

« Tu m'as manqué durant les derniers jours, » avouai-je.

Bella rougit et baissa les yeux timidement. Le monstre grogna.

« _Oh mon Dieu, ne fais pas ça... S'il te plait, ne te fais pas paraître encore plus vulnérable_. »

Mon regard tomba sur ses seins et je sentis mes mains se serrer en deux poings. Momentanément ébloui, je reconnus plus que je n'avais eu l'intention de dévoiler.

« J'ai appelé chez toi lorsque nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais à Port Angeles. Je suppose que je me suis retrouvé inconsciemment à rouler dans cette direction avant même que je ne le réalise. J'ai été surpris lorsque je t'ai aperçue. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Bella. »

Voilà, je n'avais pas trop menti. Je retins ma respiration en attendant sa réponse.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, » admit-elle avec un sourire, « je suis contente que tu m'aies trouvée. Particulièrement à ce moment-là ! »

La serveuse interrompit notre discussion, demandant si nous étions près à passer commande. Je m'en remis à Bella avec un geste de la main. La serveuse grimaça pour je ne sais quelle raison, et, lorsque je regardai Bella, je constatai qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Je prendrai un coca et les raviolis aux champignons, » décida Bella.

« Je prendrai la même chose. »

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder le menu, mais je doutais de pouvoir manger quoique ce soit de toute façon.

« Tu a l'air ennuyée, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tout d'abord l'hôtesse, et maintenant la serveuse... » traîna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je confus.

« Elles te matent toutes les deux comme si je n'existais pas, comme si tu n'étais pas ici avec ta... copine. »

L'exaltation m'envahit lorsque je compris l'implication de ces mots. Bella pourrait-elle être jalouse ? Cela voudrait dire qu'elle m'apprécie ! Pourquoi avait-elle pourtant hésité avant de dire le mot «copine» ? Quel autre mot s'empêchait-elle d'utiliser ? Etait-il possible qu'elle puisse penser « petite amie » ? Pourquoi étais-je encore une fois en train de me mettre sur le grill moi-même ?

« Je n'ai vraiment remarqué ni l'une ni l'autre, Bella. Il n'y a qu'une seule fille ici qui présente un intérêt pour moi. »

« _Et elle porte de la lingerie bleue..._ »

Bella rougit de la manière la plus adorable qui soit. Le monstre soupira.

La serveuse réapparut avec nos coca. Bella but longuement dans le sien, puis elle frissonna. Alors que mon regard glissait vers le bas, je pus voir la réaction involontaire du corps de Bella au froid. Ses tétons étaient nettement visibles et très saillants sous son chemisier. Attends, plus que ça ! Ils étaient clairement totalement érigés et tendus contre le fin tissu. Ils avaient l'air aussi parfaits que ce que j'avais imaginé il y a si peu de temps encore, alors que je faisais tourner ma langue autour, les roulant et les pinçant entre mes doigts, les suçant et les mordillant avec mes lèvres et mes dents... Mon corps se recouvrit de sueur, pendant que le monstre commençait à rigoler.

« _Putain, j'étais à nouveau dur. Combien de fois devrais-je être obligé de me branler avant que cette femme soit en sécurité auprès de moi ? Cinq fois ? Dix fois ?_ »

« As-tu froid, Bella ? » Croassai-je, ma voix un octave plus haut que la normale. « Tu n'as pas de veste ? »

« _Pitié, Seigneur, dis que tu as une veste... de préférence blindée..._ »

Elle hésita un instant.

« Je crois que je l'ai laissée dans ma voiture. »

Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse et commença à frotter ses mains de haut en bas sur ses bras. Cela eut pour effet de faire bomber sa poitrine et mis encore plus en évidence ses délicieux tétons. Je ravalai ma détresse, malgré qu'un son apparenté à un miaulement menaçait de m'échapper. Le monstre se léchait les babines.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez pendant un instant, histoire de détourner ma propre attention et de m'obstruer la vue, avant de retirer ma veste et de pratiquement la jeter à Bella.

« S'il te plait, prends la mienne ! »

« _Je t'en supplie !_ »

Bella me remercia et enfila ma veste. Finalement, je pouvais à nouveau respirer. La serveuse réapparut avec nos plats et je fis une prière silencieuse. Je lui accordai encore moins d'attention que je ne l'avais fait la première fois. Bella sourit. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour revoir ce sourire sur ses lèvres.

« _Et ses nichons, » ajouta le monstre excité. « N'oublie pas ses nichons !_ »

Je me rappelai soudain la conversation que Bella et moi avions eu dans la voiture la semaine dernière.

« Comment s'est passé ta balade à La Push ? » Demandai-je gardant ma voix la plus calme possible.

Bella sourit.

« C'était vraiment génial. J'ai rencontré un vieil ami de la famille qui vit sur la réserve. »

« Oh ! Dis-m'en plus ! »

« Son nom est Jacob Black ! »

« _Oh, merde, il fallait que ça soit un mec..._ »

« Son père est un ami de Charlie – mon père, je veux dire. Sa famille était l'ancien propriétaire de mon vieux pick-up. Quand je venais ici l'été, enfant, je jouais avec ses sœurs. C'était vraiment sympa de le revoir. »

Putain, c'était pas encore suffisant qu'elle aille à la plage avec tout un régiment de mecs. Il fallait qu'elle en rencontre encore un autre. Je me demandais si je ne combattais pas contre le destin en essayant que Bella soit mienne.

« Est-ce que tu as fait d'autres choses intéressantes ce week-end ? »

« _Comme aller à un rencard avec cette tête de con ?_ »

« Non, j'ai juste fait mes devoirs, » répondit Bella. « Et toi, comment était San Francisco ? » Fit-elle soudainement.

« C'était... agréable, » répondis-je laconiquement.

Tout ce dont je pouvais vraiment me rappeler, c'est combien Bella m'avait manqué et que j'avais rendu folle toute ma famille. Nous en parlâmes pendant quelques minutes avant que Bella ne mette fin à la conversation.

« Je devrais probablement rentrer à la maison, » admit-elle, « je suis plus en retard que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Je demandai la note à la serveuse et la réglai. Je voulais passer mon bras autour de Bella en quittant le restaurant, mais j'étais inquiet de sa réaction. Les choses n'étaient pas encore très claires au sujet de ce que j'étais pour elle. En plus, lorsqu'elle marchait devant moi, j'avais une chance de pouvoir admirer son très joli petit cul.

Je raccompagnai Bella jusqu'à son camion et je lui dis que je la suivrai jusqu'à chez elle, pour être sûr qu'elle rentrerait en toute sécurité. Je l'aidai à sortir de ma voiture et, avant qu'elle n'entre dans son camion, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me remercia.

« Tu es venu à mon aide à trois reprises, à présent. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup, Edward. »

J'étais trop occupé à sourire d'une oreille à l'autre pour me rendre compte de sa gratitude, envoyé au-delà de l'extase rien que par un baiser sur la joue.

« _Et ce n'est que le début, » m'acclama le monstre._

Bella commença à retirer ma veste pour me la rendre. J'en attrapai rapidement les pans et les refermai sur elle.

« Garde-la jusqu'à demain, Bella. Ta veste est restée dans ta voiture et elle doit être glacée. Celle-ci est déjà bien chaude, » inventai-je rapidement.

Bella acquiesça de la tête en me remerciant et me sourit. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il faisait plus froid à l'extérieur que dans le restaurant. Si je voyais ses tétons une fois de plus, ce soir, je me retrouverai à baiser sa bouche avec ma langue avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle fut une torture. Son camion était ennuyeusement lent... et il n'y avait plus rien maintenant pour m'empêcher de me concentrer sur l'image des seins de Bella et ce que je ferai une fois que je pourrais vraiment poser mes mains dessus. Un bref instant, je considérai l'idée de me branler tout en roulant derrière Bella, mais j'écartai instantanément cette pensée lorsque le facteur répugnant de la chose m'apparut. De plus, cela ressemblait à une autre façon de provoquer la mort, sauf que cette fois-ci le Chef Swan me retrouverait empaler sur la colonne de direction de ma voiture avec ma queue à la main...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez elle, Bella descendit de son camion et vint du côté de la portière passager de ma voiture. J'en abaissai la vitre. Elle se pencha pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et se faisant, son chemisier s'entrebâilla dans le mouvement, me permettant d'avoir une vue spectaculaire sur ses seins. Il me fallut rassembler toute ma force de volonté pour en arracher mon regard et me concentrer sur son visage, et pendant ce temps, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle me racontait.

J'eus cependant suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour demander à Bella si je pouvais passer la chercher pour aller à l'école le lendemain matin. Elle accepta et me fit un signe de la main en me souhaitant bonne nuit. J'attendis impatiemment qu'elle entre dans la maison avant de mettre les voiles. Avec en tête cette dernière image très évocatrice d'elle, ce qui consumait mon esprit, je fonçais chez moi.


	9. Chapter 9

MD9

En arrivant à la maison, je fus distrait de mon objectif... initial, lorsque je percutai presque Alice. Je m'arrêtai et lui demandai de me rejoindre à la cuisine afin que nous discutions. J'étais fatigué de me cacher à moi-même ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour Samedi.

Alice accepta avec enthousiasme de m'assister dans mes efforts. En fait, toute cette affaire en entier menaçait de devenir rapidement une « Production originale Alice Cullen ». Elle me balançait des suggestions de menu plus vite que je pouvais les capter et les noter.

« Non, Alice, pas de foie gras. C'est supposé être un simple pique-nique romantique, pas la garden party de la reine. S'il te plait, essaye de te maîtriser, » la suppliai-je.

Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher de se rendre au magasin et d'acheter tous les ustensiles et ingrédients nécessaires, cependant, j'insistai pour aider à tout préparer. Je ne voulais pas que Bella pense que je ne m'étais même pas donné la peine de participer à l'arrangement de tout ça.

Alice était très excitée pour moi. Je décidai de profiter de la situation et lui demandai des conseils pour un rendez-vous.

« Que veux-tu savoir Edward ? »

« Ben, que veulent les filles ? »

« Je ne peux pas te révéler ça ! » S'exclama Alice. « Je serais éjectée de la fraternité des filles. »

« Très drôle, Alice. Attends, sois sympa, donne-moi juste quelques indices, tu veux bien ? » La suppliai-je.

« Bon, eh bien, une fille veut qu'un garçon soit gentil, en tout premier. »

J'acquiesçai. Je pouvais être gentil. Le monstre prit un air angélique.

« Deuxièmement, avoir des bonnes manières – tu sais, être un gentleman – est toujours une bonne chose. »

Bien, c'était tout moi ça. Le monstre fit une révérence.

« Troisièmement, savoir qu'un mec est plus intéressé par ton esprit que par ton corps est un plus indéniable. »

« _Hein, Oh !_ » Ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas du tout intéressé par la personnalité de Bella, je l'étais. Je l'étais définitivement. Vraiment. Sans aucun doute. Le monstre agita la tête en signe d'assentiment avec vigueur.

« Et être avec un mec qui sait prendre soin des autres, tout comme toi, par exemple, est très agréable aussi. On se sent en sécurité et protégée. »

Bien, au vu des évènements récents, je me sentais plutôt confiant en ma capacité à prendre soin de Bella. Le monstre prit la pose et fit jouer ses muscles.

« Merci, Alice. J'apprécie vraiment ton aide, pour tout »

J'étais vraiment reconnaissant. Je la vis secouer la tête.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je confus.

« C'est si mignon, toi qui essaie d'impressionner une fille, » dit Alice avec un soupir.

Manque de chance, Esmé arriva au même instant.

« Quelle fille ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux illuminés par la curiosité. « Tu as une petite amie, Edward ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas, » appuyai-je.

« Si, il en a une, » me contredit Alice, « enfin, presque. Bella serait dingue de ne pas vouloir être ta petite amie. Il va l'emmener faire un pique-nique Samedi. »

« Oh, je suis très contente pour toi, Edward, » rayonna de plaisir Esmé et de quelque chose d'autre... du soulagement ? De la compréhension ? « Vous devez me laisser vous aider. Nous pouvons cuisiner des cookies Vendredi soir. »

« Attends, c'est seulement un premier rendez-vous. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Alors s'il te plait, n'en fais pas plus que ce que c'est vraiment, » la priai-je.

Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir à fournir des explications au cas où les choses ne marcheraient pas et que Bella ne veuille plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

«Il ne s'agit que de quelques cookies, Edward, » dit Esmé en ayant l'air de me gronder un peu.

« Ok, ça sera super. Je devrais aller faire quelques devoirs. Merci à vous deux pour votre aide, » lançai-je en m'échappant de la cuisine.

Je pus les entendre parler de Bella toutes les deux en partant. Un bref instant, je me demandais si Esmé avait fait le rapprochement entre le récent manque d'eau chaude et mon soudain intérêt pour une fille. Non, je devenais juste un peu parano.

Je verrouillai la serrure de ma porte de chambre. Voyons voir, où en étais-je avant d'être interrompu. Ah oui, je me rappelle. L'image des seins de Bella qui me tentait, alors qu'elle se penchait à la portière de ma voiture. Je balançai mes vêtements et enfilai un vieux pantalon de jogging. En m'allongeant sur mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer comme ça serait merveilleux que Bella se penche au-dessus de moi, ses seins juste au-dessus de mon visage, pendant que je les pétrissais et les tétais. « _Putain de merde, quelle vision absolument géniale.._. » Attendez, commençons par le début et faisons les choses dans l'ordre.

Donc, Bella est débout dans ma chambre, vêtue d'un de ces débardeurs et d'un jeans. Non, stop, pas un jeans... une jupe fluide... c'est beaucoup mieux, plus... d'accès avec une jupe. Pas trop courte, rien de trop provoquant pour ma Bella, peut-être quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou. Alors... elle s'approche lentement du lit, un sourire timide sur le visage. Dieu, comme elle est belle. Elle rampe sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur mes jambes, avant de se pencher en avant pour exposer à mon regard ses généreux atouts. Je remonte mes mains le long de son corps et repousse les bretelles de son haut le long de ses bras, révélant totalement ses seins. Elle se penche encore un peu plus en avant, ses tétons suppliant que j'y porte mon attention. J'en capture un dans ma bouche pendant que je tourmente l'autre avec ma main, mes doigts frottant et tournant ses pointes gonflées. Bella ne peut pas contrôler les gémissements de délice que j'engendre, ou les réactions de son corps au plaisir. Elle commence à se frotter elle-même le long de mon érection. Mon autre main se balade en remontant le long de sa jambe sous sa jupe, savourant la douceur de sa cuisse soyeuse. Je glisse ma main dans la culotte mouillée de Bella, et commence à explorer ses plis humides. Elle me regarde avec tellement d'amour et de désir, que j'en grogne en réaction. Je ne peux résister lorsqu'elle glisse le long de mon corps, repoussant mon pantalon dans le mouvement, pour exposer ma masculinité engorgée. Je regarde avec fascination quand Bella se lèche de manière séduisante les lèvres avant de les glisser autour de la tête de ma queue. Cette vision est tellement alléchante, que je ne tiens pas plus d'une nanoseconde entière avant que mon corps ne soit saisi de spasmes et que la libération se répande sur ma poitrine.

Putain. Je me secouai pour sortir de mon fantasme pour me rendre compte que les mouchoirs étaient hors d'atteinte. Tout ce qui pouvait m'être utile était hors d'atteinte. Je sautai sur mes pieds et couru à la salle de bain, attrapant une serviette près du lavabo pour nettoyer la saleté sur mon abdomen. Je commençai par jeter la serviette dans la corbeille à linge, mais je m'inquiétai du fait que, lorsqu'elle serait sèche, elle soit toute craquante de l'évidence de mon plaisir. Alors, je la lavai vite fait avant de retourner me coucher. Avoir une vie sexuelle requérait un certain degré de responsabilité, mais ça valait le coup. Cette nuit, je rêvai de Bella, portant cette jupe fluide et blanche, si féminine. Elle me tint aussi compagnie sous la douche le matin suivant.

Je fut soulagé de ne pas voir la voiture de police dans l'allée de Bella lorsque je vins la chercher pour aller à l'école mercredi matin. Rencontrer le Chef Swan allait nécessiter une préparation intense, dont aucune part n'incluait baiser mentalement sa fille juste quelques minutes auparavant. Je me garai dans l'allée et approchai de la porte quand Bella sortit avec un chaud sourire sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Edward, » dit-elle gaiement.

J'arrêtai de respirer et mon cœur se gonfla. Mon regard se concentra immédiatement sur sa bouche appétissante. Cela me coûta un effort immense pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui enfoncer ma langue dans la gorge.

« Bonjour, ma dou... Bella, » répondit nerveusement. Je lui ouvris la porte passager l'esprit dans le brouillard. Juste un regard sur elle et j'étais foutu.

Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre l'ampleur de ma réaction. J'éprouvais des difficultés à faire entrer l'air dans mes poumons. Tous mes sentiments devaient certainement se refléter dans le sourire stupide qui s'affichait presque à coup sûr sur mon visage, à présent.

Alors que je me détournai pour rejoindre mon côté de la voiture, cela me frappa comme un marteau-piqueur et je me stoppai dans mon élan. J'étais amoureux de Bella Swan. La révélation me coupa le souffle. Elle était gentille et intelligente et drôle et sexy et belle et je l'aimais.

« _Moi aussi !_ » insista le monstre.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ma voiture, il me fallut un moment pour me remettre de cette révélation. Mes entrailles frémissaient. Puis, je me rappelai ce qu'Alice m'avait dit au sujet de ce qu'il fallait faire pour montrer à une femme qu'on ne s'intéressait à elle pas seulement pour son corps. Donc, je passais la plupart du temps du trajet à poser différentes questions à Bella, juste pour apprendre à mieux la connaître. Ok ! Bon j'admets que je recherchais des informations que je pouvais mettre de côté pour les utiliser plus tard et faire avancer ma cause. Mes questions avaient un thème : Quel est ton préféré... ? Je prenais note de chacune des réponses qu'elle me donnait.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, j'aidai Bella à descendre de ma voiture. Je ne lâchai pas sa main en nous approchant du bâtiment de l'école, et quand elle me serra la main en retour, mon cœur déborda de joie. Je fus empli d'une bouffée de confiance.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle de classe où elle avait son premier cours de la matinée, je balayai une mèche de ses cheveux pour la mettre derrière son oreille et me penchai pour murmurer :

« Je te vois au déjeuner ! »

Je la laissai après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue et j'aurais pu jurer que cela avait engendrer un léger frisson de la part de Bella. Le monstre commença a faire des claquettes.

Je flottai sur un nuage jusqu'à mon premier cours. Je n'entendis pas un mot de toute la matinée. Après mon dernier cours, je me précipitai pour retrouver Bella devant sa salle de classe afin de l'accompagner déjeuner. Je m'appuyai contre le mur attendant qu'elle sorte.

Bella m'accueillit avec un autre large sourire. Je me félicitai intérieurement. J'avais faim de plus que de nourriture, mais il n'y aurait plus de sexe-déjeuner pour moi.

« _En tout cas, pas tout seul ! _» ajouta le monstre avec un clin d'œil et un coup de coude.

J'essayai de me pas tenir compte de l'attention que nous reçûmes à la cafétéria, bien installé dans ma propre petite bulle où j'étais avec Bella. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir la surprise sur les visages des gens qui remarquaient que nous étions assis ensemble. Chiotte, cette ville avait besoin d'une vie ! Je tirais également un plaisir particulier d'entrer main dans la main avec Bella dans notre classe de biologie. Je m'appliquai à ignorer scrupuleusement Mike Newton. Le monstre, pas si noble, jubilait.

Le schéma se reproduisit durant les quelques jours suivants. Je continuai de poser des questions à Bella pour mieux la connaître. Chacune de ses réponses m'enchantait, elle était tellement intéressante, tellement fascinante et, putain, tellement désirable. A chacune de nos séparations, je déposai un baiser sur la joue de Bella, mais à chaque fois, il devenait moins chaste, ma bouche traînant sur sa mâchoire ou s'attardant sur son cou alors que j'inhalai son parfum comme un drogué. Et à chaque fois, je sentais s'accroître les réactions positives de sa part. Le vendredi, je me sentais marcher sur un nuage.

Cet après-midi, cependant, amena un nouveau et désagréable événement. Bella et moi étions assis dans ma voiture après que je l'ai reconduite chez elle, de l'école. Nous avions convenu que je passerai la chercher en milieu de matinée samedi pour aller à notre pique-nique. J'étais content parce que la chaîne météo prévoyait un temps doux et agréable pour le lendemain. Il semblait que tout se mettait bien en place. Alors qu'elle commençait à me dire au revoir, je me penchai pour l'embrasser, cette fois-ci je visai directement la bouche séduisante. Cependant, avant que je puisse atteindre mon but, une voiture qui ne m'était pas familière se gara dans l'allée de Bella et détourna son attention de moi. Putain de putain de putain de merde.

Bella me sourit d'un air un peu penaud avant de me dire au revoir et de sortir de la Volvo. Je vis un grand jeune homme, apparemment Amérindien, s'extraire de cette voiture. Il accueillit Bella avec un chaud sourire avant de se retourner pour aider quelqu'un d'autre. Il était évident à son expression qu'il voulait définitivement Bella. Mes mâchoires se serrèrent de colère. Pire, Bella avait l'air plutôt contente de le voir. J'étais dévasté. Le monstre fondit en larmes.

Je n'avais aucune raison de m'attarder ici à assister à leur échange, donc je mis les voiles. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point c'était horrible pour moi de voir Bella heureuse en la compagnie d'un autre garçon. Je me vautrai dans ma misère durant la plus longue partie du trajet qui me conduisit à la maison avant de me reprendre. Ma résolution s'affermit. Il ne s'agissait que qu'un mec de plus qui en avait après mon petit aimant à désir. J'allais vaincre tous les concurrents et la faire mienne ! Le monstre se redressa sur ses pieds, renifla une dernière fois et rugit en m'approuvant.

Alice, Esmé et moi travaillâmes ensemble ce soir-là pour organiser le pique-nique idéal. Elles acceptèrent toutes les deux de m'aider à terminer tout le lendemain matin. Je les remerciai à profusion avant de monter dans ma chambre. Maintenant que je n'avais plus rien à faire, je commençai à me sentir nerveux au sujet de demain.

Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait que je voulais que tout soit parfait et que je voulais amener Bella à m'apprécier autant que je l'appréciai elle qui m'ennuyait. Au vu des précédents évènements, j'étais un peu inquiet au sujet de ma capacité à me contrôler moi-même à proximité d'elle. Etait-ce toujours une aussi bonne idée que ça que d'être seule avec Bella ? Le fait de réaliser que je l'aimais semblait seulement souligner l'ampleur de mon besoin.

Il apparaissait qu'elle était devenue de plus en plus encline à accepter mes avances tout au long de cette semaine. Si cela continuait, il fallait que je sois attentif à ne pas pousser les choses trop loin. J'étais effrayé qu'il ne me faille que très peu d'encouragements de la part de Bella pour qu'elle se retrouve soudain sur le dos, mon foutre largué en elle, avant que l'un de nous ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Malgré que cela n'ait pas été la meilleure prévention possible et de loin, la seule option qui s'offrait à moi et que je voyais, était de continuer... dans ma voie habituelle. Je réalisai qu'il me fallait prendre... des mesures... d'une échelle héroïque pour... me préparer moi-même à me retrouver complètement seul avec Bella avant que je passe la chercher chez elle demain. Je m'assurai donc d'être à la hauteur de la tâche.

Entre le moment où je quittai ma chambre et ou je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, ce matin-là, j'étais tellement épuisé que je pense que je faillis m'effondrer à plusieurs reprises. En fin de compte, rien que le fait de penser à plus de... friction... suffirait, avec un peu de chance, à me décourager. Il fallait que j'y crois pour que ça soit vrai.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Alice et Esmé me saluèrent avec le même sourire malicieux, Alice me désignant fièrement le panier dans lequel elle avait tout emballé.

« Tu es paré, Edward. Esmé et moi avons terminé ce matin. Le reste ne dépend que de toi ! » Ajouta-t-elle de manière significative.

Je les embrassai toutes les deux sur la joue et les remerciai encore une fois pour leur aide. Quelque part, c'était perturbant que la moitié de ma famille paraisse à présent s'être investie dans ce rendez-vous. Si les choses tournaient mal, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de balayer ça sous le tapis et de leur cacher.

En me rendant à la maison de Bella, je me préparais à rencontrer le Chef Swan. Je n'étais pas si inquiet que ça, me répétai-je. Après tout, j'avais reçu toute l'éducation appropriée à un jeune homme destiné à être un gentleman. Tout de même, j'extrayai impitoyablement de ma tête toutes les pensées impures et avertis le monstre de rester hors de vue.

Mes inquiétudes furent non avérées, car il n'y avait pas de voiture de patrouille garée dans l'allée. Malgré que je sois un petit peu en avance, je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais trouver Bella pas encore totalement habillée...

Nan, pas de chance de ce côté là. Au moment où Bella ouvrit la porte, je réalisai que la chance m'avait complètement abandonnée, en fait, elle s'enfuyait en courant. Et pire encore, je pouvais entendre le destin hululer et me balancer des rires hystériques, aussi. Je fus stoppé net dans mon mouvement comme un imbécile lorsque Bella apparut sur le pas de sa porte, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage. Le monstre commença à baver...

Elle portait un petit débardeur bleu foncé à fines bretelles et une jupe blanche fluide...


	10. Chapter 10

MD10

"Putain de bordel de merde..."

Je détaillai Bella. Ma queue beaucoup trop maltraitée ces derniers temps commençait à revenir à la vie. Finalement, je me demandais un instant si Bella pouvait lire dans mon esprit. Quelque part, elle avait choisi de porter exactement les mêmes fringues que celles que j'avais imaginées dans mon plus récent fantasme d'elle, tout droit sorti de mon cerveau et elle me provoquait délibérément. J'avalai nerveusement ma salive. Le monstre se mit à se caresser lui-même.

« Bonjour, Bella, » marmonnai-je, incapable d'empêcher ma voix de se fêler.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Edward ? » Demanda Bella en reportant les yeux sur elle.

Elle devait être aveugle de ne pas voir que mon regard stupéfié n'avait pas quitté une fraction de seconde son corps.

« Heu, non, non, pas exactement. »

Je pouvais sentir des gouttes de sueur qui se formaient à l'arrière de ma nuque. Je prie une profonde inspiration et essayai de me recentrer.

« Tu es adorable, Bella. Réellement. Mais je me sens extrêmement négligent de ne pas t'avoir mentionné que nous allions devoir faire un peu de randonnée avant d'arriver sur le lieu de notre pique-nique, aujourd'hui. Pas un très long chemin, mais il y a un endroit particulièrement agréable que j'avais en tête de te faire connaître. Je veux seulement que tu te sentes bien confortable dans ces... heu... sandales. En même temps, tu es tellement jolie, que ça me fait horreur d'être obligé de te suggérer que tu devrais te changer. »

« _Je t'en prie, change-toi. Je t'en prie, change-toi. Je t'en prie, change-toi avant que je te bascule sur la plus proche surface plane et stable et que je fasse passer ta jupe par dessus ta tête..._ »

« Ok , d'accord, et bien entre. Donne-moi juste une minute et je vais trouver quelque chose de plus approprié à mettre, » dit-elle, clairement pas gênée ni par mon manque de mémoire, ni par mon manque de sang-froid.

Elle se retourna et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, probablement vers cette chambre à l'avant de la maison. Je tentai désespérément de ne pas l'imaginer debout dans sa chambre, faisant glisser sa jupe le long de ses hanches et la laissant tomber sur le sol. Je fis un énorme effort pour ne pas l'imaginer debout dans sa chambre, vêtue seulement de ce petit débardeur bleu et probablement d'une culotte de dentelle bleue. Je tentai de ne pas me représenter son cul fabuleux à demi-exposé quand elle se penchait sur le tiroir de sa commode, à la recherche de vêtements différents. Et je cherchai vraiment, vraiment à ignorer le monstre qui m'aiguillonnait pour que je la suive dans les escaliers.

« _Christ, je tremble_... »

Je déambulai dans le salon, en recherchant quelque chose à voir autour de moi qui pourrait divertir mon attention. Il y avait une série de photos de Bella enfant. Bien, cela refroidirait certainement mes ardeurs. J'étais transporté de joie rien qu'à les regarder. Elle était adorable, même plus jeune.

Un instant plus tard, Bella redescendit les escaliers et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Elle portait toujours ce débardeur bleu, sacré bon sang, mais elle avait également passé un sweat à capuche blanc. Plus important, la jupe n'était plus là, merci mon Dieu. Elle avait enfilé un corsaire en jeans ainsi que des chaussures de tennis rouge. Je la regardai un moment, captivé de constater à quel point la mignonne petite fille était devenue cette époustouflante jeune femme.

« Prête ? » Demandai-je, ayant restauré mon équilibre mental.

Bella acquiesça et me sourit. Quand elle me tendit sa main comme une invitation, mon propre sourire s'élargit encore plus et mon cœur rata un battement. Les papillons dans mon estomac se déchaînèrent. Le monstre se tint fermement le cœur.

Je luttai pour garder mes yeux posés sur la route alors que nous roulions. Chaque fois que je jetai un œil dans la direction de Bella, je la surprenais à me regarder. J'étais trop préoccupé pour faire la conversation.

« Où allons-nous? » S'enquit finalement Bella.

« _Dans les bois !_ » Hurla le monstre tout excité.

« Alice et moi étions partis en exploration un jour de l'année dernière lorsque nous avons découvert une petite clairière. C'est devenu un de mes endroits préférés. J'y vais parfois, juste pour réfléchir, ou quand j'ai envie d'être seul. J'espère que tu l'aimeras, toi aussi, » conclus-je.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes ou bout du chemin qui nous menait à notre destination, j'aidai Bella à sortir de la voiture avant d'attraper le panier qui était sur le siège arrière. En me retournant, je lui rentrai presque dedans, tant elle se tenait proche de moi. Mon pouls s'accéléra en la fixant droit dans les yeux, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui donner un baiser rapide sur la joue.

« Pouvons-nous y aller ? » Demandai-je d'un air bourru.

« _Avant que je ne balance ce sac de côté et que je te jette sur le siège arrière de ma voiture ?_ »

« Est-ce que c'est loin ? » S'enquit Bella avec un doute.

« C'est seulement à une demi-heure de marche. Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés, tu peux marcher à ton rythme » Offris-je.

Je la pris par la main et nous entrâmes dans les bois. Il faisait chaud et lourd dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes, Bella s'arrêta pour retirer son sweat, et en nouer les manches autour de sa taille. J'essayai de ne pas loucher sur son décolleté en continuant d'avancer, mais je savais d'avance que c'était totalement voué à l'échec. Le monstre n'essayait même pas d'être discret.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la clairière, je laissai Bella prendre un peu d'avance sur moi. Alors que je la regardai marcher, je me demandai si le fait de substituer ce jean à la jupe blanche était mieux ou pas, en réalité. Son corsaire d'enfer était serré sur elle et mettait en valeur la moindre de ses douces courbes. Je secouai ma tête embrouillée et la suivis.

Je trouvai un endroit où l'herbe était un peu plus basse et y déposai le panier. Bella se retourna vers moi et me sourit joyeusement. M'habituerai-je jamais à sa beauté ? Elle courut vers moi et je ne pouvais pas prétendre ignorer la façon délicieuse dont sa poitrine tressautait. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais confiant dans le fait que Bella n'avait pas pu percevoir le petit son enthousiaste qui avait émané de moi juste avant que je puisse pincer mes lèvres ensemble. Le monstre affichait un air plutôt stupide.

« C'est tellement joli ici, Edward. C'est parfait, vraiment, » annonça-t-elle avec joie, souriant toujours largement.

Il fallut que je m'éclaircisse la gorge avant de pouvoir parler.

« Je suis si content que ça te plaise, » répondis-je intelligemment.

« Puis-je t'aider avec tout ça ? » demanda Bella joyeusement.

« _Il y a bien une chose que tu pourrais faire pour m'aider..._ »

« Non, je vais le faire, » assurai-je pendant que j'ouvrai le sac.

Je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose à l'intérieur du panier sombre, mais je remarquai une couverture sur le dessus, donc, je la saisis pour l'étendre au sol. Ce ne fut pas avant que je l'ai ouverte dans la lumière du soleil que j'eus un sursaut. C'était un plaid rouge.

« _Cela ressemblait fort à une sorte de conspiration..._ »

Bella ne semblait pas avoir noter le regard de consternation sur mon visage.

« Qu'as-tu donc la dedans ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, pour être honnête, » répondis-je, arrachant mon regard de cette couverture, « j'ai demandé à Alice de m'aider à arranger ces choses, et elle a emballé tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'ai rien fait. Hier soir, j'ai aidé à la préparation de la nourriture. J'ai même fait les cookies, » ajoutai-je, cherchant à marquer des points.

Cela fonctionna. Bella m'adressa le plus doux des sourires.

« C'est si gentil, Edward. »

Le monstre prit une pose modeste, enfouissant un orteil dans le sol. Je rigolai silencieusement en déballant le contenu du panier. Alice avait pensé à tout. Je lui étais vraiment redevable sur ce coup-là.

En premier, je trouvai mon iPod, déjà branché sur une station de petits hauts-parleurs à piles. Je me demandai s'il incluait une playlist « Pique-nique avec Bella Swan ». Et c'était le cas. Je fis confiance à Alice et appuyai sur le bouton play. Les notes d'une chanson de Sinatra commencèrent doucement à flotter dans la clairière. Bien, j'avais dit à Alice que je voulais que ce pique-nique soit romantique...

« Wow, » s'exclama Bella, « nous avons même de la musique. »

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, mettant son menton dans ses mains, soutenue sur ses coudes, et mes yeux furent instinctivement attirés par son petit cul si appétissant dans ce jeans étroit.

« _Merde, où est cette jupe quand on en a besoin ?_ »

Le monstre tomba en avant et tirailla sur la couverture.

Je tirai du panier un sac isotherme, offrant à Bella le choix entre du coca ou de l'eau. Elle accepta un coca, pendant que j'ouvrai une bouteille d'eau pour moi. Puis, je remarquai dans un coin du sac, bien calé, deux roses blanches et un petit vase. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi Alice m'avait demandé qu'elles étaient les fleurs favorites de Bella. Je versai un peu d'eau dans le vase, y mis les fleurs et l'installai sur la couverture. Bella me regarda avec des yeux qui me firent fondre, et je bénis silencieusement Alice une fois de plus.

« Qu'as-tu d'autre encore dans ton panier, Edward ? » Demanda Bella en riant.

« Juste de la nourriture, je pense. As-tu faim ? »

« Non, pas encore. Je suis seulement curieuse », dit-elle énigmatiquement.

« J'avais remarqué ça, à ton sujet, » répondis-je en riant aussi, « que voudrais-tu donc savoir ? »

Bella garda les yeux baissés.

« Tu es passé par tout un tas d'ennuis bizarres dernièrement, Edward. Je me demandais pourquoi ? »

« _Chiotte !_ » Le monstre s'arrêta de tirailler sur la couverture, redressa la tête et dit : « _Hein ?_ »

Bella roula sur le côté, enlevant au moins son cul de l'équation qui me distrayait. Cela ne m'aida cependant pas à ce que mon esprit trouve une explication à lui donner.

« Est-ce que cela suffirait si je te disais seulement que je t'apprécie... beaucoup ? » demandai-je avec espoir.

Bella pinça ses fabuleuses lèvres.

« _Oh mon Dieu, ne fais pas ça ! _» Le monstre se replia sur lui-même.

« Je suis toujours un peu confuse. Laisse-moi juste te dire que le comportement que tu as eu envers moi a été plutôt... incohérent. La première fois que je t'ai vu, en biologie, tu as réagi comme si je t'avais frappé ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis, le jour suivant, tu allais bien. Et cela a changé d'une extrême à l'autre depuis lors, plus ou moins. Je me demandais pourquoi donc, si cela ne te dérange pas de me le dire, » demanda-t-elle poliment.

J'acquiesçai, puis pris une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne méritait pas d'avoir une explication. A présent, comment la lui donner sans avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile ? Le monstre, serviable comme toujours, haussa les épaules.

« Bella, c'est vraiment très difficile à décrire. Tu vas probablement penser que je suis... étrange. » Je marquai une pause avant d'admettre, « C'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles. »

« _De véritable expérience, c'est à dire..._ »

Bella eut l'air choqué.

« C'est vrai, Bella. »

« _J'ai, cependant, beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne l'amour par soi-même..._ »

« Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par une fille avant de te rencontrer. »

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent encore plus.

« C'est plutôt difficile à croire, Edward ! »

« Je suis absolument sincère avec toi, Bella. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que les filles ne m'accordaient aucune attention, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je n'ai jamais recherché cela. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que la plupart des filles que je rencontrais étaient seulement inintéressantes, enfin, la plupart des adolescentes, en tout cas. Et cela explique pourquoi je ne suis pas doué pour ses choses-là, je suppose. » Je marquai une pause un instant, avant de continuer. « La première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai été abasourdi. J'ai pensé que tu étais la plus... séduisante fille que j'avais jamais vue. Et je suppose que je n'étais pas du tout préparé ; je ne savais pas comment réagir. »

« _Autrement qu'en ayant une gigantesque énorme gaule d'enfer..._ »

Bella se redressa et se rapprocha de moi, assise en tailleur à l'indienne sur la couverture. Elle vint se positionner en face de moi.

« Et ensuite ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Pour être franc, Bella, je ne voulais pas vraiment t'apprécier. Je trouvais ta présence trop... perturbante. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. J'avais toujours pensé que je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre que moi-même dans ma vie ; que j'étais mieux en restant tout seul. En regardant en arrière, je suis stupéfait de constater combien c'était arrogant de ma part de penser de cette façon. Donc, pour être totalement franc, quand nous avons parlé la première fois, j'avais espéré que mon intérêt pour toi se dissiperait ; qu'il s'avérerait que tu étais aussi inintéressante que toutes les autres, et que je pourrais retourner à ma petite existence sécurisante et auto-satisfaisante. Mais cela n'arriva pas. J'ai trouvé que tu étais fascinante, intelligente et drôle. J'ai commencé à t'apprécier... plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. C'était... déconcertant, pour ne pas dire plus. Mon monde si bien ordonné se retrouvait jeté dans le chaos. »

Bella me dévisageait intensément, attendant le moindre de mes mots.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu as arrêté de me parler ? »

« Non, pas exactement ! »

Comme toujours avec Bella, je reconnus plus que j'en avais l'intention.

« Après l'incident avec le van de Tyler, j'étais simplement trop honteux pour réussir à te parler, » confessai-je, baissant les yeux, « Je n'avais jamais... perdu le contrôle... comme ça, auparavant. »

« Donc, c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as plus reparler ? » Demanda Bella avec incrédulité.

Le monstre m'adressa un regard dur et interrogatif. Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir l'air choqué.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que... c'était à cause de quelque chose comme ça, » Bella termina, « Tu réalises maintenant que tu n'avais vraiment aucune raison d'être embarrassé à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'aurais jamais pu m'en convaincre à l'époque. J'étais au-delà de l'embarras, mortifier serait un terme plus approprié. »

Bella secoua la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas être continuellement dans le contrôle de nos réactions ou de nos sentiments. »

« Je l'avais toujours été, toujours, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, » répondis-je. « J'avais peur que si je te révélai à quel point je pensais à toi, à quel point je voulais être en ta compagnie, et comme si c'était devenu… une drogue pour moi, tu te sois sauvée en courant et en hurlant. Le fait est que, je devais... prendre sur moi pour garder mon sang-froid auprès de toi... »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Bella.

« Eh bien, tu devrais probablement savoir que cela ne me faisait pas moins... heu... penser à toi. En fait, il m'était agréable, heu... d'imaginer que tu pouvais être un peu attiré par moi. Et j'ai été plutôt dévastée lorsque tu as commencé à m'éviter. »

J'attrapai une de ses mains et la pris entre les deux miennes avant de lui faire ma plus difficile confession.

« T'ignorer me m'a rien apporté de bon, de toute façon, Isabella. En dépit de tous mes efforts, et sans même échanger un seul mot avec toi durant tout ce temps, je me sentais toujours totalement retourné par toi, » admis-je.

Bella rougit et sourit largement. Elle avait l'air heureux, puis pensif. Finalement, elle parla.

« Je suppose que ce que je ressens est plutôt évident, Edward. Tu fais comme si je n'existe pas pendant six semaines, tu décides de me reparler un beau jour et je saute sur la chance de pouvoir sortir avec toi. Je suis pathétique, » finit-elle avec en riant.

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Puis nous nous sourîmes stupidement l'un à l'autre. Bientôt, nos sourires s'effacèrent et je me retrouvai à me perdre dans le chaud regard brun de Bella. De son propre chef, ma main s'éleva pour se poser sur sa douce joue. Bella cessa totalement de bouger. Je me penchai lentement en avant et doucement effleurai ses lèvres des miennes, une fois, puis deux. Et ces innocents petits baisers furent suffisamment merveilleux pour que je me sente honteux d'avoir eu tous mes fantasmes à son égard. En nous séparant, Bella m'adressa un sourire timide et un léger rougissement teinta ses joues.

Le monstre sauta en l'air et frappa ses talons ensemble.

Etrangement, la clairière s'était réchauffée, alors je retirai mon sweatshirt et le jetai de côté. En dessous, je portais un simple tee-shirt noir et je pouvais être affirmatif en avançant que lorsque je relevai les yeux, je pris Bella en train de me détailler. Cela envoya un différent type de frisson à travers mon corps. Une distraction semblait utile dans le but d'empêcher ma pauvre queue maltraitée de réagir.

« Hummm, bien, as-tu faim, à présent ? Je pense que j'aimerais bien mangé quelque chose ! »

« _Mange la ! Mange la !_ » scanda le monstre.

« Certainement, » rétorqua Bella, « Voyons voir un peu ce que tu as là-dedans. Et je veux définitivement goûter un de tes cookies. »

« _Elle me provoque une fois de plus..._ »

Je me mis à sortir les affaires du panier de pique-nique et à les placer sur la couverture.

« Alors, nous avons des raisins, du fromage, des mignons petits sandwiches dont on a coupé la croûte, quelques salades et, bien sûr, des cookies. Et je vois qu'Alice a rajouté aussi des chocolats. » Je ris quand je vis ce qu'il y avait au fond du sac. « Et, parce qu'Alice sera toujours Alice, des couverts en argent et de la vaisselle de porcelaine dans laquelle dîner. »

Bella éclata de rire et précisa :

« Alice est dans ma classe d'anglais. Elle a l'air d'être vraiment très sympa. J'aimerais beaucoup mieux la connaître. »

« J'ai l'étrange sentiment que ça sera le cas, » reprise-je avec un petit rire.

Le monstre, exaspéré, ajouta un petit rire hypocrite de son crû.

Nous passâmes les quelques heures suivantes à déguster la nourriture et à discuter. Je parlai à Bella de ma famille et lui posai des questions sur la sienne. Nous parlâmes de livres, de musique, de films et d'autres choses intéressantes. Une fois de plus, je fus impressionné par l'ampleur de ses connaissances et par ses commentaires perspicaces et émerveillé que nous puissions converser de manière si compatible sur une si grande variété de sujets. Finalement, Bella s'allongea sur la couverture, pour prendre le soleil, et je m'étirai auprès d'elle, restant sur mon côté, ma tête posée sur ma main. Elle retira ses chaussures. Même ses orteils étaient adorables. Le monstre prit la liberté d'en embrasser un.

Bella offrit son visage au soleil, ferma les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Je retins ma respiration et autorisai mon regard à errer librement sur son corps. Il fallut que je resserre ma main libre, à la fois pour arrêter de trembler et pour m'empêcher de saisir différentes parties de son corps de la plus inappropriée des façons. Lorsqu'elle se relaxa, je pris sa main et en embrassait tendrement la paume, inhalant le léger parfum de son poignet. Bella me sourit et il me sembla qu'un léger frisson traversa son corps. Le désir s'insinua en moi encore une fois. Il aurait été si simple de tomber en avant et de recouvrir son corps du mien. Le monstre poussait furieusement contre mon dos.

Alors, pour ne pas ruiner totalement notre après-midi parfait, je suggérai de remballer nos affaires et de rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais pas oublié que Bella avait des projets pour la soirée, et savoir ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Je voulais désespérément lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais je tins ma langue.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour à ma voiture, je balançai le panier sur le siège arrière. Je m'arrêtai et n'ouvris pas la porte passager pour elle. A la place, je posai mes mains sur la taille de Bella et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers moi, l'attente clairement dépeinte sur son visage.

« Juste au cas où ton père serait à la maison quand nous rentrerons, j'aimerais faire cela ici. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, d'une manière plus approfondie cette fois-ci. Sa réponse était délicieusement impatiente. Ses bras liés étroitement autour de mon cou, l'élan me poussa, le dos contre la voiture quand elle colla son corps contre moi. Sans plus d'encouragement, ma langue sépara ses lèvres et un gémissement bas m'échappa quand je goûtai sa bouche pour la première fois, quelque chose dont j'avais rêvé depuis si longtemps. Je me concentrai sur la sensation incroyable de ses seins écrasés contre ma poitrine et toute pensée rationnelle s'envola. Il ne me semblait pas que Bella pensait plus clairement que moi, et elle se pressa encore plus fort contre moi et me rendit mon baiser avec encore plus d'intensité, sa langue venant activement à la rencontre de la mienne. J'étais à nouveau dur, mais cette fois-ci, j'en avais rien à faire. Une de mes mains se plaça sur son visage, puis glissa de sa mâchoire à l'arrière de son cou et enfin, plongea dans sa chevelure soyeuse, pendant que l'autre se faufila plus bas, la poussant contre moi pour accentuer la pression contre mon excitation. Je sentis ses tétons durcir au travers des fines couches de tissu qui séparaient nos torses, et Bella se moula encore plus contre moi. Mes mains bougèrent délibérément en direction de sa poitrine lorsque je repris peu à peu mes esprits. Au regard de sa réaction initiale, si je poussai cela trop loin, j'aurais effrayé Bella. J'interrompis notre baiser et posai mon front contre son épaule, respirant lourdement. Bella posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et je la tins là, contre moi, avant de relever ma tête et de caler la sienne sous mon menton.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux sur moi avec des yeux brillants.

C'était... merveilleux, » soupira-t-elle.

Le désir qui emplissait ma gorge m'empêcha de répondre par autre chose qu'un signe d'assentiment de la tête. Je la tins fort entre mes bras pendant encore une minute, en pensant aux émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage en moi, essayant de découvrir qu'est-ce qui me faisait vouloir protéger la femme délicate et vraisemblablement vulnérable qui était entre mes bras, pendant que, dans le même temps, je combattais mes instincts pour m'empêcher de la jeter sur le sol et de la prendre comme un sauvage. La seule chose dont j'étais certain était que je devais la faire mienne, et mienne seule. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête et la relâchai doucement.

Le monstre se pâma.


	11. Chapter 11

MD11

Lorsque nous retournâmes à la maison de Bella, je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture. Je lui demandai d'attendre un instant pendant que je fouillais dans le sac pour en retirer quelques affaires. Je lui présentai les deux roses blanches, à présent dans le vase sec.

« S'il te plait, garde ses quelques indignes fleurs comme un témoignage de mon affection » plaisantai-je prétentieusement. « Et aussi, tu peux prendre également le reste de cookies. On en a un million à la maison, malgré qu'Emmett ait vite fait de réduire le stock. Et enfin, en dernier, mais pas des moindres, le chocolat. Connaissant Alice, elle a probablement dû prendre un vol pour la Belgique pour les acheter, alors, s'il te plait, prends-les et savoure-les, » terminai-je en tendant à Bella le sachet décoré. Bella les accepta, mais ne se retourna pas pour s'en aller.

Je m'étais garé devant la maison, même si l'allée était inoccupée. J'avais espéré que l'absence de la voiture de patrouille de son père ne voudrait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucune supervision parentale pour les projets, quels qu'ils soient, de Bella pour la soirée. Mon cerveau avait commencé à fonctionner plus normalement, cette fois-ci, donc je me mis à formuler ce que je pensais être une méthode discrète d'interrogation pour aborder le sujet.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas mise en retard pour tes engagements de ce soir, » dis-je alors que nous traînions devant chez elle, la tension était malheureusement assez évidente dans ma voix.

« Quels engagements ? » Demanda Bella confuse.

A présent, c'est moi qui commençai à me sentir confus et idiot, plutôt.

« Heu, en étant assis juste à côté de toi en biologie, je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre que tu as refusé l'invitation de Newton pour aller au bal. Peut-être que je fais erreur, mais je pense que tu as dit que tu avais des projets pour ce soir. »

« Ben, en réalité, j'avais des projets, » rit-elle, (« _Merde !_ »), « mon projet est de ne pas aller au bal avec Mike ou avec qui que se soit d'autre. Il s'agissait en fait d'un pieux mensonge pour éviter de heurter ses sentiments. Les bals d'école ne sont pas... ma tasse de thé. »

Le soulagement me remua complètement, me laissant presque affaibli durant un court instant. Le monstre s'écroula à genoux.

« Donc, tu n'as pas pris d'engagement pour la soirée ? »

« Non, je suis désolée de t'avoir induit en erreur, mais c'est ce qu'on récolte quand on épie les gens, » rigola Bella, visiblement pas en colère après moi, « Aimerais-tu entrer chez moi ? »

« Ah, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

Je suivis Bella jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison et l'observai quand elle récupéra sa clé et déverrouilla la porte. Le monstre se mit en biais pour entrer et se précipita à l'intérieur de la plus impolie des manières dès que la porte fut ouverte.

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, passant auprès du monstre qui se tenait en bas des escalier, gémissant et montrant l'étage de la pointe de son doigt.

« Où est ton père ? » M'informai-je, ma curiosité n'étant pas entièrement sans fondement.

« Il est à la pêche... encore, » répondit Bella avec un soupir. « Dieu, je suis fatiguée de manger du poisson. Mais c'est le truc qu'il aime le plus pratiquer au monde. En général, il ne revient pas avant que la nuit de l'y force, » ajouta-t-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Etait-elle en train d'essayer de me dire que nous avions quelques heures devant nous à être seuls ici ? A l'évidence, ma queue le voyait ainsi. Le monstre bondissait comme un fou depuis sa position en bas des escaliers, en pointant toujours l'étage du doigt, de façon significative.

« As-tu faim ? » Me demanda Bella soudainement. « Il me semble que ça fait des heures que nous avons mangé, mais je ne suis pas certainement qu'aucun de nous n'ait fait autre chose que picorer la nourriture, aussi délicieuse qu'elle ait été. »

« _Oh, je suis affamé, c'est vrai..._ »

« Heu, non, merci, » répondis-je.

« Peut-être que tu voudrais voir ma chambre alors ? » Demanda Bella avec désinvolture.

« _Voir ta chambre ? Putain, j'aimerais même bien y emménager.._. »

« Heu, certainement, » répliquai-je, la nervosité perçant dans ma voix.

Le monstre courut joyeusement devant nous. Bella mit un peu d'eau dans le petit vase et l'emporta avec elle et je la suivis dans les escaliers, savourant juste en plein dans mon champ de vision son joli cul qui se balançait. Je pouvais sentir que je commençai à transpirer, bien que, paradoxalement, ma bouche s'asséchait. J'allais bientôt voir l'endroit où j'avais expérimenté... heu.. fantasmé, la plus incroyable de nos rencontres sexuelles.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce lorsque nous y entrâmes. C'était simple et propre. Il y avait un bureau avec quelques documents étalés dessus et un ordinateur tellement vieux qu'il pourrait seulement encore servir en tant que bloque-porte. Une étagère contenait une modeste collection de livres, chacun d'entre eux adorablement usé. Une petite collection de CD était nettement empilée à côté. Je tentai à mort d'ignorer le lit une place recouvert d'un simple édredon, mais ma bite s'agita comme une baguette de sourcier qui avait détecté un point d'eau. Le monstre s'allongea sur le lit, croisa les jambes et se mit à faire les yeux de l'amour à Bella.

Autant j'avais vraiment envie d'être là avec Bella, autant je commençais à penser que se serait une bonne idée de me tirer d'ici. L'indicateur métrique de danger oscillait entre « Perte-de-contrôle » et « humiliation-probable ». Bella s'installa au bord de son lit et je me tournai pour lui faire face. Je la dévisageai pendant un instant, mes mains posées sur mes hanches, essayant d'ignorer par respect, mais sans succès le point de vue avantageux que j'avais sur ses atouts. Le besoin de jouer au billard de poche s'intensifia quand mon jeans devint de plus en plus inconfortable à chaque instant.

« Bien, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est chez moi, » annonça-t-elle en faisant un geste englobant la chambre.

J'arrachai mon regard de son corps et tentai de faire la conversation.

« Est-ce que tes amis de Phœnix te manquent encore ? »

Je savais quelle réponse je voulais entendre.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis à Phœnix. Ma maman était mon amie la plus proche. Cela doit te paraître terrifiant ? » Dit Bella en baissant la tête.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix me tirailla le cœur. Avant même que je ne réalise que j'avais bougé, je me retrouvai assis auprès d'elle sur le lit.

« Je suis choqué. Il y a tellement de... gens ici, rivalisant pour... être en ta compagnie. »

« _Tous vils, pervers têtes de nœuds qui veulent juste avoir accès à l'intérieur de ta culotte... _» Le monstre commença à les compter sur ses doigts.

« Oui, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs, » répondit-elle avec sincérité. « On m'a plus demandé un rendez-vous depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks que dans toute ma vie complète d'avant. »

Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Une partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire commença à s'insinuer dans mon esprit.

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu n'as jamais eu un petit ami avant aujourd'hui ? » Demandai-je perplexe. « Les mecs de Phœnix doivent être de sacrés imbéciles. »

Les sourcils du monstre remontèrent jusqu'au plafond. Bella sourit timidement et se tourna de côté pour me regarder.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que maintenant, j'ai un petit ami ? »

Le monstre acquiesça énergiquement. Je continuai de lutter entre ma peur de toucher Bella et un désir impérieux de contact physique. Je fis un compromis et pris une de ses mains dans la mienne.

« J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup être en mesure de pouvoir dire cela. Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse me donner la permission de le faire. »

Je retins ma respiration, pendant que le monstre, qui dramatisait toujours trop, comme d'habitude, se baissa pour se mettre sur un genou.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça aussi, » dit Bella doucement.

La joie m'envahit. Un moment comme celui-ci ne pouvait pas ne pas être célébré. Alors que je me penchai pour embrasser Bella, elle me rencontra impatiemment à mi-chemin. Elle noua ses bras autour de ma nuque et enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut sa langue qui trouva la mienne. Elle avait un goût merveilleux. Je m'y perdis, bordel !

Mes bras encerclèrent son corps et je me laissai aller en arrière sur le lit, entraînant Bella à moitié sur moi. Je me saisis à pleine main de sa chevelure pour garder sa bouche verrouillée à la mienne. Mon autre main vagabondait littéralement de haut en bas sur son corps, dessinant la ligne de ses côtes et effleurant les côtés de ses seins. La tentation de sentir cette chair souple emplir ma main devenait accablante. Je résistai pour le moment, je descendis temporairement ma main à l'arrière de sa cuisse et remontai en tirant le haut de sa jambe pour qu'elle repose sur mon corps.

Je voulais, j'avais besoin, de me retrouver sur Bella et il y avait juste assez de place sur son lit pour que nous roulions dessus. A présent, j'étais allongé entre ses jambes écartées, et c'était comme si j'étais mort et que je me retrouvai au paradis. Je repris possession de sa bouche avec un grognement affamé et l'embrassai férocement, ma langue se battant avec la sienne. Ma respiration devenait difficile et laborieuse, alors que je m'abandonnai dans la sensation de ses douces courbes capturées par la dureté de mon propre corps.

Les petits cris de plaisir de Bella ne firent qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Je fis glisser mes lèvres dans son cou et j'y plantai des petits baisers pour la provoquer pendant que je murmurai son prénom d'une voix enrouée contre sa peau. Vicieusement, j'ignorai la petite voix qui se mit à résonner dans ma tête. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas bien, que Bella était innocente et que cela ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Mais le monstre avait pris le contrôle, et ses rugissements de triomphe dans mes oreilles noyaient les mots de la raison.

Bella était tellement réceptive. Elle me rendait mes baisers avec une ferveur égale à la mienne. Ses mains vagabondaient sur mon corps à volonté, marquant seulement une petite pause pour tirer sur mon tee-shirt à l'arrière de mon jeans, gagnant ainsi un accès à la peau nue de mon dos. Ses explorations me rendaient fou. Et mes hanches se mirent à faire des va-et-vient instinctivement contre son bas-ventre, elle gémit de délice et s'arqua contre moi. Ma queue palpitante était si dure que mon besoin d'une libération devenait un tourment.

Je continuai à tracer des baisers et des petites morsures tout le long de son cou, m'arrêtant à la jonction de son épaule pour appuyer mes dents contre la peau sensible. Un frémissement courut au travers de tout son corps et elle gémit très fort. Je repoussai les bretelles de son débardeur et ma bouche trouva sa voie le long de son épaule en la caressant. Sous l'impulsion du monstre, mon attention se reporta plus bas, prenant le chemin du galbe de son sein, tandis que mon autre main approcha lentement du même but, mais de l'autre côté. Et là, ce fut le désastre...

« Bells, je suis rentré ! »

Ce cri absolument mal venu nous parvint, indiquant que quelque chose avait pénétré mon esprit embrumé de désir. Je me glaçai en haletant toujours sauvagement.

« Mon père, » murmura Bella hors d'haleine.

« _Oh putain ! Ohputainohputainohputain !_ » Le monstre toute bravoure envolée instantanément, commença à se montrer lâche.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Chuchotai-je à mon tour, me sentant complètement vidé.

Je serais volontiers descendu faire face au problème, mais c'était l'affaire de Bella.

« Reste juste tranquille quelques minutes. »

Bella semblait, notai-je, étrangement calme étant donné les circonstances. Elle se leva du lit et lança à l'adresse du rez-de-chaussée :

« Je suis en train de me changer, papa. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle attrapa le sweat à capuche blanc qui était posé au pied du lit et l'enfila. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard plein de regrets.

« Il va falloir que je descende pendant un moment et que je prépare quelque chose à manger à mon père. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. Reste ici, mais essaye de ne pas trop faire de bruit. »

« Mais... » commençai-je dans un murmure pressant.

Bella fit le tour du lit, là où j'étais assis et me donna un rapide baiser.

« Ne t'en fais pas, laisse-moi gérer ça ! »

Elle avait l'air tout à fait à son aise. J'acquiesçai, affectant d'avoir un comportement aussi calme que le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la chambre. Puis, je paniquai. Merdemerdemerde. Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux d'une fille dont le père porte un flingue ? Le monstre enfila un gilet pare-balles.

Je me dirigeai lentement et sans bruit vers la fenêtre pour évaluer mes chances d'y grimper et d'en sauter. C'était plus haut que ce que j'avais cru. J'eus la vision fugitive de ma personne gisant au pied de la façade, me tordant de douleur avec les deux jambes cassées. Pas moyen de s'échapper par là.

Je revins m'installer prudemment sur le lit, cette fois-ci, en m'asseyant du côté le plus proche de l'armoire – juste au cas où. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien se passer en bas. Je pouvais les entendre parler tous les deux, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre leurs paroles.

Finalement, alors que rien de plus ne se passait, je parvins vraiment à me calmer. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger immédiat. Je réalisais, à présent, l'état de ma condition. L'inattendu et instantané… dégonflage de mon érection m'avait laissé les boules atrocement douloureuses. Putain, j'avais vraiment besoin de rentrer à la maison et de me prodiguer quelque… satisfaction. Pendant combien de temps allais-je être emprisonné ici ? Je tentais de détourner mon attention vers d'autres pensées, ignorant du mieux possible la suggestion du monstre que je me plonge dans le tiroir à sous-vêtements de Bella.

Les choses entre Bella et moi étaient trop rapidement devenues hors de contrôle. Seigneur, je n'avais même pas un seul préservatif dans la poche – à quoi donc est-ce que je pensais ? Avec quoi donc est-ce que je pensais ? Au regard de son… enthousiasme, ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas de cette façon -à que je voulais que ça se passe. Quand… Si… nous faisions l'amour, je voulais que tout soit parfait. Elle était beaucoup trop spéciale pour tirer un coup précipitamment et maladroitement. Je veux dire, pour la première fois.

Je me jurai à moi-même que je ne laisserai plus ce genre de chose arriver. Je garderai en permanence le contrôle de moi-même et, si j'avais suffisamment de chance pour faire un jour l'amour à Bella, cela se passerait dans des conditions idéales, de préférence dans un environnement atrocement romantique, lorsque tous les deux nous serions près et préparés. Et clairement, je ne l'étais pas. Je n'avais pas fait l'amour à Bella j'avais pris possession d'elle, plus concerné de satisfaire mon désir que d'apporter du plaisir à Bella. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la honte. Oh, et aussi ce truc absolument intolérable de douleur dans mes parties.

Le monstre fit la moue comme un gosse de 2 ans.

Je sursautai comme un diable hors de sa boite lorsque Bella entra dans sa chambre. Elle me sourit et toute mon anxiété s'évapora. Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

« Charlie a dévoré son dîner et c'est installé devant la télé, il regarde un match, » souffla-t-elle.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? Aucune chance de s'échapper ? Dois-je commencer à creuser un tunnel ? »

« _A-t-il au moins déchargé son arme ?_ »

Bella rigola doucement, puis redevint sérieuse.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'était jamais revenu à la maison après une journée passée à la pêche avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire. »

Elle hocha la tête consternée et reprit :

« Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ce que Charlie peut me faire il peut bien me consigner pour toujours. Mais cela rendrait les choses plus difficiles pour nous à l'avenir s'il commence d'abord par te haïr. »

« Eh, nous sommes là-dedans ensemble, Bella ! S'il te plait, ne te reproche rien ! Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux que je fasse ! »

« _Et fais-le vite parce que je meurs littéralement du besoin de me branler_… »

« Je pense que le mieux serait que nous restions simplement dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que Charlie aille se coucher. Une fois qu'il a commencé à ronfler, tu pourrais conduire un camion à travers la maison qu'il ne se réveillerait même pas. Ensuite, tu pourras te glisser dehors. »

« Bella, qu'en est-il de ma voiture ? Elle est garée juste devant ta maison. »

Il ne me paraissait pas imaginable qu'un flic ne remarque pas un véhicule étranger garé juste devant chez lui.

« Oh, je me suis déjà occupée de ça. J'ai dit à Charlie que toi et moi étions sortis ensemble cet après-midi, mais que ta sœur Alice avait eu besoin de toi pour aller quelque part avec elle, et que, comme elle était pressée, elle était passée te chercher ici parce que c'était sur son chemin., » expliqua Bella.

Le monstre montra à Bella ses deux pouces.

« Tu lui as fait avaler ça ? » demandai-je dubitatif.

« Quand on parle à Charlie, le moins est toujours le mieux. Il prend généralement toute explication raisonnable pour argent comptant. En d'autres termes, il est dans le déni total, » admit Bella.

Elle devait avoir anticipé ma prochaine question.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne vient jamais dans ma chambre. Je pense qu'il a peur d'entrer au mauvais moment. »

Je tressaillis. J'avais juste à suivre les conseils de Bella en l'occurrence. J'espérai à mort que Bella avait raison.

« Donc, je vais aller prendre une douche et me préparer pour aller au lit, puis j'irai dire bonne nuit à Charlie. Je vais lui raconter que je vais lire dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Puis nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre que tu puisses sortir. »

Je me retins de pousser un grognement. Il semblerait bien que j'allais être coincé ici encore une paire d'heures. Le monstre se saisit de ses boules et miaula piteusement.

Bella attrapa quelques affaires et quitta la chambre. Peu de temps après cela, j'entendis couler la douche. Seigneur Dieu, c'était une pure torture !

Bella était seulement à quelques mètres de moi, complètement nue, l'eau coulant en cascade tout le long des parfaites courbes de son corps. Simplement le fait d'avoir cette pensée me rendait si… assoiffé. Je tentais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, de détourner mon attention, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher ces images d'envahir mon esprit. Bella, debout dans la douche, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle shampouinait sa chevelure, ses seins tendus en avant, comme une invitation alors qu'elle arquait son corps sous le jet d'eau bouillonnant. Bella savonnant son corps, ses mamelons durs et érigés, sa main descendant pour atteindre les doux plis de sa chair si féminine. Bella se penchant en avant pour se saisir du gel douche posé sur le bord de la baignoire, son dos courbé de manière tentatrice.

Putain ! J'étais à nouveau dur. Une fois de plus, je devais résister à la violente envie de soulager ma souffrance en imaginant qu'on me retrouvait mort avec ma queue à la main. Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était le révolver de Charlie qui avait fait le boulot. J'étais certain que Charlie n'aurait aucun mal à justifier son tir sur un étrange garçon pervers retrouvé inexplicablement à s'exposer ainsi dans la chambre de sa fille…

J'aurais dû savoir que mon agonie allait être encore pire. Peu de temps après, la douche s'arrêta – merci mon Dieu ! – et Bella revint dans sa chambre. Je fis courir une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux espérant que mon érection se dissiperait. Alors, Bella retira son peignoir.

Ok, bon, il n'y avait rien d'intrinsèquement sexy dans sa tenue pour dormir. Elle portait un pantalon de coton et un débardeur, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi séduisant dans ces vêtements. Le pantalon était un de ces trucs taille basse et il semblait bizarrement assez étroit pour un pyjama. Une partie tentante du ventre de Bella était visible. Et j'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, mais là, je supposai que ça ne devait pas être très confortable à porter pour dormir. L'idée de ses seins, libérés et vulnérables, me rendait fou de désir.

Bella s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, et par à côté, je veux dire tout contre moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps. Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle je me mis à transpirer de nouveau. Le monstre, théâtralement, s'essuya les sourcils.

En vue de m'en tenir à ma précédente résolution, je me promis de ne plus la retoucher. Enfin, pas avec mes mains. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser un peu son cou avec mon nez, inhalant son odeur fraîche et délicieuse, parsemant d'un baiser ou deux sa mâchoire, et de remonter vers son oreille. Bella frissonna de délice et je me reculai pour résister à la tentation.

« Comme c'est agréable, » murmura Bella rêveuse.

« Je pense que je dois m'arrêter maintenant, Bella. Tu es beaucoup trop tentante. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Et le monstre aussi.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû… t'attaquer ainsi. Cela n'arrivera plus, » promis-je. Le monstre fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu sois à blâmer, Edward, » dit Bella généreusement. « Je suis pratiquement sûre d'avoir été une active participante. » Elle bailla soudain.

« Tu es fatiguée, » en conclus-je. « Pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas dans ton lit ? »

« _Et tire les couvertures sur toi afin de couvrir ses seins tellement appétissants…_ »

Je me relevai de manière à ce que Bella puisse soulever la couverture et je la regardai grimper dans son lit. Le monstre se lova tout contre elle. Je m'assis à nouveau sur le côté du lit le plus proche de l'armoire.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui ! C'était tellement mieux qu'un bal de l'école, » déclara Bella.

Elle attrapa une de mes mains et commença à caresser mes doigts. Ce fut mon tour de frissonner. Je babillai nerveusement.

« Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'étais jaloux lorsque Newton t'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'ai cru que j'allais le frapper. Et en même temps, je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'étais si enragé. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre. La jalousie est quelque chose que j'ai seulement lu dans les livres jusqu'à maintenant. Ça m'a pris complètement par surprise quand je me suis rendu compte que je l'expérimentais par moi-même, » confessai-je.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi te sentir jaloux. Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par Mike. Je penser que c'est un garçon sympa, mais je trouve que sa persévérance est… lourde. »

Je levai la main de Bella pour la porter à ma bouche et embrassai sa paume. Le monstre posa une main sur son coude. Bella bailla à nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dormirais pas un peu, mon petit cœur ? » Suggérai-je.

Elle sourit à ce petit mot doux.

« Ce n'est pas juste, pour moi, de dormir pendant que tu es assis ici, piégé dans ma chambre. »

« Ben, la vie n'est pas juste, » répondis-je intelligemment. « Tu dors ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, j'en suis sûr. Ensuite, je sortirai en douce et tout ira pour le mieux. »

« _Et espérons que ce spectacle d'horreur de torture sexuelle prendra fin_… »

Bella s'endormit en quelques minutes. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. J'alternais entre regarder son visage et vérifier l'heure sur le réveil toutes les cinq minutes.

Un court instant plus tard, Bella prononça mon prénom tout haut. Je réalisai qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Dieu, pouvait-elle être encore plus adorable ? Et apparemment, elle rêvait de moi. Mon cœur prit son envol. Elle était tellement mignonne ! Ou peut-être pas. Juste quand je commençais à penser que j'allais vraisemblablement survivre au neuvième cercle de l'enfer, elle se remit à parler.

« Ohhhh, Edward ! » Gémit doucement Bella.

« _Putain de merde !_ » D'autres mots émergèrent encore. « _Attends, est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas tout juste de dire : 'Edward, touche-moi ?' Non, je dois m'imaginer des choses !_ »

Bella s'étira et s'agita, débitant un flot de parole à présent. Les seuls qui furent cependant clairement intelligibles furent « Edward » et « Prends-moi ».

« _Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit…_ »

Je devais en conclure que Bella était en train de rêver qu'elle pratiquait le sexe avec moi. La façon dont elle gémissait et dont elle se tortillait sur son lit semblait renforcer cette idée. Ah par l'enfer, non, la main de Bella ne venait-elle pas juste de caresser son propre sein ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. « _Mets ta main à la place de la sienne !_ » me hurlait le monstre.

Un geignement m'échappa. Ma queue se raidit encore une fois ma énième érection de la journée. Bordel, il fallait que je sorte absolument d'ici, avant que je viole tous les principes moraux dans lesquels j'avais été élevé et en lesquels je croyais. Est-ce que ce cauchemar de souffrance et de frustration se terminerait jamais ?

Je m'appuyai silencieusement contre l'armoire ouverte quand j'entendis des pas monter l'escalier. Les prochains bruits vinrent de la salle de bain. Il semblerait finalement que Charlie avait décidé d'aller se coucher. J'attendis sur des charbons ardents de voir si j'aurais besoin de me cacher.

Finalement, les bruits de mouvements cessèrent. Et Bella avait raison : après un court instant, j'entendis des ronflements suffisamment sonores pour faire trembler la charpente. J'attendis encore quelques minutes, regardant encore un peu mon ange qui dormait tranquillement. Après un rapide baiser sur son front, je sortis sans un bruit de la chambre. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers et m'échappai de ma prison.

En roulant vers chez moi, je fus certain de trois choses. Je voulais Bella Swan plus que mon dernier souffle. A un certain niveau, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point, Bella Swan me voulait aussi. Et quand je serai rentré à la maison, j'allais me la secouer jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes.


	12. Chapter 12

MD 12

Alice et Esmé me sautèrent littéralement dessus lorsque je revins de chez Bella. Elle étaient toutes les deux impatientes de savoir comment s'était passée la journée. Elle me tirèrent dans la cuisine pour me faire subir un interrogatoire.

« Allez, Edward, crache le morceau, » demanda Alice. Esmé paraissait aussi pressée qu'elle d'avoir des détails.

« Tout s'est très bien passé. Merci vraiment beaucoup pour votre aide. Vous avez fait toutes les deux un super-job. Bella était très impressionnée, » répondis-je sincèrement.

« Et ? » Insista Alice.

« Et ta prédiction était tout à fait correcte, Alice. Bella est ma petite amie, à présent. »

Le Monstre bomba fièrement le torse.

Ma déclaration provoqua des couinements de délice autant de la part d'Alice que d'Esmée.

« Quand allons-nous la rencontrer, Edward ? » Questionna Esmé avec impatience.

« Peut-être demain. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Bella, mais je pense que je pourrai l'amener demain, pour vous la présenter, si elle est disponible. »

Cela entraîna d'autres couinements de leur part, un petit peu plus atténués, cette fois-ci. La réaction toute excitée d'Esmé était tout de même une surprise. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

« Maintenant, je vais juste m'occuper des restes du pique-nique et me préparer pour aller au lit. Je suis lessivé... » mentis-je entre mes dents.

Je pouvais entendre la douche beugler mon prénom.

« Laisse, je vais le faire, » proposa Esmé, « va te reposer un peu ! »

« Merci Esmé », répondis-je avec reconnaissance.

Je donnai à Alice et Esmé un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la cuisine. Puis je montais les escaliers deux marches à la fois, commençant à déboutonner ma chemise dès le premier étage.

Il était ironique que ce soit justement ce matin, que la pensée d'une utilisation plus... approfondie de mon engin... m'avait fait grincer les dents. La douleur dans mes c*uilles avait maintenant dépassé largement toute crainte... d'astiquage.

Après être entré sous la douche, je me savonnais vite fait partout. Il y avait tellement de nouvelles sensations et d'images pour alimenter les flammes de mon imagination. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de me voir pencher Bella par-dessus le dossier du canapé, remonter le bas de sa jupe blanche fluide, glisser gentiment une main pour descendre l'arrière de sa culotte de dentelle bleue, pendant que l'autre main se tendait pour palper doucement la chair tendre de son sein, et le foutre vola après seulement quelques caresses (Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !). Je m'appuyai contre le mur de la douche, prenant une minute pour m'en remettre, avant que l'inévitable ne se produise : une seconde érection presque instantanée. Voyons voir... à quoi allais-je bien pouvoir penser maintenant ?

Oh, oui ! Je sais : allongé au-dessus de Bella, sur son lit, seulement cette fois-ci, Charlie ne serait pas là pour nous interrompre. A présent, ma bouche capturait avec succès son téton. Ma langue et mes dents lui infligeaient de délicieux tourments pendant que ma main tâtait et pressait ce mont tentateur.

Ici, dans le monde des fantasmes d'Edward, il était si facile de faire disparaître nos jeans, de telle sorte que ma main caressant ma queue devenait soudain les muscles internes, si serrés, si humides et si chauds de Bella, qui se contractaient autour de moi alors que je la chevauchais avec ardeur.

Je grognai bruyamment en me libérant pour la deuxième fois.

Mes jambes tremblaient, donc je laissai tomber l'idée de remettre ça une troisième fois... pour l'instant, du moins. Je terminai de me doucher et me vêtis pour aller au lit. Maintenant que le sang semblait à nouveau circuler jusqu'à mon cerveau, il était temps que je réfléchisse.

L'un dans l'autre, j'avais fait d'énormes progrès avec Bella aujourd'hui. Mais la question du contrôle était encore toujours, à l'évidence, un réel problème ; problème que même une quantité importante d'imaginaire sexuel ne semblait pas éliminer. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas à quel point cela pourrait être pire s'il n'y avait pas les branlettes d'avant rendez-vous. Et franchement, je n'étais pas encore près à le découvrir. Le Monstre soupira lourdement de soulagement.

J'avais besoin du conseil de quelqu'un d'expérience. Trois choix s'offraient à moi. En premier lieu, il y avait Carlisle. Cependant, pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne pensais pas que je me sentirais très à l'aise de discuter de ce sujet avec lui. Tout d'abord parce que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait été adolescent. Et d'autre part, il était tellement... rationnel. J'éprouvai réellement des difficultés à le visionner se débattre avec le même genre de problème. Le Monstre acquiesça pensivement.

Cela me laissait mes frères. Jasper aurait été mon premier choix, puisqu'il était une personne très compréhensive, mais je n'étais pas réellement sûr que lui et Alice faisaient l'amour, pour l'instant. Si c'était le cas, ils restaient extrêmement discrets sur le sujet. Mais le problème le plus important était qu'Alice et moi étions très proches. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer discuter de leur vie sexuelle avec Jasper, même par insinuations.

Donc, cela me laissait Emmett. J'étais pratiquement certain que lui et Rosalie pratiquaient la chose, et comme Rose et moi n'étions pas si proches que ça, je ne ressentais pas le même degré de gêne avec lui. Emmett était loin d'être le mec le plus sensible de la terre, mais lui et moi, on s'accordait plutôt bien. Donc, ça serait Emmett. Il faudrait que j'essaye de lui en parler au matin. Ceci résolu, je me laissai glisser dans le sommeil.

La seconde chose que je fis, après m'être réveillé le matin, fut de téléphoner à Bella. Mon cœur fit un salto lorsque j'entendis sa voix. Le Monstre épia sans aucune honte notre conversation.

« Bonjour Bella, » dis-je doucement.

« Bonjour Edward, » répondit-elle d'une voix soyeuse.

« _Christ, dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train d'attraper la gaule rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix ? _»

« Je me demandais si tu étais libre aujourd'hui, » tentai-je avec espoir.

« Je crois que oui, » dit Bella avec un air coquin. « Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« _Oh, je ne sais pas... Sucer ton clitoris jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses dans ma bouche ? _»

« Je pensais que tu aimerais voir où je vis et rencontrer ma famille aujourd'hui... »

« D'accord, ça a l'air sympa, Edward, » agréa-t-elle sans hésitation.

Je précisai à Bella que je passerai la prendre vers une heure de l'après-midi. Nous parlâmes encore pendant quelque minutes avant de mettre fin à notre conversation. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de la revoir bientôt, j'étais trop impatient. Le Monstre commença à se faire beau devant le miroir.

J'eus la chance de trouver Emmett seul dans sa chambre. Il parut surpris lorsque je frappai et entrai lorsqu'il m'y autorisa. Je n'étais pas réputé dans ma famille pour être friand de conversations en privé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, frangin ? » Demanda Emmett, le visage empreint d'une curiosité évidente.

« Emmet, j'aimerais discuter avec toi, te demander un conseil au sujet de quelque chose, » fis-je nerveusement.

« Bien sûr ! Comment puis-je t'aider ? »

« Ben, premièrement, c'est extrêmement personnel, donc je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras à personne, pas même une allusion à qui que ce soit, ou même que tu me charries à propos de ça, ou que tu fasses aucune autre chose que tu fais quand tu as envie d'emmerder quelqu'un, » prévins-je.

« Et pourquoi j'accepterais ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça me rapportera à moi ? »

Réaction typiquement Emmett. Le Monstre exhala avec impatience.

« Tu accepteras de le faire parce que tu es mon grand frère et qu'il est universellement reconnu que les grands frères ont une obligation morale à apporter leur aide à leur petit frère quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. Et deuxièmement, si jamais tu romps ta promesse, je raconterai tout à Rose au sujet de ta collection de pornos, » le menaçai-je.

C'était suffisant pour Emmett. Lui dire que j'allais mettre Rose en rogne contre lui marchait à tous les coups. En plus, il sentait venir une conversation à propos de sexe et il ne manquerait pas la chance de me démontrer sa supériorité en la matière.

« Bon, d'accord, tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer. Je ne dirai rien, je ne t'emmerderai pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Me redemanda Emmett.

« Bon, ben, j'ai une petite amie, » annonçai-je avec une certaine fierté. « Bella Swan, est-ce que tu sais qui elle est ? »

Emmett acquiesça et prit un visage lubrique. Le Monstre ricana.

« Et le problème est ? » Me provoqua Emmett.

« Heuuuu, j'éprouve quelques soucis... de contrôle... » admis-je, le visage coloré par l'embarras.

« Soit plus spécifique, Edward, » insista Emmett.

« J'ai quelques difficultés à... je veux dire, il semblerait que je... Seigneur ! C'est comme si je bandais en permanence quand je suis auprès d'elle, » balançai-je finalement, me laissant glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. « Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, pratiquement, est de sourire, et j'ai une gaule d'enfer. C'est extrêmement embarrassant. »

Emmett secoua la tête.

« Edward, c'est un problème que tous les mecs rencontrent. Tu devrais juste te branler avant de la voir, ça t'aidera, je te le promets. »

Je ne pus contenir mon exaspération.

« Emmett, si je me branle encore plus que je ne le fais déjà, mon bras droit va être notablement plus gros que mon bras gauche. »

Emmett renifla avec amusement. Je poursuivis :

« Et quand elle m'a embrassé hier soir, elle était allongée sur le dos et j'essayais de marquer des points en mettant les mains dans le plat avant que l'un de nous sache seulement ce qui se passait. Si son père n'avait pas débarqué à la maison à ce moment-là, mes petits nageurs seraient en train de remonter le courant pour engendrer en ce moment même. »

Je secouai la tête avec incrédulité. Le Monstre avait un regard ému sur le visage en se rappelant d'hier soir.

« Son père ? Il t'a choppé ? »

« Je suis toujours en vie, pas vrai ? » rétorquai-je.

Emmett sembla pensif.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de cette fille ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux seulement la baiser ou bien tu l'apprécies vraiment ? »

Je marquai une pause avant d'admettre :

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, Emmett »

Le Monstre frappa dans ses mains et leva les yeux vers les petits cœurs qui flottaient en faisant la ronde tout autour de sa tête.

Emmett soupira.

« Si c'est le cas, tu ne vas pas avoir envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, » avoua-t-il à contre-cœur.

« Je t'écoute, Emmett, je t'écoute vraiment. J'ai besoin de ton aide, » suppliai-je.

« Ok, mais ne me blâme pas si tu n'aimes pas ce que je vais te dire. » Il marqua une pause pour donner plus d'emphase à ce qu'il allait dire. « Si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, alors tu n'es pas prêt pour le sexe, en tout cas pas pour le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. J'explique : tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un animal alors que ce sera sa première fois, à elle. Tu dois te sortir de la tête l'idée du sexe – de tes DEUX têtes – au moins pour l'instant. Vas-y tout doucement, Edward ! Ça vaudra vraiment le coup au bout du compte. »

« _WOAW, qui aurait pu croire qu'Emmett avait ça en lui ?_ »

Je devais avoir l'air consterné, parce qu'Emmett haussa les épaules et ajouta :

« Pour ce que j'en dis ! »

Un instant plus tard, il plongea sa main dans un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet et en sortit quelque chose. Il attrapa ma main et y glissa une demi-douzaine de petits paquets carrés, expliquant avec un sourire :

« Juste au cas où tu merderais, je ne suis pas prêt à devenir oncle... »

J'acquiesçai. Emmett avait raison. Je devais cesser de penser au sexe avec Bella, juste éliminer l'idée, la sortir de mon esprit. Je veux dire, autrement que le fantasme sexuel. Comme ce matin, dans la douche, quand j'ai pris Bella par derrière alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur de la douche en se penchant en avant, devant moi, avec son joli petit cul qui avait l'air si doux, puis, je remplaçais mes doigts explorateurs par ma queue si dure et la martelait... Oh, merde !

Je secouai la tête pour effacer l'image. Il était temps d'instaurer la phase trois du « Plan de Résistance à Bella Swan ». Si je considérais le sexe hors limite, alors peut-être que je ne serais plus obsédé par ça, tout le temps. J'étais déterminé à prendre le contrôle de la situation.

Pendant que je remerciai Emmett, et me levai pour quitter sa chambre, je remarquai que le Monstre était en train d'essayer de lui mettre des coups de pied dans les boules.

J'avais encore un peu de temps avant qu'il soit l'heure que je passe chercher Bella. Donc, je remontai dans ma chambre.

Tout d'abord, je planquai les préservatifs dans un tiroir. Puis, je rangeai un peu quelques affaires et fis mon lit. Après tout, elle voudrait voir ma chambre, non ? Je veux dire, juste pour voir comment elle pouvait refléter mon caractère. Mais certainement pas pour du sexe. C'était hors de question.

Comme je restai debout un instant à regarder le dessus de lit doré, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer Bella nue, glorieusement étalée dessus, me tendant les bras pour m'inviter à la rejoindre, me désirant autant que je la désirais, tandis que … Merde ! Je ferais bien de me branler encore une fois avant de partir, juste pour plus de sécurité. Et Emmett aurait été du même avis.

Je passai chercher Bella précisément à une heure. J'avais été tellement habitué à ne pas voir la voiture de police que cela me prit totalement au dépourvu lorsque je vis qu'elle était garée dans leur allée. Je m'octroyai une minute pour me préparer à rencontrer le Chef Swan. Le Monstre me tendit un nœud-papillon.

Je ravalai ma nervosité en frappant à la porte. Comme de bien entendu, le Chef Swan apparut, uniforme complet sur le dos, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je lui servis ma meilleure prestation style « Eddie Haskell » (NdT : Jeune personnage bien sous tous rapports d'une série TV américaine des années 50 – voir Google).

« Bonjour Chef Swan. Je suis Edward Cullen et je suis venu voir Bella, » annonçai-je poliment.

Charlie me tendit sa main et je la lui serrai.

« Entre Edward ! »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur ! »

Le Monstre gardait un œil méfiant sur le revolver de Charlie. Bella arriva, toute sautillante, en descendant les escaliers lorsque j'entrais. Elle sourit timidement en me voyant et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire. Elle était belle. Elle portait un jeans et un chemisier dont je me réfèrerai désormais mentalement à la couleur « bleu guêpière ».

« _Pour l'amour de Dieu, pas maintenant, Petit Eddie !_ »

« Où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ? » Demanda Charlie à Bella.

« On va seulement chez Edward, » répondit joyeusement Bella, « je vais rencontrer sa famille. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ! Je serai de retour à temps pour te préparer le diner. »

Elle attrapa sa veste et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. J'espérai que Charlie nous regardait toujours lorsque j'ouvris la porte passager pour Bella. Je voulais qu'il sache avec certitude qu'elle était en sécurité avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentleman que moi.

Je roulai pour dépasser le pâté de maisons et m'arrêtai soudainement sur le bas-côté, glissant ma main derrière la nuque de Bella pour la tenir immobile tandis que je me mis à l'embrasser. J'insinuai ma langue entre ses lèvres, mais me retins pour ne pas violenter sa bouche. Je respirai de manière un peu irrégulière, lorsque nous nous séparâmes. Le Monstre aussi.

« Je ne pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus pour faire ça, » avouai-je.

Bella semblait aussi affectée que moi lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas pu attendre. »

« Tu es vraiment très jolie avec ce chemisier, Bella, » la complimentai-je.

« _Et encore plus jolie sans, je parie... _»

« Merci, Edward, » fit-elle modestement, ses joues se colorant délicieusement.

Mes boules se contractèrent en réaction.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que cette petite femme innocente me faisait toujours ça ?_ »

Le Monstre se tourna les moustaches imaginaires avec un regard lubrique.

J'aurais facilement pu rester assis là tout l'après-midi à la regarder, mais je me forçai à reprendre le volant. Je passai le reste du trajet à tenir la main de Bella et à essayer de refréner les réactions de mon corps lorsque j'étais à proximité d'elle. Apparemment, ma b*te n'avait pas reçu le mémo dans lequel il était question de ne pas avoir de sexe avec Bella avant un bout de temps. Le soulagement me frappa quand je me garai dans notre allée et que je pus m'imaginer la distraction que ma famille représenterait.

Esmé et Carlisle se tenait, bien installés, dans le salon lorsque nous entrâmes. Je les présentai tous les deux à Bella. Esmé l'accueillit très chaleureusement, paraissant absolument enchantée.

« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, » répondit Bella. « Votre maison est tellement belle. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il en existait une semblable, ici, à Forks. »

Esmé se délectait et rayonnait d'entendre son compliment favori.

« Nous sommes si contents de vous voir, ma chère, » affirma-t-elle avec exubérance.

Alice arriva en sautant en bas des escaliers, en tirant Jasper derrière elle.

« Salut Bella, » lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle présenta Jasper qui adressa un sourire à Bella, ainsi qu'un signe de tête, avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis si contente que tu aies pu venir. J'espère que nous aurons la possibilité d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître. »

« Je l'espère aussi, Alice, » répondit doucement Bella.

Alice et Jasper s'éclipsèrent.

« Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter la maison à Bella, Edward ? » Suggéra Esmé.

Le Monstre siffla d'impatience en faisant des mouvements très significatifs pour désigner les étages. Je remarquai que Bella était concentrée sur mon piano. Mon regard s'éclaira lorsque j'identifiai un moyen de me faire mousser un peu.

« Est-ce que tu joues ? » Demandai-je.

« Juste un petit peu, » dit-elle. « Je n'avais jamais vu un instrument aussi beau. C'est un grand piano de concert, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » fis-je surpris, « est-ce que tu veux en jouer ? »

« Je n'ai pas touché un piano depuis des années, mais je serais tentée d'essayer. Ma maman avait un vieux piano droit et elle a essayé de m'apprendre à jouer. Mais je n'ai jamais été très bonne. »

« Eh bien, fais un essai, si tu veux. Je te promets de ne pas être trop critique, » ajoutai-je avec suffisance en conduisant Bella vers le piano.

Nous nous assîmes ensemble sur le banc et Bella fit courir amoureusement ses doigts sur les touches. J'étais émerveillé, en pensant à quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais que ses doigts caressent aussi amoureusement. Puis, ma mâchoire en tomba quand elle se mit à jouer sans défaut un extrait de « Clair de Lune ». Le Monstre commença à danser lentement en tournant sur lui-même. Après quelques minutes, les notes s'arrêtèrent.

« C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle, » dit Bella avec regret.

« C'était magnifique, Bella, » appréciai-je réellement impressionné.

« Maintenant, à toi de jouer quelque chose, Edward ! » me pressa Bella.

Bella avait pris ma main lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée de jouer. Quand je relâchai la sienne pour commencer à interpréter une de mes sonates favorites de Mozart, elle la laissa négligemment posée sur ma jambe. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la musique, mais il semblait que, consciemment ou pas, sa main remontait le long de ma jambe. Elle arriva au milieu de ma cuisse lorsque je frappai ma premier note discordante. Je laissai complètement tomber quelques portées plus tard, retirant sa main de ma cuisse et la réprimandant sévèrement :

« Tu n'es plus autorisée à t'asseoir à côté de moi quand je joue du piano, jeune fille. » Tout ça pour frimer un peu.

Bella rit et se leva en me tirant du banc.

« Emmène-moi faire le tour du reste de la maison ! »

Le Monstre se rua vers les escaliers.

Je fis visiter à Bella la salle de jeux du sous-sol en premier et ensuite, le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Au plus grand délice du Monstre, nous commençâmes finalement à visiter les étages. Mais à sa consternation, cependant, nous nous attardâmes au premier étage, où je fis faire un tour à Bella dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je commençais à être nerveux à l'idée de conduire Bella dans ma chambre, mais après quelques minutes, elle me regarda avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Bien, je t'ai montré la mienne, alors montre-moi la tienne, » me taquina-t-elle.

Le Monstre écarta les pans de son trench-coat invisible et éblouit Bella.

Je fis un geste à Bella pour lui indiquer de me précéder, désirant également me faire rejouer le spectacle de sa merveilleuse montée des escaliers. Puis, je me demandai si me satisfaire de cette façon était vraiment très sage.

« _Rappelle-toi le Plan RBS, pas de sexe Edward !_ »

Je désignai la chambre d'ami plus loin dans le couloir, avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et faire entrer Bella. Quand elle la vit, elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire étonné sur le visage.

« WOAW, c'est beau, tu as tellement de chance, Edward ! »

Le Monstre sauta sur le lit et tapota l'emplacement à côté d'où il était assis.

Bella s'approcha des étagères de CD et les examina. Après un moment, elle fit la même chose avec les étagères de livres. Je m'installai sur le canapé les mains derrière la tête, en me faisant immensément plaisir rien qu'en la regardant. Finalement, elle vint et s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé, où la conversation glissa naturellement vers une discussion vivante à propos de livres et de musique.

Lorsque notre dialogue se tut, je me retrouvais à fixer Bella, m'abreuvant de son joli visage, me perdant dans la profondeur de ses yeux marrons. Je levai la main pour caresser la ligne de sa joue. Presque sans mon consentement, je me retrouvai à murmurer :

« Tu es tellement belle, Bella. »

L'instant juste après, Bella releva sa jambe pour la passer au-dessus des deux miennes et venir me chevaucher.

Je me pétrifiai sous le choc. Nous étions, à présent, exactement assis dans la position que nous avions ce jour-là, quand Bella retirait ses vêtements pour m'allumer et me faire l'amour. Enfin... dans ma tête en tout cas, quand je me paluchais. Apparemment, ma queue s'en souvenait aussi.

Quand elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, je répondis d'une manière mesurée et gardai mes mains collées à sa taille. Après quelques instants, Bella nota une réticence de ma part et rompit notre baiser.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle anxieuse en scrutant mon visage.

Le Monstre avait l'air anxieux lui aussi.

« Bella, je ne sais pas si je peux juste me laisser... aller sans... en fin de compte... perdre le contrôle. Je crains de t'effrayer, si ça va trop loin, » confessai-je, « je veux que tout soit parfait pour nous. Je ne veux pas que nous fassions l'amour juste parce que nous n'arrivons pas à nous retenir. Je veux que nous soyons sûrs d'être prêts tous les deux, et... je suis tellement inexpérimenté... »

Je baissai les yeux en me sentant quelque peu honteux.

Le Monstre me faisait perdre la boule.

« Edward, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Je ne suis pas prête non plus. Mais il y a des tas d'étapes entre s'embrasser et faire l'amour. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser. Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune expérience, mais ça serait bien que nous apprenions ensemble. »

Bella se saisit de ma main et la déposa sur son sein.

« Pour l'instant, ça sera suffisant, » chuchota-t-elle avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, je lui rendis son baiser sans aucune hésitation. Et, oh mon Dieu, voir ce fantasme devenir réalité, avoir son sein qui emplissait ma main, tandis que la langue de Bella ravageait ma bouche, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus exquis. Je me laissai aller à tous mes désirs, palper la douce chair sous le fin tissu de son chemisier, mon pouce grattant la pointe pour trouver et faire s'ériger son mamelon. Bella gémit de plaisir et j'arrêtai de tenter de réduire au silence les sons proches de ceux que ferait un animal, émanant de ma gorge.

Certainement que s'il m'était autorisé de toucher un sein, il n'y aurait pas d'interdiction à doubler mon plaisir. Je glissai ma main vide vers le haut, pour malaxer l'autre doux mont en même temps et en taquiner le téton pour l'amener à la vie. Lorsque je capturai chaque téton entre mon pouce et mon index et que doucement, je pinçai et roulai ses pointes sensibles, Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière et haleta :

« Oh, Edward ! »

C'était assez. Je savais que je devais arrêter. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Bella et je la tirai tout contre moi. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur ma poitrine, tandis que nous recherchions tous les deux à ramener notre respiration sous contrôle. Ma queue palpitait, elle dégoulinait tellement elle était prête, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je m'occuperai de ce problème plus tard. Plusieurs fois.

J'inclinai la tête de Bella vers la mienne pour lui donner un doux baiser. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes de passion et son sourire était innocemment séduisant. Je fermai les yeux contre des tentations qui iraient trop loin.

J'étais satisfait de tenir Bella ainsi contre moi, pendant un long moment. J'étais si bien avec elle entre mes bras. Finalement, elle releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule et grogna :

« Il faut que je rentre à la maison pour préparer le diner de Charlie, » annonça-t-elle avec désarroi.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu rentres, » protestai-je en resserrant mon emprise sur son corps.

Bella me donna un rapide baiser avant de se relever de mes genoux. Je me levai aussi et lui rendis un baiser bien meilleur, savourant son goût contre ma langue et la sensation de son corps aligné avec le mien. Je redressai ma tête, souris à Bella et lui dis :

« Ok, amour, je te ramène chez toi. »

Je laissai Bella devant chez elle et lui fis savoir que je passerai la chercher pour aller à l'école le lendemain matin. Sur le chemin qui me ramenait à la maison, je réfléchis à notre nouvelle entente. C'était parfait, vraiment, et tendre d'une certaine façon. Bella et moi allions apprendre l'amour physique ensemble, lentement, un pas après l'autre, et cela durerait des semaines ou plus probablement des mois, supposai-je. Donc, basiquement, pratiquement tout le temps, soit ma b*te allait être assez dure pour planter des clous, soit mes boules me feraient souffrir d'une façon incontrôlable.

« _Christ, pouvais-je être encore plus masochiste que ça ?_ »

Le Monstre pointa son doigt sur sa tempe et appuya sur la détente.


	13. Chapter 13

MD 13

La déception m'attendait lorsque j'arrivais à la maison. J'avais prévu de me rendre en ligne droite dans ma chambre, pour chercher à revivre cette expérience et à me soulager.

Je savais finalement ce que c'était que de sentir des vrais seins, enfin au moins recouverts de deux couches de vêtements aussi fins soient-ils. Je voulais vraiment exploiter cette récente expérience, la savourer avec une branlette de célébration.

Malheureusement, je m'arrangeai pour passer la porte juste quand Esmé servait le repas du dimanche, toute une affaire pour notre famille. Je soupirai de frustration et rejoignis la famille à la table de la salle à manger. Le Monstre mit un coup de pied dans le pied de la table.

Je fus encore plus consterné lorsque Bella devint un sujet de discussion lors du dîner.

« Edward, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Bella, elle est si douce » annonça Esmé.

« Oui, je le pense aussi, Esmé » agréai-je.

« Et tellement jolie aussi » ajouta Esmé.

« La prochaine fois, je veux passer un peu de temps avec Bella. Arrête de l'accaparer Edward » objecta Alice.

« _Pas temps que je serais en vie, putain !_ »

Emmet garda son clapet fermé, mais sa promesse de ce matin ne l'empêcha pas de m'envoyer des regards lubriques et de ricaner de temps en temps. Rosalie se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que le prénom de Bella était mentionné.

Après quelques minutes, je m'arrangeai pour changer de sujet. Je n'aimais pas que ma relation avec Bella soit étalée aux yeux de ma famille. Et j'avais vraiment besoin qu'elle quitte mon esprit lorsque je me retrouvai à la table pour dîner. Il aurait été extrêmement embarrassant pour moi de ne pas être en mesure de me lever de ma chaise quand le repas était terminé.

Je sautais la tarte aux pommes et m'excusai pour quitter la table. J'avais ma propre conception du dessert. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et me préparai pour aller au lit.

Je ne ressentais plus le même sens de l'urgence que ce que j'avais ressenti aussi souvent auparavant, alors je pris mon temps, prolongeant l'expérience. Je lubrifiai généreusement ma main et commençai tranquillement à me caresser, me souvenant du poids des seins de Bella dans mes mains, de comment ça faisait de trouver ses tétons sous le tissus et de les taquiner pour les faire réagir, des sons exquis de plaisir qu'elle avait émis. Avec un coup de ma baguette magique, nos vêtements disparurent, et je pétrissais à présent les seins nus de Bella pendant qu'elle chevauchait lentement ma queue. Je lui laissai la maîtrise de notre rythme, et c'était exquis la manière dont elle montait et descendait lentement sur ma longueur engorgée, resserrant ses muscles internes autour de moi. Finalement, elle en eut assez de me chauffer et commença à me chevaucher de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, massant ma queue avec acharnement.

La violence de mon orgasme me secoua et je gémis très fort lors de ma libération.

« _Dieu, comme j'aime cette femme..._ »

Je ne pouvais pas attendre de revoir Bella au matin. J'arrivai quelques minutes en avance et garai la voiture dans son allée vide, par chance. J'approchai de la porte, avec l'intention de faire bon usage du temps que nous pourrions passer seuls. Le Monstre suivit avec impatience.

Apparemment, Bella avait eu la même idée que moi, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle prit ma main et m'attira à l'intérieure de la maison.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur et regardai sous le charme, au fond de ses yeux adorables. Mes mains vagabondaient lentement de ses épaules à ses bras, pendant que je caressai son cou et l'inhalai profondément, me refamiliarisant avec son parfum. J'emprisonnai sa taille et l'embrassai avec une douce intensité, autorisant mes mains à glisser plus haut et à empaumer ses seins captivants. Je les pressais gentillement tandis que ma langue explorait sa bouche.

Quand je la relâchai, elle sourit en tremblant et reprit sa respiration.

- « Bien, bonjour à toi aussi !

Je souriais comme l'idiot du village.

« _Faisons l'école buissonnière et baisons !_ » Hurla le Monstre.

Nous quittâmes sa maison avec regret pour aller à l'école. J'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à sa classe, avec un autre baiser plus appuyé. Je n'avais jamais été un grand amateur de démonstrations publiques d'affection, mais je voulais que tout le monde sache qu'elle était à moi maintenant, en tout cas tous les mecs, car beaucoup d'entre eux avaient essayé de se rapprocher de mon aimant à plaisir.

« _A moi ! Rien qu'à moi !_ » proclamait le Monstre.

Nous nous rejoignîmes pour aller ensemble à la cafétéria et cela commença à devenir une habitude de nous asseoir et de manger avec mes frères et sœurs. Alice et Bella devenaient de plus en plus proches, ce qui m'allait très bien. Après réflexion, il m'était apparut que ça serait une bonne idée qu'elles deviennent amies... Ben, les filles aiment bien les soirées pyjamas, pas vrai ? J'étais content d'être juste assis là et de la regarder pendant la pause déjeuner comme un frappé fou d'amour, en dépit de l'évident mépris de Rosalie.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être encore plus démonstratif dans mon affection en biologie. Je considérais toujours Newton comme mon plus grand rival malgré les affirmations de Bella comme quoi elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ça devait être à cause de la façon dont il suivait tous ses gestes avec son regard pathétique de petit chien triste. Je marquais mon territoire aussi souvent que possible, touchant Bella d'une manière affectueuse et insistante, même si je n'avais pas la moindre excuse pour créer un contact. Il y avait même des moments où je ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister à jeter un coup d'œil à Newton pour voir l'expression hargneuse de son visage. Le Monstre, cru comme toujours, pissait sur la jambe de Newton.

Maintenant que les seins de Bella faisaient parti du jeu, je considérais que leur accès m'était autorisé à tout moment et j'en profitais dès que nous avions un instant seul tous les deux. Ils étaient vraiment tellement merveilleux, tellement magnifiques. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment certaines filles pouvaient être si insatisfaites à leur sujet. Ne comprenaient-elles pas à quel point ils étaient incroyables ? A quel point c'était agréable de jouer avec eux ? Dieu sait que je ne pouvais pas enlever les mains des seins de Bella ! Elle pourrait probablement se balader partout et tout le temps sans porter de soutien-gorge, tellement je les soutenais la plupart du temps.

Après l'école, je raccompagnais Bella chez elle et nous élisions domicile sur son canapé. Cela débutait presque toujours notre schéma journalier de session de pelotage intense dans le salon. Habituellement, j'étais sur elle, dévorant sa bouche de baisers, son cou, et chaque partie de son corps non recouvert de vêtements que je pouvais atteindre. Je m'étais promis à moi-même de ne pas pousser trop loin, que je laisserai à Bella le soin de définir les limites à ne pas franchir. Enfin, celles qui étaient évidentes. Mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir d'utiliser un peu de logique dans l'équation. Si toucher ses seins avec mes mains était autorisé quand elle était vêtue, alors abaisser ma bouche jusqu'à ses tétons et les taquiner gentillement à travers le tissus de sa chemise en utilisant mes dents devait sûrement être permis aussi. Et cela devait certainement signifier aussi que la toucher partout là où son corps était recouvert de vêtements devait être acceptable. Je testais la dernière hypothèse à l'occasion, alors que Bella était allongée au-dessus de moi, malaxant les délicieuses courbes de son cul, tandis que je la pressais contre mon érection.

Je m'assurais de la quitter avant que Charlie ne rentre à la maison, voyant qu'à la fin de ces sessions ma queue était si grosse et si dure que je pourrais renverser des immeubles avec et aussi que j'avais l'air de l'exemple absolu de la frustration sexuelle : haletant fortement, visage rougi, cheveux en bataille, mains tremblantes et yeux lançant des regards sauvages emplis de désirs. Si je calculais bien mon temps, je pouvais me rendre dans ma salle de bain avant que mes boules ne prennent cette très jolie nuance « bleu guêpière » . Le Monstre geignait lamentablement pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi.

Dans le but d'encourager l'amitié entre Bella et Alice, je commençais tôt à amener Alice avec moi une ou deux fois par semaine. Nous nous asseyions à table et faisions nos devoirs ensemble, aidant parfois Bella à préparer le dîner. Je m'assurais à ces occasions, que nous soyons toujours là lorsque Charlie rentrait à la maison, afin qu'il puisse comprendre que les filles étaient copines. Même si je renâclais à sacrifier le moindre instant que nous pouvions passer seuls ensemble, cela me semblait être un investissement qui en vaudrait la peine, à la longue. Le Monstre commençait à détester Alice.

J'étais tout exciter pour vendredi soir, quand Bella avait accepté de venir passer la soirée et regarder des films chez moi. Mes frères et sœurs et moi étions assis dans la salle de jeux à regarder la télé. Enfin, ils regardaient la télé pendant que je matais Bella et que je m'agitais auprès d'elle essayant d'empêcher mon jeans de devenir trop inconfortable. Lorsque le premier film se termina, j'en avais assez. Je pris Bella par la main et la conduisis à ma chambre. Le Monstre se précipita impatiemment, pour nous ouvrir le chemin, nous accueillant à bras ouvert et nous faisant signe de passer la porte.

Une chose est géniale avec ma famille, c'est que l'intimité est très importante pour eux et nous étions tous d'accord pour respecter ça pour chacun d'entre nous. Donc, quelqu'un aurait pu tirer un coup de canon dans ma chambre, personne ne serait venu nous déranger. Cependant, je verrouillai tout de même ma porte en guise de précaution, juste au cas où. Puis j'hésitai, me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de faire une erreur. Cette pensée dura presque une seconde entière, avant que je puisse prendre place sur la canapé et me mettre à l'abri de toute tentation, Bella prit main et me mena vers le lit.

Elle s'assit au bord et attira mon visage vers le sien. Tandis que je lui rendais son baiser, mes mains commencèrent à explorer les courbes tentantes de son corps. Elle rompit notre baiser dans le but de s'installer plus loin sur le lit et me tira vers elle.

La première pensée qui m'effleura l'esprit fut que je pourrais passer avec joie chaque moment de l'éternité à embrasser Bella. Enfin, pour commencer. Nos baisers démarrèrent lentement, mais inévitablement se firent plus intense à mesure que mon contrôle s'amenuisait. Avec des gestes doux de succions et de morsures, je fis mon chemin du lobe de son oreille vers la courbe de son cou. Quand ma bouche descendit vers son sein et que mes dents grattèrent sa pointe alléchante, les mains de Bella se posèrent sur ma poitrine pour me repousser.

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demandai-je inquiet.

« Non, pas du tout. En fait, tu me rends complètement dingue » admit-elle.

Je ne pus éviter la petite irruption de fierté masculine qui grandit en moi en entendant cela. La tête du Monstre grossit de deux taille.

« Maintenant, c'est a mon tour ! » continua-t-elle.

Bella se mit à déboutonner ma chemise, caressant ma peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'exposait. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Quand elle en eut terminé avec le dernier bouton, je m'assis pour retirer ma chemise. Bella me regardait comme si j'étais un sundae à la crème glacée, elle se lécha même les lèvres. Un frisson me parcourut tout entier, en constatant l'évidence de son désir pour moi aussi.

« _Débarrasse-toi de son chemiser !_ » m'ordonna le Monstre.

Bella s'assit et commença à faire courir ses exquises petites mains partout sur mes épaules, ma poitrine et le long de mes bras. C'était tellement bon d'être touché de cette manière. Elle fit légèrement passer ses ongles sur mes tétons et je sifflai entre mes dents alors qu'un petit choc de plaisir me parcourut tout entier. Le Monstre se pinça son propre téton par curiosité.

J'inhalai profondément lorsque les mains de Bella quittèrent mon corps pour aller déboutonner son chemisier. Putain de merde ! Putainnnnnnnn de meeeeeeeeeerde ! J'étais paralysé, fixant avec fascination les boutons s'ouvrir lentement devant moi l'un après l'autre. Il y avait bien un Dieu finalement. Bella avait retiré son chemisier et était assise devant moi avec ce putain de soutien-gorge bleu, m'observant avec attention. Rien dans tous mes fantasmes ne m'avait préparé à ce pur moment d'émerveillement. Le Monstre adressa à Bella un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Je tendis une main et touchai tendrement la clavicule de Bella du bout des doigts, glissant de l'une à l'autre, avant de les faire descendre avec légèreté vers le galbe de son sein. Sa peau était si douce et tendre. A l'exception du rythme rapide de sa poitrine à chaque inspiration et expiration, Bella ne bougeait pas.

Je posai mes paumes de chaque côté du visage de Bella et l'embrassai doucement. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et, posément, firent descendre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge sur ses bras. Mes lèvres voyagèrent sur le cou de Bella et je l'embrassai et la mordillai en descendant, tandis qu'elle frissonnait entre mes bras. En retenant mon souffle, j'atteignis l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et m'arrangeai pour la décrocher avec un petit effort, mais de la détermination, durant lequel, Dieu merci, aucun de nous ne fut blessé.

Je lui retirai son soutien-gorge et le laissai tomber au sol. Dans la position où nous étions assis, je ne pouvais pas tenir Bella aussi proche de moi que je l'aurais souhaité, mais à ce moment particulier, je voulais plus la voir que la toucher. Je me reculai et étais beaucoup trop sous le charme pour me sentir embarrassé par la façon dont mon regard restait scotché à son corps. J'admirai les seins nus de Bella et, oh mon Dieu, ils étaient la vision la plus parfaite que j'avais jamais vue. Ils étaient pâles et pleins, et ronds et surmontés par des appétissants petits tétons roses qui me fixaient dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient désespérés d'obtenir toute mon attention. Et donc, j'allais répondre à leur besoin.

Je tendis une main et pris tendrement en coupe un sein, pressant légèrement ce glorieux mont. Bella rejeta la tête en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. Il m'en fallait plus.

Je relevais ma main libre pour venir saisir son autre sein et je me mis à les palper tous les deux avec plus de force. Il me semblait que je pouvais être le plus heureux des hommes simplement en continuant de faire ça pendant des heures, ou même des jours. Mais il y avait un truc que je voulais essayer.

J'abaissai lentement ma tête et collai ma bouche sur un des adorables tétons de Bella. Pendant que je le suçai, je faisais des cercles avec ma langue autour de son mamelon si sensible, profitant de chaque nouvelle sensation.

Bella finit pas bouger, levant une main pour venir la mettre derrière ma tête, enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux comme pour me garder ainsi contre elle pour toujours, illustrant ainsi la réponse à ce que je lui faisais subir avec plus de force qu'aucun mot ne pourrait le faire. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration devenir difficile et aussi, des petits sons de plaisir indicible s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Lorsque je me reculai, je respirai comme si je venais tout juste de courir le Derby du Kentucky – et en un temps record – et j'étais pratiquement certain que ma queue devait avoir à peu près la même taille que celle du vainqueur (N.T. : le Derby du Kentucky est une course de chevaux très célèbre au USA, et quand il pense au vainqueur, c'est du cheval dont il s'agit, pas du cavalier !).

« _Monte-là !_ » hurlai le Monstre.

Avec un grognement audible, je repoussai Bella sur le lit et couvris son corps du mien, savourant pleinement de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'utilisai un genou pour écarter largement ses jambes afin de pouvoir créer un frottement entre les deux parties de nos corps qui en avaient le plus besoin. Mes mains caressaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau que je pouvais atteindre, remontant et descendant fiévreusement le long de son dos, de ses flancs et revenant inlassablement malaxer ses seins.

Bella arqua brusquement son dos et pleurnichait doucement mon prénom lorsque ma bouche revint à ses tétons. J'étais stupéfié par la vague de désir qui me frappait quand je constatai à quel point j'étais capable de lui donner tant de plaisir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'ouvris un œil et vis le Monstre tirer sur le tiroir de la table de nuit et me désigner un préservatif que la raison me revint. Christ ! J'avais remis ça. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle et m'étais complètement foutu du Plan RBS. Merde !

Je ralentis notre allure, plantant des tendres baisers sur le visage de Bella, le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses paupières. Lorsque je me reculai, je ne pus me retenir de glisser ma main le long de sa poitrine une dernière fois, m'attardant un instant sur son sein. Bella leva des yeux brillants sur moi et me caressa la joue tendrement.

Je mis un coup de pied mental dans le Monstre quand je le vis se frotter les parties sans aucune honte sur le bas de la jambe de Bella.

« Je ferais mieux de te ramener à la maison, mon petit cœur, » avançai-je sans conviction.

L'idée de garder Bella dans mon lit pour toujours étant beaucoup plus tentante que je ne pouvais le dire.

« Oui, il est temps, » admit-elle.

Après un dernier baiser, je tendis à contrecœur ses vêtements à Bella, espérant pouvoir garder ce soutien-gorge bleu en guise de trophée. Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil avant qu'elle ne se rhabille. Dieu que ses seins allaient me manquer jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison de Bella, je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa porte et la tins fort contre moi pendant un bon moment.

« Bella, je veux que ce soit sûr... C'est que... je ne te l'ai jamais dit... » hésitai-je sur les mots.

« Qu'y a-t-il Edward , » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Tu es toute ma vie, à présent ! »

« Oh, Edward, » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, tandis que ses bras se resserraient derrière ma nuque, « parfois je pense que tout cela est trop merveilleux pour être vrai. »

Et ça me suffisait. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me retourne les mêmes mots que moi. En fait, je préférais plutôt qu'elle ne me les dise pas juste pour répondre à ma propre déclaration. Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais, et pas seulement quand j'étais pris dans les affres de la passion. Je ne savais pas grand chose au sujet des filles, mais j'étais pratiquement certain que d'annoncer à quelqu'un que vous êtes amoureux d'elle pendant que vous étiez activement en train d'essayer de lui mettre la main au panier, n'était pas un comportement recommandé.

Le Monstre ferma les yeux et sourit rêveusement.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, il était grandement temps que j'arrive pour m'octroyer une branlette d'urgence accompagnée de la vision de seins nus qui volaient juste devant mon visage. Je hurlai presque de soulagement quand mon foutre éclaboussa le mur de la douche. Mais cette libération ne me permit pas réellement de me sentir mieux.

En dépit de mes convictions, les choses avançaient trop vite entre Bella et moi. Le Plan RBS était un vrai désastre. A ce rythme, nous passerions au sexe dans à peine une semaine ou deux, et je n'étais pas plus prêt maintenant que je ne l'étais la semaine dernière.

Il y avait eu des moments ce soir, où je m'étais comporté comme un animal. Et même si Bella me semblait pas s'en formaliser, et, apparemment, avait même paru apprécier, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était bien. Je pouvais facilement imaginer un futur dans lequel nous succomberions au sexe et où tout serait terminé d'autant plus vite ; l'affaire serait ratissée en quelques secondes.

En fait, ce scénario semblait le plus valable pour l'instant. A vrai dire, j'en frissonnais d'horreur. Quelle expérience mémorable ça serait pour l'amour de ma vie ! Et, Jésus, comme ça serait humiliant pour moi... Le Monstre fronça les sourcils dans un soucis de sympathie.

Il y avait un dilemme évident, là. Il fallait que je sois capable de me contrôler en présence de Bella. Clairement, la façon la plus facile d'y arriver était d'éviter la plus innocente sorte de contact physique avec elle.

En même temps, et peut-être que j'étais juste en train de me leurrer moi-même, mais en toute honnêteté, je ne voyais pas comment le manque de contact physique pourrait m'aider à acquérir plus de contrôle. Si je m'en tenais à des baisers chastes pendant une année, serai-je dans une meilleure disposition à la fin de cette période ?

Peut-être était-ce seulement une de ces circonstances où vous devez faire face à vos peurs pour les surmonter, pour vous désensibiliser, en quelque sorte. Vous savez, comme remonter sur le dos d'un cheval qui vient tout juste de vous désarçonner.

Nous n'irons pas plus loin que ce que nous avons fait ce soir, pour le moment, me promis-je à moi-même. En fait, un pas en arrière serait probablement une bonne idée. Nous n'avions pas, à l'évidence, passé assez de temps à ce niveau, donc plus de poitrine nue avant un bon moment. Les seins nus était bien trop merveilleux, trop appétissants, trop... grisants.

« _Christ ! Je suis à nouveau dur.._. »

J'ignorai ma queue et m'autorisai à glisser dans le sommeil. Comme pour appuyer sur ce point au sujet de contrôle, je me réveillai dans une flaque humide... encore une fois. Putain ! Bon, au moins, aujourd'hui était le jour où nous changions les draps, donc personne ne se demanderait pourquoi je retirais mes draps de mon lit.

Après en avoir terminé avec ma routine... du matin, j'appelai Bella. Je fus déçu de savoir qu'elle était coincée par ses corvées et qu'aujourd'hui était sa journée de courses. C'était épouvantable, vraiment, de voir à quel point Charlie se servait d'elle comme sa cuisinière et sa femme de ménage. Bella méritait tellement plus que cela ; elle méritait qu'on prenne soin d'elle. J'étais étonné de l'ampleur de la vague de désir que je ressentais d'être celui qui prendrait soin d'elle. Je tentai de concentrer mes pensées sur les dernières parties de notre conversation téléphonique.

« Bien, et qu'en est-t-il de ce soir ? Es-tu libre ? » M'enquis-je.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Est-ce que tu voudrais aller quelque part ? » Fis-je plein d'espoir.

« _S'il te plait, dis oui.._. »

« Je préfèrerai seulement aller à nouveau chez toi, si c'est d'accord, » souhaita-t-elle.

« Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux faire... je passerai te chercher à 7 h 00. »

Elle allait tester mon courage, pas de question à se poser là-dessus. Il fallait que je sois fort.

Et j'essayais vraiment. Mais à un moment, ce soir-là, nous fûmes de retour dans ma chambre. Et fatalement, avant d'avoir seulement eu le temps de dire « aux chiottes le Plan RBS », j'étais allongé sur Bella, à l'embrasser sauvagement, frottant mon érection en rythme contre son centre et malaxant franchement toutes les parties de son corps que mes mains pouvaient atteindre. Elle déboutonna ma chemise et je la laissai faire. Il me sembla, enfin, qu'aussi longtemps que je ne la retirai pas, je ne brisais aucune règle. Si ? Et, étrangement, j'arrivai à me convaincre moi-même temporairement que faire glisser le col en V de son tee-shirt le long de son épaule et plus bas, le long de son bras, de façon à ce que je puisse repousser le bonnet de son soutien-gorge sur le côté pour festoyer, comme un homme affamé, de son téton, était une énorme amélioration par rapport à mon comportement de la soirée précédente. Et, en vérité, aucune de nos poitrines, n'était finalement dénudée...

Dimanche après-midi fut une épreuve encore plus importante, puisque Bella portait, sous sa chemise ouverte, un vêtement avec une espère de système de support supposé éliminer le besoin d'un soutien-gorge, et maintenu en place pas des délicates petites bretelles qui ne seraient pas restées sur ses épaules même avec l'aide de Super Glu. Pourquoi rendait-elle ça si facile... Et par là, je veux dire si difficile, pour moi ?

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais à vivre un de mes fantasmes favoris, alors que Bella chevauchait ma taille, se frottant contre ma longueur rigide, pendant qu'elle se penchait vers moi de manière à ce que ses seins se retrouvent juste en plein sur mon visage. Sauf que cette fois-ci, tandis que je caressai et tâtai et malaxai et goûtai et léchai et suçai, ses gémissements désespérés de plaisir et la pression qu'elle exerçait de plus en plus fort sur la queue, étaient bien réels, ébranlant mon contrôle comme pas possible.

Après être rentré d'avoir ramené Bella chez elle pour la nuit, je piquai un sprint vers ma salle de bain. Je ne pus même pas attendre de me retrouver sous la douche, je déchirai juste mon tee-shirt pour ne plus rien avoir sur moi, et m'octroyai quelques dures et rapides caresses pour réparer les dommages. Je me demandai, après un moment, si les tétons de Bella étaient aussi endoloris que l'était ma queue.

Dimanche soir, j'eus une autre discussion sévère avec le Monstre. Il fallait que je m'investisse à nouveau dans le Plan RBS. D'accord, je devais bien l'admettre : revenir en arrière n'était pas une option. Je ne pouvais plus me passer des seins nus de Bella ; ils étaient devenus ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour moi, à présent. Enfin, je veux dire, à part Bella... Heu... Tout d'elle, bien sûr. Donc, cela n'arriverait plus. Tout de même, les choses n'avaient pas besoin d'aller plus loin avant un bon bout de temps. Je pouvais le faire ! J'étais presque reconnaissant que lundi arrive. Ainsi, les opportunités pour élargir nos limites seraient plus restreintes.

Je devais quand même bien reconnaître qu'il y avait des problèmes infiniment plus graves à vivre. J'avais une belle et amoureuse petite-amie, avec les seins les plus parfaits du monde et elle me laissait les toucher et les embrasser à chaque fois que j'en avais envie. Elle m'encourageait, même. Alors, l'un dans l'autre, les choses étaient plutôt foutrement merveilleuses.

Ou du moins, je pensais qu'elles l'étaient. En regardant en arrière, à présent, je me demandais si le sentiment de malaise que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là était réel. Les choses étaient sur le point de changer... et pas en mieux. Nous étions tous installés ensemble à une table pour déjeuner, lorsqu'Alice posa la plus innocente des questions :

« Alors, avez-vous entendu parler de ce nouvel étudiant, ce mec nommé James ? »


	14. Chapter 14

MD 14

"Donc, il est dans notre classe d'anglais ! » annonça Alice à toute la table.

Au début, je n'y fis pas trop attention. Ce fut seulement en entendant la réponse de Bella que je tendis l'oreille.

« Après Anglais, Alice, il est dans chacune de mes classes du matin. Pourquoi commence-t-il dans une nouvelle école aussi tard dans l'année ? »

« J'ai eu un scoop, » plastronna Alice. Il paraît qu'il a été expulsé de son ancienne école, et qu'à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé une autre école qui le laisse terminer son année, il devrait redoubler son niveau. Je suppose que ses parents ont beaucoup d'argent et ont été en mesure de... persuader Forks de le laisser entrer ici. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se faire jeter, Alice ? » demanda Rose, toujours à l'affut de connaître la crasse de tout le monde.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Alice, « mais je suppose que c'était plutôt sérieux, s'il a été expulsé définitivement. Cependant, je n'ai rien entendu de très précis. »

Mon intérêt s'évanouit. Il était beaucoup plus fascinant de détailler Bella et de suivre le tracé des lignes dans la paume de sa main, en fantasmant pour la prochaine fois où je pourrai être seul avec elle. Le Monstre, un regard d'espoir peint sur le visage, plongea à plusieurs reprises son index droit dans le poing fermé de sa main gauche.

J'eus finalement l'occasion de voir ce James en allant à la rencontre de Bella après son cours de gym. Je notai seulement sa présence parce que son visage ne m'était pas familier, et il semblait être beaucoup trop focalisé sur les mouvements du derrière de Bella pendant qu'elle venait vers moi. Je lui adressai un regard menaçant avant d'attraper Bella par la taille et d'introduire ma langue au fond de sa gorge. Elle parut tout d'abord surprise, mais répondit avec ardeur après un moment. Le Monstre balança des fruits pourris à James.

L'attention de James envers Bella sembla plus marquée au cours des 2 ou 3 jours suivants, lorsque j'allais la rejoindre avant le déjeuner. Je le trouvai essayant de captiver l'intérêt de Bella pendant que j'attendais sur elle à la sortie de sa classe. Mon irritation s'accrut. Le Monstre était même encore plus emmerdé, grognant contre James lorsqu'il passait devant lui.

Pendant tout ce temps, nos petites séances spéciales d'après les cours continuaient sur le canapé de Bella. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser là-dessus. J'étais dépendant des seins de Bella. Un jour sans les appétissantes petites pointes de ses tétons était comme un jour sans soleil. Je tétais plus qu'un nouveau-né, ce qui induisait comme résultat que je me branlais plus que jamais.

Le jeudi, Alice vint avec nous pour faire les devoirs chez Bella après l'école. Lorsque Charlie rentra du travail et vint dans la cuisine pour nous saluer, Alice me choqua comme pas permis.

« Chef Swan, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour que Bella vienne dormir chez moi vendredi soir ? »

Soudainement, je trouvais que mon livre de cours sec comme la poussière était devenu la publication la plus intéressante de toute l'histoire de la planète. Je savais que si je relevais la tête, mon regard trahirait mon excitation et que mes intentions diaboliques deviendraient visibles de tous. Le Monstre frotta lubriquement ses mains ensemble et embrassa les chaussures d'Alice.

Charlie hésita un instant, puis :

« Je pense que ça va pour moi, Alice. »

« Super ! » Alice avait l'air tout excité et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas à mon bien-être du tout, finalement. « Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas tes affaires avec toi à l'école demain, Bella ? Comme ça on pourrait aller chez moi tout de suite après les cours, » suggéra Alice.

« Ok, ça me va bien, Alice, » confirma Bella.

Ma machination visant à encourager leur amitié semblait porter ses fruits : Bella... chez moi... pour la nuit entière. La tête me tournait en pensant aux possibilités. Alors, la réalité me balança un coup dans les parties. Le Monstre protégea les siennes.

« _N'oublie pas le Plan de Résistance à Bella Swan, toi, idiot_ », me fustigeai-je. En fait, cela pourrait devenir une expérience très frustrante que d'avoir Bella à la maison toute la nuit. J'imaginais à peine à quel point cela pouvait être un euphémisme...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, vendredi après les cours, Bella et Alice disparurent immédiatement dans la chambre d'Alice. Alors que je regardai la porte se refermer derrière elles, je me sentais totalement désespéré. Le Monstre se positionna tout contre la porte, ayant à l'évidence l'intention d'espionner leurs paroles.

Je repris mon chemin vers ma chambre, mais je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. Normalement, je devrais être en train de m'astiquer le poireau en ce moment même, mais cela me paraissait hors de question avec Bella dans la maison. Cette pensée me rappela que cela faisait déjà deux jours que je n'avais pas été seul avec elle, deux jours complets que mes doigts n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de saisir amoureusement les seins de Bella, quarante-huit putain d'heures depuis la dernière fois que j'avais pu goûter ses tétons... Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, alors je redescendis les escaliers et m'installai finalement à mon piano, pour commencer à interpréter le morceau de musique le plus sombre que je connaissais. Je fis passer toute ma frustration dans mon jeu. Esmé sortit de la cuisine et m'adressa un regard étrange avant de secouer la tête et de repartir comme elle était venue.

« _Christ, était-ce si évident que ça ?_ »

Je ne vis pas Bella jusqu'au repas, et même là, elle était accaparée par Alice, se retournant vers moi pour me sourire seulement une ou deux fois. Je me sentais rejeté. Je savais que je réagissais comme un gamin, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mis à l'écart. Le Monstre avait l'air complètement abandonné.

Après diner, nous nous rassemblâmes tous en bas, au sous-sol, pour regarder un film. Enfin, Bella vint et s'installa à côté de moi dans la salle sombre. Je m'étais senti spolié toute la soirée, et donc, il en résulta que j'eus du mal à garder mes mains tranquilles. Je m'assis, un bras passé autour de Bella, pendant qu'elle se lova tout contre moi. Ma main libre se balada tout d'abord tout du long de sa cuisse, puis sur son bras, avant de venir se poser sur son ventre. J'aurais pu jurer que ses seins me provoquaient pour de vrai, ses tétons avaient durci, je le voyais bien, pendant que mes doigts faisaient venir la chair de poule sur ses bras. Je m'agitai inconfortablement juste à côté d'elle.

« J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes ça, » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. « Tu es seulement en train de nous rendre dingues tous les deux. »

Je fis la moue.

« Tu m'as manqué, nous n'avons pas eu un seul instant seuls tous les deux, depuis deux jours, » pleurnichai-je presque, tout bas.

« Eh bien, je suis l'invitée d'Alice, ce soir, alors nous devons bien nous conduire, » me réprimanda Bella.

Je poussai un gros soupir. Il me sembla avoir entendu un son larmoyant émanant du Monstre.

Après le film, Alice attrapa la main de Bella et la tira vers sa chambre. Emmett m'adressa un regard empli de suffisance et Rosalie ricana en voyant l'expression amère sur mon visage. Jasper, béni soit-il, partageait mon sentiment.

Sachant que ça me rendrait dingue d'être tout seul dans ma chambre, je restai assis là et regardai un autre film avec eux. En toute logique, je savais que je ne pouvais pas blâmer Alice de vouloir être amie avec Bella. Mais émotionnellement, j'étais prêt à lui arracher les membres l'un après l'autre. Le Monstre était occupé à planter des aiguilles dans une poupée vaudou dont les cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens.

Après le film, je montai sans enthousiasme dans ma chambre. Je me sentais trop déprimé pour mon sédatif habituel avant d'aller au lit. Je mis en route « Adagio for Strings » de Barber, le morceau de musique le plus dépressif que je connaissais. Je me débarrassai de mes fringues et me couchai, laissant l'orchestre nourrir ma mélancolie. D'accord, bon, peut-être que j'en faisais un peu trop dans le dramatique, admis-je pour moi-même avant de glisser dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai lentement, pour trouver quelque chose d'agréable se pelotonner contre moi. Quelque chose de doux et chaud... et nu, ou presque. J'ouvris grand mes yeux et dans la faible lumière de mon radio-réveil, je discernai Bella qui venait se coller contre moi.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » murmura Bella sur un ton séducteur.

Dans un grognement, ma bouche trouva la sienne et ma langue passa entre ses lèvres, cherchant à accroître la sensation de chaleur qui m'enveloppait. Je me tournai sur le côté et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre moi aussi étroitement que possible. Pendant que mes commençaient à se balader sur son corps, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit short de coton fin et j'émis un sanglot exprimant le besoin que j'avais d'elle lorsque ses jambes se mêlèrent aux miennes.

« Bella, mon Dieu, Bella ! » Haletai-je.

Je roulai sur moi-même pour me positionner sur elle et maintins sa tête entre mes mains de façon à ce que je puisse ravager sa bouche de ma langue. Je maintenais son corps immobile avec le poids du mien, me concentrant sur la sensation d'avoir ses seins écrasés contre ma poitrine. J'étais en train de me perdre, j'agissais comme un animal. Et je savais avec une certitude absolue que je ne serai pas capable de m'arrêter. Ayant été surpris au réveil par la sensation de chair chaude et tentante, toutes mes défenses étaient tombées et je pouvais entendre le rugissement triomphant du Monstre dans mes oreilles.

Haletant pour retrouver ma respiration, je rompis notre baiser, laissant ma bouche s'inviter sur son cou, mordant le point sensible à la jonction de son épaule, suçant la peau délicate de la courbe de sa gorge. Je me rapprochai intentionnellement de son sein, m'attachant à son téton comme si ma vie en dépendait, le léchant de ma langue et l'agaçant gentiment de mes dents. Ma main tâtait et malaxait sa chair souple. Bella gémit et donna des coups de hanche contre moi. Les sons que j'émettais ne me semblaient qu'à peine humain.

J'écartai les jambes de Bella avec mon genou et appuyai mon érection contre son bas-ventre. Avec seulement les fines épaisseurs de tissu de son short et de mon boxer entre nous, la sensation habituelle s'en trouvait hautement intensifiée. A un certain moment, la réalisation du peu de chose qu'il restait entre moi et mon ultime désir me fit marquer une pause. Pour un instant, je me stoppai dans mes gestes, la tenant tout contre moi, pendant que je cherchais à contrôler ma respiration.

« Edward, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? » Fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

J'embrassai sa tempe, puis fis courir mon nez le long de sa mâchoire.

« Bella, si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, j'ai bien peur que je ne serai pas capable de m'arrêter du tout, » murmurai-je entre mes dents serrées.

« Qu'advient-il de notre décision d'avancer un pas après l'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Il fallait que je soit capable de repousser nos limites vers l'étape suivante sans en découdre avec moi-même.

« Oui, d'accord ! » Acquiesçai-je doucement, sachant que je n'étais toujours pas hors de danger.

« Alors, touche-moi ! » Me supplia-t-elle.

Je me calmai un instant. Est-ce que je n'étais pas en train de la toucher ? La compréhension de ce qu'elle voulait dire s'insinua lentement en moi, et j'inhalai brusquement.

J'attachai pieds et poings liés le Monstre et procédai avec prudence.

Mes lèvres trouvèrent à nouveau les siennes et je m'évertuai à mieux garder mon contrôle cette fois-ci, en l'embrassant toujours profondément, mais avec une intensité moindre. Je me surélevai sur un coude pour soulager Bella de la charge entière de mon poids et cela permit à mon autre main de caresser son corps. Sa peau de velours si douce emplit mes sens, et pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé à la texture de satin de sa peau à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lorsque ma main se déplaça entre ses jambes.

Mes doigts bougeaient lentement en approchant du haut de sa cuisse, caressant tendrement la peau délicate à cet endroit. Bella geignit un peu, en désirant plus, à l'évidence. Je déplaçai ma main vers la soie de son ventre plat, et glissai mes doigts sous l'élastique de son short.

Quand je sentis la chaleur humide de sa chair, je frissonnai de désir. Je savais que je pouvais facilement perdre à nouveau mon contrôle, mais le côté merveilleux et l'intimité de ce moment me firent ralentir le rythme pour savourer cette expérience qui ne pouvait être comparée à aucune autre.

Je laissai mes doigts explorer, apprendre les secrets de sa féminité, testant les plis sensibles de sa chair.

Alors que j'avais été un putain de Don Juan dans mes fantasmes, je réalisai que j'étais un peu à la ramasse maintenant. Malgré les réponses clairement extatiques de Bella, il devait y avoir certainement des approximations dans mes gestes, quand mes rêves éveillés en arrivaient à ce point. Cela dit, mes... recherches académiques sur ce sujet particulier me donnèrent quelques idées.

J'insérai un doigt en elle et tentai un peu de ce côté-là. A en juger par la réaction de Bella, il me semblait qu'elle aimait ça. Je m'enhardis. J'ajoutai un autre doigt au premier et les bougeaient dans un mouvement délibérément lent de va-et-vient, pendant que, de mon pouce, je commençai à faire des rotations sur ce que je savais être le point le plus sensible de son corps.

« Bella, mon petit cœur, est-ce-que je m'y prends bien ? » Chuchotai-je anxieux.

« Han, han, » elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, « Heu, un peu plus vite, serait... heu... bien. »

J'accélérai mes mouvements et fus récompensé par un fort gémissement de la part de Bella.

« Oh, Edward, » haleta-t-elle, induisant en moi une plus grande motivation.

J'abaissai la tête vers sa poitrine et me mis à agacer un téton de ma bouche, imaginant que la stimulation supplémentaire ne pouvait certainement pas faire de mal. J'avais un but à cœur maintenant, et j'étais déterminé à réussir.

Après peut-être une minute, le corps de Bella se raidit et elle cria doucement mon prénom. Je ralentis mes attouchements, pendant qu'elle tremblait encore des contrecoups de sa jouissance. Je pouvais sentir ses fluides tremper mes doigts. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : j'avais donné un orgasme à ma petite amie. J'étais un putain de dieu du sexe. Le Monstre commença à signer des autographes.

Je me déplaçai pour me retrouver sur le dos et Bella s'écroula à moitié sur moi. Elle posa un baiser rapide sur ma poitrine et me fit un sourire fatigué avant que ses yeux ne se ferment lentement. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de contentement heureux. En à peine quelques minutes, sa respiration se calma et elle s'endormit, naturellement. Et moi, j'avais toujours un gros, gros problème.

Putain de merde ! Ce sentiment de fierté masculine qui avait prévalu dans mes pensées jusque-là, s'évanouit quand je réalisai qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de soulagement en vue pour moi. Je pensai à me lever et à me rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre les choses en main moi-même, comme toujours, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller Bella. Elle avait l'air tellement adorable et tranquille, endormie, en paix. Le Monstre, pas aussi attentionné, se mit à lui tirer les cheveux.

Je suppose que j'aurais pu me branler comme j'étais là. Je ne pense pas que je me serais senti embarrassé si Bella s'était réveillée et m'avait vu faire. Je veux dire que j'étais suffisamment désespéré, alors ça m'était égal. Mais il y avait deux problèmes avec ce scénario : le premier, Bella était couchée sur mon bras... favori. D'accord, ça n'était pas un obstacle insurmontable, clairement, je pouvais utiliser ma main gauche maladroite et pourtant y arriver quand même. Mais le plus gros souci était la façon dont Bella était positionnée, étalée en travers de ma poitrine, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était en plein milieu de la ligne de feu. Et, alors que l'idée de lâcher ma semence sur le ventre ou les seins de Bella ou à un million d'autres endroits, était foutrement tentante, j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'apprécierait que très modérément de se prendre une giclée en plein dans l'œil.

Si mes couilles n'avaient pas commencé à me faire misérablement mal, j'aurais bien ri à l'absurdité de la situation. Oui, mais voilà quoi. Alors je tentais seulement de me relaxer et de baigner dans les rémanences de ma performance hors du commun. Je manquais d'expérience, c'était certain, mais j'avais fait de mon mieux pour lui faire du bien avec enthousiasme et détermination. Lorsque la tension commença à s'amenuiser, le tourment débuta pour de bon.

J'avais presque oublié que Bella parlait en dormant. Je m'en souvins brutalement lorsque je l'entendis dire, d'une voix somnolente :

« Hummm, Edward, baise-moi ! »

« _Putain de merde ! Pas ça, encore !_ »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand rien de plus ne sortit de sa bouche. Mais apparemment, son rêve était vraiment agréable, car ses hanches se mirent à onduler contre moi et je pouvais sentir l'entrejambe de son short humide frotter contre mon côté.

« _Seigneur Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant ! _»

Puis, alors que je pensais avoir passé au travers de ce cauchemar sans craquer, sa main se mit à ramper vers mon ventre. Je la regardais descendre doucement, avec horreur, comme une tarentule, mais en plus mortel.

Quand elle atteignit ma queue et que ses doigts s'enroulèrent peu à peu autour, je crus que j'allais bientôt me mettre à pleurer.

Mes pensées prenaient vraiment un tour méprisable. D'autre part, le Monstre m'incitait à couvrir la main de Bella de la mienne et à la faire bouger de haut en bas le long de ma virilité. Ma main tremblante se posa sur la sienne.

Et je déroulai avec précaution ses doigts pour venir déposer sa main plus haut sur ma poitrine. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer : grosse erreur de ma part... Amener ma propre main aux alentours de mon visage me fit subir une nouvelle souffrance, puisque je pouvais à présent détecter la fragrance « Eau de Pussy » sur moi. Mais j'étais tellement résigné à avoir une nuit d'agonie sexuelle, que cela n'était qu'une cause de souffrance de plus. Mon seul espoir était que ma bite ne parte pas gambader d'elle-même durant la nuit pour ajouter l'humiliation au cocktail de confusion sexuelle dans lequel j'étais déjà.

Je dois tout de même dire qu'il m'était agréable de savoir que j'étais plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé. Cela me donna un peu plus de confiance dans le fait que je pouvais garder le contrôle. Et honnêtement, Bella méritait quelqu'un qui la vénère ; quelqu'un qui soit capable de lui donner du plaisir sans devenir... un monstre.

Et juste à ce moment-là, Bella s'étira contre moi et je l'entendis clairement murmurer :

« Je t'aime, Edward ! »

Mon cœur, maintenant, se gonflait en même temps que ma queue.

Extraordinairement, je finis par m'endormir, me réveillant plus tard avec de nouveaux et intéressant tourments. Bella et moi avions fini par nous aligner comme deux petites cuillères durant la nuit, et maintenant son petit cul fantastique était fermement appuyé contre mon intense et douloureuse érection matinale. Mon bras gauche était enroulé autour de son corps et agrippait son sein droit.

« _Seigneur, même dans mon sommeil... !_ »

Je dégageai lentement ma main et me relevai prudemment pour m'éloigner de son corps et sortir du lit, en remettant la couverture sur son dos afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Je me rendis dans ma salle de bain et en verrouillai la porte. Bien, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à prendre une douche pour démarrer la matinée. Je pouvais à peine attendre pour y aller... le Monstre sauta dans la douche avant moi.

Je me savonnai le haut du corps et me repassai les images de la nuit dernière à l'esprit, la sensation de la chair la plus intime de Bella humidifiant mes doigts, l'image de son visage lorsqu'elle jouissait, les sons de plaisir qu'elle émettait... et le foutre explosa violemment dans tous les sens. J'aurais pu être couronné roi du cercle des branleurs, avec ce coup-là.

Et je fus dur à nouveau avant même que j'ai pu finir de savonner le reste de mon corps. Je me remis au boulot, imaginant comment ça serait si ça avait été ma queue qui plongeait dans le passage humide en haut des cuisses de Bella au lieu de mes doigts. Je fis durer mes caresses un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci, mais le second orgasme fut tout aussi intense que le premier. Je m'appuyai contre le mur de la douche, laissant la cascade d'eau descendre le long de mon corps pendant que je me remettais de mon émoi. Le Monstre était tombé dans les pommes sur le carrelage.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, Bella était toujours endormie. Je m'habillai rapidement et m'allongeai à ses côtés, mais au-dessus des couvertures. Je me mis à embrasser son cou et son épaule pour l'amener à se réveiller. Elle s'étira et se tourna vers moi, nouant ses bras derrière ma nuque et chatouilla ma gorge de son nez. Putain, elle était tellement mignonne le matin. Je pourrais tout donner pour me réveiller avec elle chaque matin. Et à cette pensée, je fus frappé par une vague de désir si forte qu'elle m'en coupa la souffle.

« Pourquoi es-tu levé ? » Demanda-t-elle tout contre ma poitrine.

« Il est tard mon amour. J'avais peur qu'Alice vienne te voler à moi, » expliquai-je.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle, un peu plus réveillée maintenant.

« Presque 10 heures, je suis surpris qu'Alice ne soit pas venue tambouriner à ma porte depuis au moins deux heures. »

Il faudra que je la remercie, au moins pour ça, en tout cas... enfin, je suppose.

« Edward ? »

« Oui mon petit cœur, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Bella hésita.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-elle contre mon cou.

Je ris joyeusement et raffermis l'emprise de mes bras autour d'elle.

« Oui, je sais, » répondis-je.

Bella releva la tête en arrière pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit auparavant. »

J'embrassai son front.

« Si tu me l'as déjà dit, » murmurai-je doucement, « est-ce que tu sais que tu parles en dormant ? »

« _Et apparemment, tu fais aussi des rêves érotiques très agréables et réalistes..._ »

« Oh non ! » Grogna Bella misérablement.

« Pourquoi, est-ce que cela t 'ennuie ? C'est incroyablement adorable ! » Affirmai-je.

« C'est embarrassant. Maintenant, tu sais que je rêve de toi. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter que je le savais déjà depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était endormie en ma présence.

« Bella, mon amour, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être embarrassée. Si je pouvais contrôler mes rêves, je ne rêverais que de toi. En fait, la plupart d'entre eux te concernent. »

« _Dieu sait que tous mes rêves éveillés te laissent le premier rôle... nue._ »

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ça me rend heureux de t'entendre dire cela, même dans ton sommeil... particulièrement dans ton sommeil, quand toutes tes défenses sont abaissées, » ajoutai-je, la ramenant contre ma poitrine et déposant un baiser sur son oreille délicate.

« Bien, à présent que tu l'as entendu quand j'étais endormie et réveillée, tu sais que c'est la vérité. »

« Alors, qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui, » demandai-je tout joyeux.

« Eh bien, je vais me lever et rentrer à la maison pour faire mes corvées et ensuite finir mes devoirs, » annonça-t-elle avec un soupir.

Le Monstre soupira aussi, avant de nouer un foulard autour de sa tête et de brandir un plumeau à poussière.

« Et ce soir ? » M'enquis-je, « Est-ce que je te verrai ? Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr que tu me verras. Et oui, je veux faire quelque chose ; je veux passer plus de temps avec toi qu'hier soir. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ; c'était sympa d'être avec Alice, » elle leva la main pour caresser mon visage, « mais tu m'as vraiment trop manqué. »

Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé hier soir amenèrent un sourire sur mon visage.

« Où sont tes vêtements ? » Demandai-je.

Bella réfléchit un instant.

« Il doit y avoir un débardeur quelque part par là sur le sol. »

Elle sortit du lit pour le rechercher et j'ouvris mon armoire pour lui trouver un peignoir à mettre afin qu'elle puisse retourner dans la chambre d'Alice. Lorsque je me retournai, elle était en train d'enfiler son haut par-dessus sa tête.

Intérieurement, je fis mes adieux à ses seins fabuleux tandis que je tenais le peignoir ouvert pour elle puisse venir l'enfiler. Je la fis se retourner pour lui donner un rapide baiser avant de la relâcher pour qu'elle retourne dans la chambre d'Alice.

Après avoir raccompagné Bella chez elle, je passai le reste de ma journée comme je l'avais fait samedi dernier, à me languir de Bella, à me branler de temps à autre et à faire sévèrement la leçon au Monstre. Les choses avaient presque failli aller trop loin la nuit dernière, et je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'être aussi proche de perdre le contrôle. Même si Bella n'avait jamais semblé inquiète, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait réalisé à quel point j'avais été à la limite de craquer. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, ou pire, lui faire du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Donc, au niveau physique, définitivement, les choses ne devraient pas aller plus loin avant un bout de temps ; un bon bout de temps. J'avais besoin de calmer le jeu. Je l'avais touchée cette nuit et lui avais offert un incroyable orgasme. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment. Je traçai mentalement une ligne sur le sable et ordonnai au Monstre de ne pas la franchir.

Et vous savez, je pense réellement que j'aurais pu m'en tenir à cette promesse, Vraiment. Je veux dire à l'exception de deux choses. Quand je passai prendre Bella chez elle, ce soir-là, elle portait à nouveau cette petite jupe blanche fluide. Et cette fois-ci, je n'avais absolument aucune raison d'émettre une objection. En plus, elle était tellement jolie, je n'avais vraiment pas lieu de me plaindre. Et puis, plus tard dans la soirée, elle prit la liberté de mettre ses mains dans mon pantalon...


	15. Chapter 15

MD 15

Je me présentai sous mon meilleur jour lorsque j'arrivai chez Bella pour passer la prendre. Charlie était là et j'étais pratiquement certain qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées une fois que j'avais vu Bella dans cette jupe de tulle toute légère. Cela n'aidait en rien qu'elle porte également ce bustier bleu qui, théoriquement, ne requérait pas l'adjonction d'un sous-vêtement supplémentaire. Je gardai les yeux innocemment grands ouverts et mes mains dans mes poches. J'écrasai durement le Monstre sous ma chaussure quand je le surpris à vouloir regarder sous la jupe de Bella.

Ma maîtrise ne dura pas plus de trente secondes après que nous ayons quitté sa maison. Je me garai dans mon coin maintenant devenu habituel et administrai à Bella un baiser des plus torride. Ma main se retrouva d'elle-même sur son genou et glissa avec détermination vers le haut de sa jambe avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Une fois que je mis fin au baiser, je fis rapidement redescendre sa jupe, quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir foncé ainsi vers la ligne d'arrivée... sans même prendre... le temps d'un échauffement. Je pouvais déjà me rendre compte que cette soirée allait être une rude mise à l'épreuve.

"Bella, est-ce que tu aimerais aller quelque part ce soir ?" Demandai-je plein d'espoir.

"Je te l'ai dit, Edward. J'aimerais que nous passions la soirée ensemble et pouvoir passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux, si c'est possible," répondit-elle de la voix la plus soyeuse.

Je restai silencieux tout le long du chemin, essayant de collecter les lambeaux de self-contrôle qui me restaient en espérant que Bella ne remarquerait pas la grosseur qui avait pris place dans mon jeans.

"Allons rejoindre les autres au sous-sol pendant un moment," suggérai-je quand nous arrivâmes chez moi.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle télé pour retrouver mes frères et sœurs en train de se chamailler pour savoir quel film ils allaient regarder en premier. Rien ne pouvait m'intéresser moins que cela et, apparemment, Bella ressentait la même chose, puisqu'elle s'assit simplement tranquillement à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Quelqu'un eut la brillante idée de tamiser la lumière après que le film ait commencé. Je suppose que Bella ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle avait dit vouloir être seule avec moi. Avant même que le générique de début ne se termine, elle promenait son nez dans mon cou et laissait sa main vagabonder librement sur mon corps. Je réussis à me retenir pendant au moins, oh, dix secondes, avant de l'attirer sur mes genoux et de commencer à l'embrasser.

"Prenez une chambre !" Lança quelqu'un.

Et cela me sembla soudain une idée capitale.

"Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à voir ce film ?" Chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Bella, ma voix rauque de désir.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi avec un mouvement très significatif et murmura :

"Quel film ?"

Nous nous levâmes pour quitter le sous-sol et, alors que nous allions monter, j'entendis Emmett gueuler :

"Couvrez-vous !"

J'ignorai les ricanements qui suivirent.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je vis le Monstre allongé sur mon lit, portant un pyjama de soie rouge et un grand sourire salace, et adressant des mouvements de sourcils évocateurs à Bella.

Nous ne sautâmes pas instantanément sur mon lit. Bella vint se placer juste en face de moi et prit mes mains qui étaient restées le long de mon corps. Elle releva son visage jusqu'à mon cou et respira profondément.

"Edward !" Souffla-t-elle contre ma mâchoire.

Je frissonnais en sentant la chaleur de son souffle contre la peau fine de mon cou. Mes bras encerclèrent sa taille et je la tins tout contre moi, heureux, pour l'instant, de sentir son corps pressé étroitement contre le mien. Je l'entendis soupirer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Tentai-je.

"Rien du tout ! Je suis seulement heureuse !" Expliqua-t-elle, en se reculant de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire. "Tu me rends très heureuse. Peut-être est-ce la gloire du premier amour ?"

"Bella," murmurai-je avant de remonter une main derrière sa nuque pour la maintenir tranquille afin que je puisse l'embrasser.

Ma langue s'insinua entre ses lèvres et je savourai le goût délicieux de sa bouche. Ma main libre descendit un peu plus bas sur sa taille, pour rapprocher son corps du mien.

Il m'apparut alors que je n'avais jamais encore été aussi proche de Bella sans qu'elle ne porte un jeans. Le fin tissu de sa jupe ne laissait rien à l'imagination et je ne pus résister à la tentation de poser une main de chaque côté de son derrière et d'en presser la chair délectable. Je grognais dans sa bouche et frottais mon érection contre son corps. Lorsque je rompis notre baiser, j'étais littéralement en manque d'air. Le Monstre haletait comme un Saint Bernard.

Je manœuvrai Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur le lit et tombai pratiquement sur elle. Avec un accès aussi aisé à son corps, autant vers le haut que vers le bas, je ne savais pas par où commencer. Putain de merde, pourquoi choisir ? Ma bouche se mit à tracer sa route vers le galbe de son sein, pendant que ma main remontait le long de sa cuisse. Le Monstre nous observait comme s'il était en train de regarder un match de tennis.

La nuit dernière, nous avions exploré... de nouveaux territoires, pour ainsi dire, et j'étais déterminé à ce que nous n'allions pas plus loin pendant un bon moment. Mais je suppose que revisiter le même territoire ne pouvait absolument pas faire de mal. Ma main continua son voyage vers le haut et je la glissai dans la culotte de Bella et caressai légèrement son doux petit cul.

Je sentis Bella tirer sur mon t-shirt, alors je me redressai un peu pour l'aider à me le retirer. Je profitai de cette opportunité pour pousser son débardeur vers le bas, afin d'exposer totalement sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher, lorsque je la voyais ainsi révélée à moi, de suffoquer un peu, tant elle était belle.

"Mon petit cœur," geignis-je avant de me pencher sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

Ma main retourna se perdre dans sa culotte. Je savais que c'était un jeu dangereux, mais je voulais que cette saleté de truc s'en aille. Apparemment, le Monstre aussi, car il offrit son aide un tirant sur un côté.

Je m'arrangeai pour la faire descendre suffisamment pour que Bella finisse de la faire glisser avec ses pieds jusqu'à que, finalement, elle s'en débarrasse complètement. Je caressai l'intérieur de ses cuisses, encore une fois émerveillé par leur douceur exquise, avant de recouvrir entièrement le mont de son sexe de la paume de ma main. La sensation de sa chair humide et vulnérable était grisante. Je me perdis dans cet instant. L'étape suivante paraissait tellement naturelle : me débarrasser de mon jeans, rouler sur elle et m'enfouir en elle. Il fallait que je combatte avec acharnement cette tentation qui me submergeait et que je me rappelle de où j'étais et de qui j'étais : "_N'agis pas comme un imbécile, Bella est la femme que tu aimes, Edward ! Traite-là correctement !_ " Et j'en revins à laisser mes doigts faire le boulot.

Je pris tout mon temps ce soir-là, explorant, taquinant, testant ses réactions. Quand ma bouche n'était pas occupée à embrasser les lèvres de Bella, ou sa peau, ou à sucer ses tétons, je l'observais pour jauger de ses réactions. Apparemment, je me débrouillais plutôt bien, à en juger par ses gémissements de plaisir et par les tortillements de son corps. C'était absolument fascinant et sexy comme l'enfer. Le Monstre se mit à se palucher lui-même.

Utilisant, essentiellement, la même technique que la veille, j'atteignis à nouveau le succès, expérimentant le sentiment incroyable de voir Bella jouissant entre mes bras. Je me sentais l'âme d'un super-héros et je l'embrassai langoureusement avant de rouler sur le dos et de l'envelopper de mes bras afin qu'elle vienne se pelotonner contre moi. Et j'étais là, innocemment allongé, à me féliciter de mon expérience sans égal et à me demander combien de temps j'allais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir me taper une branlette, quand Bella se redressa, puis se pencha sur moi pour venir m'embrasser et glisser une main déterminée à l'intérieur de mon jeans.

Quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ma queue, j'ai bien cru que j'allais exploser tout de suite.

"Bella," m'étranglai-je, "mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je te rends la pareille," murmura-t-elle, "détends-toi !"

Le Monstre s'allongea à plat dos sur le lit et écarta ses bras et ses jambes dans une position d'abjecte reddition.

"_Ouais, c'est sûr, je me détends !_"

Elle recommença à m'embrasser, puis elle relâcha ma queue et glissa ses mains plus haut ; je ne savais pas si je devais soupirer de soulagement ou pleurer de frustration. Je me figeai de surprise lorsque ses doigts se mirent à déboucler ma ceinture et à ouvrir mon jeans. Mes pensées étaient prises dans un tourbillon. Devions-nous faire ça ? Ne serait-ce pas repousser nos limites à deux reprises au cours du même week-end ? Pourquoi ne l'arrêtai-je pas ? Combien de temps pourrai-je me retenir ? A quel point est-ce que ça allait être humiliant pour moi ?

"_Ferme ta gueule !_" Hurla le Monstre.

Bon, puisque j'envoyais manifestement le Plan RBS aux oubliettes, autant que je m'applique à la tâche. Quand elle baissa la fermeture Eclair de mon jeans, glissa sa main dans mon boxer et toucha ma queue, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner tellement je ressentis un délice sans pareil. Exactement comme je l'avais fait avec elle, Bella commença à apprendre les secrets de mon anatomie. Ses doigts caressèrent ma longueur et le bout de ma queue et se balada plus bas pour gentiment venir palper mes boules. Je grinçais des dents et tentais de me retenir comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Voilà bien un nouveau genre de tourment ! Combien de centaines de fois m'étais-je branlé en imaginant que ma main sur ma bite était celle de Bella ? Ces sessions avaient été une course au soulagement : je ne venais jamais assez vite pour répondre à mes propres besoins. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, à présent.

Cela n'aidait pas la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, de réaliser que mon imagination ne rendait pas justice à la réalité, et que c'était nettement meilleur de sentir la main de Bella qui me touchait. Lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma queue et se mirent à me caresser, je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher. Je dus me battre pour laisser l'air entrer dans mes poumons. Mais tout d'abord, je dus me battre contre le besoin de me laisser aller qui menaçait de me submerger.

Il serait si bon de jouir aussi vite, me dis-je. Mais je me sermonnai en me répétant qu'il fallait que je fasse durer le plaisir. J'insistai, je ne devais pas m'humilier moi-même. Alors, je me demandai combien de temps ça me prendrait exactement de me retenir avant d'atteindre finalement l'orgasme sans paraître un... branleur total.

Le Monstre se frappait la tête tout seul avec un maillet. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, mais quand Bella se mit à actionner sa main plus vite, je sus que j'étais foutu. J'arrachai ma bouche de la sienne, pour l'avertir, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais ça me semblait important.

« Bella », croassai-je, « je vais... jouir ! »

« C'est un peu l'idée » murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille avant d'en mordiller doucement le lobe de ses dents.

J'eus besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose au moment où ça allait arriver, alors, je me cramponnai à son sein, très fort. Après quelques secondes je grondai comme un animal et me raidis en me libérant. Je sentis mon foutre exploser et recouvrir mon ventre. Et, Dieu la bénisse, Bella continua à me secouer jusqu'à la toute dernière goutte. Finalement, je posai ma main sur la sienne afin de calmer ses mouvements. Mais autrement, j'étais... heu... trop vidé pour bouger.

Le Monstre s'effondra en arrière sur l'oreiller et un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage.

Au bout d'un moment, j'attrapai la boite de mouchoirs en papier présente en permanence sur la table de chevet et me nettoyai. Puis, j'essuyai la main de Bella. Après ça, je ne pus résister à l'envie de rouler sur elle et de l'embrasser avec toute l'ardeur que j'avais en moi. Je caressai doucement le sein que j'avais agrippé durement un instant plus tôt et relevai la tête.

« Je me suis laisser un peu emporter. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal, » murmurai-je d'un air désolé.

J'embrassai légèrement son mamelon, puis me baissai encore pour le sucer un peu.

"Edward," gémit-elle à voix basse, "si tu continues, nous allons devoir tout recommencer depuis le début."

"_Et quel est le problème ?_"

Je me redressai pour embrasser ses belles lèvres pleines si appétissantes, puis relevai la tête pour parsemer ses paupières et son visage de tendres petits baisers. Je n'avais pas le cœur de lui dire que j'étais déjà... heu... prêt à remettre ça.

"_Mais ça ira, à l'évidence, il faudra que je pratique en solo d'une manière plus étendue, plus tard..._"

Même si je serais bien resté avec joie à me pelotonner avec Bella pour toujours, à me délecter d'être au nirvana avec elle, et à imaginer toutes les possibilités offertes par nos toutes nouvelles découvertes, il fut temps, au bout d'un moment, que je la ramène à la maison, ce que je fis vraiment à contrecœur. Je me disais comme il aurait été merveilleux de pouvoir me réveiller auprès d'elle dans mon lit, et je me promis de demander à Alice d'inviter Bella pour une autre soirée pyjama la semaine prochaine. Même si Alice avait l'intention de monopoliser Bella toute la soirée, je pourrai tout de même l'avoir pour moi tout seul toute la nuit.

Au matin, j'avais même plus de matières nouvelles à expérimenter sous la douche. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, je travaillai à faire durer l'expérience, tentant d'oublier le schéma habituel, et loin d'être le bienvenu, créé par des mois d'abus frénétique de moi-même. Je pouvais constater qu'il faudrait que j'y mette des efforts importants afin de tendre vers ce but.

Bella avait des devoirs à faire dans l'après-midi. Je me remémorai les évènements de la soirée précédente en attendant qu'elle m'appelle pour me faire savoir à partir de quelle heure elle serait libre. L'un dans l'autre, j'étais plutôt content.

Il fallait bien admettre que les limites avaient à nouveau été franchies. Mais j'étais plutôt confiant dans le fait que nous étions dans une position qui nous permettrait de maintenir le status quo, à présent. Il avait été totalement irréaliste de penser que nous allions être capables de nous en tenir au pelotage avancé. Je veux dire par là que toute la frustration que nous ressentions était complètement palpable. Maintenant que nous avions atteint un état où nous avions tous les deux obtenu... satisfaction. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réajuster le Plan RBS avant un bon moment. Et je m'étais arrangé pour me maîtriser plutôt bien aussi. Donc, les choses allaient bien? Et franchement, j'étais impatient de répéter l'expérience.

Voilà pourquoi ce fut vraiment frustrant pour moi lorsque Bella décida finalement d'accepter mon offre de sortir ensemble plus tard. Quand elle appela, tard dans l'après-midi, elle suggéra que nous allions voir un film au cinéma, ce soir-là. Dans la mesure où je ne recherchais qu'à passer du temps en la compagnie de Bella, je n'étais pas terriblement déçu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au cinéma.

A la moitié du film, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça racontait. J'avais passé la première heure à la regarder, à fantasmer sur ses seins et comment c'était que d'avoir mes doigts en elle et aussi comment c'était que d'avoir ses doigts autour de ma queue et, à la place de ce que nos doigts pouvaient nous faire l'un à l'autre, de combien ça serait merveilleux que d'avoir ma queue à l'intérieur d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me trémousser inconfortablement dans mon siège, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être finalement remarqué par Bella. Le Monstre compensa sa frustration en balançant du pop-corn sur les gens dans la salle.

Ma frustration s'intensifia lorsque nous retournâmes à la voiture et que Bella décida qu'une session de pelotage était maintenant à l'ordre du jour. C'était comme revenir au temps où... ben... merde, cela faisait seulement deux semaines que j'avais eu le courage d'aller vers elle et que c'était devenu le summum de mon existence ? Et à quoi pensais-je donc quand j'ai acheté une voiture équipée d'une console centrale envahissante ? Je déposai Bella chez elle, expérimentant à nouveau une tension familière.

"_Oh, et bien, j'ai besoin de pratique. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à me chronométrer.._."

Mon week-end tira à sa fin de la manière habituelle, et une nouvelle semaine de cours recommença. Passer tellement de temps avec Bella et avoir de telles fabuleuses... entrevues, m'avait fait oublié qu'il n'y avait rien dont je puisse m'inquiéter. Pas une seule fois n'avais-je pensé à James. Mais à la fin de cette semaine de classes, le comportement de James était devenu hautement ennuyeux et entrait carrément dans le domaine de l'inquiétant, en tout cas, pour moi.

A la cafétéria, le lundi, je constatai que James était installé à une table et était littéralement submergé de filles. Alice notant par quoi mon attention était attirée, commenta :

"Apparemment, il a un truc sérieux qui plait à ces dames. Je suppose que c'est le côté grunge un peu mauvais garçon qui transpire de lui. Et je dois admettre que son look marche bien pour lui."

Là dessus, Rosalie claironna, sans tenir compte des sentiments d'Emmett :

"Ben, il est plutôt sexy et il a un corps pas mal du tout."

Et à sa façon unique, elle instilla en moi de quoi accentuer mon inquiétude en rajoutant :

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bella ?"

Bella rigola de bon cœur.

« Tu ne peux tout de même pas attendre de moi que je me sente attirée par un autre mec quand j'ai Edward ! Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible ! »

Elle me sourit amoureusement et mon cœur rata un battement. Le Monstre, mains sur les hanches, tira la langue à Rosalie.

Cependant, même s'ils n'étaient pas alarmant en eux-mêmes, d'autres évènements vinrent se combiner à ces petites gênes. A nouveau, à chaque fois que je passais chercher Bella à la fin de son cours de maths pour aller déjeuner, James était à côté d'elle à lui parler. Je pouvais dire, en observant son comportement, qu'il essayait de la séduire. Même si les réactions de Bella se révélaient n'être que d'une politesse désintéressée, James me portait complètement sur les nerfs.

Et James n'en était pas seulement à regarder Bella à la fin du cours de gym, quand elle venait me rejoindre après la fin des cours pour la journée. Il semblait vouloir s'attacher à elle, réclamant son attention d'une manière insistante et répétée. Je perdis presque mon sang-froid le mercredi, lorsque Bella se dirigea vers moi et que James lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Tranquillement et en douceur, Bella retira son bras de la poigne de James et m'apparut totalement sereine quand je m'avançai pour venir à sa rencontre, mais j'étais furieux et peut-être même encore plus énervé parce que je ne savais pas si je devais faire un scandale ou pas.

C'était probablement une erreur que je conserve un air calme et je tentai tout de même de me donner satisfaction en affichant une expression menaçante. Dieu sait que si un regard pouvait tuer, ils auraient dû évacuer James dans un sac à cadavre. Le Monstre prit sur lui de remonter son kilt imaginaire et de montrer son cul blanc comme la lune à James, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Je suspectais que les tentatives de séductions évidentes de James envers Bella commençaient à influencer mon comportement aussi. Jusqu'alors, j'avais pris soin d'être sûr de ne retirer aucun vêtement de nos corps lorsque nous procédions à nos sessions régulières de pelotage programmées après l'école sur son canapé. Je ne voulais pas inciter Charlie à me mettre une balle dans la tête au cas où il rentrerait un jour plus tôt du travail. Normalement, je me contentais de pousser sur le côté quelques parties de vêtements, me permettant ainsi un accès quelque peu limité à la peau nue de Bella. Mais à présent, j'étais de plus en plus frustré dans mon incapacité à toucher Bella où et comme je le voulais. Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre pourquoi, mais je ressentais plus que le besoin habituel de contact physique sans barrière. Le fait est que je crevais d'envie de plus d'intimité avec Bella et que j'avais plus de difficulté que d'habitude à restreinte le Monstre.

Même si le comportement de James faisait résonner en moi seulement quelques sonnettes d'alarme mineures, cela réveillait à nouveau en moi des sentiments que je pensais avoir domptés depuis longtemps grâce à mon amour pour Bella. Soudainement, l'homme des cavernes en moi réapparaissait à travers mes envies et mes désirs. Et cela signifiait que, en dépit des assurances que je pouvais avoir sur l'état actuel de notre relation, et sur le fait que nos contacts physiques étaient totalement satisfaisants, le besoin de la posséder entièrement était une fois de plus en conflit avec mon sens commun.

Pour la plus grande part, ce désir accru prenait la forme de fantasmes irrésistibles dans lesquels je faisais gentiment et tendrement l'amour à Bella, voulant lui prouver ma totale dévotion et vénérer son corps et son âme. Mais plus je pensais à James et plus c'était dur d'éviter les images dans lesquelles je la dominais et la réclamais comme étant à moi et à moi seul.

Le jeudi, à l'école, fut particulièrement éprouvant. A la mi-journée, je marchais dans le couloir quelques pas derrière les jumelles Paris Hilton : Jessica et Lauren. J'étais certain qu'elles ne se doutaient pas que je pouvais surprendre leur conversation, ce qui me laissa tremblant de rage.

« Seigneur, comment Bella pourrait-elle être encore plus salope que ça ? » Se plaignit Jessica. « A chaque fois que je la vois, elle est pendue après James. »

« Je sais, » compatit Lauren. « Elle a déjà Edward Cullen qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour elle. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle aille après James aussi. »

« Ben, je suppose que l'avantage de cette situation est que si elle jette Edward pour James, au moins Cullen sera à nouveau sur le marché, » rigola Jessica.

« _Ouais, comme si un jour, je pouvais seulement être intéressé par ton cul de salope, Jessica ! _» renifla le Monstre en signe de dérision.

Cela me fit tout de même mal au ventre. Je savais pertinemment que Bella n'était pas intéressée par James. Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il était le seul agresseur dans cette situation. Mais d'entendre qu'on parlait de Bella de cette manière, même par ces deux crétines avérées, c'était blessant. Ce qui était encore plus dérangeant était de réaliser que d'autres personnes avaient remarqué le temps qu'il passait en sa compagnie. Je me rappelai soudain que, en dehors de la Biologie, James et Bella partageaient ensemble toutes les autres classes. C'était rageant qu'il ait autant d'occasion de se faire mousser auprès d'elle.

Quand j'allais rejoindre Bella avant le déjeuner, j'entrai carrément dans sa classe pour interrompre ce qui semblait être une conversation à sens unique initiée par James. A nouveau, je me demandai si je n'étais pas en train de réagir de façon excessive. Puis, je me laissai aller à mes pulsions les plus sombres et attrapai Bella pour lui administrer un baiser des plus torrides.

« As-tu particulièrement faim aujourd'hui ? » Murmurai-je la vois chargée par le désir.

« Pas de nourriture, » répondit-elle en se pressant d'elle-même contre moi.

« Bien, alors allons faire un tour avec ma voiture ! » Dis-je en conduisant Bella hors de la pièce, puis nous sortîmes du bâtiment.

Je savais exactement où aller, me dirigeant tout droit vers ma petite route isolée favorite où j'avais tellement éjaculé que j'aurais pu donner naissance à toute une armée. Le Monstre sautait d'une joie anticipée sur le siège arrière. Après m'être garé, je me propulsai hors du véhicule et allai ouvrir la porte du côté de Bella avant de l'accompagner à l'arrière de la voiture, en faisant dégager le Monstre bavant du passage.

Je tirai Bella sur mes genoux afin qu'elle chevauche mes jambes et je me mis en devoir de l'embrasser comme un affamé. La jupe en Jean qu'elle portait, effectivement un choix des plus fortuit, glissa vers le haut de ses cuisses. Sans perdre une seconde, je déboutonnai son chemisier, en le déchirant presque, tellement j'avais hâte d'accéder à sa peau. Je tergiversai en arrivant à son soutien-gorge, incapable de décider de la meilleure façon de me débarrasser de cette interférence gênante et non désirée. Je glissai mes mains sur ses épaules, repoussai les bretelles sur ses bras et fis descendre tout l'ensemble vers le bas de son corps. Mes mains se saisirent brutalement de ses seins et je gémis de soulagement et de désir. Lorsque ma bouche captura un mamelon et commença à le sucer franchement, j'entendis Bella haleter et je sentis ses mains fourrager dans ma chevelure pour maintenir ma tête en position.

Je laissai une main palper son autre sein, prenant soin de faire passer mon pouce, en insistant bien, sur son téton érigé. Mon autre main glissa sous sa jupe et dans sa culotte. Elle était mouillée, putain, tellement mouillée. Des sons déjà incohérents s'échappèrent de ma gorge quand je me mis à promener mes doigts le long de ses plis humides, désespéré de voir Bella avoir un orgasme, crevant de la voir tomber à nouveau en pièces entre mes bras.

J'avais besoin d'être rassuré, peut-être, et de savoir qu'il n'y avait que moi qui puisse la toucher si intimement et lui donner un tel plaisir, que seulement moi étais capable de la rendre dans un tel état de faiblesse.

J'insérai un doigt en elle et grognai dans l'attente infernale de pouvoir un jour mettre ma queue à l'intérieur de la chatte étroite, chaude et humide. Bella se mit à bouger de haut en bas contre ma main, accroissant la pression. J'introduisis un second doigt et accélérai le mouvement de mon pouce contre son clitoris.

Soit je devenais vraiment bon à ce petit jeu, soit Bella était exceptionnellement excitée, parce qu'elle ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'explose entre mes bras, en pleurnichant mon prénom avant de s'effondrer contre moi. Je la tins très étroitement, couvrant son visage et ses cheveux de petits baisers. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible pour moi de l'aimer plus que je ne l'aimais à cet instant précis.

Après quelques minutes pour se remettre, Bella voulut alors se saisir de ma ceinture et je recouvris sa main de la mienne.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Non mon petit cœur, je voulais juste te donner du plaisir. Moi ça va ! » Chuchotai-je contre son oreille.

« A en juger pas la bosse dans ton pantalon, je dois te dire que tu ne vas pas si bien que ça, » me taquina-t-elle.

« Je vais aller bien. Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai obtenu tout ce que je souhaitais. »

Enfin, presque tout. D'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Ce que je voulais réellement était de mettre mes mains sur sa taille et de soulever son corps délicieux juste au-dessus de ma dureté et de venir me perdre à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais tout ceci allait bien au-delà des limites que je m'étais fixées dans le cadre du Plan RBS...

Bella leva les yeux vers moi avec un regard à me faire fondre et une rougeur exquise sur le visage.

« Le rougissement de tes joues est absolument délicieux, » murmurai-je en faisant courir le bout de mes doigts le long de son visage.

Et je l'embrassai lentement, espérant démontrer la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle à travers ce simple geste.

« Nous devrions retourner au lycée, » admis-je avec du mal.

Je l'aidai à remettre correctement ses vêtements, puis je tentai d'ajuster mon jeans de manière à ce qu'il soit plus confortable à porter. D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Je donnai l'ordre mental à ma queue de revenir au repos avant que nous retournions à l'école.

Le Monstre reprit sa place sur le siège arrière et lécha ses doigts. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je puisse l'en blâmer, car je reniflai subrepticement les miens tout le reste de l'après-midi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à notre intermède dans la Volvo à l'heure du déjeuner, tandis que je me délectais du bouquet tout en résistant au vin.


	16. Chapter 16

MD16

Alice nous rejoignit chez Bella après les cours, prête, à ma demande expresse, à demander à Charlie si Bella pouvait passer la nuit de vendredi chez nous. Lorsque Charlie arriva à la maison, il nous trouva en train de faire studieusement nos devoirs. La conversation prévue prit un tour inattendu.

"Chef Swan, j'aimerais beaucoup que Bella vienne passer la nuit à la maison avec moi demain," suggéra Alice doucement.

"Eh bien, Alice, cela ne me pose pas de problème. En fait, je vais aller à la pêche toute la journée de samedi, donc, il n'y a pas besoin que Bella se presse de revenir le lendemain," répondit Charlie.

"Super !" S'exclama Alice. "Nous pourrons passer la journée de samedi à faire du shopping, Bella !"

"Papa, je serai rentrée à temps pour te préparer à dîner," offrit Bella.

Charlie marqua un temps d'hésitation.

"Bells, j'ai prévu d'aller à LaPush samedi soir pour regarder le match avec Billy, alors ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue si tu veux m'accompagner. Je suis certain que Jacob serait ravi de te voir."

Est-ce que Charlie était délibérément en train de me provoquer ? Si c'était le cas, ça marchait très bien. Mon regard vola vers le visage de Bella. Aucune expression particulière ne le traversa lorsqu'elle répondit :

"Non merci, papa, je passe mon tour. Est-ce que tu rentreras tard ?"

"Oui, sûrement, je ne serai pas à la maison avant au moins minuit."

Alice sauta pratiquement hors de son siège.

"Bien, si c'est le cas, Chef Swan, Bella pourrait rester avec moi samedi soir aussi, comme ça, elle ne serait pas seule. Et ainsi, je pourrais procéder à la métamorphose que je voudrais essayer depuis un moment."

"Tu vas en avoir assez d'elle, Alice," plaisanta Charlie. "Mais si vous êtes d'accord, les filles, je préfère ça que savoir Bella toute seule ici à se morfondre."

Oh mon Dieu ! Bella allait passer deux nuits d'affilées chez moi. Ma tête en avait le tournis. Une fois encore, je gardai les yeux fixés sur mes devoirs, sachant qu'ils devaient être débordants de concupiscence. Le Monstre dégaina un exemplaire du Kama Sutra et commença à marquer certaines pages.

"Alors c'est arrangé," conclut Alice.

Nous rassemblâmes nos affaires pour partir et je donnai à Bella un chaste baiser sur la joue, comme si j'étais un petit ami ne présentant pas le moindre danger, qui ne penserait jamais, au grand jamais, à avoir la moindre relation sexuelle d'aucune sorte avec la fille du chef de la police, même dans un million d'années.

En rentrant à la maison, je félicitai Alice pour son idée qui permit d'arriver à ce que Bella passe le week-end chez nous, mais j'ajoutai cependant un avertissement :

"J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de monopoliser Bella tout le week-end."

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Alice innocemment. "Si tu as envie de venir faire du shopping avec nous samedi, il ne faut pas te gêner. Nous aurons probablement besoin de quelqu'un pour porter les sacs, de toute façon."

"Alice, je suis sérieux ! Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir passer tout le week-end avec Bella. Elle est MA petite amie, alors garde à l'esprit que nous allons passer du temps ensemble, durant ces deux jours, et sans ton intervention, et en dehors de ta présence."

"Ok, d'accord, Edward ! Je ne vais pas garder Bella pour moi."

Le Monstre adressa un regard suspicieux à Alice.

Ceci établi, je me préparai à l'idée de passer deux nuits avec Bella. J'étais tellement content que j'avais l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Même le fait de voir James le lendemain ne put pas me troubler.

Bella rentra de l'école directement à la maison avec nous le vendredi après-midi. Cela ne me dérangea même pas lorsqu'elle et Alice disparurent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Cela ne me dérangea pas non plus quand Alice monopolisa l'attention de Bella à table. Et bien qu'elles vinrent jouer aux jeux vidéo au sous-sol après diner, je clignai à peine de l'œil quand Alice et Bella nous laissèrent pour remonter un peu plus tard. Bella m'avait fait clairement part de ses intentions lorsqu'elle murmura à mon oreille, avant de quitter la pièce :

"Je te verrai plus tard... sois nu."

Ma queue en frétilla de joie. Le Monstre vola vers le haut des escaliers en se débarrassant de ses vêtements en même temps.

Ok, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Enfin, je savais ce que ce la voulait dire. Mais je veux dire, oh, vous savez ce que je veux dire... "_Seigneur, j'ai perdu toute capacité à réfléchir de façon cohérente.._."

Je restai assis dans la salle de jeux un moment, prétendant regarder Jasper et Emmett se trucider virtuellement. Ma tête était dans le brouillard. Quelles étaient les attentes de Bella ? En fin de compte, je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas y réfléchir ici. Ma queue n'allait jamais pouvoir se tenir correctement aussi longtemps que je resterai assis ici à penser à Bella qui me voulait nu.

Je me retirai donc dans ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Bella avait projeté de me rejoindre, mais j'étais sûr que ça prendrait un bon moment. J'avais tout mon temps pour prendre une douche chaude et relaxante, assortie de l'habituelle... aide pour s'endormir. Pas de doute que ça aiderait également à maîtriser les problèmes de contrôle. Et j'étais certain que le Monstre apprécierait de ne pas avoir à réciter les tables de multiplication dans sa tête, dans le seul but d'éviter quelques... évènements prématurés.

Ensuite, je mis un peu de musique de détente et me glissai dans mon lit... nu. J'avais cru que j'allais être obligé de rester là, à regarder le plafond pendant plusieurs heures, mais au lieu de ça, je m'endormis assez rapidement.

On aurait pu croire que j'aurais été préparé mentalement à ce qui allait arriver, ayant été prévenu à l'avance, cette fois-ci. Ben non !

Quand Bella me réveilla en venant se blottir entre mes bras, ma conscience se bloqua sur le seul fait qu'elle était complètement nue et toute ma lucidité s'arrêta là. Mon esprit ne s'attacha qu'à cette seule idée et j'agis en fonction de cela. Je fis pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche, roulai sur elle, écartai largement ses jambes et commençai à prendre position pour entrer en elle. Quand le bout de ma queue se pressa contre sa chair, je réalisai soudainement avec écœurement ce que j'allais faire. Sans aucune préparation, ni aucun préliminaire, je m'apprêtai à prendre la virginité de ma petite amie d'une manière qui, certainement, ne serait pas agréable pour elle. Je m'écroulai comme une chiffe molle sur le corps de Bella. Le Monstre me montra une corde et commença à former un nœud avec.

"Je suis désolé, Bella, tu m'as pris au dépourvu," murmurai-je. "Mais je vais me contrôler. Je vais me comporter correctement à partir de maintenant."

"S'il te plait, ne t'excuse pas Edward. Je viens juste de grimper dans ton lit avec toi, nue. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne t'ai pas arrêté," ajouta-t-elle.

Je relevai ma tête pour regarder le visage de Bella.

"Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse," soufflai-je avec précipitation.

Elle leva une main délicate et toucha mon visage.

"Je suis sérieuse. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Cela ne doit pas être si difficile à comprendre," établit-elle avec une sincérité non déguisée.

"Est-ce que tu ne ressens pas la complexité... la confusion... que je ressens ?" Demandai-je. "Je te veux aussi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes ensemble, tu sais. Je ne veux pas que nous fassions quelque chose que tu serais appelée à regretter par la suite. Ça me tuerait si c'était le cas."

Et c'était la vérité. Si nous faisions l'amour et que, plus tard, Bella en venait à ressentir du remord à ce sujet, je me sentirai coupable jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Perdre sa virginité n'était pas une chose sur laquelle on pouvait revenir ; c'était pour toujours. Et donc, je me sentis obligé de prendre la décision de bien me conduire, pour nous deux. Je ne laisserai pas Bella faire cette erreur.

"_Bouffe de la merde et crève !_" Me hurla le Monstre en me menaçant de ses poings.

Mais je voulais tout de même donner à Bella le plaisir qu'elle méritait. Je l'aimais, et bien sûr, je souhaitais au-delà de toute autre chose, le lui démontrer. Et j'étais capable de faire ça, il y avait bien d'autres façons de lui faire l'amour. Nous avions tout le temps du monde.

Je l'embrassai lentement, passionnément. Je fis courir ma langue sur ses lèvres et les mordillai tendrement de mes dents. Lorsque Bella se mit à haleter, je reportai mon attention sur son visage, ensuite, je nous fis rouler afin qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus, libérant mes deux mains qui vagabondèrent alors librement sur son corps, pendant que ma bouche continuait à taquiner mes endroits sensibles préférés sur son cou et ses épaules.

Je glissai mes pouces entre nos corps en remontant le long de ses flancs pour atteindre ses mamelons et gentiment les titiller. Puis, mes mains redescendirent plus bas, suivant les délicieuses courbes de ses fesses, malaxant ses rondeurs de chair et enfin, je laissai mes doigts partir en exploration entre ses jambes. Je me complaisais dans la sensation d'avoir ma queue appuyée contre la douceur de son ventre. Alors que mes doigts se faisaient de plus en plus curieux, Bella commença à se trémousser d'impatience, ajoutant à la stimulation de manière appréciable.

Je nous fis rouler sur le côté et abaissai ma tête vers ses seins. Mes mains se saisirent de la chair tendre et je les poussai l'un contre l'autre, permettant à ma langue de passer rapidement d'un téton à l'autre avant que ma bouche ne s'attache à un de ses pics rosé. Je taquinai sans relâche ses deux tétons, alternant avec ma bouche et mes doigts. Ma langue léchait et tournoyait en cercles paresseux, mes lèvres suçaient et j'utilisai mes dents pour mordiller et racler ses pointes rendues sensibles. Chaque gémissement de plaisir de Bella envoyait une onde de désir à travers mon corps.

Je repoussai Bella sur le dos. Embrassant et léchant son corps en descendant tout le long, je m'arrêtai brièvement pour explorer son nombril de ma langue, déclenchant ainsi un petit rire. Je m'attardai en arrivant en haut de ses cuisses, me délectant du parfum exaltant de son excitation. Continuant de descendre le long d'une de ses jambes, je taquinai Bella de ma langue et de mes dents, découvrant ses endroits les plus sensibles. Son pied devint la prochaine cible de mon exploration et je ne pus résister à la tentation de sucer quelques uns de ses adorables orteils. Le Monstre se frotta sans honte contre son petit doigt de pied.

Alors que c'était tout simplement trop tentant de juste planter ma tête entre ses jambes, je m'astreignis à continuer mon voyage de manière délibérée, en remontant lentement le long de l'autre jambe de Bella, vénérant chaque centimètre de son corps. La lumière que j'avais laissée allumée plus tôt dans la salle de bain pour le bénéfice de Bella lorsqu'elle viendrait me rejoindre, produisait suffisamment de clarté pour je me retrouve absolument foutrement fasciné par ce que je pouvais voir plus haut. C'était tellement... intriguant. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour pousser plus loin mon exploration.

Lorsque j'atteignis son centre, mes mains écartèrent un peu plus ses jambes. Je la voulais ouverte pour moi, sans défense contre l'assaut que je prévoyais. Je fis courir mes pouces le long de ses grandes lèvres, les ouvrant pour accueillir ma langue. Son corps se tendit juste avant que je ne m'avance pour la goûter pour la première fois, mais son halètement de plaisir, lors de mon geste initial, me fit me sentir puissant. C'était la plus merveilleuse expérience de ma vie, absorber son incroyable saveur et son parfum pendant que je testais ses secrets. Je pris mon temps, voulant apprendre ce qui lui apporterait le plus de plaisir, bien que, à en juger par les réactions de Bella, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de choses que je fasse mal.

Je plongeai plus profondément en elle avec ma langue, léchant ses fluides enivrants. Les hanches de Bella se révoltaient sauvagement et mes mains exercèrent plus de pression sur ses cuisses pour qu'elle reste en place. Après avoir exploré totalement ses doux plis, je trouvai finalement mon chemin vers ce que je savais être son point le plus sensible. Bella se débattait, à présent, et je remarquai qu'elle avait empoigné les draps du lit. Je lapai et suçai de tout mon cœur, encouragé par les plaintes qu'elle émettait. Lorsque je sentis que son corps commençait à se tordre de spasmes, Bella grogna mon prénom et ses hanches se soulevèrent involontairement pour avoir plus de contact.

Je ralentis le rythme de mes mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende, mais je ne pus résister à la tentation de regarder son corps réagir à quelques coups de langue supplémentaires pour la tourmenter davantage. J'embrassai sa chair douce avant d'en faire de même avec la peau délicate de chacune de ses cuisses, et je me redressai pour prendre son corps tremblant entre mes bras.

Le Monstre planta une médaille sur sa poitrine.

Je tins Bella étroitement contre moi, caressant son dos et recouvrant son visage de doux baisers. Finalement, elle murmura :

"Edward, c'était... hummm... merveilleux."

"_C'est Monsieur Putain de Dieu du Sexe pour toi, bébé !_"

"Je me demande si tu en penserais la même chose," ajouta-t-elle d'une manière ambiguë.

Le Monstre et moi-même nous exclamâmes en même temps :

"Hein ?"

La main de Bella se tendit pour attraper ma queue raide et commença à la caresser. Je frissonnai d'envie. Elle traça un chemin de baisers en descendant vers ma poitrine, sa bouche s'arrêta pour se refermer sur un téton. Elle le mordilla légèrement pendant qu'avec l'ongle de son pouce, elle grattouilla l'autre et cela me fit haleter lorsque je fus traversé par deux flèches de plaisir. Alors que sa bouche reprit son chemin vers le bas, je me figeai, comprenant enfin le sens de son commentaire. Attends, allait-elle vraiment faire ce à quoi je pensais ? Je me m'attendais pas à ça, je ne l'avais même jamais considéré comme une option. Mais je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas la capacité de l'arrêter.

Bella marqua une pause un court instant, m'envoyant un regard qui confirmait ce que je suspectais. Sa langue courut avec précaution le long de ma queue et j'inspirai vivement. Quand sa bouche se referma sur la tête de ma queue, toute ma faculté à penser rationnellement s'envola. Et, Oh Mon Dieu, ce fut à mon tour de me cramponner aux draps du lit et de m'y accrocher comme si ma vie en dépendait.

La sensation de la bouche de Bella sur ma bite était indescriptible, tellement meilleure que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer un nombre incalculable de fois. Je pouvais sentir mes yeux rouler dans leur orbite pendant que sa bouche et sa main s'activaient sur mon membre excité. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun risque pour moi de... conclusion... prématurée.

D'une part, c'était une putain de sensation tellement géante qu'il n'était pas question de tout arrêter en jouissant. Le besoin de prolonger l'expérience était trop intense. Des sons rauques de plaisir s'échappaient de ma gorge à chacun de ses gestes. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point, bordel, c'était fantastique de ressentir cela. Et deuxièmement, d'un point de vue plus pratique, tout le... développement de la situation ne m'était pas clair. Mes réflexions à ce sujet étaient suffisantes pour... retarder l'inévitable.

Ça avait été incroyable quand Bella avait joui dans ma bouche, mais j'étais pratiquement certain que les filles n'aimaient pas ça quand elles taillaient une pipe. Enfin, j'avais dû lire un truc là-dessus, quelque part, un jour. Et j'avais un peu peur que si je me laissais aller, ça soit tellement explosif que Bella devrait avoir besoin de faire entreprendre des travaux dentaires quand ça serait terminé. Donc, je supposai qu'il valait mieux que je la prévienne de... heu... laisser tomber.

Ma volonté s'écroula toute de même un peu lorsque mon esprit eut tôt fait de prendre cette décision. Mais bon, maintenant il fallait seulement que je me concentre sur ma bouche afin qu'elle prononce les mots, en fin de compte.

"Bellaaaaa !" Gémis-je. "Je... hum, vais... putain... jouir."

Elle releva ses yeux pour rencontrer les miens, et de voir sa bouche se refermer autour de moi comme ça, aurait suffi à faire l'affaire, si je ne m'étais pas retenu de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me lâcher dans sa bouche. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas même une seule seconde. Vis-je du désir dans son regard ? Oh mon Dieu, cela voulait-il dire ce que je croyais que ça voulait dire ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle... Putain, voilà que je remets ça !

La pression en moi s'était enflée pour en arriver à un niveau intolérable et finalement, je me laissai aller, espérant avoir interprété correctement son regard. Je pus à peine croire à la violence de l'orgasme qui me frappa. Alors que les répliques orgasmiques subsistaient en moi, je regardai en l'air pour voir le Monstre s'envoler au loin sur un nuage.

Bella lécha une dernière fois le bout de ma queue et je sautai d'au moins un mètre dans le lit. Puis je l'attrapai et l'attirai entre mes bras. En la serrant très fort contre moi, je fus submergé par des sentiments à la fois de gratitude et d'adoration, mais cela ne me semblait pas un moment particulièrement approprié pour lui dire "merci" ou "je t'aime". Donc, je tentais de convertir mes sentiments en les faisant passer dans un baiser à la place. Je pouvais encore toujours sentir ce stupide sourire sur mon visage lorsque le sommeil m'emporta.

Me réveiller avec Bella dans mes bras le matin suivant était une sensation exquise. J'étais allongé sur le dos et la tête de Bella reposait sur mon épaule, un de ses bras et une de ses jambes enroulés possessivement autour de moi. J'étais une fois de plus abasourdi de constater comme c'était merveilleux de se réveiller de cette façon, une extraordinaire poussée de joie enfla en moi. Et dans ma queue.

D'accord, je suppose que c'était un peu trop demander que Bella veuille bien avoir... du foutre pour le petit déjeuner. J'essayais de me dire à moi-même d'arrêter d'être aussi gourmand. Dieu sait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour que je prenne les choses en main moi-même. A la seule idée d'avoir la bouche de Bella sur moi, je serais en train d'arroser le mur de carrelage de la douche. J'avais l'impression que les souvenirs viendraient incroyablement... facilement, puisque depuis la nuit dernière, j'étais convaincu que je serai dur dorénavant, pratiquement en permanence.

Je ne pus résister à la tentation de réveiller Bella avec ma bouche, suçant gentiment son mamelon, et, alors qu'elle gémissait et se trémoussait à mon côté, je fus à nouveau traversé par le besoin impérieux et pénétrant de m'enfouir en elle. Je ne savais pas si je devais remercier Alice ou lui briser le cou lorsqu'elle vint tambouriner à ma porte en hurlant : "On y va !" Le Monstre prit sa propre décision en ressortant la poupée vaudou à présent décrépite, avec un regard de vengeance sur le visage.

"Bella, mon amour, tu sais qu'Alice ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'elle ne sera pas parvenue à ses fins," murmurai-je.

Bella acquiesça et m'adressa un sourire ensommeillé.

"Hier soir, c'était merveilleux. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve."

"Est-ce que tu crois que tu es capable d'avoir autant d'imagination ?" la taquinai-je.

Alice recommença à frapper à la porte.

"J'aimerai bien mieux rester ici toute la journée avec toi," admit-elle avec un soupir.

"_Putain ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que ça soit le cas !_"

"Pour ce que ça vaut, j'aimerai plus que tout passer aussi la journée comme ça avec toi."

Ma main caressa doucement son sein, tandis que le roulai sur le côté pour lui faire face. Avoir un accès illimité à tout son corps me donnait le vertige. Alice tambourina à nouveau à la porte.

"Est-ce que vous êtes levés ?" Insista-t-elle.

Le Monstre se saisit d'une autre épingle.

"Oui Alice, maintenant va-t-en !" hurlai-je.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche," déclara Bella, "ça te dit de me rejoindre ?"

"_Putain de merde !_"

Je savais que c'était une idée terrible. J'avais baisé Bella tellement souvent dans cette douche – enfin, dans ma tête – que j'étais affirmatif sur le fait que je ne pourrais pas être capable de me retenir. Quand je pensais à ma position favorite, Bella penchée en avant, les mains contre le mur carrelé, les reins cambrés, pendant que je la pénétrais frénétiquement par derrière, mes mains agrippées à ses hanches pour la faire tenir tranquille sous moi, ou se tendant pour aller saisir ses seins en coupe, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner tout haut. Je me retournai sur le dos, déchiré entre le besoin abject et une terreur absolue.

"Bella, je suis désolé."

Je ramais pour trouver une excuse, inquiet qu'elle se sente rejetée.

"J'aimerais plus que tout prendre une douche avec toi, mais si nous y allons ensemble, nous aurons besoin de beaucoup de temps. Et Alice débarquera pour nous en sortir."

Après quelques minutes encore à se caresser et à se blottir l'un contre l'autre, Bella se traina hors du lit et enfila le pyjama qu'elle avait en entrant dans ma chambre. Je restais allongé dans mon lit, la tête posée sur mon coude, appréciant grandement le spectacle. Putain, elle était tellement belle, et elle m'appartenait. Mon cœur tressauta du délice de la posséder. Bella m'adressa un sourire sexy avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller retrouver Alice.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, le Monstre posa un chapeau de fête sur la tête et se mit à sauter comme un fou autour de la chambre en chantant : "_Notre petite amie avale... notre petite amie avale..._"

Bien que j'aurais volontiers accompagné Alice et Bella dans leur virée shopping, même pour servir de mule pour porter leurs paquets, elles décidèrent d'y aller sans moi. Mais ça m'allait bien aussi, malgré que j'avais anticipé le plaisir de marcher un ou deux pas en arrière afin de pouvoir reluquer le petit cul incroyable de Bella toute la journée. Donc, la première chose à l'ordre du jour pour moi était de... prendre une douche. Et quelle expérience gratifiante se fut, bien que, plus je m'approchais de la chose réelle, et plus je réalisais que ma main et mon imagination constituaient un très distant – quoi que toujours adéquat – pis aller.

Après que les filles soient parties, j'avais du temps à tuer, mais comment ? Je me détendis sur mon canapé et me mis à penser à la nuit dernière. Je devais bien admettre que le Plan RBS avait souffert d'un autre... manquement. Mais il n'était absolument pas question, dans mon esprit, que nous franchissions à présent cette nouvelle ligne. Enfin, nous le devions. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul pas à franchir. Le Plan RBS, au fond, s'était transformé en "Plan Ne Pas Baiser Bella Swan". Toutes les autres barrières étaient tombées – rapidement. Mais il n'y aurait aucun moyen de me faire franchir ce dernier pas. Pour autant que j'étais concerné, cela pourrait attendre que nous soyons mariés.

"_Attends ! D'où est-ce que ça sort, ça ?_"

Bien que cela soit une idée comme ça, en passant, cette seule notion me laissa tremblant et me coupa le souffle. C'était ridicule ! Débile ! Nous n'avions que dix-sept ans ! Le fait de penser cela, même juste l'infime possibilité de la considérer donnait de la substance à cette idée, et c'était à la fois effrayant et exaltant. Je ne pouvais presque pas y arriver. Je voulais m'arranger pour repousser le concept dans le coin le plus profond et sombre de mon cerveau, afin de l'ignorer et de l'oublier. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux et flippant.

Mais je ne le fis pas. Installé sur mon canapé, je regardais dehors, par la fenêtre, j'ouvris mon esprit et laissai l'idée se développer en moi et prendre forme complètement. Et même ce petit exercice sans danger me fit frissonner autant de peur que de désir. Le Monstre se changea pour enfiler un smoking grande classe.

Je pris conscience à un certain niveau, que je voulais que Bella soit à moi et seulement à moi. Et j'avais cette idée en moi depuis un certain temps déjà. Ce sentiment me frappa avec une telle puissance que le désir ardent qui m'envahit devint douloureux. Mais, à moins qu'ils ne soient membres d'une certaine forme de secte religieuse ultra-conservatrice, les adolescents ne se mariaient pas, en tout cas, pas au siècle actuel. Peut-être que personne n'en aurait été choqué il y a cent ans ou même cinquante, mais pas de nos jours.

En supposant que cela représentait mes sentiments vrais envers Bella, - et sur le moment j'étais certain que c'était le cas - quelle était la meilleure échéance en terme de date que nous pouvions espérer atteindre pour notre achèvement ? En supposant également que Bella ressente la même chose que moi.

Peut-être que si nous nous fiançons à vingt ans, puis que nous attendons d'avoir terminé l'université, nous n'attirerions plus autant l'attention. Donc, je n'aurais qu'à patienter, quoi, six ans avant de faire l'amour impliquant une pénétration ? D'accord, pas de problème... Le Monstre se mit à se taper la tête contre un mur.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet. Cette ligne de pensée avait démarré comme si c'était l'assouvissement d'un fantasme fou. Et la conclusion en était... Le Monstre fit résonner un roulement de tambour... que si je le pouvais, je m'enfuirais avec Bella... au Tennessee ou dans un endroit du même genre où les gens du même âge que nous pouvaient se marier dans l'instant. Donc, j'avais raison dès le début, c'était une idée dangereuse. Et si jamais Bella découvrait que je ressentais cela, elle se sauverait en hurlant en prenant ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir au Diable Vauvert. Alors, j'enfermais cette idée dans un coin éloigné bien à l'abri dans mon cœur et le mis de côté pour le savourer seulement lors de moments très privés.

En dépit de ce rêve éveillé excessivement agréable, je n'étais pas plus avancé quant à la décision du moment où il faudrait que j'abandonne totalement le Plan RBS. J'avais confiance en l'amour de Bella, mais était-elle prête à... consommer notre relation ? Nous étions ensemble depuis si peu de temps. Et à présent que j'avais fait le tour de la question, je fis courir ma main à travers mes cheveux en un geste de frustration. La meilleure chose à faire était juste d'oublier tout ça, de ne plus jamais y penser. De seulement mettre le sexe, je veux dire l'acte ultime, en tout cas, de côté comme une option et de se raccrocher aux derniers lambeaux du Plan RSB. La décision était prise. Le Monstre ingurgita un shot de JD (N/T : whisky Jack Daniel).

Bella m'appela alors pour me faire savoir qu'elles étaient sur le chemin du retour. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour la voir, donc je descendis les escaliers pour être là quand elles arriveraient. Et pour tuer le temps, en attendant, je jouai du piano. Quand Alice et Bella franchirent la porte un peu plus tard, j'ignorai complètement Alice et j'attrapai Bella par la main pour la diriger hors de la maison.

Nous marchâmes pendant un petit moment, avant que j'appuie Bella contre un arbre et lui appliquai un baiser retentissant.

"Tu m'as manqué," soufflai-je.

"C'est ce que je vois," rigola-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de toi pendant que j'étais partie ?"

"J'ai pensé à toi," admis-je entre deux baisers. "Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ?" Lui demandai-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille et en pressant le bas de mon corps contre le sien.

"Eh bien, tu vas devoir continuer d'y penser pendant encore quelques heures," murmura-t-elle désolée.

"Viens me rejoindre plus tôt ce soir," la suppliai-je, mon regard brûlant ancré dans le sien. "Pas plus tard que dix heures. Après cela, je viendrai te chercher !"

"Très bien !" Agréa-t-elle, la voix riche de promesses.

Je l'embrassai encore un moment avant que nous ne retournions à la maison.

A neuf heures trente, j'étais dans ma chambre, portant seulement un pantalon de pyjama et une érection. Je marchais de long en large en attendant Bella. Le Monstre jouait au Solitaire. Lorsqu'elle arriva, je refermais la porte derrière elle et la verrouillai, avant de la coller contre, faisant pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche tout en appuyant ma queue dressée contre son ventre.

Je détachai la ceinture du peignoir qu'elle portait pour découvrir une majestueuse Bella totalement nue en dessous. Je poussai un grognement bestial pour lui montrer mon appréciation. Mes mains affolées ne savaient pas où se poser en premier, se baladant vers le haut au bout d'un moment, pour prendre en coupe ses seins et les presser l'un contre l'autre.

"Bella," murmurai-je contre son cou, pendant que mes mains se mirent à errer vers la partie plus au sud de son corps. Je glissai une paire de doigts dans la douce chair entre ses jambes et me remis à grogner. Elle était chaude et humide. "Viens," lui dis-je en la faisant se rapprocher du lit, "je veux te goûter."

Elle était belle et chaude et docile, et je l'ai aimée avec mes lèvres et ma langue comme je l'avais fait la veille au soir, m'habituant de plus en plus à son corps et à ses réponses à mes sollicitations. Et quand, ensuite, elle resta alanguie entre mes bras, pantelante après coup, je caressai son dos et lui donnai des tendres baisers. Après un moment, Bella s'étira et me dévisagea.

"Est-ce que tu me laisseras te retourner la faveur ?" S'enquit-elle.

J'avais dû lui envoyer des signaux plutôt bizarres si elle pensait qu'elle avait besoin de ma permission pour me tailler une pipe.

"Bien sûr," répliquai-je immédiatement, "il y a juste une petite chose, cependant. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'assoie sur le canapé pendant que tu... heu... fais ça ?"

"Non, ça m'est égal," dit-elle, "mais je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi !"

"_Parce que c'est de cette façon que j'ai fantasmé que tu me taillais une pipe chaque jour __ depuis ces derniers mois.._."

"Disons juste que je trouverais ça très érotique, si tu me le faisais ainsi," répondis-je vaguement, ma voix devenue soudainement rauque d'envie.

Avec un petit peu d'encouragement, Bella, nue et vulnérable, s'agenouilla entre mes jambes après que je me sois installé, nu également, sur le canapé. Quand elle me prit dans sa bouche, je me penchai un peu pour atteindre ses seins. Ils remplissaient mes mains, alors qu'elle était courbée sur moi et je jouai avec sa chair douce, pinçant, et faisant rouler gentiment ses tétons entre mes doigts. D'accord, il y avait une toute petite partie des cellules de mon cerveau qui me hurlait que c'était mal que cette déesse soit nue à genoux à mes pieds, à sucer ma queue. Ouais, je laissai cette pensée me traverser pendant une nanoseconde entière avant de l'écraser mentalement comme un insecte. Après tout, Bella était en train de rendre réel un de mes fantasmes préférés, et donc, je me laissai aller à savourer cette expérience. Je ne pus empêcher qu'un flot constant de commentaires colorés quitte ma bouche tout en continuant de palper sa chair tendre.

"Oh... putain... hummmm... Bella... hummmm... oh mon Dieu... oh bordel... c'est... merveilleux... génial... putain... incroyable..."

Ce furent les seuls mots intelligibles que j'arrivai à formuler durant tout le temps qu'elle s'activa sur moi. Le reste des sons que j'émettais, consistaient en durs gémissements et en des geignements de besoin.

Quand je me sentis me rapprocher de la jouissance, mes mains se déplacèrent pour venir s'enfouir dans la chevelure soyeuse de Bella. Au moment critique, je résistai à peine au besoin urgent de me mettre délibérément à pilonner sa bouche avec ma bite. Mon corps se figea lorsque ma libération explosa dans tout mon être, semblant se répercuter sans fin pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Et je savais que j'aurais pu mourir heureux après cet instant de pure félicité. J'attirai Bella entre mes bras et la tins assise sur mes genoux, soupirant de joie. Cela ne pouvait pas aller mieux que ça...

Le Monstre embrassa Bella sur le cul.


	17. Chapter 17

MD 17

Se réveiller nu aux côtés de Bella le dimanche matin était tout simplement divin, un tourment exquis, en fait. Nous avions fini la nuit emboités l'un derrière l'autre, à nouveau, ma main droite avait agrippé tendrement son sein pendant la nuit. La différence, cette fois-ci, était que ma queue, naturellement dure comme de l'acier ce matin, avait pris fermement position durant la nuit entre les cuisses de Bella et appuyait contre son sexe. Putain de merde...

Le Monstre commença à pousser ses hanches en avant et je veux bien être damné si je pouvais résister à sa suggestion. Peut-être que Bella penserait que j'étais toujours endormi quand elle se réveillerait et me trouverait à baiser son entre-cuisses. Je veux dire, sans aller jusqu'à effectivement... la baiser entre les cuisses. Après un moment, je n'en avais même plus rien à foutre de faire semblant de dormir, c'était vraiment trop incroyable pour s'en faire. Alors, je me laissai aller avec plaisir.

Un peu plus de... lubrifiant aurait été le bienvenu à ce moment-là, donc ma main se mit à caresser ses seins. Je repoussai ses cheveux sur le côté pour libérer sa nuque, permettant ainsi à ma langue et à mes lèvres de se joindre à la fête. Lorsque je mordis son épaule, Bella gémit et arqua son dos, apparemment en guise d'invitation. Cela me frappa de constater le tout petit effort qu'il me faudrait faire pour ajuster légèrement ma position et entrer en elle. Bordel, c'était tellement tentant. Je voulus presque sortir du lit, mais là, la main de Bella descendit et pressa ma queue contre sa chair féminine de plus en plus humide et m'arrêter devenait une impossibilité.

Je continuai de fournir autant de stimulation que possible ailleurs, mais me demandait si notre... alignement actuel était suffisant pour elle. Mes doigts, avides de la toucher, par ailleurs, vagabondèrent plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en contact avec son doux paquet de nerfs et je me mis en devoir d'essayer d'assurer à Bella qu'elle reçoive le maximum de plaisir que j'étais capable de lui offrir. Il n'y avait rien de plus érotique que de la voir s'arquer contre moi en se libérant avant qu'elle ne se dissolve entre mes bras.

J'avais toujours un bras inutile coincé entre nos corps, et c'était une honte de ne pas le faire participer à l'action, donc je fis rouler Bella sur elle-même, de sorte qu'elle soit penchée vers l'avant et je remuai ce bras sous elle pour caresser tout ce que je pouvais atteindre. Avec mes doigts massant son clitoris, ma queue stimulant le territoire adjacent, ma main caressant ses seins et ma bouche à la recherche de tous les points sensibles sur son cou et ses épaules, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Bella ne halète et ne gémisse mon prénom ; une autre putain de belle encoche à rajouter sur le tableau de mes scores érotiques, soit dit en passant.

Quand je la sentis se raidir et pleurnicher doucement, et que ses fluides inondèrent ma bite, je commençai à m'agiter d'avant en arrière avec enthousiasme, donnant un nouvel angle à ma queue afin d'assurer un maximum de frottement. Je faisais tellement de bruit, à ce moment-là, que j'eus peur de réveiller toute la maison, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en empêcher. C'était une sensation tellement puissance d'astiquer ma bite contre sa chair intime. Lorsque Bella ajusta la position de sa jambe en avant, accroissant le confort entre ses jambes, je jouis avec tant de force que je dus plaquer ma bouche contre son cou pour éviter que je fasse autant de bruit qu'un coup de feu qui pourrait être entendu aux antipodes.

Après avoir pris une minute pour me remettre, d'accord, deux minutes, je fis se retourner Bella pour me faire face. Mon regard scanna l'ensemble de son corps tremblant, tandis que d'une main, je suivais ses formes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais en voyant ma semence déversée sur ses cuisses et son sexe, un sentiment primaire de possessivité triomphante me traversa en entier. _A MOI !_ Hurlait chaque cellule nerveuse de mon corps.

_A MOI !_ Insista le Monstre.

J'écrasai Bella entre mes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou et me repaissant de son odeur familière.

« Bella ! Bella ! Mon amour ! » Murmurai-je.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et une de ses mains vint lisser mes cheveux en arrière.

« Edward, me réveiller auprès de toi le matin est tellement merveilleux, » dit-elle en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Durant juste une seconde, je fus tenté de déverrouiller cette idée secrète cachée au plus profond de mon cœur, celle-là même qui permettrait que me réveiller chaque matin auprès de Bella devienne une réalité. Au lieu de ça, je relâchai Bella avec un soupir.

Le Monstre sautait partout sur le lit en hurlant : « _Plus ! Plus ! Plus !_ »

D'accord, à présent il y avait juste un petit problème. Puisque nous avions été collés l'un à l'autre pendant les dernières minutes, mon foutre, qui nous recouvrait maintenant tous les deux, allait sous peu devenir comme de la colle incroyablement mal placée. Donc, tout ce scénario consistant à prendre une douche ensemble, celui-là même que j'avais essayé d'éviter hier en me rappelant la scène de meurtre horrifiante du film Psychose, surgissait à nouveau. Et, contrairement à hier, il n'y avait pas Alice pour venir s'interposer. Bon, nous venions tout jute d'avoir une expérience sexuelle époustouflante, alors comment pourrais-je être tenté ?

Je laissai Bella utiliser mes toilettes, pendant que je me traînais à l'autre bout du couloir, vers la chambre d'ami. Quand je revins, je pus entendre la douche couler. Plus qu'entendre, je pouvais voir, car Bella n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte de la salle de bain. Eh bien, pourquoi se donner ce mal, quand on espérait de la compagnie ?

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer, mais honnêtement, c'était beaucoup plus difficile ce que je m'étais toujours imaginé. Voir Bella debout dans ma douche, l'eau cascadant le long de ses courbes fabuleuses, était une vision stupéfiante. Mes yeux prenaient la mesure de ce que j'avais fantasmé des milliards de fois et cela fit réagir ma queue de manière quasi-instantanée et avec grand abandon.

Et donc, je me retrouvais à laver le corps de Bella, consciencieusement, et à plusieurs reprises, dont quelques endroits recevant ma plus absolue et scrupuleuse attention. Et lorsque j'en eus terminé, je me mis à genoux devant elle et j'en fis mon petit déjeuner. Bien que la pensée de Bella me rendant la pareille était fichtrement attirante, ma conscience était réellement gênée par la perspective qu'elle soit à genoux sur le carrelage dur, sans mentionner la position bizarre que je devrais prendre afin que je puisse bénéficier de son action de mon côté. Alors, j'optai pour une solution alternative et ne pus m'empêcher d'être brièvement amusé par l'ironie de la situation : Bella qui me branlait dans la douche. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la bouche que j'embrassai et les seins que je caressais et les tétons que je taquinais pendant que sa main me cajolait, étaient somptueusement réels. Putain, c'était fantastique, et je me sentis immensément reconnaissant à Esmé d'avoir fait installer cette nouvelle cuve d'eau chaude de taille industrielle.

Déjà impatient de démarrer le second round, le Monstre se savonna lui-même, en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Bella.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, je me demandai comment nous allions passer le reste de la journée et interrogeai Bella, au cas où elle aurait quelque chose de prévu.

« Eh bien, malheureusement, il va falloir que je rentre à la maison afin de finir mes devoirs, ensuite j'aurai de la lessive à faire et d'autres corvées, » répondit Bella tristement.

« Je ne te verrai pas ce soir ? » M'enquérai-je à l'évidence accablé.

« Je ne vois pas tellement comment je pourrais réussir à tout faire avant ce soir. Je suis désolée Edward. »

« Ne te sens pas triste, Bella. Nous t'avons suffisamment monopolisée pour le week-end. C'est juste que tu vas me manquer, c'est tout. »

Je l'entourai de mes bras et la tins tout contre moi, essayant d'ignorer la colère qui grondait en moi, à l'idée que Charlie profite autant d'elle. Et je sus, une fois de plus, que je ne pourrai m'occuper correctement d'elle que lorsqu'elle serait avec moi définitivement. Oh, oh ! On entre à nouveau dans la zone de danger...

Je me sentis l'esprit complètement lugubre lorsque je déposai Bella chez elle. On aurait pu croire que je n'allais pas la revoir pendant un mois, à la façon dont j'agissais. J'avais été tellement gâté ce week-end ; dormir avec elle deux nuits d'affilées, me réveiller auprès d'elle deux matins de suite, et avoir eu quatre – je les ai comptés, il y en avait bien eu quatre – orgasmes. Enfin, sans inclure ceux que je m'étais donnés moi-même.

J'aidai Bella à sortir de la voiture et la pris entre mes bras pour lui faire un câlin et la gratifier d'un long baiser sur la joue. Puis, je fis courir mon nez le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Tu vas me manquer, » lui dis-je tranquillement.

« Moi aussi. Ce fut un week-end si merveilleux, » soupira-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que Charlie ne se demande ce qui se passe. Je t'appellerai ce soir, » finis-je tristement, avant de regarder Bella s'éloigner pour rentrer chez elle.

« _Merde ! _» j'avais vraiment horreur de ça. Elle devrait être avec moi. Le Monstre expira dramatiquement avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux avec un mouchoir brodé.

Et la semaine empira au fur et à mesure à partir de là.

Tout d'abord, en rentrant à la maison, j'appris que nous allions à San Francisco le week-end prochain, en partant le vendredi matin. Au début, j'étais tout content, imaginant soit un week-end tout seul à la maison, ayant opté de ne pas participer à ce voyage, soit de passer trois jours avec Bella dans cette grande ville. Puis, ma bulle éclata cruellement.

« Esmé, je préfèrerais ne pas aller avec vous, » fis-je tomber négligemment, ne voyant pas où pourrait être le problème. « J'ai un paquet de devoirs à faire pour l'école de toute façon. »

« Je suis désolée, Edward, mais tu es supposé être présent. Comme tu le sais, c'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie, ce week-end, et donc, nous allons le célébrer tous ensemble en famille. »

« Bon, dans ce cas, puis-je demander à Bella de se joindre à nous ? » M'enquis-je, m'attendant à nouveau à ce que j'obtienne un « oui » facilement.

Mais à la minute où je vis le regard gêné sur le visage d'Esmé, mon cœur se brisa.

« Rose a précisé que ce soit seulement notre famille ce week-end, et comme c'est son anniversaire, je pense que nous devrions tenir compte de son avis, » dis Esmé tranquillement.

Je compris ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Esmé, mais j'étais tellement en colère que rien ne put empêcher une réponse glaciale de sortir d'entre mes dents serrées.

« Donc, Rosalie s'est arrangée pour que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me retrouver encore une fois l'élément solitaire et dépareillé des festivités, » crachai-je avant de sortir furieux de la pièce.

« _Cette putain de salope !_ » Elle avait anticipé ma demande et avait fait en sorte qu'il soit impossible à Esmé de l'accepter. Rose avait tellement peur que Bella l'empêche d'être le centre d'attention, même pour une minute. Pétasse de Rose, quel était le diction encore ? Ah oui ! « _Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit la mariée à chaque mariage et le défunt à chaque enterrement_. »

Ce qui était pire, était de savoir à quel point Bella aurait aimé venir à San Francisco quand elle avait eu jusque-là si peu l'opportunité de voyager. Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, le Monstre était en train de lancer des fléchettes sur la photo de ma sœur au cheveux blonds.

Ce soir-là, j'annonçai la nouvelle à Bella au téléphone. Je lui racontai seulement que nous allions passer trois jours à San Francisco et que j'étais obligé d'y aller parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Rosalie. Évidemment, je ne lui dis pas que j'étais dans l'impossibilité de l'inviter, étant donné que cela pourrait causer des frictions dans l'avenir.

« Tu as tellement de chance, Edward ! » S'enthousiasma Bella.

« Bella, je ne veux pas y aller ! Je préfère, et de loin, rester ici et être avec toi, même si on ne fait rien, plutôt que d'aller à San Francisco. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! C'est une super opportunité ! Et, juste pour que tu le saches, tu vas me manquer aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu as pu terminer tout ce que tu avais prévu de faire ? » Demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

« Oui, mais tout juste ! » Admit Bella.

« C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû insister pour qu'Alice te laisse du temps afin que tu puisses faire tes devoirs pendant que tu étais chez nous. Nous ne laisserons pas cela se reproduire, » promis-je.

Je n'étais vraiment pas content à ce sujet-là. C'était vraiment égoïste de notre part, autant de celle d'Alice que de la mienne, d'avoir monopolisé tellement Bella qu'elle se retrouvait acculée à faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute, tout spécialement quand Bella avait beaucoup plus de responsabilités vis à vis de chez elle que nous n'en avions nous-mêmes. Et voilà encore une autre raison pour moi d'être mécontent.

« Eh bien, j'avais des choses plus intéressantes à faire, » répondit Bella d'une voix qui envoya un message télégraphique directement à ma queue.

« Ce week-end fut merveilleux, » répliquai-je, alors que ma propre voix était soudainement devenue rauque et voilée.

« Je te verrai demain matin, Edward, » finit Bella.

« Bonne nuit, mon petit cœur. »

Cependant, ce ne fut pas une bonne nuit pour moi. Je me sentais tellement privé de tout quand Bella n'était pas là. Et la perspective des trois jours qui se profilaient à l'horizon, durant lesquels nous ne nous verrions pas du tout était insupportablement déprimante. Et cela me conduisit vers cette pensée secrète, à nouveau, celle-là même qui signifierait que personne n'aurait le droit de nous séparer. Alors que je cherchais le sommeil, je me disais une fois de plus que c'était un concept hautement ridicule, mais ensuite, je le laissais m'envahir pendant un moment en fermant les yeux et, sans honte, je me plongeais dans mon désir le plus profond.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre de voir Bella, au matin. En fait, j'étais là si tôt que Charlie sortait de son allée lorsque j'entrai dans sa rue ! Quel timing parfait ! J'entrai dans la maison de Bella et je lui plongeai littéralement dessus. Il me semblait que ça faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas tenue entre mes bras. Apparemment, elle ressentait la même chose, me rendant mon étreinte et mes baisers avec enthousiasme. Il apparut que le court moment que nous avions partagé ce matin-là, fut bien la seule chose qui tourna rond de toute la journée.

Tout paraissait plutôt normal pour un lundi matin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps que je passe chercher Bella pour aller déjeuner. Lorsque j'arrivai devant sa classe, elle était occupée par une conversation avec James. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, soulevant un doigt pour m'indiquer qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui nécessitait une discussion entre eux ? Le Monstre grogna contre James.

J'eus ma réponse sur le chemin de la cafétéria et au mieux, c'était dérangeant.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas contente du tout, » annonça Bella.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Notre prof d'histoire nous a mis en équipe pour réaliser un énorme projet que l'on doit rendre rapidement, avant que l'école ne se termine pour les vacances. Il m'assigne James pour faire le travail, » répondit-elle. « J'ai horreur que mes notes dépendent du boulot de quelqu'un d'autre, même si, je dois le dire, il semble prendre tout ça sérieusement. Il m'a même poussée à ce qu'on commence à bosser dessus dès aujourd'hui. »

_Putain ! Putainputainputainputain !_ Je suis prêt à parier qu'il veut plutôt pousser autre chose.

« Pourquoi dois-tu faire équipe avec James ? » Demandai-je, soudainement certain que ce dernier avait plus ou moins manigancer toute cette foutue situation.

« Il ne semble pas qu'il y ait ni rime, ni raison à ce devoir, » répondit Bella. « Le prof a juste annoncé les équipes. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Nous allons nous retrouver à la bibliothèque après la gym pour discuter de la manière dont nous allons procéder. J'en saurai plus après cette rencontre. »

J'étais calme et distrait le reste de la journée. Je ne parvenais pas à voir comment James avait pu s'arranger pour être le partenaire de Bella, mais c'était très suspect. Cela me frappa encore plus de les voir sortir tous les deux du cours de gym, ensemble. Il avait l'air aussi content de me rencontrer que je l'étais moi-même de le voir. Le Monstre lui cracha un gros mollard glaireux à la gueule.

« Nous allons à la bibliothèque pendant un petit moment pour parler de notre projet, » dit Bella. « Je suis désolée de te faire attendre, Edward. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre, Edward. Je peux reconduire Bella chez elle, » offrit James tout excité.

J'ignorai la remarque de cette tête de nœud.

« Ce n'est pas un souci, Bella. Je ferai quelques devoirs à la bibliothèque pendant que vous parlerez. »

James démarra immédiatement une discussion au sujet de leur projet, me faisant effectivement passer pour la 5è roue du carrosse. Quand nous arrivâmes à la porte de la bibliothèque, il en attrapa la poignée et l'ouvrit pour Bella, puis l'invita à entrer en posant une main dans le creux de ses reins.

_Eh, c'est mon creux de reins ! Je veux dire mes reins ! De quel putain de droit se permettait-il de toucher MA petite amie ?_ Ça me faisait chier à mort, mais j'aurais eu l'air d'un abruti possessif si j'avais fait une remarque à ce sujet, étant donné la relative innocence de son geste. Le Monstre avait de la vapeur qui lui sortait des oreilles.

Ils prirent un siège à une des tables de la bibliothèque, James tirant ostensiblement une chaise pour Bella à une table éloignée de celle où je m'étais installé. Je tentai d'enfouir mon nez dans un livre, mais étais bien incapable d'absorber un seul mot de ce que je lisais. A chaque fois que je leur jetai un coup d'œil, alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, il me semblait que James touchait Bella – encore – mais toujours de la manière la plus innocente. Il pouvait tendre la main pour mettre le doigt sur quelque chose dans un livre, son bras effleurant celui de Bella. Ou alors, il touchait son avant-bras pour porter quelque chose à l'attention de Bella. C'était complètement anodin et totalement inutile.

En plus, je le jure devant Dieu, une paire de fois quand je levai les yeux sur eux, il me souriait. Mais me souriait avec suffisance ! Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, l'enfoiré. J'étais si en colère que je pouvais à peine me contenir. Le Monstre poignardait le pied de James avec un stylo.

Pour rajouter encore du sel sur la plaie, le temps qu'ils aient fini leur discussion et que je ramène Bella à la maison, il était trop tard pour notre petite session habituelle de pelotage, et donc, je dus me contenter de quelques baisers frustrants avant de partir. J'étais désappointé et tendu. Alors la première chose que je fis en arrivant chez moi fut de... me consoler moi-même. Deux fois...

Mardi fut la répétition du jour précédent. Avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque après les cours, Bella fit une paire de commentaires innocents vantant l'enthousiasme inattendu de James au sujet de leur projet commun, ce qui ne manqua pas de me laisser ébahi par la naïveté de Bella. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se rendre compte de quoi il retournait réellement ? Le Monstre sortit un bloc de papier et un marqueur et s'apprêta à faire un dessin à Bella.

Une fois encore, notre petite séance spéciale d'après l'école dut être annulée.

Le mercredi, j'étais désespéré d'avoir un contact physique avec Bella, Lorsque je m'arrêtai devant chez elle, ce matin-là, pour passer la prendre afin de nous rendre au lycée, je l'étreignis si fort qu'elle piailla. Ma bouche s'empara de la sienne en un baiser impérieux qui nous laissa tous les deux haletant. Je reconnaissais que le comportement de James envers Bella commençait à me pousser à bout, mais je me sentais incapable d'occulter cette rancœur. Mes pulsions primaires de la saisir et de la dominer revenaient au premier plan et le Monstre en moi rugissait pour se libérer.

Mercredi après-midi requit une autre entrevue à la bibliothèque après les cours. Bella était extrêmement désolée alors que nous nous y rendions.

« Je ne peux tout de même pas me plaindre qu'il veuille faire un travail minutieux, mais je me demande si tout ce déploiement d'énergie est bien nécessaire, » soupira-t-elle.

« Vendredi matin je quitte Forks. J'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps seul avec toi. Je veux que tu viennes chez moi demain après les cours. Dîne avec nous. Promets-moi que si James te le demande, tu lui feras savoir que tu n'es pas disponible demain après-midi, » suppliai-je.

« J'aimerais bien, Edward. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il y ait des restes ce soir pour que Charlie ait quelque chose à manger demain soir. Je veux aussi passer du temps avec toi. Trois jours sans toi me semblent aussi long qu'une vie sans pain. »

J'exhalai un soupir de soulagement et pris un siège à la bibliothèque me préparant à servir de chaperon une fois de plus. Cela ne fut pas moins ennuyeux et frustrant que d'habitude, et je gardai un œil bien ouvert sur le comportement de James. Au moins, il paraissait rester concentré sur leur projet. Lorsque James avança l'idée d'une autre rencontre le lendemain, Bella lui fit savoir poliment qu'elle se serait pas disponible. Alors qu'elle relevait automatiquement son regard vers moi, il me sembla avoir saisi un éclat de rage traverser les yeux de James, mais je m'arrangeai pour me convaincre que j'avais sûrement dû me tromper.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je fus soulagé d'entendre Bella rejeter sa suggestion de se rencontrer également le vendredi après les cours, disant :

« Je pense que nous en avons vu assez jusqu'à maintenant pour nous tenir occupé durant tout le week-end. »

Bella emballa ses livres et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, me signifiant ainsi qu'elle était prête à tourner enfin toute son attention vers moi. Je fis passer mon bras autour de sa taille et la conduisis hors du bâtiment, réussissant tant bien que mal à résister à la tentation de me retourner vers James pour le narguer. Le Monstre plaça son pouce sur la pointe de son nez et remua ses doigts vers James.

Et une fois de plus, je déposai Bella chez elle et rentrait chez moi pour... prendre les choses en mains en pensant à ce que nous allions faire lorsque je l'aurai pour moi tout seul le lendemain.

J'étais anxieux toute la journée du jeudi et ne pouvais pas attendre de me retrouver enfin à la maison. En arrivant, Bella et moi discutâmes avec Esmé pendant quelques minutes avant de nous rendre dans ma chambre pour « faire des devoirs » avant le dîner. Je verrouillai ma porte et mis en route de la musique douce. Le Monstre alluma quelques bougies.

Après que Bella et moi nous mîmes en appétit l'un l'autre, en quelque sorte, je la serrai très fort entre mes bras, me sentant détendu et heureux pour la première fois depuis des jours. J'étais content d'avoir pu réussir à me contrôler, la menace que représentait James provoquant peut-être une grande précipitation de ma part, mais je n'avais pas déplu non plus à ma chérie.

Au bout d'un moment, je roulai sur moi-même pour me retrouver sur Bella, et, me soutenant sur mes coudes, je la regardai dans les yeux.

« Je veux te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, » requérais-je doucement.

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Me promettrais-tu de ne jamais rester seule avec James ? » demandai-je hésitant.

« Eh bien, c'est une promesse facile à faire, mais puis-je t'en demander la raison ? »

« Il y a quelque chose à son sujet, qui fait que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, » continuai-je. « Je pense que je parviens facilement à me faire une idée de la nature des gens, et honnêtement, un truc chez lui me dérange. »

« Il a été un parfait gentleman, jusque-là, » fit remarquer Bella.

« Je comprends ça, mais néanmoins, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. » Je penchai ma tête pour lui donner un baiser léger et repris : « Est-ce que tu me le promets ? »

« Oui, Edward, je te le promets, » ajouta Bella, puis elle changea de sujet : « Alors, dis-moi ce que tu vas faire à San Francisco ? »

« Eh bien évidemment, il y aura le repas d'anniversaire de Rose, » dis-je en faisant une grimace de mécontentement, « et j'y vais aussi pour faire un peu de shopping. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et que vas-tu donc acheter ? » demanda Bella.

Apparemment, l'idée que je fasse du shopping l'amusait.

« Je te le dirai quand je reviendrai, » promis-je. « Tout de suite, nous ferions mieux de nous habiller pour aller dîner. »

J'embrassai à nouveau Bella, puis la laissai se glisser hors de mes bras afin de la regarder se rhabiller. Ça aurait pu être une erreur, car lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour récupérer ses vêtements sur le sol, je grognai furieusement. _Putain de merde, mais quelle vue fabuleuse_...

J'avais promis à Bella de la ramener tôt chez elle afin qu'elle puisse terminer ses devoirs, et donc, peu après le dîner, je la conduisis chez son père. Après lui avoir ouvert la portière de la voiture, je l'attirai entre mes bras et la serrai fort contre moi, me sentant terriblement désolé d'être obligé de la quitter pour trois jours. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et je l'embrassai tendrement, avant de la regarder entrer chez elle et de remonter en voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Le Monstre fondit en larmes, en sanglotant atrocement.

Pendant un moment, le vendredi, j'avais envisagé l'idée de rendre ma famille aussi misérable que je l'étais moi-même. Au lieu de ça, je restai silencieux, agissant comme un enfant capricieux, et lançant de temps en temps des regards peu amènes à Rosalie. Après notre retour du repas de vendredi soir, j'appelai Bella, me sentant partiellement heureux pour la première fois de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je regarde juste un film avec Charlie ! » Répondit-elle.

« Oh, bien, je ne vais pas te déranger alors. »

« Appelle-moi demain matin, si tu peux, » suggéra-t-elle à voix basse, « je serai seule et on pourra parler. »

« Ok, je deviens fou ici sans toi, » ajoutai-je. « On dirait que la moitié de moi me manque. »

« Je comprends tout à fait, crois-moi. Je te parlerai demain, bisou. »

En raccrochant le téléphone, la douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine revint. Le Monstre se recroquevilla sur le tapis en position fœtale.

Au matin, je déclinai toutes les offres de sorties que mes parents et mes frères et sœurs avaient planifiées. En plus, je déléguai à Alice la tâche d'acheter quelques trucs pour moi, car j'avais réellement prévu de faire des achats. Mais ma priorité la plus importante était de passer un peu de temps seul avec Bella. Après que tout le monde soit parti, je mis la chaîne sur la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et l'appelai.

« Bonjour, mon petit cœur, » répondis-je à son « Hello ! ». « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce matin ? »

« En fait, je suis juste encore au lit, » me dit-elle. « Je fais ma fainéante, c'est tout. »

Je m'imaginai Bella dans son lit. Mais il me fallait plus de détails.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

« Un débardeur et une culotte, » fit-elle timidement.

« Enlève-les, » demandai-je.

« Sérieusement ? » Rit Bella. « Ok, attends une seconde. »

Après quelques instants, elle reprit le téléphone.

« Voilà, maintenant je suis allongée nue sur mon lit. Tu as obtenu exactement ce que tu voulais. Et toi, que portes-tu ? »

« Attends, je me joins à toi. »

Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements et repris ma place sur le lit.

« Nous sommes nus tous les deux à présent, » l'informai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Et nous sommes à plus de 1 200 kilomètres de distance. Alors, que fait-on ensuite ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'arrangeant pour paraître à la fois amusée et intriguée.

« Je veux que tu te touches toi-même et que tu imagines que c'est moi. Et moi, je vais faire comme si c'était toi qui me caresse la queue. »

Et comme ma main s'était déjà mise au boulot, je commençai déjà à être un peu hors d'haleine.

« Ok, » accepta Bella d'une voix douce, « alors, dis-moi ce que tu me fais, là, maintenant. »

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai happer par le fantasme. Le Monstre essayait frénétiquement de trouver le bouton « haut-parleur » du téléphone.

« Je pense que nous serions mieux dans mon lit pour ça, » commençai-je.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, » répondit Bella, et je pouvais dire au son de sa voix, qu'elle était bien... dans l'esprit de la chose.

« Alors... je suis sur toi et nous nous embrassons. Mes mains se... baladent tout le long de ton corps, s'attardant sur mes zones préférées. »

« Comme lesquelles ? »

Elle paraissait un peu hors d'haleine.

« La courbe de tes hanches, ton ventre si doux, tes seins magnifiques. Dieu, comme j'aime tes seins, » haletai-je.

Dans mon esprit, je pouvais voir leur pâle rondeur, leurs exquis mamelons roses durcis et érigés par le désir.

« J'en prends un dans ma bouche et, heu... j'en suce vigoureusement la pointe, avant de la mordiller tendrement avec mes dents. »

« Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh ! »

« Je veux libérer mes deux mains, alors je nous retourne et à présent, tu es allongée sur moi. J'aime ça, quand tes seins sont juste... au dessus de mon visage. Je les presse et les tâte tous les deux et... chacun son tour, je lèche tes tétons et je fais des cercles autour avec ma langue. Ma queue est écrasée entre nous deux et chaque... mouvement involontaire de ton corps m'envoie des frissons à travers tout le mien. »

« Hummmm... »

Bella respirait lourdement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je savais ce que je voulais maintenant, alors je continuai sans faire de pause.

« Je tire tes jambes vers le haut afin que tu me chevauches et je soulève tes fesses afin que je puisse me glisser vers le bas du lit, sous toi. Je m'arrête lorsque tes cuisses sont de chaque côté de mon visage. J'écarte encore plus tes jambes afin que tu sois totalement ouverte pour moi. Je pose mes mains sur ta taille pour abaisser... ton... sexe... pour que ton sexe... soit tout contre ma bouche et, Bella, tu es impuissante contre moi, capturée ainsi par moi, pendant que je te suce et te taquine sans merci. »

« Arghhh, Dieu, Edward... » gémit Bella.

« Es-tu mouillée pour moi, Bella ? » grognai-je.

« Ouiiii... tellement mouillée... »

« J'aime tellement ton goût. Je fais pénétrer ma langue en toi pour en avoir plus. Puis, je recommence à te sucer et à te mordiller, et tu frétilles contre moi, mais je suis impitoyable dans mes... efforts. »

« Edward... oh... hummmm... »

« Jouis pour moi, Bella. Je veux t'entendre jouir pendant que je suce ton clitoris, pendant que je te tiens sans défense contre ma bouche. »

J'atteignis presque ma propre libération, en entendant les sons vulnérables qu'elle émit lorsqu'elle explosa de plaisir. Mais je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il y avait encore un scénario que je voulais mettre en place.

« Edward ! »

Mon prénom s'écoula lentement de sa bouche. Même sa voix avait cette qualité délétère et légère que l'on ressentait après la libération des sens. Elle poursuivit :

« Est-ce que tu as jouis, toi aussi ? »

« Pas encore. Je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec notre séance d'amour. »

« Oh... bien... que faisons-nous alors ensuite ? »

« Tu te retournes et tu t'allonges sur le ventre. »

« Je pense que, peut-être, je pourrais prendre les choses en mains à partir d'ici, » offrit Bella, sa voix soyeuse m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Ma queue d'une dureté inconcevable m'envoyait des pulsations de désir dans tout le corps.

« Heu... alors... je me retourne et m'allonge sur le ventre sur toi. Pendant que tu continues à me... taquiner avec ta langue, je... heu... lèche juste le bout de ta queue pour... heu... goûter le liquide qui s'en écoule. »

« Oh, mon Dieu... ne t'arrête pas, maintenant, » la suppliai-je.

C'était même encore meilleur quand c'était Bella qui parlait cochon. Je me caressai moi-même encore plus vigoureusement, à présent. Cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

« Je... prends ta queue dure dans ma bouche et... heu... je la lèche tout du long. Mes doigts se referment sur la base et je commence à bouger, ma bouche et ma main ensemble, de haut en bas sur ta queue. Parfois, je ralentis un peu l'allure pour que je puisse... lécher la partie la plus sensible avec ma langue. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ça, quand je te fais sursauter et réagir comme ça. »

« Oh... ouais... hummm... moi aussi, » fis-je la voix rauque.

« Puis, je me sers de mon autre main pour... heu... malaxer tes boules et je recommence à utiliser ma bouche sur toi, bougeant en rythme régulier de haut en bas. »

« Bella... je vais... jouir, » croassai-je.

« Jouis dans ma bouche, Edward, » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh... oh... putain, Bella... Oh mon Dieu... »

Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent et soudainement, il y eut du foutre qui gicla dans tous les sens comme un projectile. Je restais allongé là, en silence, sans bouger pendant que ma respiration revenait lentement à la normale. Aucun doute là-dessus : le sexe au téléphone était vraiment un truc fichtrement extraordinaire.

« Bella ? »

« C'était... hummm... sympa, » rigola-t-elle.

Le Monstre acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête en signe d'accord.

« Effectivement, c'était sympa. Et ça le sera même encore plus lorsque je serai rentré à la maison et que je pourrai te faire toutes ces choses pour de bon... » ajoutai-je, ma voix devenue dure comme de l'acier en faisant cette promesse.

« Quand j'avais suggéré que nous apprenions le sexe ensemble, je dois admettre que cette... possibilité ne m'était pas vraiment apparue, à ce moment-là. Edward ? »

« Hummm ? »

« C'était plutôt sexy, toi, te masturbant pendant que tu penses à moi. Est-ce que tu fais ça souvent ? »

« Heu... ben... ça dépend, je suppose. Au juste, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''souvent'' ? »


	18. Chapter 18

MD18

Après quelques "heu" et "hum", j'admis la vérité.

"Eh bien oui, je semblerais qu'effectivement, je pense à toi et que je prenne les choses en main moi-même, souvent. Je ne crois pas que tu aies la moindre idée de combien tu... m'affectes, Bella. »

« Oh ! Bon, je suppose que c'est bon à savoir que je ne suis pas la seule, alors, » murmura Bella.

Je bloquai ma respiration. Était-elle en train de me dire ce que je pensais qu'elle voulait dire ? Enfin, est-ce qu'elle voulait dire... oh, bordel de merde ! C'était les mots les plus excitants que j'avais jamais entendus.

« Bella, » soufflai-je dans le combiné. « Je pense que tu ferais mieux de me faire penser à autre chose. Sinon, je vais embarquer dans le prochain avion en partance pour la maison. »

« Et alors, pourquoi devrais-je t'empêcher de venir me rejoindre ? » Me nargua-t-elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu essaies de me tuer, » gémis-je. « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être là avec toi, nu et au chaud dans ton lit. »

« Edward, je ne pourrais pas souhaiter autre chose de plus que ça. Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. »

Je roulai sur le côté, bloquant le téléphone entre ma tête et l'oreiller. Sur le moment, c'était de cette façon que je pouvais être aussi proche d'elle que possible.

« Oh ! Comme je t'aime. »

J'entendis un son étrange à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle dans un murmure rauque.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est juste que tu me manques. »

Sa voix chevrotait, semblant rocailleuse et larmoyante. Pleurait-elle ? Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à lui demander.

Cette pensée était épouvantable, me remuant le cœur. Mes bras souffraient du besoin de l'encercler pour lui donner et, à la fois, prendre du réconfort avec elle. Le Monstre écrasa un oreiller contre lui, geignant doucement.

« Mon petit cœur, je pense à toi à chaque instant. Je ne peux pas attendre de rentrer à la maison auprès de toi. S'il te plait... »

« Je vais bien, Edward. » Sa voix était plus claire à présent. « Je suis désolée d'être aussi mal. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça. »

« Bella, mon Dieu, je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas. » J'hésitai un instant avant de poursuivre, sa réaction m'ayant remuée plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. « Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, nous ne serions plus jamais séparés, plus jamais. »

« C'est une idée attirante, Edward, » soupira Bella dans le téléphone. « Mais maintenant, tu devrais y aller, faire des trucs sympa à San Francisco. Aller faire du shopping, » ajouta-t-elle en rigolant, apparemment toujours amusée par l'idée.

« D'accord, je suppose que je devrais y aller. Si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre et me trouvait allongé, là, nu, j'aurais un paquet d'explications bizarres à fournir. Je te rappellerai ce soir. »

« Ok ! Salut ! »

Le Monstre fit un signe pitoyable de la main vers le téléphone.

J'allai me laver et m'habiller – encore – et me rendis à ma destination. Il y avait beaucoup de surface à couvrir, donc je m'attelai à la tâche méthodiquement. Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, j'étais content d'avoir atteint tous les buts que je n'étais fixés. Ma satisfaction à ce sujet fut totale, lorsque je découvris qu'Alice avait rempli tous ses objectifs avec un résultat parfait aussi.

Je rappelai Bella à notre retour du diner et nous eûmes une courte et insatisfaisante conversation, puisque Charlie était dans la pièce, juste à côté de Bella. Malheureusement, il n'y eut pas l'opportunité de plus de... sexe à longue distance, sachant que mes frères seraient dans le coin le dimanche matin.

Tout ce que je pus m'octroyer, fut une branlette précipitée et solitaire sous la douche et un rapide coup de fil à Bella pour lui dire bonjour avant que nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble pour le brunch.

Contrairement à vendredi, alors que je fumais toujours intérieurement parce que j'avais été obligé d'être présent en solo à San Francisco, d'autres raisons induisaient mon silence aujourd'hui. Bella me manquait terriblement et je réalisais que je ne pouvais plus me contenter de la compagnie de ma famille plus longtemps sans elle. Le Monstre était foutrement misérable, faisant la moue et vagissant, à tout de rôle.

Je pus parler à Bella encore une fois depuis l'aéroport, mais le temps que je rentre à la maison, il serait trop tard pour aller la voir, ou même pour lui téléphoner à nouveau. Je lui avais dit que je passerai tôt la prendre chez elle pour aller à l'école ensemble le lundi matin. Elle parut aussi pressée et rongée d'anticipation que moi.

Au matin, le Monstre attendait déjà après moi pour partir, alors que je me réveillai seulement. J'arrivai si tôt chez Bella que la voiture de patrouille était encore garée dans leur allée. Il fallut que je fasse plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison pour tuer le temps. Quand, en prenant un virage, je vis que la voiture n'était plus là, je me précipitai vers sa maison à tombeau ouvert. Le Monstre sauta de la voiture avant son arrêt complet et courut vers la porte d'entrée, arrivant alors que Bella l'ouvrait et il s'accrocha à son mollet comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ma propre étreinte fut presque aussi frénétique. J'attirai Bella contre mon corps et la tint ainsi, avec sa tête calée sous mon menton. Aucun de nous ne parla. Je respirai profondément et soudain, tout fut à sa place dans mon monde.

Je relâchai la pression de mes bras, me permettant ainsi de faire pencher la tête de Bella en arrière et de l'embrasser. Et quand sa langue rencontra la mienne, je fus perdu. Avant que je ne le réalise, je l'avais prise dans mes bras et sans même interrompre notre baiser, je marchai en la portant vers le canapé. M'allongeant sur elle, en quelques secondes à peine, j'oubliai tout, sauf ma faim d'être le plus proche d'elle possible, de la toucher à volonté.

J'entamai un périple vers le bas de son corps, et juste en y arrivant, je tirai sur son t-shirt pour le faire sortir de son jeans, lorsque la main de Bella se posa sur ma poitrine et me repoussa.

« Edward, nous allons être en retard, » haleta-t-elle.

Sa voix pénétra le brouillard de désir qui embrumait mon esprit et je stoppai net tout mouvement. La déception me submergea un instant, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« Peut-être pourrions-nous terminer cela au moment du déjeuner ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Bonne idée, j'aimerais beaucoup. » Je baissai les yeux sur son jeans. « Peut-être aussi que tu pourrais te changer et mettre une jupe avant que nous partions pour l'école. En fait, j'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup lorsque tu es en jupe. Si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à en faire une habitude, » ajoutai-je d'une voix inégale.

« Ok, alors je vais le faire. Mais il faudrait que tu te lèves d'abord, » rit-elle.

En faisant le trajet pour l'école, je pris avantage immédiatement de l'accès accru que j'avais sur son corps, faisant se balader mes doigts le long de la peau soyeuse de la cuisse de Bella. Naturellement, je ne parvenais qu'à nous faire souffrir un peu plus tous les deux. Il fallut que je ralentisse mon rythme de marche une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte du lycée, pour donner à ma queue le temps de redescendre de ses hauteurs. Je fis un baiser à Bella devant la porte de sa classe et lui dis que je la reverrai pour le déjeuner, ma voix pleine de sous-entendus. Le sourire qu'elle me renvoya était si sexy que je sentis mon cœur faire une embardée. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une autre partie de mon corps, plus bas...

Je courus vers la classe de Bella après que la cloche ait sonné pour le déjeuner. Il apparut que James était littéralement en train de l'accaparer, mais lorsque Bella me repéra, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Au beau milieu d'une phrase, elle l'interrompit avec un « à plus tard, James ! », elle m'adressa un sourire resplendissant et me rejoignit à la porte. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus m'empêcher de relever les yeux juste pour constater que James me foudroyait du regard. Je pense que j'ai entendu le Monstre chanter : « _Na na na na nèèèère !_ » de la manière la plus infantile, alors que nous nous éloignions

En quittant le bâtiment, je me sentis obligé de mettre à nouveau Bella en garde :

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il est malade de rage. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« J'ai vu son visage, je peux te le dire. Il te regarde... comme si tu lui appartenais. »

Bella sembla réfléchir, mais ne parut pas convaincue. J'éliminai James de mes pensées en imaginant ce qu'allait être notre « déjeuner ». Après tout, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Bella.

En roulant vers notre petit coin secret, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux jours où je venais seul ici, ayant seulement mes rêves éveillés et ma... paume pour me tenir compagnie.

A présent, plusieurs de mes fantasmes étaient devenus réalité. Je regardai Bella et un large sourire s'étala involontairement sur mon visage.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant mon expression.

« Je suis juste content d'être là avec toi, » répondis-je garant la Volvo. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu m'as manqué. »

Lorsque j'ouvris sa porte à l'avant pour lui faire prendre ensuite place sur le siège arrière, elle susurra :

« Montre-moi ! »

Ok, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une fois de plus, je me maudis pour mon choix de véhicule. J'étais très tenté de l'échanger contre un gros SUV ou, mieux encore, pour un van avec une caisse grand volume à l'arrière, aussitôt que possible. « _Aux chiottes les possibilités limitées, on fait avec les moyens du bord ! _»

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de position qui puisse rendre... confortable le fait de lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec détermination et certaines manœuvres acrobatiques, sans mentionner des manipulations de position de siège et de parties de vêtements, je m'arrangeai pour atteindre mon but. Il était quelque peu moins bizarre pour Bella de me rendre la pareille, ce qu'elle fit, et cela me fait plaisir de le dire, à la fois avec enthousiasme et grande habilité.

Je la tins sur mes genoux après coup, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine. Je me sentais très heureux et hautement satisfait. Finalement, elle s'étira contre moi et leva le regard sur mon visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as acheté à San Francisco ? »

« Eh bien... oui... je suppose que je le dois, si je dois être appelé à m'en servir. »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai acheté un nouveau smoking, » admis-je, mes joues se colorant de rouge.

Bella rit.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu projettes de te marier ? » Me taquina-t-elle.

Je rougis d'autant plus. Si seulement elle savait.

« Pas exactement. Mon vieux smoking n'était plus à la page et… il m'en fallait un neuf. »

« Tu as aussi un vieux smoking ? » Demanda-t-elle émerveillée.

« Oui, enfin, dans le temps, quand nous vivions ailleurs, nous nous rendions régulièrement à des évènements avec Carlisle, des prestations caritatives et des trucs comme ça, requérant ce genre de fringues, expliquai-je.

« Et là, tu prévois d'aller où ? Au bal de Forks ? » Rigola Bella.

« Ben, maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai l'espoir de me rendre au bal de promo du lycée de Forks avec ma petite amie, si elle veut bien de moi. »

Bella avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Edward, tu sais ce que je ressens au sujet des bals de l'école. Est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête à San Francisco ? »

« Tout va bien avec ma tête. Mais mon cœur, en revanche, j'ai bien peur... »

Je plaçai ma main sur l'emplacement où il se trouvait et tentait de paraître pitoyable. Le Monstre arborait une expression des plus misérables.

« Oh toi ! »

Son attitude se réchauffa notablement.

« Pourquoi veux-tu donc tellement aller au bal de promo, d'abord ? »

Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille, cherchant à l'attendrir un peu plus.

« Parce que je veux te voir dans une jolie robe, avec les cheveux relevés sur la tête, et je veux te tenir entre mes bras et danser avec toi toute la nuit, » murmurai-je tout en plantant des baisers mouillés sur son cou.

« Tu le fais exprès, » dit-elle, frissonnant involontairement sous mes attentions.

« Effectivement, je m'abaisserai autant qu'il le faudra pour assouplir tes résolutions au sujet des bals de l'école, si cela peut t'amener à accepter de m'y accompagner. »

Ma bouche descendit plus bas et je cajolai ses seins avec mon nez.

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre, » se plaignit Bella.

« Ta bonne marraine la fée a déjà pris soin de tout. »

Mes doigts dansaient sur ses jambes et caressaient doucement ses courbes charnues.

« Alors, tu n'as pas d'excuses. Viendras-tu avec moi, s'il te plait ? »

« Tu triches, » haleta-t-elle. « Là, tu me ferais accepter n'importe quoi, et tu le sais. »

« Donc, c'est entendu, » fis-je satisfait d'être parvenu à mes fins. « Et maintenant, nous devons retourner en cours. »

«Pas si vite ! Si j'accepte d'aller au bal de promo avec toi, je veux moi aussi faire une requête. »

« Ça me paraît équitable, » répondis-je avec intérêt.

« Je veux passer la nuit quelque part, juste toi et moi... toute la nuit. »

« Et quand tu dis juste toi et moi, je suppose que tu veux dire pas dans ma chambre ? »

« Exactement, quelque part où nous pourrons vraiment être seuls, » ajouta-t-elle avec emphase.

« Bien, cela ne devrait pas être difficile de réserver une chambre d'hôtel, si c'est de cela dont il s'agit. Je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre de me retrouver seul avec toi, » la taquinai-je, « mais est-ce que tu pourras t'arranger pour rester dehors toute la nuit, par rapport à ton père ? »

« Tu connais Charlie, » rigola-t-elle. « Cela ne sera pas un problème si je trouve même une simple histoire plausible à lui raconter. »

« Ok, ça marche pour moi. »

Je n'étais certainement pas opposé au fait de passer une nuit entière seul avec Bella, mais je me demandais, en retournant vers l'école, pourquoi elle pensait que nous aurions besoin de plus d'intimité que nous n'en avions déjà dans ma chambre.

Nous étions en retard pour le cours de biologie, mais je pris un plaisir extrême à marcher auprès d'elle, alors que nous affichions tous les deux un air pleinement satisfait sur le visage. Je remarquai un regard particulièrement amer de la part de Newton et me repaissait de cette vision. Quant à Banner, il pouvait bien nous hurler dessus tout le reste de cette putain de journée, et aussi la nuit, s'il en avait envie, j'en avais rien à foutre. Rien n'en ressortirait de toute façon, je l'intimidai beaucoup trop.

Il semblait que nous retombions dans la même routine en ce qui concernait James. Cela devenait ennuyeux à tellement de titres que je ne pouvais même plus les compter. Premièrement, les visites régulières à la bibliothèque après les cours reprirent. James continuait de pratiquer des attouchements innocents sur Bella aussi souvent que possible. Cependant, je remarquai de plus en plus qu'il semblait jauger ma réaction lorsqu'il le faisait. Je commençai à me demander si tout cela avait vraiment à voir avec Bella finalement, mais je suppose que tout ce déballage m'était, en réalité, destiné, et paraissait totalement égocentrique.

Deuxièmement, il semblait rechercher sa compagnie avec plus de vigueur. Lorsque Bella lui répondit que pousser plus loin leurs efforts certains jours ne paraissait pas nécessaire, James parut s'énerver. Et, évidemment, plus Bella passait de temps avec James, moins de temps nous avions ensemble. En milieu de semaine, je cherchai le moyen d'aborder le sujet en allant déposer Bella chez elle.

« Viendrais-tu pour une soirée pyjama avec Alice, ce week-end ? » Plaisantai-je.

« J'aimerai beaucoup. Quel soir ? »

« Je n'ose espérer qu'on puisse à nouveau avoir la chance de bénéficier de deux jours ? »

Mon avidité me rattrapait au tournant.

« Alice semble savoir bien s'y prendre avec Charlie. Viens avec elle demain pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble après l'école et nous verrons si elle est capable de faire encore une fois marcher sa magie sur lui. As-tu quelque chose de précis en tête pour ce week-end ? »

« Hummmm, » fis-je en papouillant son cou avec mon nez, « un agréable et tranquille week-end à la maison me conviendrait bien. »

Un petit frisson la traversa, suivi d'un soupir heureux.

« Cela me paraît une excellente idée, » susurra-t-elle.

« Mais cette fois-ci, nous nous assurerons que tous tes devoirs soient faits. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes corvées, tu me le feras savoir également. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à travailler encore plus dur rien que pour pouvoir passer du temps avec moi, » l'avertis-je.

J'aidai Bella à sortir de ma voiture et l'embrassai pour lui dire au revoir. Puis, je rentrai chez moi, pour aller imaginer pratiquer le sexe au téléphone... heu... fantasmer que j'allais imaginer pratiquer le sexe au téléphone... Enfin, penser avoir du sexe imaginaire pour de vrai... Oh et puis merde ! Comme ça viendrait.

Alice n'eut aucun souci à convaincre Charlie le jour suivant que, expérimenter des nouvelles coiffures et maquillages pour le bal de promo et faire des essayages de robes pour Bella requérait la présence de celle-ci chez nous durant tout le week-end. N'ayant aucune idée en cette matière, Charlie se retrouva totalement sans défense face à Alice. Intérieurement, je souriais comme un débile, sachant que le lendemain soir, Bella et moi allions pouvoir mettre en pratique ce que nous avions expérimenté durant notre conversation sexy au téléphone le week-end précédent. Donc, naturellement, je me sentis obligé, en rentrant à la maison, de « pratiquer » mentalement les gestes nécessaires, un peu comme un athlète visualiserait le développement et l'aboutissement de sa performance juste avant de se lancer dans l'action.

Cela eut pour résultat, lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi le vendredi après-midi, que je me retrouvais un peu anxieux et irritable. J'aurais voulu attaquer tout de suite, pour ainsi dire, mais je ne voulais pas non plus trop me précipiter ou avoir à quitter mon lit une fois que nous y serions confortablement installés. Mais en un rien de temps, Bella et Alice disparurent dans la chambre d'Alice, à peine étions-nous arrivés, me privant ainsi de toute opportunité de prendre les choses en main.

Au lieu de cela, je me retrouvais à essayer de tuer le temps. Puisque mon passe-temps... solitaire favori était hors limite, je tentai de lire un livre, puis je fis un essai futile de me divertir avec de la musique. J'étais tellement au bout du rouleau et à court d'idées, que finalement j'atterris dans la cuisine à aider Esmé à préparer le diner, pensant faire avancer les choses plus vite ainsi.

Lorsque j'eus épuisé les possibilités de ce côté-là aussi, j'allai frapper à la porte d'Alice. Le Monstre se tenait à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et tapait du pied avec impatience. Elle entrouvrit à peine la porte et ne fut pas surprise de me voir là.

« Va-t-en Edward ! Nous sommes occupées à faire les ajustements de la robe de Bella. »

« Bon, il y en a encore pour longtemps ? » Renâclai-je. « J'ai besoin de voir Bella avant le diner. »

« Donne-moi dix minutes et je te l'enverrai. »

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et fis les cent pas sans but. Conformément à la promesse d'Alice, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte, et ensuite, Bella passa avec précaution sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Entre, je t'en prie, » l'encourageai-je.

« Dois-je verrouiller la porte afin que tu puisses faire de moi tout ce que tu veux ? » Me taquina-t-elle.

« J'aimerai, mais cela va devoir attendre un petit peu, j'en ai peur, » soupirai-je.

« Alors, que voulais-tu ? »

« J'étais juste fatigué d'essayer de rester éloigné de toi, » constatai-je simplement.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa silhouette et lui administrai un baiser des plus torrides. Puis ma bouche alla se balader plus bas, dans son cou.

« Aimes-tu ta robe ? » Murmurai-je contre sa peau.

« Je l'adore. C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais eue. »

Elle frissonna en réponse à mes baisers et je souris contre elle.

« Bien, je suis content. Alice a parfaitement bien suivi mes instructions. »

Je mordillai son épaule.

« Tu as dit à Alice ce qu'il fallait qu'elle achète ? »

Elle parut surprise, mais également distraite par mes attentions, puisqu'elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour me permettre un meilleur accès.

« Effectivement, ou en tout cas, les lignes spécifiques générales. Et j'ai hâte de te voir la porter, » ajoutai-je, mes mains se faisant plus audacieuses.

Soudain, Esmé nous appela pour le diner. Cependant, je fus plutôt content d'être interrompu, sachant que cela me conduisait, un pas après l'autre, plus près de mon but ultime de la soirée.

Nous prîmes le temps de nous embrasser une dernière fois avant de descendre manger. Nous serions de retour dans ma chambre pour le dessert, de toute façon. Le Monstre s'en léchait déjà les babines.

Bien que je sois tout à fait d'avis de disparaître juste après le diner, Bella estima que nous devions faire une apparition avec mes frères et sœurs. Nous nous rassemblâmes donc à nouveau dans la salle de jeu du sous-sol, où les autres étaient en train de débattre s'il fallait jouer aux jeux vidéos ou regarder un film. N'ayant aucun intérêt à connaître le résultat de ce choix, j'attirai Bella sur le canapé pour venir s'y asseoir à côté de moi et j'entamai mes efforts pour la persuader de se retirer dans ma chambre en ma compagnie. Le Monstre, toujours aussi cru au niveau du symbolisme, forma un « V » avec deux doigts et tendit sa langue pour la faire passer au milieu.

Tandis que j'avais mon visage enfoui dans le cou de Bella, les autres, à l'évidence, avaient fini par sélectionner un film à regarder. Les lumières furent tamisées et je pris plus de liberté, ma main se frayant un passage sous le chemisier de Bella pour aller caresser légèrement son ventre. Elle émit un faible son provenant du fond de sa gorge, avant de décider de me rendre la pareille.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer d'abord que personne n'avait son attention concentrée sur nous, Bella posa sa main juste au-dessus de mon genou. Elle commença à remonter plus haut, tout doucement, s'arrêtant par-ci, par-là, pour masser délicatement ma jambe. C'était à mon tour d'essayer de réprimer des gémissements de détresse, à présent, et le sentiment pressant que j'avais combattu toute la journée, m'assaillit de plus belle.

Puisque la prochaine étape du voyage de la main de Bella serait de la mettre directement en contact avec ma queue, dont le confinement s'accroissait de seconde en seconde, et qui était maintenant désespérée de se libérer de mon jeans de plus en plus étroit, je me saisis de la main de Bella et la trainait pratiquement hors de la pièce.

« Passez une bonne soirée, » nous lança Emmett, la voix pleine de lourds sous-entendus.

« _Trou du cul !_ » rétorqua la Monstre.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes ma chambre, et que j'en eus verrouillé la porte, Bella éclata de rire.

« Tu es plutôt pressé, ce soir, on dirait. »

Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout ennuyée par cette notion.

« Eh bien, cela me rendait... anxieux, d'être loin de toi. »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je ressentais aussi... de l'anxiété, » se moqua-t-elle.

Bella sauta littéralement dans mes bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de moi. Mes mains descendirent vers son petit cul délicieux, pour aider à supporter son poids et je fus émerveillé par le contact que cette position permettait, mes hanches se poussèrent automatiquement en avant pour appuyer mon érection contre son centre pendant que ma langue entrait dans sa bouche. Le Monstre s'occupa de lui-même, ignorant le lit.

Je manœuvrai de manière à m'approcher du lit et tombai pratiquement sur Bella. Le besoin, que j'avais eu tout au long de la semaine de transformer notre conversation sexy au téléphone en réalité, conduisait mes gestes. Ma langue ravageait sa bouche tandis que je tentais – à peine – de me retenir de lui déchirer son chemisier, de repousser les bonnets de son soutien-gorge de côté et de verrouiller ma bouche avide sur son mamelon, comme un homme affamé cherchant à se nourrir.

Je trouvai un grand réconfort dans cette intimité confinée. Tellement, même, que mes mouvements frénétiques cessèrent complètement tandis que je cherchai à augmenter au maximum la sensation de soulagement et de complétude que ce contact le plus fondamental m'apportait de manière inattendue. Je ralentis l'allure à une vitesse calculée pour infliger le plus grand tourment, palpant son sein dans ma main, pour le sucer fastidieusement, lécher son téton absolument exquis, tournoyant autour avec ma langue, jusqu'à ce que Bella se mette à pleurnicher doucement de plaisir. Alors, je redressai la tête pour observer son visage adorable, et mon souffle s'arrêta net lorsque je vis toute la passion qui se reflétait sur ses traits, ses paupières lourdes de désir et sa respiration accélérée.

Dieu, comme j'aime cette femme...

Et c'est ainsi que nous donnâmes glorieusement vie à ce fantasme que nous avions eu au téléphone la semaine précédente. Une fois de plus, j'eus l'occasion de découvrir que mon imagination était tellement étriquée et limitée que s'en était risible. Je retirai nos vêtements petit à petit, déposant des tas de baisers au hasard, sur les parties de son corps que je révélai au fur et à mesure de mon lent et agréable déballage.

Des expressions de délices sans cesse renouvelés et d'admiration pour sa beauté m'échappaient inconsciemment ; elle avait l'air si adorable que je ne pouvais vraiment pas me retenir.

Comme elle s'allongea sur moi, je me remis à vénérer ses seins avec la ferveur d'un vrai croyant. Puis, je déplaçai Bella au-dessus de mon visage, de façon à ce que ma bouche ait accès aux plis chauds de sa féminité, mes mains pouvant alors se promener sur son corps à volonté et mon regard pouvant festoyer de la vue de son corps en surplomb. J'étais définitivement amoureux de cette position qui me permettait de lui donner facilement du plaisir, tandis que je pouvais caresser son ventre vulnérable et ses seins, et agripper les délicieuses courbes de son derrière. Et quand ses mouvements devinrent plus désordonnés, j'écartai encore plus ses jambes et fixai fermement mes mains sur ses cuisses pour la maintenir sans défense et tremblante contre ma bouche.

Même lorsque je la sentis se tendre et qu'un déchirant sanglot lui échappa, je ne pus me résoudre à m'arrêter. Bella se mit à gigoter alors sérieusement, semblant désespérée d'échapper aux sensations de plaisir qui la submergeaient. J'accentuai encore mes efforts, sans merci, l'instinct me dictant ma conduite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se raidisse à nouveau et tremble violemment. Fugacement, j'eus comme dans un flash, le désir de l'attacher au lit et d'avoir la possibilité de lui faire subir absolument tout ce que je voulais. Je fus totalement bouleversé par l'idée de rendre Bella complètement impuissante à m'arrêter, la poussant à me supplier de lui accorder un sursis.

C'était amusant de constater qu'un fantasme pouvait aisément en inspirer un autre et je me promis que le jour où je réaliserai celui-ci viendrait aussi, encore et encore et encore.

« Edward, je t'en prie, » geignit-elle, « tu vas me tuer. »

Je la relâchai et elle se laissa glisser le long de mon corps, s'effondrant sur ma poitrine. Sa nouvelle position portait l'incroyable humidité de son sexe à se poser fermement contre ma bite engorgée, et se fut à mon tour de sursauter. Intérieurement, cependant, j'étais ébloui pas l'intensité orgasmique que j'avais eu la possibilité d'admirer sur le visage de ma petite amie.

Voyons voir ; deux orgasmes consécutifs, qu'est-ce que cela faisait de moi ? Docteur Putain de Dieu du Sexe ?

Le Monstre se mit à parader dans toute la chambre avec un énorme paquet de plumes de paons collé au derrière.

Mais évidemment, il n'y avait eu que la première scène du fantasme qui avait été exécutée. Après avoir pris quelques instants pour se remettre, Bella commença à se frotter contre ma hampe toute raide et je grognai, ayant besoin de plus. Je réprimai brutalement le soudain et urgent désir de nous retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve sous moi et d'entrer en elle, me persuadant moi-même que l'état actuel des... choses, était tout à fait merveilleux. Mais la force et la rapidité de ce désir imprévu étaient à couper le souffle.

Donc, je fus heureux quand Bella revint à la vie, souleva sa tête pour me sourire et ajouta :

« A tout tour, maintenant ! »

Je l'aidai à se retourner au-dessus de moi en 69 et haletai de plaisir lorsque sa bouche me trouva. Une chose devint immédiatement évidente. Alors que cette position avait fait des merveilles dans mon imagination, en réalité, nous n'avions pas exactement la même taille pour me permettre autre chose que d'admirer la vue fascinante des... parties intimes de Bella. Je suppose que j'aurais pu attirer ses jambes un peu plus près de mon visage, mais, sur le moment, j'étais un peu trop égoïste pour interrompre les attentions que Bella me portait, tout spécialement depuis qu'elle semblait particulièrement... dévouée à m'apporter le même niveau d'éblouissement que je... hunnngggg... oh putain... lui avais octroyé.

Alors, je la laissai... bordel... incroyable... faire, sans... interférer pendant un moment, profitant de l'expérience... oh mon Dieu... ouiiiii... gahhhhh... plus que ce que j'aurais pu exprimer avec des mots... ahhhhhh...

Finalement, cependant, je me retrouvais tellement... engagé dans l'action pour réaliser notre plan... initial, que j'enroulai étroitement mes bras autour de ses hanches et nous fis rouler sur le côté afin que je puisse enfouir mon visage entre ses jambes. Les cuisses de Bella se serrèrent sur ma tête, une chose supplémentaire qui m'excitait au plus haut point, dois-je avouer, et elle reprit sa... mission, avec le plus grand enthousiasme.

Après quelques minutes à me... repaître d'elle, ses cuisses se serrèrent encore plus fort et il me sembla qu'elle était à nouveau proche de jouir. Juste la pensée qu'elle jouisse dans ma bouche alors qu'elle avait la sienne autour de ma queue était... inspirant plus qu'il n'était possible. Quand je sentis ses jambes emprisonner ma tête comme dans un étau, mes hanches se mirent à onduler involontairement et en quelques secondes nos orgasmes se déchainèrent accompagnés de sons variés, plus ou moins humains, exprimant notre plaisir sans borne. Je me retournai sur le dos et tentai désespérément de reprendre mon souffle, tandis que Bella s'effondra sur place et en fit de même.

Le Monstre, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, déploya ses ailes d'ange et s'envola vers le paradis.

Bella était incapable de bouger, alors je la tirai vers moi et l'enveloppai de mes bras, la recouvrant prudemment de la couverture.

« Edward,» souffla-t-elle un peu ensommeillée.

« Oui, mon petit cœur ? »

Ma propre voix résonna comme si elle sortait d'un épais brouillard.

« Ça fait trois fois, » soupira-t-elle, se lovant plus près de moi, « ne tentons pas une quatrième, ce soir. »

Je ricanai doucement ; appelez-moi « _Capitaine Putain de Dieu du Sexe ! _»


	19. Chapter 19

MD 19

Quand je me réveillai, samedi matin, Bella et moi étions allongés sur le côté, nous faisant face l'un l'autre. Mon nez était enfoui entre ses seins. Je pouvais à peine respirer, mais apparemment mon corps n'avait aucune objection à suffoquer par de la chair féminine, chaude et souple. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans mon subconscient pour, bien que je sois endormi, je recherche activement un tel confort, même au détriment d'avoir de l'air dans mes poumons.

Je me levai pour faire usage des toilettes et allai prendre quelque chose à boire avant de retourner au lit. Je repoussai le Monstre hors de mon chemin, attirai Bella dans mes bras et me sentis enfin à l'aise. Elle s'étira brièvement, puis se détendit à nouveau contre moi. Je poussai un soupir de contentement absolu. C'était le moment de la journée le plus parfait pour moi. Je bénis Esmé et Carlisle pour l'intimité totale qu'ils nous accordaient.

Ce qui me fit me rappeler pourquoi exactement Bella pensait avoir besoin d'être encore plus seule avec moi qu'actuellement, le soir du bal de promo ? A part Alice, personne ne montait jamais les escaliers pour venir à cet étage pendant que nous étions dans ma chambre, encore moins ne cherchait à y entrer. Peut-être que Bella se retenait quand il était question... d'exprimer... son plaisir ? Sûrement que si elle avait peur que quelqu'un nous entende, cela expliquait sa demande. Quelle idée agréable ! Bien, j'allais donc finalement passer un appel et réserver une chambre, plus tard dans la journée.

J'attendis patiemment et heureux que Bella montre signe de vie. C'était vraiment cool de penser qu'elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise avec moi pour avoir un sommeil aussi calme à mes côtés. Le Monstre, pas si accommodant, commença à la pousser.

Finalement, elle bougea un peu, se lovant plus près de moi et murmurant mon prénom. Le sentiment d'amour qui me traversa quand elle réagit comme cela me fit chanceler une fois de plus. Et je pris cela comme un signe...

Je repris ma position originale de réveil et me mis à sucer tendrement le téton de Bella. Ses doigts se nouèrent d'eux-mêmes dans ma chevelure et un paresseux « hummmmm » lui échappa. Mes mains se mirent au travail, caressant son corps avec légèreté. Ma bouche commença à descendre plus bas, lorsque Bella m'arrêta.

« Edward, allons continuer ça sous la douche, d'accord ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, » répondis-je en continuant à planter négligemment des baisers sur son ventre.

Bella se décolla de moi et sortit du lit.

« Rejoins-moi dans une minute, tu veux bien ? »

« Hummm! »

J'étais bien trop occupé à admirer son cul magnifique pour être en mesure d'articuler quelque chose de cohérent.

Pendant que j'attendais, je tentais de garder hors de mon esprit l'image que les mots « Bella » et « douche », utilisés si proches l'un de l'autre dans une même phrase créait inévitablement. Mais ensuite, je pensai : « _Pourquoi combattre ?_ » Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de voir dans la réalité l'image de Bella dans ma douche, se mettre en position. Je la rejoignis avec un large sourire sur le visage quand elle voulut se tourner pour me faire face. Je me plaçai derrière elle, l'empêchant de bouger, en passant mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Reste comme ça, » chuchotai-je.

Je fis courir mes mains le long de ses bras et entremêlai mes doigts avec les siens tout en appuyant mes dents sur ce point vulnérable sur son épaule. Comme à chaque fois, cela entraîna un léger frémissement de son corps, et je souris de savoir que j'étais le seul en possession de cette petite information.

Je soulevais ses mains dans les miennes et les posai contre le mur, lui indiquant par mes gestes que je voulais qu'elle les laisse à cet endroit. Puis, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et tirai son corps en arrière de façon à ce que son délicieux petit cul se retrouve appuyé contre moi. Et, Oh mon Dieu, voir Bella dans cette position était une telle putain de tentation. Je veux dire, littéralement, c'était le cas. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un animal malade et masochiste.

Je savonnais généreusement mes mains et me mis en devoir de laver son corps en commençant par ses bras. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas très sales, alors, je reportai très vite mon attention sur ses seins, qui semblaient eux, en revanche, terriblement crasseux. Oh, non, attendez, c'était moi le gros crade...

Je lavais les seins de Bella lentement et prudemment, devenant particulièrement consciencieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses mamelons. Très vite, elle se mit à geindre, sans défense, arquant son dos dans une supplication muette. Je continuai à prendre soin de ses seins d'une main, pendant que l'autre se fit un plaisir de descendre pour nettoyer son ventre, une autre partie de son corps relativement propre décidai-je, avant de finir son voyage plus au sud où mes efforts seraient certainement les plus utiles.

Lorsque je me mis à explorer la chair douce à la complexité toute féminine entre les jambes de Bella, elle haleta et dut s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras contre le mur, la tête reposant sur ses mains, toujours posées sur le carrelage. Je trouvai cette attitude incroyablement encourageante.

Ma main droite caressait sa chair délicate avec un empressement toujours plus accru. Bella se mit à frotter son derrière contre la queue, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs, et le rythme et la teneur de nos geignements de plaisir s'harmonisèrent.

Je me penchai au-dessus d'elle pour mieux l'atteindre, ce qui me permit d'insérer une paire de doigts en elle, mon pouce continuant à se concentrer sur mon point favori. Il ne s'agissait pas là de mon fantasme habituel, mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'était merveilleux de sentir son corps humide capturé étroitement contre moi et de laisser mes doigts faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Elle jouit soudainement en pleurnichant doucement sa libération alors qu'elle s'était raidie d'abord, puis se mit à se dissoudre le long de mon corps. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, à la fois pour lui servir de support et pour garder encore son corps contre le mien.

Le glissement de nos corps plein de savon empêchait que nous puissions réellement nous frotter l'un contre l'autre, donc, aussi agréable était-il de sentir ma queue coincée entre ses fesses, cela ne me menait vraiment nulle part. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Lorsque Bella se fut un peu remise, elle décida que c'était à son tour de s'occuper de... ma saleté.

Apparemment, mes bras et ma poitrine était plutôt propres aussi, recevant une attention relativement superficielle, quoique, merci bien, mes mamelons semblaient requérir un traitement tout particulier. Et Bella pensait, évidemment, que ma bite devait être absolument recouverte de crasse, puisqu'une de ses mains lui octroyait des attentions répétées et intensives pour la nettoyer, tandis que son autre main s'attardait assidûment sur mes boules, cherchant à les élever à un niveau sans aucun doute juste au-dessous de celui de la sainteté. Le Monstre était en position pour recevoir une stimulation maximum en provenance de la pomme de douche.

Je m'accrochai à Bella tandis que je jouissais violemment, mes grognements se répercutant sur les murs carrelés. Je chantais sous la douche, effectivement... Puis, il fut nécessaire que nous relavions certaines parties de nos corps, lesquels avaient été copieusement arrosées de... foutre.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de nous laver les cheveux et d'en terminer avant d'avoir utilisé les dernières gouttes d'eau chaude alimentant la maison. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que pouvait être la taille du ballon d'eau chaude qui venait après le nôtre, mais je suppose qu'il impliquait sûrement qu'il faille installer un château d'eau dans l'arrière-cours.

Avant de quitter la salle de bain, enroulés dans des serviettes, j'attirai Bella contre moi pour un baiser. La vérité était qu'il me semblait que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez d'elle. J'aurai pu tout aussi bien retourner tout de suite sous la douche ou au lit et tout recommencer avec joie. A la place, je lui souris alors qu'elle me fixait du regard. Je l'embrassai une fois de plus, rapidement, et tournai mon attention sur des sujets plus triviaux.

« Qu'y a-t-il de prévu à l'agenda pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Alice est probablement en train de m'attendre, je suppose, » répondit-elle. « Elle m'a très sévèrement ordonné de laver mes cheveux ce matin et de ne rien faire de plus pour qu'elle puisse procéder à ses expériences. Tu sais que tout cela est entièrement de ta faute... »

«Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé que tu soies si ennuyée. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer tout le week-end avec toi, mais malheureusement, tu es la seule à en payer le prix. Comment puis-je faire en sorte de m'amender envers toi ? »

« Je te le ferai savoir plus tard, » répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

Nous nous habillâmes tous les deux et allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner. Après cela, Bella disparut avec Alice pour le reste de la matinée. La seule chose productive que je fis, fut de réserver une suite au Fairmont Hôtel de Seattle pour la nuit du samedi suivant. Ce n'était pas aussi branché que certains autres hôtels, mais je m'étais décidé pour un luxueux cinq étoiles. Bella le méritait bien.

A midi, je frappai à la porte de la chambre d'Alice et hurlai :

« Je suis passé chercher Bella ! »

Lorsqu'elle émergea, ses cheveux étaient secs et pendaient en boucles légères le long de son dos. C'était très joli et je ne manquai pas de la complimenter. Mais elle semblait en avoir tellement marre que j'insistai pour mettre un terme à tout cela.

« Ça suffit, Alice ! Deux heures trente à l'institut de beauté Cullen est largement assez. Pour un peu, il ne te resterait plus qu'à recouvrir la fleur de lys à la feuille d'or, tu exagères. Par ailleurs, Bella a encore des devoirs à faire. »

Alice fit la moue, Bella avait l'air reconnaissant. Le Monstre commença à expérimenter les rouges à lèvres d'Alice.

Après déjeuner, nous passâmes la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à faire nos devoirs. Je terminai les miens relativement vite, mais Bella éprouvait parfois quelques difficultés avec les maths. J'étais là pour l'aider si elle le voulait, mais plus généralement, j'appréciai tout simplement de l'étudier elle, à la place.

Lorsque nous en eûmes terminé, je suggérai que nous allions nous promener. Le temps était clément, le parfum et l'impression du printemps prédominaient partout. Nous sortîmes par l'arrière de la maison, en nous tenant par la main, avançant à une allure tranquille. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la zone boisée, Bella me donna un baiser inattendu et chuchota :

« Compte jusqu'à vingt et cherche moi ! »

Puis elle se sauva entre les arbres.

Je souris d'anticipation et commençai lentement à compter, prenant bien soin de ne gâcher son plaisir. J'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle n'irait pas trop loin dans la forêt, et, après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes, je repérai quelque chose de bleu accroché à une branche d'arbre. C'était son soutien-gorge de dentelle. Alors je m'en saisis et m'avançai plus tranquillement, en silence, espérant la surprendre. Le Monstre s'affubla d'une casquette surmontée de cornes de cerf et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds.

Un petit coup de vent révéla quelques mèches de cheveux brun s'envolant de derrière un arbre. Donc, lentement et sans bruit, je me faufilai vers elle. Je fis le tour de l'arbre en venant de la direction à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins et piégeai Bella contre le tronc. Elle rit délicieusement.

« Aurais-tu perdu quelque chose ? » Murmurai-je dans son cou, pendant que mes mains se déplaçaient pour prendre ses seins en coupe par-dessus le fin tissu de son tee-shirt. « Oui, je vois que c'est le cas. Il faudra que je t'apprenne à ne pas être aussi négligente, espèce de petite tête en l'air ! » La menaçai-je, en roulant ses mamelons entre mes pouces et mes index.

Bella haleta.

« Edward ! » Gémit-elle. « C'était un jeu ! Maintenant rends-moi mon soutien-gorge ! »

« Aucune chance, ce que je trouve, je le garde. C'est comme ça. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce soutien-gorge dès la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux dessus, lorsque tu t'es penchée vers moi en biologie. »

« Tu as regardé dans ma chemise ? Hummm, quel gentleman tu fais ! » Me taquina-t-elle.

« Je suis un gentleman, mais je suis également un homme, » répondis-je entre deux baisers. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que la vue de tes seins délicieux dans ce truc de dentelle bleu me fait. »

J'appuyai ma queue à présent bien raide contre son ventre pour preuve.

« Hummm, en parlant de ça... »

« Je te montrerai un ce ces jours. Mais pour le moment, nous devons rentrer pour diner. Esmé a horreur que nous soyons en retard à table. » Je l'embrassai à nouveau et ajoutai : « En fait, nous devrions même courir. »

« Courir sans soutien-gorge ? Pas question. Ils vont sauter dans tous les sens. »

« Hummm, je sais, ça pourrait être délectable, » rigolai-je.

« Pour toi peut-être, mais pour moi, ça serait tout ce qu'il y a de plus... inconfortable. »

« Bon, je ne peux pas permettre ça. Nous allons rentrer doucement alors, et si tu ressens un quelconque inconfort, je supporterai avec joie tes seins pour toi. Tu vois à quel point je suis un gentleman ! »

Bella renifla.

« Oui, je vois... Tu payeras pour ça plus tard ! »

« Je n'attends que ça, » répondis-je en souriant et en prenant la main de Bella dans la mienne pour la reconduire à la maison.

Comme je le lui avais promis, nous marchâmes tranquillement. Le Monstre courait devant nous, le soutien-gorge bleu de Bella au-dessus de sa tête en le tirant comme s'il s'agissait d'un parachute.

Naturellement, j'étais le seul à réellement souffrir du manque de... sous-vêtement de Bella. Pour la sauvegarde de sa modestie, avant que nous ne rejoignions les autres à table, elle boutonna le gilet qu'elle portait auparavant ouvert. Mais je savais qu'elle était sans soutien-gorge... et ma queue aussi.

Après le diner, elle insista pour que nous nous joignions à mes frères et sœurs au sous-sol pour les divertissements quelconques qu'ils avaient choisis pour la soirée. Lorsque le film fut mis en route et que les lumières furent tamisées, comme le soir d'avant, je tentais de la persuader de venir dans ma chambre. Nos petites taquineries de la soirée précédente avaient, à présent, évolué en guerre ouverte. Pendant que je papouillai son cou de mon nez, Bella avait subrepticement déboutonné son gilet et l'avait ouvert. Il y avait suffisamment de lumière émanant de l'écran de télévision pour que je puisse voir les contours de ses tétons tout durs contre le fin tissu de son tee-shirt. Je m'appliquai à retenir un grognement. Je redoublai mes efforts, mais Bella feignait l'indifférence.

« Est-ce ton idée de la vengeance ? » Murmurai-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonna en sentant mon souffle chaud sur sa peau, mais ne me répondit que par un sourire et un mouvement de la main sur le haut de ma cuisse.

Elle me rendait dingue. Je continuai sur la même lancée en mordillant le lobe de son oreille et en faisant courir mes doigts le long de son bras. Mon bras gauche se plaça sur son épaule et je la massai tendrement. Je tendis le bras au-dessus elle, au prétexte de faire glisser ma manche afin de vérifier l'heure à ma montre, effleurant ainsi ses seins. Cela eut un effet tout à fait visible ; par le fait, on pouvait être à deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

Nous profitâmes l'un de l'autre de cette façon pendant la première heure du film, nous octroyant à tour de rôle des gestes pas si innocent que ça, mais plaçant à chaque fois la barre un peu plus haut. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de l'épaule de Bella pour venir se poser négligemment au-dessus de son sein. Elle insinua sa main sous mon tee-shirt et fit racler ses ongles furtivement sur mon téton. Je la pinçai brièvement en guise de représailles.

Finalement, Bella gagna la guerre en me serrant tout simplement à l'endroit le plus évident. Il fallut que je prétende m'éclaircir la gorge pour cacher mon gémissement.

« Pouce, pouce ! Je me rends, tu gagnes, » chuchotai-je à son oreille. Elle sourit délibérément, toujours sans me regarder. « Es-tu prête à monter dans ma chambre ? »

« Oui, absolument, » répondit-elle.

Nous nous glissâmes le plus nonchalamment possible hors de la pièce et suivîmes le Monstre qui affichait un air soulagé et extatique en haut des escaliers.

Comme la pensée de sa poitrine... libérée, m'avait taraudé tout au long de ses dernières heures, dès que nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, je débarrassai immédiatement Bella de son gilet en le faisant glisser le long de ses bras et je fis passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, puis le balançai au sol. Je poussai pratiquement des grognements lorsque je vis ses seins et abaissai ma tête pour verrouiller ma bouche sur un de ses mamelons, sans trop de douceur, la faisant gémir et basculer la tête en arrière. Après quelques instants de suçage enthousiaste, je pris Bella dans mes bras et la portai pour venir la déposer avec légèreté sur mon lit, puis, me débarrassant de mon tee-shirt, je tombai presque sur elle. Mon besoin d'elle avait été renié depuis trop longtemps.

Je me perdis en elle. J'aspirai sa langue dans ma bouche, alors que mes bras plaquaient son corps le plus étroitement possible contre le mien. Mon genou fit écarter ses jambes et je me mis à frotter ma bite contre son centre du plaisir. Je sentais mon contrôle déraper. Déraper ? Bordel... il avait quitté la planète et était parti vivre au Paradis.

Lorsque je libérai la bouche de Bella et que mes lèvres se baladèrent dans son cou, j'entendis le seul son capable de pénétrer le désir enragé qui courait en moi : la voix de Bella prononçant mon nom. Je m'écroulai presque sans vie près d'elle. La réalisation de ce que j'étais en train de faire et la honte me frappèrent au même instant, si fort que j'en fus incapable de relever la tête et de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, » murmurai-je dans son cou.

« Attends... désolé de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'une apparente confusion.

« D'avoir perdu le contrôle comme ça. J'ai été trop brutal. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si je t'ai fait du mal. » Ma voix déraillait.

Elle émit un reniflement moqueur.

« Je ne suis pas si délicate que ça, idiot ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé ; en fait, j'aime plutôt bien ça, quand tu te la joues homme des cavernes avec moi. »

J'étais confondu.

« C'est vrai ? »

Je trouvai le courage de me relever sur un coude et de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr, quelquefois. C'est un excitant incroyable de savoir que tu perds le contrôle de toi-même quand tu es avec moi, que je te rends dingue. » Et elle m'adressa un rire ravi.

« Ok ! Je suis confus, à présent. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ? »

Mes doigts caressaient avec légèreté son ventre pendant que nous parlions. Je fus surpris de constater que son visage se colora un peu.

« Je voulais te dire.. te demander quelque chose... » Répondit-elle doucement.

« D'accord ! »

« Hum... aucune importance. »

Elle rougit encore plus.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » l'encourageai-je tendrement. « Tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, Bella ! »

Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent tandis que je lui accordai toute mon attention.

« Je veux... c'est à dire... je veux que nous fassions l'amour. »

J'inhalai d'un coup et ne prétendis même pas l'avoir mal comprise. Mais il me fallut un moment pour rassembler mes esprits.

« Bella, nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Comment peux-tu être sûre que tu es prête ? » Temporisai-je.

« Je le sais, tout simplement, Edward. Je t'aime, et je sais que je veux être avec toi. »

Le Monstre déchira l'emballage d'un préservatif et me le tendit.

« Bella, nous sommes encore jeunes. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, si après après fait l'amour avec moi, tu en venais à le regretter plus tard. Tu dois admettre que c'est une possibilité. »

Ma voix était rendue lourde par l'émotion.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais le regretter ? Est-ce que tu penses que toi tu pourrais le regretter ? »

« NON ! Seigneur Dieu, non ! Ça serait le moment le plus incroyable de toute ma vie. Mais es-tu vraiment aussi sûre de toi ? »

« Oui, je le suis, » dit-elle en toute sincérité.

Je m'accrochai fermement aux derniers lambeaux du Plan RBS.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine,» fis-je contrit.

« Edward ! Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Il semblerait que dorénavant, je ne sache plus du tout ce que je raconte... »

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux dans un geste d'intense frustration.

« Je veux juste que tout soit parfait pour nous, Bella ; pour être sûr que nous soyons vraiment prêts tous les deux. » («_ Pour être sûr que TU sois prêt, en fait !_ ») « Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si nous... c'est à dire... peut-on attendre encore un peu ? »

« Eh bien, si je fais un gros effort, je pourrais encore patienter, » me taquina-t-elle.

Je me sentis immensément soulagé qu'elle se paraisse pas blessée ou trop déçue.

Franchement, j'étais convaincu qu'il n'était tout simplement pas possible que Bella m'aime autant que je l'aimais moi. J'étais totalement épris d'elle, et ce, depuis le premier instant où je l'avais rencontrée. Je voulais être avec elle tout le temps. Je voulais l'épouser. Je la voulais pour l'éternité. Bella ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose à mon égard. Et cela voulait forcément dire qu'elle en viendrait à regretter un choix après lequel il n'y aurait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver.

Le Monstre essaya de s'étouffer lui-même avec le préservatif inutilisé, sans y parvenir.

Je restai droit dans mes bottes, ferme dans mes résolutions.


	20. Chapter 20

MD 20

Je fis l'amour à Bella. Enfin... en évitant toute la partie... pénétration de la chose. J'essayais de démontrer avec chaque regard, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, toute la profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle. Après cela, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans le cercle de mes bras, je restai allongé éveillé avec mes pensées tourmentées.

Elle m'avait rendu tout ce qu'i y a de plus confus ce soir. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne savais pas qu'elle avait envie de moi, mais quelque part, je pensais que je serais celui qui déciderai de où et quand ça se passerait. Je savais que j'étais prêt, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée qu'elle l'était ; et je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de faire une erreur. Cependant, je reconnaissais que j'étais un tant soit peu « contrôlant », ce n'était pourtant que pour que tout se passe le mieux possible. Il fallait que je sois fort pour tous les deux.

Une réalisation soudaine me frappa. C'était pour cette raison que Bella volait une chambre d'hôtel le soir du bal de promo. A l'évidence, elle voulait que nous fassions l'amour ce soir-là. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avais-je pu rater les signes ? Pouvait-elle réellement me désirer à ce point-là ? Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire à ce sujet ? Comment allais-je arranger ça sans blesser ses sentiments ? Putain, putain, putain ! Arrête ça, Edward !

Beurk ! S'exclama le Monstre en secouant la tête de dégoût avant de se rendre vers la douche, l'air abattu.

Finalement, je m'assoupis, mais dans un sommeil agité. Je continuais d'avoir ce rêve dans lequel Bella, ne portant qu'un soutien-gorge bleu et une jupe kilt plissée très courte, me pourchassait à travers les bois. En fin de compte, elle s'arrangeait pour m'attraper à tous les coups et alors... elle me faisait mon affaire. Et, je devais bien l'admettre, bordel, c'était plutôt merveilleux, bien que, la raison pour laquelle je lui résistais si énergiquement était un mystère total à mes propres rêves. Lorsque le nombre d'orgasmes oniriques que j'avais expérimenté s'introduisit dans ma conscience qui s'éveillait, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et me mis frénétiquement à tâter les draps, inquiet à l'idée que nous pourrions être tous les deux allongés dans une mer de foutre. Dieu merci, ce nombre important d'éjaculations s'était passé seulement dans ma tête. Enfin, dans mon esprit.

Quand Bella se réveilla, nous partageâmes à nouveau la douche. Cela me faisait réellement immensément plaisir de savonner son corps mouillé et de palper ses courbes de chair glissante et de la faire venir avec mes doigts. Il ne manquait rien. Rien du tout. Je ne mourrais pas d'envie de faire remonter une de ses jambes, de l'écarter pour que j'entre en elle et de l'empaler sur ma queue toute mouillée. Et ensuite, de faire pénétrer en elle sans merci, ma longueur rigide. A plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie pour se libérer. Enfin, c'est la pensée que j'avais en tête pendant que Bella me caressait jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Je reconduisis Bella chez elle après déjeuner, ressentant ce familier accroissement d'anxiété lorsqu'approchait notre séparation inévitable. Elle avait décidé, qu'après avoir été absente tout le week-end, elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec Charlie, donc, je ne la reverrai pas avant le lendemain matin. Il était difficile de me séparer d'elle après notre merveilleux week-end. En rentrant chez moi, j'étais encore une fois attristé de constater à quel point je me sentais totalement désespéré sans elle. En même temps, je savais que j'avais besoin de repenser sérieusement à tout ça.

A cet instant, je n'avais que des questions, pas de réponses. Il était clair pour moi que le soir du bal de promo, dans la suite de notre hôtel, Bella espérait que je lui fasse l'amour, sans aucune retenue, pour ainsi dire. Et jusque-là, je n'avais été capable de penser à aucun moyen de repousser l'inévitable, sans admettre que c'était seulement mes restrictions sur son engagement dans notre relation qui retenaient... ma bite.

Nous reprîmes notre routine habituelle des jours de semaine. Je passais chercher Bella pour aller à l'école chaque jour, surmontant une fois encore le besoin d'un contact physique que même nos courtes séparations généraient en moi. Chaque jour, après les cours, elle accompagnait James à la bibliothèque, moi dans la foulée. Je me demandais si j'imaginais ses airs de désespérance au sujet de ses attentions envers Bella. Ne semblait-il pas plus impatient de diverger du sujet vers des choses plus personnelles ? Envisageait-il de la toucher, même de façon innocente, mais bien plus souvent ? Aucune importance, Bella le ramenait fermement sur leur projet et gardait ses distances. Dieu merci, leur projet serait terminé pour la fin de la semaine suivante et aucun de nous deux n'aurait plus à être associé à James ensuite.

Naturellement, étudier après les cours signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à accorder à nos habituelles... rencontres. Cela ne me dérangeait pas excessivement cette semaine, cependant. En fait, je ne suggérais même pas de prendre du temps pour aucun... repas, à l'heure du déjeuner. Je veux dire, hors de la cafétéria J'étais tellement occupé à tenter de résoudre le problème avec Bella et donc, augmenter la tentation semblait juste une mauvaise idée. Évidemment, cela signifiait qu'il s'agissait pour moi d'un retour au bon vieux temps, où j'étais seul responsable de... satisfaire ma propre tension. J'en revins rapidement à de multiples douches dans la journée, accompagnées d'une paire de branlettes intermédiaires pour préserver ma santé mentale.

Bella pensa que nous pourrions passer vendredi soir chez elle, dont nous étions assis dans le salon avec Charlie et nous regardions un film. C'était décidément... très inconfortable, en tout cas pour moi, d'être assis avec Charlie, sachant que... et bien... je coucherai avec sa fille la nuit suivante. Parmi d'autres choses. Le Monstre s'ennuyait à mourir et ronflait à côté de moi sur le canapé. Vers 22 h je jetai l'éponge.

Avant de partir pour la nuit, Bella et moi discutâmes de manière plus privée devant la porte, et je lui rappelai le plan pour le jour suivant. Alice voulait qu'elle soit chez nous vers 14 h, alors je lui fis savoir que je passerai la chercher un peu avant. Esmé projetait un dîner léger pour nous, tôt dans la soirée, tout d'abord parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit en ville suffisamment convenable pour un dîner habillé. J'avais prévu que Bella et moi pourrions avoir quelque chose à manger plus tard à l'hôtel, au cas où. Je veux dire, enfin, aussi de la nourriture. Une fois que nous serions tous prêts à y aller, nous ferions un saut chez Bella afin que Charlie puisse l'admirer. Ensuite, ça serait parti pour le bal de promo. Je lui rappelai de prévoir de ramener des vêtements de rechange pour le jour suivant.

« Après tout, nous ne pouvons quand même pas repartir dans les fringues dans lesquels nous allons arriver. Qu'en penserait le personnel de l'hôtel ? » Plaisantai-je, avant qu'un frisson de peur ne se propage en moi.

« Je serai prête quand tu viendras me chercher demain, » murmura-t-elle avec un regard appuyé et significatif.

Le Monstre fit un clin d'œil à Bella et se frotta les mains avec une joie malicieuse.

Je donnai à Bella un baiser distrait et partis. Il m'apparut évident, en arrivant à la maison, que je devrai probablement m'assurer d'être suffisamment... détendu afin de bénéficier d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Après tout, j'allais avoir besoin de toute ma maîtrise demain, si je voulais que les choses se passent comme je le souhaitais. Sans mentionner que je ne voulais pas être trop... surexcité.

Ma nuit fut emplie des rêves les plus étranges et érotiques sur lesquels je me basai le matin suivant dans la douche. Et aussi en milieu de matinée, tandis que je traînais dans ma chambre. Et après déjeuner, avant que je ne parte chercher Bella.

Après tout, en matière de préparation, il valait mieux l'être plus que pas assez... surtout avant une soirée comme celle qui s'annonçait.

Après être passé prendre Bella, je la déposai chez Alice et retournai dans ma chambre. J'avais l'intention de continuer à emballer quelques affaires en prévision du jour suivant et décidai de faire un aller/retour rapide à Seattle et de vérifier notre suite à l'hôtel. Je voulais être sûr que toutes mes consignes avaient bien été suivies afin d'éviter la bizarrerie de vérifier lorsque Bella serait à mes côtés plus tard dans la soirée. Et c'est là, pendant que je ressemblai mes affaires, que l'idée géniale me frappa.

Le Monstre n'avait personne d'autre à blâmer que lui-même. Il était debout sur la table de nuit, pointant son doigt vers le tiroir ouvert du haut et sautant comme un fou. C'est là que je me souvins des préservatifs ! Et c'est là qu'il me vint l'idée de délibérément les oublier !

Naturellement ! C'était tellement simple que ça me coupait le souffle ! Si je n'avais aucun préservatif avec moi, ça rendrait le sexe hors limite. Au moment où nous rejoindrions notre chambre, le magasin de l'hôtel serait fermé pour la nuit. Et j'étais pratiquement certain que Bella ne m'enverrait pas en pleine nuit en acheter une fois que nous serions installés dans notre suite. J'étais excessivement content de moi en me rendant à Seattle, le problème était résolu ! En comme la plupart des problèmes, la solution qui crevait les yeux était évidente.

Comme je m'y attendais, la suite était superbe, avec une vue spectaculaire sur la ville et sur la mer. Je fis des arrangements pour qu'un souper romantique nous soit servi pus tard et quelques autres aménagements. Je laissai nos bagages et rentrai à la maison.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, Alice en était encore toujours à tourmenter Bella lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. J'eus peur qu'elle ne veuille jamais me pardonner pour ça, tout spécialement quand elle allait découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas... de marmite pleine d'or au bout de l'arc en ciel. Bella n'émergea même pas pour venir manger ; Alice avait emporté un plateau chargé de nourriture dans sa chambre. Donc, ce fut seulement lorsque je me tins en bas de l'escalier, attifé de mon costume pour la soirée que je la vis pour la première fois.

« GDONG ! » ( Érection instantanée !)

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus exquis de toute ma vie. Je réalisais que je gobais les mouches en la regardant lorsqu'elle descendit lentement les marches, sans mentionner que ma queue s'était brutalement redressée en pointant vers elle, mais je n'avais plus en ma possession les cellules grises nécessaires à me dominer. Putain de merde ! Mais elle est magnifique !

Le Monstre, étant au courant ce qui ne devait pas se passer plus tard, s'arracha les cheveux de frustration et m'envoya des regards meurtriers.

Même en sachant à l'avance à l'avance de quoi sa robe avait l'air, rien ne m'avait préparé le moins du monde à l'image époustouflante qu'était Bella. Elle était en soie bleue sombre, sans bretelles, avec un joli nœud-papillon au milieu et tout en haut sur le devant, et dont les longs rubans descendaient presque jusqu'à l'ourlet. La jupe tombait en doux plis à partir du dessous de ses seins jusqu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux. Et ses seins ! Ils semblaient défier la gravité et plusieurs lois fondamentales de la physique alors qu'ils ressortaient rebondis au dessus de la robe, tout en restant solidement enchâsses à l'intérieur. Les astuces qu'il avait fallu utiliser pour en arriver à ce résultat, dépassaient mon entendement. A la place, je me concentrais pour me retenir de plonger le nez le premier entre ses deux globes, ici et maintenant. Ils m'appelaient, me lançaient un défi. Je grinçai des dents et décollai à regret mon regard de cette vision enchanteresse.

Avec ses cheveux arrangés d'une manière extrêmement flatteuse sur le dessus de sa tête, avec juste quelques mèches laissées libres stratégiquement, il n'y avait rien pour obstruer la vue. Alice avait intelligemment embelli les charmes naturels de Bella, et elle portait seulement une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes pour accompagner avec élégance la longueur de son cou gracieux. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour avoir la chance que mes lèvres en caressent chaque centimètre.

Je n'étais pas certain du temps que passa, alors que Bella se tenait debout devant moi, avant que je sois capable de former des paroles cohérentes. Le premier son qui m'échappa ressemblait à un vagissement ténu, et je m'éclaircis rapidement la gorge avant d'essayer à nouveau de m'exprimer.

« Tu es... adorable... belle... merveilleuse, » balbutiai-je.

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent de joie.

« Merci, tu es plutôt magnifique, toi aussi, Cullen. J'aime ton smoking, je suis contente que tu aies opté pour une cravate plutôt qu'un nœud-papillon, ça fait moins guindé. J'étais un peu anxieuse de ne pas paraître assez habillée. »

« Je pense que je t'apprécie aussi... pas assez habillée, » murmurai-je.

Mes mains commençaient à se tendre vers sa taille avant que je sursaute en entendant Alice me hurler dessus.

« Stop Edward ! Ne pense même pas à toucher Bella ! » M'admonesta-t-elle.

Je pouvais entendre Jasper et Emmett ricaner derrière moi, ayant apparemment déjà conscience de ce genre de choses.

Le Monstre retira une épingle à cheveux et, n'ayant pas de poupée vaudoue sous la main, visa la jambe d'Alice.

« Tu plaisantes, » répondis-je fâché.

Cela me semblait cruel de faire ressembler Bella à l'image même de la beauté, telle qu'elle était actuellement et de ma dire que je ne pouvais pas la toucher. C'était comme déposer des cadeaux superbement emballés et ornés de magnifiques rubans devant un petit enfant et lui interdire de les déballer en lui disait qu'il devait se contenter de les regarder.

Alors que mon regard glissait une fois de plus sur le décolleté de Bella, j'essayai de pardonner à Alice, qui avait, à l'évidence, fait pas mal d'efforts pour rehausser la beauté innée et déjà substantielle de Bella.

Sur les instructions d'Alice, j'avais acheté à Bella un arrangement de roses blanches à glisser à son poignet. Je le présentai à Bella et elle tendit sa main afin que je puisse le lui mettre. Même si je me rendait compte qu'un petit bouquet de fleurs ordinaire à accrocher à son corsage n'aurait pas été approprié avec une robe sans bretelles, je ne pus pas m'empêcher un instant de regretter le manque d'opportunité de balader mes doigts sur le décolleté de la robe de Bella, en prenant un peu plus de temps qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire pour l'attacher. Bella admira les fleurs pendant un instant, avant de me lancer u regard amoureux et de me remercier en souriant.

Alice me tendit un morceau de tissu doux que je dépliai pour découvrir un charmant châle de soie de Chine orné d'une frange et d'une bordure élaborée décorant les côtés, sur le thème du piano. Je le déposai délicatement sur les épaules de Bella avant de tendre les mains pour me saisir de sa taille. Mais en entendant les cris de protestation d'Alice, je me contentai d'emprisonner la main de Bella dans la mienne.

« Allons montrer à Charlie à quel point sa fille est exquise ! » Dis-je à Bella.

« Et où donc pensez-vous aller comme ça ? » Entendis-je dire avec emphase une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Esmé tenir un appareil phot et me jeter un regard désapprobateur.

« Il est temps de faire des photos, » annonça-t-elle à tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce. « Vous êtes tous si merveilleusement beaux. » Elle était lumineuse de joie. « Carlisle, viens voir les enfants ! »

Cela nous prit presque vingt horribles minutes avant de pouvoir finalement nous échapper, chacun d'entre nous ayant été obligé de prendre différentes poses, même si je savais que je serai content d'avoir ces photos plus tard. Enfin, je mourrai d'envie de mettre mes mains sur Bella. La porte fut à peine fermée que j'essayai de l'attraper.

« Oh non, ne fais pas ça Edward ! Tu as entendu Alice, » me sermonna-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

« Pas toi aussi ? Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je garde mes mains dans mes poches quand tu es aussi belle que ça. C'est juste... vous êtes sans cœur, les filles, » finis-je lamentablement.

Mais Bella ne voulut rien savoir.

« Je ne suis pas restée assise ici pendant des heures qui n'en finissaient pas, à le laisser torturer par Alice, pour que toi, tu défasses tout ça ! »

« Juste un chaste baiser ? » Suppliai-je.

Bella abdiqua avec un sourire.

« Juste UN petit et chaste baiser ! »

Je visai sa joue, mais elle tourna un peu la tête.

« J'ai du maquillage sur le visage, » expliqua-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille ; elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se plaindre que je touche sa peau nue. Je chatouillai son cou de mon nez et plantai quelques petits baisers le long d'un chemin qui prit fin sur son épaule. Je souris quand son corps répondit par un léger frisson, je pensai à plus tard lorsque je serai en mesure de la faire réagir d'une façon beaucoup plus notable que ça.

« Tu sens merveilleusement bon, » soufflai-je contre sa peau.

« Alice m'a mis du parfum, » répondit-elle tremblante.

« Comment ça s'appelle ? Je veux que tu n'en manques jamais. »

« Bal à Versailles, je crois. Edward... nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » me pressa-t-elle, même si sa voix était chevrotante à présent.

Malheureusement, je me laissai un peu trop emporter. Enfin, beaucoup trop. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me montrer à la porte de Charlie avec le devant de mon pantalon dont on aurait dit que quelqu'un y avait planté une toile de tente. Je cherchai à... supprimer cette réaction, mais honnêtement, c'était difficile. C'était un souci majeur de garder mes yeux loin de Bella en nous rendant chez elle. En fait, je commençai à me demander si tout ceci était vraiment une bonne idée. Comment étais-je supposé me retenir quand elle ressemblait à ça ?

« _Je te l'avais dit !_ » M'asticota le Monstre avec un regard diabolique.

Voir le père de Bella était un remède aussi bon qu'un autre. J'extrayais vicieusement toutes pensées de sexe avec sa fille de mon esprit et tentait de ressembler autant que possible à un eunuque. Le Monstre remonta ses chaussettes, et, ayant opté pour une apparence plus formelle, redressa son nœud-papillon.

Charlie émit des sons appropriés pour approuver nos apparences, bien qu'il ne sembla pas être outre mesure content de la robe de Bella. Je pense l'avoir surpris une ou deux fois à me regarder de travers avec un air menaçant, mais peut-être qu'il s'agissait seulement de ma conscience coupable. Après avoir pris quelques photos de nous, nous reprîmes la route.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, lorsque nous entrâmes dans le gymnase de l'école, que Bella était la plus belle fille de la salle. Même Alice et Rosalie, qui étaient arrivées avec Jasper et Emmett un peu avant nous, ne pouvaient soutenir la comparaison, selon moi. Et j'étais pratiquement certain que ce n'était pas un effet de mon imagination, que les yeux de tous les mecs présents dans la pièce se concentrèrent instantanément sur Bella. Je remarquai avec dégoût que James était parmi eux, debout auprès de Lauren qui se moulait à ses côtés comme une éponge trop habillée et brillante.

Mais rien de tout cela n'allait me déranger ce soir, j'étais là, au bal de promo, avec l'amour de ma vie, qui était tellement belle que ça devrait être illégal, et dans une minute, je ne la laisserai plus sortir de mes bras pour le restant de la soirée. Même Bella, qi roulait des yeux après avoir vu les décorations ringardes, ne pouvait pas amoindrir ma joie.

Je laissai Bella seule, pour un court instant, juste assez pour me précipiter vers le DJ, lui jeter à la tête une quantité obscène d'argent et lui demander de ne passer que des slows pendant les deux prochaines heures. Même durant ce court laps de temps, cependant, lorsque je revins vers Bella, il fallut que je batte à la course trois mecs qui avançaient dans sa direction.

« Maintenant, tu es à moi pour le reste de la nuit, » annonçai-je avec satisfaction en m'approchant d'elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas donc bien faire de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle coquettement.

« Et bien, pour commencer, je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter de chiffonner ta robe, ni te défaire une mèche de tes cheveux. Tout le monde t'a vue et a pu t'admirer, à présent, alors, je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux. »

Et je me saisis de sa main et la conduisis vers le milieu de la piste pour danser. Le Monstre se balançait d'avant en arrière le long des lignes au sol.

Danser en tenant Bella tout contre moi était un rêve. J'en appréciai chaque seconde, tout spécialement de presser son corps contre le mien et sentir ses seins contre ma poitrine et regarder subrepticement ses atouts quand cela avait pour résultat de les mettre encore plus en valeur. Oh ! Et les moments où la main glissait accidentellement en bas de son dos et que je la poussai discrètement contre moi. Et aussi quand il m'arrivait d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou et de mordiller sa peau pour m'amuser. J'appréciai tous ces moments plus que je ne pourrai le dire.

Le DJ tint parole. Les chansons qu'il passait, qui ne pouvaient pas être classées dans la catégorie des slows, étaient tout de même suffisamment lentes pour permettre un style de danse relativement intime, donc ça valait définitivement l'argent que j'y avais mis. Je me demandai si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué, bien que je pense avoir vu Emmett me lancer un regard de connivence et un hochement de tête appréciateur. Je suppose que c'était trop bon pour durer.

Alors que Bella et moi nous prélassions entre deux chansons, à un moment, Jacob s'approcha de nous. Mon bras se resserra autour de sa taille en réaction. Putain de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas encore en seconde ou quelque chose comme ça ? Même si à présent, il était notablement plus grand que moi et avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans de plus que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Salut Bell's ! » Hurla-t-il presque.

« Salut Jacob ! » Répondit Bella, et la joie évidente qu'elle avait de la voir m'irritait à l'extrême. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu avec une de tes camarades de classe, » et il désigna du doigt, de façon malpolie, une fille de l'autre côté de la pièce, que je ne reconnus pas.

La façon dont il détailla Bella me rendit furieux. J'étais déchiré entre l'envie de le renvoyer vers la fille avec qui il était venu et de placer mes mains en travers de la poitrine de Bella pour qu'il n'ait plus rien à voir. Il ne tentait même pas d'être subtil en la regardant.

Le Monstre lui adressa un grognement vicieux.

« Eh, t'es super Bella, vraiment magnifique, » ajouta-t-il avec une œillade dégoûtante.

Je sentis mes mains se transformer en poings tandis que son regard s'aventurait une fois de plus vers le bas. Quel porc !

« Merci Jacob ! Tu es bien, toi aussi, » répondit-elle poliment.

Réalisait-elle seulement qu'il la déshabillait des yeux et s'imaginait la baiser sans faire de sentiment ? Il avait déjà une famille imaginaire de six enfants avant que je ne mette les pieds dans le plat.

« Bon, c'était sympa de te revoir Jacob, » grognai-je en entraînant Bella dans une autre danse. Bye bye !

« Tu as été très dur, tu sais, » me réprimanda Bella alors que je la fis tourner entre mes bras, laissant Jacob planté là avec une expression médusée sur le visage. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air vraiment en colère.

« Il me courait sur les nerfs. Tu es beaucoup trop tentante pour être en compagnie d'autres hommes ce soir, » expliquai-je, me foutant pas mal d'avoir l'air d'un idiot trop possessif. « Tu es toute à moi, Bella, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, aimant que même ce petit contact envoya un frisson de délice à travers son corps. « Je t'ai gagnée et je suis totalement incapable d'être généreux de ton attention envers les autres. »

« Je ne suis tout de même pas un prix qu'on gagne à une loterie, » murmura Bella.

« Tu es beaucoup mieux que ça, Bella, tu es TOUT pour moi ! »

Son sourire chaud et ses yeux étincelants me dire que j'étais pardonné.

Nous dansâmes sur pratiquement toutes les chansons, faisant seulement une pause brièvement pour prendre un verre. Bella parla avec Angela et quelques autres personnes, mais je restai résolument à ses côtés, décourageant férocement toute tentative d'intérêt émanant d'un autre mâle. Une ou deux fois, il me sembla que James tenta de biaiser pour faire une approche, mais, soit l'expression sur mon visage le dissuada, soit la chaîne et le boulet que représentait le comportement de Lauren l'en empêcha.

Peu après 22 h, je suggérai que nous partions, Bella accepta avec un air soulagé ce qui me démontra clairement qu'elle en avait assez de l'expérience de la danse, et franchement, après avoir passé une paire d'heures aussi proche d'elle, j'avais des difficultés à limiter mes contacts avec elle à quelques normes acceptables en public. La route vers l'hôtel serait encore assez pénible. J'étais plus que près à... déballer mon cadeau.

Je tins la main de Bella et gardai mes yeux sur la route alors que nous roulions vers Seattle. Rien de bien n'en aurait découlé si je n'avais fait que regarder Bella. Elle maintenait une conversation futile et légère, mentionnant à plusieurs reprises combien certaines personnes qui étaient au bal étaient jolies ou comme elles dansaient bien et ainsi de suite, me permettant de me rappeler agréablement à quel point elle-même avait été réellement gracieuse. Le Monstre se trémoussait impatiemment sur le siège arrière.

Je me sentais extrêmement content d'avoir déposé nos bagages plus tôt afin qu'il n'y ait pas de moment inconfortable à passer à l'accueil de l'hôtel, alors que nous traversions l'élégant hall de l'hôtel vers les ascenseurs, recevant des regards polis et parfois admiratifs de la part des gens que nous croisions. Pour une quelconque raison, j'étais bizarrement tenté de porter Bella dans mes bras afin de lui faire franchir le seuil de la porte de notre suite, mais je me retins de le faire en imaginant l'expression confuse de sa réaction.

Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit la suite que j'avais retenue, se tournant dans toutes les directions afin de tout voir, admirant les arrangements floraux que j'avais commandés et jetant un coup d'œil vers la chambre, avant de m'adresser un regard timide.

« La chambre est fabuleuse, Edward, » annonça-t-elle doucement, s'avançant pour venir se placer devant les baies vitrées immenses et admirer la vue.

En même temps, je prenais un grand plaisir à admirer moi-même la vue devant moi, la ligne élégante du cou de Bella, la féminité de ses épaules, ses adorables jambes apparaissant encore plus belles par les galbes que lui conféraient les talons hauts qu'elle portait. Et je me demandai si je parviendrai vraiment à me contrôler ? Aurai-je la force de respecter la seule restriction qui restait encore du plan RBS ? Et bien, puisque je n'avais pris aucun préservatif avec moi, je m'étais pratiquement acculé moi-même au mur de ce point de vue là.

« _C'est trop con que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte de ça plus tôt, espèce de trou du cul ! »_ hurla le Monstre avant de sortir une batte de baseball de Louisville et de se frapper lui-même la tête avec.

J'approchai de Bella tranquillement, posant mes mains sur ses épaules et abaissant ma bouche sur sa nuque, me laissant aller au désir que j'avais combattu toute la soirée. Mes doigts se promenèrent le long de ses bras pendant que mes lèvres et mes dents exploraient délicatement sa peau. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et j'attirai son corps tout contre le mien, appuyant son cul délicieux contre ma bite désormais raide.

« As-tu faim ? » Chuchotai-je entre deux baisers. « Il y a de quoi manger ici. »

« Quel genre de nourriture ? » demanda Bella dans un souffle.

« De la charcuterie, un peu de viande froide, du fromage, des fruits, rien qui ne se garde pas. »

Je continuai mes assauts sur sa peau exposée.

« Aimerais-tu un peu de vin pétillant mais non alcoolisé ? »

« Non alcoolisé ? »

« Bien, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais donner de l'alcool à boire à la fille du chef de la police, pas vrai ? En plus, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis déjà grisé par ta seule présence, » ajoutai-je, ne plaisantant pas du tout alors que j'inhalai l'odeur entêtante de son parfum.

Bella se tortilla entre mes bras et je relâchai automatiquement ma prise sur elle. Elle se retourna pour me faire face. Timide, sur le moment, elle baissa les yeux et parla contre ma poitrine.

« Tout est merveilleux, la chambre, les fleurs, le vin... toi. Cela ressemble à... heu... une suite nuptiale ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors, j'avais espéré que tu avais changé d'avis... que tu me ferais l'amour, finalement. »

Ok, donc, il avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour que le sujet soit soulevé après être entrés dans cette chambre. J'avalai ma salive nerveusement alors que la peur et le désir se battaient pour se dominer l'un l'autre en moi. Devions-nous avoir cette discussion maintenant ? Est-ce que cela ruinerait cette soirée qui, par ailleurs, avait été parfaite ? Je ne voulais pas en prendre le risque. Je pris le chemin le plus lâche pour m'en sortir, mais me promis à moi-même que nous allions résoudre le problème très bientôt, mais pas ce soir. Cette soirée avait été trop merveilleuse, elle continuerait d'être magique et je ne voulais pas détruire cela ou décevoir Bella plus que nécessaire. Donc, je pris une profonde inspiration et jouai ma carte truquée.

« Bella, tu sais que je ne veux rien plus que te faire l'amour. Mais stupidement, je n'ai pas pensé à ramener un seul préservatif avec moi. Alors je crains que cela soit tout à fait impossible ce soir. »

Elle leva les yeux surmoi pour la première fois. Elle marqua une pause pour ménager son effet. Puis, un sourire d'auto-satisfaction illumina son visage quand elle répondit :

« Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, Edward ! Tu vois, je prends la pilule ! »

Le Monstre jeta un regard sur mon visage et commença à se rouler par terre en rigolant comme un hystérique.


	21. Chapter 21

MD 21

« Quoi? » m'exclamai-je bêtement.

Bella répéta avec plus d'emphase.

« Je prends la pilule Edward »

Elle souriait sereinement.

Mon cerveau digéra cette information, tandis que j'essayais d'accorder à mes traits une expression de calme, sans mentionner mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Le Monstre, toujours hoquetant avec amusement, sortit son mouchoir brodé et essuya ses larmes de ses yeux.

« Depuis combien de temps prends-tu la pilule ? » demandai-je incrédule. Je réalisai que, c'était bien hors de propos, mais je gagnais un peu de temps maintenant.

Bella prit quelques couleurs.

« Une paire de mois », marmonna-t-elle, je fis automatiquement un calcul.

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble ? »

« Je suppose que oui, maintenant que j'y pense » répondit Bella d'une voix délibérément égale. « Mais le contrôle des naissances n'était pas ma motivation première, enfin pas à cette époque-là ».

Je me retins de demander quelle était cette raison, réalisant que je serais complètement à l'ouest d'ici une minute. Au lieu de ça, je me détournai et fis courir mes doigts à travers mes cheveux. Ma stratégie était en péril. Le meilleur des plans pour allonger le temps s'était quelque part retourné en le meilleur des plans pour se faire allonger.

« Est ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? » demanda Bella d'une petite voix.

« Non, pas du tout Bella ; je ne pourrai jamais être en colère contre toi. »

_Simplement parce que tu as ruiné la dernière barrière fragile du plan RBS?_

« Alors, est-ce que tu me diras ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Alors que je bafouillais en tournant autour du pot, les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent et commencèrent à briller de larmes contenues. Oh merde ! Le Monstre avait l'air encore plus idiot.

Bella se détourna de moi pour faire face à la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolée Edward. Je pensais que tu ressentirais la même chose que moi, que tu voudrais faire l'amour avec moi. Je n'étais pas supposée te pousser dans cette direction, je me sens idiote ».

« Oh doux seigneur » exhalai-je désespéré. « Évidemment que je veux te faire l'amour, Bella. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus dans le monde entier, je te l'assure ».

« Alors je ne comprends pas » répondit Bella confuse s'adressant à ma réflexion dans le verre de la fenêtre.

Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper ; la discussion allait avoir lieu ici et maintenant. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et m'aider à organiser mes pensées. Le Monstre hurla : « _Ça__a__intérêt__à__être__une__bonne__explication,__trou__du__cul__!_ »

Je posai mes mains sur les épaules de Bella et la fis se retourner afin qu'elle soit face à moi. Je scannai son regard avant de commencer.

« J'ai besoin d'être certain, c'est-à-dire, pour être sûr que c'est réellement ce que tu veux. Faire l'amour, perdre ta virginité, c'est pour toujours. Ce n'est pas une chose sur laquelle on peut revenir. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour tu le regrettes, qu'un jour tu en viennes à croire que tu as donné quelque chose de précieux à quelqu'un qui... n'en valait pas la peine. Je ne pourrais pas te faire ça. »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Que tu n'en vaux pas la peine ? » Elle semblait choquée.

Bella hésita un instant, puis continua puisque je ne disais rien.

« Edward, tu dis que tu es sûr que tu veux de moi, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, évidemment que je te veux ! »

« Tu n'as aucun doute au sujet de tes propres sentiments? » Me poussa Bella.

« Non aucun », admis-je honnêtement.

« Alors pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrai le regretter ? »

« Je... heu... » hésitai-je. Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu te soucies plus de moi que je ne me soucie de toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être, » finis-je lamentablement.

« Edward ! » La voix de Bella laissait transparaitre un choc évident. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

La peine sur son visage me fit me sentir terriblement mal. J'avais royalement merdé sur ce coup-là. Alors, une fois de plus mes pensées sortirent de manière précipitée.

Je l'attrapai par le bras et laissai échapper : « Parce que, Bella, je veux t'épouser. J'y pense tout le temps : d'être capable d'être avec toi, sans personne qui pourrait avoir le pouvoir de nous séparer, jamais. Je sais que tu vas penser que je suis fou de ressentir cela, nous sommes beaucoup trop jeunes pour nous marier. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le vouloir, de fantasmer constamment à ce sujet. Je meurs un peu plus à chaque fois que je dois te ramener chez toi, à chaque fois que nous devons nous séparer ».

Je réalisai que je respirai lentement et que je la secouai un peu en parlant. Je laissai retomber mes mains et me détournai avant de continuer d'une voix incertaine : « Je sais que c'est dingue, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te révéler tout ça. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ».

Le silence était palpable. Mon cœur palpitait de peur à l'idée de la façon dont elle pourrait réagir à ma confession. Le Monstre retint son souffle. La réponse de Bella le choqua suffisamment pour que mon regard vole vers elle afin de rencontrer le sien.

« Gros béta, Edward » susurra Bella. Elle resplendissait de joie, ses yeux illuminés maintenant pour une toute autre raison « Ne sais-tu pas que je ressens exactement la même chose ? »

« Tu...tu...toi aussi ? » Demandai-je, l'incrédulité animant ma voix.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je pense à nous, ensemble, tout le temps, moi aussi, et à un futur où nous n'avons plus jamais besoin de nous dire bonne nuit en nous séparant à nouveau. Je hais ça, lorsque nous sommes séparés, tu peux me croire. Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de fois où je suis allongée dans mon lit, la nuit, en soupirant que tu ne sois là à me serrer contre toi. Ou combien de fois je me réveille le matin après avoir rêvé de toi, déçue de découvrir que tu n'es pas là, avec moi ».

_ Ben, peut-être bien que j'avais une bonne idée de toute cette partie au sujet des rêves._

« Pratiquement depuis l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, ma vie ne semble plus avoir que deux dimensions : les moments que je passe avec toi et les moments où j'attends parce que je veux être avec toi, » finit-elle.

Etait-il possible que Bella ressente pour moi la même chose que ce que je ressentais pour elle, et aussi fort ? Je scrutai son visage, cherchant la confirmation de ses mots. Le Monstre, dont le verre était toujours à moitié plein, se mit à disperser des pétales de roses pour former un chemin jusqu'au lit.

« Et pour ce qui est du futur, eh bien j'y pense aussi. » Elle baissa son regard et prit quelques couleurs avant de continuer : «Je me demandais si nous pourrions... postuler à la même université, pour que nous puissions y aller ensemble après le lycée. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de ça, parce que comme toi, je suppose que j'étais effrayée que tu puisses penser que j'allais trop vite. Et... bien que je sois d'accord sur le fait que nous soyons bien trop jeunes pour le mariage, il se pourrait que j'aie écrit... le nom « Isabella Cullen » une fois ou deux, juste pour, tu sais... voir de quoi ça avait l'air. »

Son regard croisa le mien et elle sourit timidement.

« Bella, » soufflai-je avant de l'écraser contre moi, « je t'aime tellement ».

Je l'étreignis très fort, presque avec violence. Je pouvais sentir son corps trembler, mais d'émotion cette fois-ci. Mon cœur prit son essor. Il ne me semblait pas possible que Bella puisse ressentir envers moi la même chose que ce que je ressentais envers elle, mais l'évidence était totale dans ses paroles. Cela me rendit plus sûr de moi et je franchis le pas suivant.

« J'aimerais... te donner quelque chose... si tu veux bien l'accepter. »

Je relâchais Bella et elle leva les yeux vers moi avec émerveillement. Je mis une main dans ma poche et en retirai la mince boite recouverte de velours noir qui s'y trouvait. Je n'avais pas été certain de vouloir lui offrir ceci ce soir même, mais une pensée prémonitoire m'avait suggéré de la prendre avec moi tout de même.

Prenant une de ses mains et plaçant la boite sur sa paume, je continuai de la tenir ainsi tout en m'expliquant :

« Je réalise parfaitement que nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous marier, malgré que je le veuille vraiment dès à présent. Donc, une bague de fiançailles était hors de question. Même une bague de promesse semblait soulever... un souci qui n'était pas le bienvenu. Alors j'ai fait faire ça pour toi et... si tu le veux, j'aimerais que tu le portes »

La main de Bella trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle de la boite. Elle retint sa respiration quand elle en vit le contenu. C'était une bague de diamant miniature, pendue à une fine chaîne d'or. Bella la sortit de la boite et l'admira. Le petit bijou brillait de mille feux.

« C'est une petite bague, » dit-elle émerveillée. « Elle a vraiment l'air d'être exactement comme une petite bague de fiançailles. »

« Eh bien, c'était l'idée générale, » admis-je. « Je voulais te donner une bague, mais j'avais peur que cela ne soulève une tempête de questions et de commentaires. Alors j'ai fait faire celle-ci ; une sorte de version réduite à l'échelle d'une bague de fiançailles. Et je l'ai fait mettre sur une longue chaîne, donc, à moins que tu ne choisisses de faire autrement, personne d'autre que nous ne saura que tu la portes. Elle est censée être représentative à la fois de mon amour pour toi et de mon engagement envers notre futur. Alors, est-ce que tu... veux-tu bien... l'accepter ? »

« Oh oui, Edward, mets-la moi, » s'exclama Bella en se retournant rapidement afin que je puisse l'attacher autour de son cou.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je bataillai pour verrouiller le fermoir. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa nuque et mis mes mains sur ses épaules afin de la faire se retourner pour que je puisse voir le collier. La petite bague reposait nichée entre ses seins, ce qui était également représentatif de notre relation. Putain de chanceux de collier !

Le Monstre, prétendant admirer la bague, plongeait sans honte son regard sur la poitrine de Bella, recourbant ses doigts en réaction. Je faisais la même chose. Puis, je fis ce que je mourrai de faire depuis toute la soirée et plantait mon visage entre ses seins, caressant la chair douce de mon nez et j'inhalai profondément. J'appliquai un baiser furtif sur la bague. Réellement. Je veux dire, je visai réellement la bague, pas la peau douce et parfumée de ses seins.

Conforté à la fois par notre conversation et ce contact proche, je réalisai que le moment de décision était maintenant à portée de main. Je m'étais battu durant si longtemps avec les... pour et les contre de l'affaire, pour ainsi dire, mais à présent, j'avais des difficultés à rassembler mes pensées. Au juste, pour quelle raison avais-je été si réticent à... consommer notre amour ? Cela semblait une si merveilleuse idée sur l'instant.

Comme si elle savait instinctivement quoi faire pour effacer tous mes doutes, Bella passa ses bras autour de moi et murmura contre mon cou :

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

Sa proximité et le sentiment qu'elle exprimait me firent frissonner de désir. Un gémissement bas m'échappa et mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Mais malgré tout, mes doutes se battaient toujours en moi pour essayer de me vaincre.

Comment pouvait-elle vouloir me donner un cadeau aussi précieux ? Elle était merveilleusement belle, gentille, une déesse sur Terre ! Elle pourrait avoir tous les mecs qu'elle voulait.

« _Elle__te__veut__seulement__toi.._. »

Et que se passera-t-il si elle trouve quelqu'un qu'elle aimera plus ? Il sera trop tard ! Si nous faisons cela, je ne pourrai la laisser partir, jamais !

« _Tu__ne__pourrais__déjà__plus__la__laisser__s'en__aller,__même__maintenant._.. »

Je ne suis pas assez bon. Je ne suis pas digne de son amour.

« _Essaye__seulement__de__lui__dire__ça__;__elle__t'aime__de__tout__son__cœur_... »

Cela fait des mois que je la désire, je suis un monstre.

« _Non,__tu__n'en__es__pas__un,__tu__es__un__imbécile...__Tu__ne__vois__donc__rien__?__Nous__l'avons__poursuivie__de__notre__désir__ – __personne__d'autre__ – __parce__qu'elle__est__la__seule__et__unique__que__nous__aimons_... »

Et soudainement, je m'arrêtai. Je stoppai tous les doutes et toutes les questions. J'étreignis le Monstre et me laissai aller vers le moment qui se présentait à moi. Elle m'aime et je l'aime, et c'était tout ce qui importait vraiment. Je veux dire, putain de merde, mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais ?

_ « Qu'est-ce que je disais : baisons... heu... faisons lui l'amour ! »_

Quelque chose se mit en place. Que ce soit dans mon esprit ou bien les derniers lambeaux pitoyables du Plan RBS, je ne savais pas. Avant que mes lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les siennes, je m'entendis me murmurer à moi-même : « je brise toutes les règles, à présent. »

Libéré des confins de cette stupide saleté de Plan RBS, mon cerveau boosté d'hormones se mit à forger des images de ce qui allait arriver... pendant que je violentai la bouche de Bella avec ma langue. Nous avions toute la nuit devant nous, cependant, alors je ralentis mes mouvements et me concentrai de manière à ce que cette nuit soit la plus mémorable de nos vies.

Je relâchai Bella et me déplaçai derrière elle. Pendant que mes lèvres caressaient la peau douce de son cou, le bout de mes doigts glissait sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras, revenant ensuite en arrière lentement pour aller défaire le crochet de sa robe avant d'en faire descendre la fermeture Eclair. Je la laissai tomber, faisant un nuage bleu en tas à ses pieds. Automatiquement, Bella fit un pas de côté pour sortir du cercle que formait sa robe par terre, et lorsqu'elle se pencha lentement en avant pour la ramasser, en arquant son dos comme une invitation, un grognement bas m'échappa.

Peut-être qu'une Alice persévérante s'était arrangée pour que les sous-vêtements de Bella soient assortis à sa robe, car il s'avéra que son soutien-gorge sans bretelles et sa culotte avaient la teinte identique à celle-ci. La peau pâle de Bella contrastait magnifiquement avec le tissu satiné et sombre, embellie de petits fragments de dentelle ici ou là. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chaise proche afin d'y déposer avec précaution sa robe sur le dossier, je fixai mon regard sur son petit cul si appétissant et ma queue tressauta d'impatience et d'anticipation. Baise-moi. Deux fois. Trois fois, même.

Avec sa chevelure soyeuse toujours empilée de manière enchanteresse sur sa tête, et portant seulement ses hauts talons et ses petits bouts de satin et de dentelle indécents, je haletai lorsque Bella se retourna pour me faire face. J'avais planté une toile de tente dans mon pantalon ; ou plutôt un chapiteau de cirque ; que dis-je, un chapiteau de cirque pouvant abriter trois pistes de représentation simultanée. Et j'en avais rien à foutre si j'avais l'air totalement ridicule, mon regard était indubitablement brillant... d'amour et mes mains se tendirent aveuglément vers l'objet de mon désir. Le Monstre, bavant comme un chien enragé, tendait ses bras en avant aussi.

Bella approcha et s'arrêta devant moi, attendant, pleine d'espoir. Mes doigts tracèrent légèrement le galbe de ses seins, s'offrant toujours de façon tellement tentatrice, en dépit de la minuscule quantité de support que le soutien-gorge lui apportait. Mes mains se promenèrent sur les courbes délectables de son corps. Je me sentais comme le petit garçon proverbial dans un magasin de bonbons : « _Qu'est-ce__que__j'allais__bien__pouvoir__goûter__en__premier__?_ »

Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et me penchai en avant pour lui voler un doux baiser. Je narguai ses lèvres – ses lèvres incomparables et sexy – avec des doux baisers et des tendres mordillements. Alors que nos bouches se joignirent et que je commençai à explorer la sienne de ma langue, une de mes mains glissa derrière elle pour maintenir sa nuque pendant que l'autre caressait son dos de haut en bas, la pressant contre mon corps et mon érection désespérée.

Ma prochaine erreur de calcul de la soirée s'avéra être ma tentative mortelle de manœuvre d'ouverture de son soutien-gorge d'une seule main. Apparemment, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça, bidouillant bizarrement pendant un long moment, même après avoir repoussé l'assistance proposée par le Monstre. Finalement, je parvins au succès, sans causer de dommage permanent, faisant glisser le vêtement ennuyeux entre nos corps et le laissant tomber sur le sol. Ma main continua de voyager de haut en bas sur la peau douce du dos de Bella, tandis que mes baisers se firent plus exigeants.

Mes doigts glissèrent plus bas, à l'intérieur de la culotte de Bella et je gémis contre sa bouche. Je voulais la lui arracher, mais, contrôlant ma pulsion, au lien de ça, je rompis notre baiser et la fis descendre lentement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Je l'aidai à s'extirper de sa culotte, ses pieds étant toujours chaussés, avant de me relever afin d'admirer son corps parfait.

« Exquise ! » Cela m'échappa sans que j'y pense, tandis que je détaillais Bella.

Elle fit glisser ma veste de mes épaules et je m'en débarrassai, mon regard fixé sur ses formes somptueuses.

Le Monstre se mit à gémir tout en pointant son doigt vers la chambre, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt.

« Bella, » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque, « lâche tes cheveux. »

Elle me sourit d'une manière séduisante et leva ses mains vers sa tête. La voir ainsi, debout, portant seulement son collier et ses chaussures à talons, et les bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête, était tellement irrésistible, tellement érotique, que je dus faire un pas en arrière dans le but d'apprécier encore plus la vue qu'elle m'offrait. Le Monstre tomba à genoux et de la mousse sorti de sa bouche. A moins que ça ne soit de la mienne...

Bella retira lentement les épingles de ses cheveux et les jeta l'une après l'autre sur le sol, comme pour faire une sorte de strip-tease capillaire. Sa chevelure commença à s'affaisser, tombant en vagues sur ses épaules. Bella secoua la tête, ses boucles s'allongeant et s'étalant autour d'elle lorsqu'elle fit courir ses doigts fins dans ses mèches.

« Doux Seigneur, » soufflai-je.

Je voulais imprimer cette image dans ma mémoire, en absorber chaque détail et le graver au fer rouge dans mon esprit, afin que je puisse le savourer pour l'éternité.

Je retirai brutalement l'appareil photo des mains du Monstre avant de m'approcher lentement de Bella. Afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation de la violer ici et maintenant, je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et la portai dans la chambre à côté, la déposant tendrement au centre du lit. Ses souliers avaient fait leur usage, alors je les lui retirai et les balançai au loin. J'en profitai pour faire de même avec les miens. Puis je m'allongeai à son côté, tout près d'elle, en soulevant ma tête et en continuant de détailler son corps exposé d'une manière si lascive.

« Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais, » fit observer Bella d'une voix douce.

« Quoi donc ? » Demandai-je sachant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

Mes doigts se mirent à glisser sur son ventre.

« Tu es encore totalement habillé, » dit-elle en faisant la moue, et cela lui donnait un air adorablement sexy et m'encourageait à prendre sa bouche de la mienne.

« Oui, je sais. Et j'apprécie immensément cette... inégalité. »

Je n'essayai même pas de cacher mon délice de voir à quel point s'accroissait son sens de la vulnérabilité.

Elle tendit ses doigts vers ma cravate, mais je refermai sa main de la mienne et stoppai ses efforts. Je me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai, traçant de ma langue ses lèvres délicieuses, tout en faisant remonter son bras vers le haut, amenant sa main à se poser sur l'oreiller près de sa tête. J'en fis de même avec son autre poignet, m'arrêtant pour me repaître de la vue qu'elle offrait à mes yeux, absolument sans défense, comme un agneau voué au sacrifice.

« S'il te plait, » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, et elle comprit que je voulais avoir un accès total et sans obstacle à son corps.

Ma main se fit plus hardie, ainsi que mon désir. Je l'embrassai lentement, passionnément, tout en caressant sa peau douce. Je pris ses seins en coupe, chacun son tour, malaxant et pressant sa chair souple. Mais je voulais voir autant que je voulais goûter, alors je relevai à nouveau ma tête pour observer les réactions de Bella avec une fascination accrue.

« Ecarte tes jambes pour moi, mon petit cœur. Je veux voir tout de toi, » la suppliai-je dans un souffle guttural.

Elle ferma les yeux et détourna légèrement sa tête de moi, avant de séparer un peu ses jambes – pas encore assez.

Je mis ma main sous son genou et relevai lentement sa jambe vers le haut, la laissant venir se poser contre mon corps. Maintenant, j'avais ce que je voulais.

Je revins à un sein, aimant sentir son poids dans ma main. J'en pinçai et en tournai tendrement la pointe sensible, me repaissant du gémissement qui échappa à Bella, observant avec fascination les expressions de plaisir qui se peignaient sur son visage. Je tourmentai paresseusement chacun de ses mamelons, aimant ses réactions et l'évidence des délices que je lui apportais. Mes doigts taquinèrent en la caressant la peau délicate à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pendant que mes yeux festoyaient de la vue que m'offrait mon but ultime. Je considérai cela comme une petite victoire, lorsque je vis une de ses mains se tendre plus haut et que ses doigts s'enroulèrent convulsivement autour d'un des barreaux de la tête de lit en bois.

Je n'étais pas pressé. Je pris mon temps, explorant son corps, jaugeant ses réponses. Lorsque mes doigts glissèrent plus bas pour retrouver sa chaude chair féminine, découvrant la preuve tangible qu'elle était prête, je poussai un fort grognement. Elle était tellement mouillée.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! » Chantai-je doucement avant de me pencher pour venir rencontrer ses lèvres avec urgence.

Je l'entourai étroitement de mes bras, serrant son corps contre le mien. Les bras de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, ses doigts se faufilèrent un moment dans mes cheveux avant qu'elle ne glisse ses mains entre nous pour venir me retirer ma cravate.

Cette fois-ci, je n'eus aucune objection, et je desserrai mon étreinte afin qu'elle puisse déboutonner ma chemise, aimant ressentir la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau. Il y eut un instant de consternation quand je me débattis pour essayer de retirer cette saleté de truc, car j'avais oublié que je portais des boutons de manchette et je m'énervai comme si j'avais été attaqué. Par chance, Bella se chargea de ça, en riant, tout en les défaisant afin que je puisse m'extraire de ce piège. Je me débarrassai rapidement du reste de mes vêtements et revins m'installer sur le lit.

Je la fis rouler au-dessus de moi, délimitant les lignes de son corps de mes mains, pressant ses douces courbes, haletant d'envie lorsque ses mouvements involontaires caressaient mon érection. Je laissai mes doigts partir en exploration entre ses jambes une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que Bella s'agite avec frénésie, ses souffles se transformant en gémissements, son corps me suppliant sans mots pour en avoir plus. J'étais déterminé à ce qu'elle trouve son plaisir avant que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, inquiet que sa première fois soit inconfortable pour elle et, bien que j'espérai que non, que ça soit peut-être douloureux pour elle. En fait, cette pensée malvenue pesait de plus en plus sur mon esprit à mesure que les choses progressaient.

Je tirai les jambes de Bella afin qu'elle me chevauche, la fis légèrement se soulever et glissai vers le bas du lit. Je me positionnai... stratégiquement et abaissai son corps vers moi afin... d'apaiser ma faim. Tandis que ma bouche travaillait avec enthousiasme, Bella fit partir sa tête en arrière avec un grognement aigu et se cramponna à la tête de lit en guise de support. Cela m'autorisait un accès non restreint à ses seins vers lesquels je tendis les mains pour les taquiner et les caresser en harmonie avec les mouvements de ma langue. En vue de prolonger... l'échauffement, plus vite que je l'aurais cru possible, le corps de Bella s'arqua et se raidit et elle sanglota en rendant les armes, en haletant mon prénom à haute voix. Ben, c'était plutôt foutrement stimulant...

Bien que j'aurais volontiers, en fait avec enthousiasme, poursuivi la chevauchée, Bella se retira de mon visage, comme une cavalière descendrait de sa monture, et s'effondra entre mes bras avec un frisson puissant. Je tins son corps tremblant contre moi, tirant les draps froissés sur elle, bien que je sache parfaitement que le froid n'avait rien à voir avec sa réaction. Je déposai des doux baisers sur ses cheveux, son front, son visage. Comme toujours, j'étais frappé par la force inexplicable des émotions qui me submergeaient lorsque je lui apportais un plaisir aussi évident.

Après avoir pris quelques instants pour se remettre, Bella redressa la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Comme pour être sûre qu'elle avait capté toute mon attention, elle posa sa main sur ma joue et murmura :

« Maintenant, Edward ! »

« Tu es prête à présent, alors ? » Répétai-je avec profondeur, en cherchant dans son regard un quelconque signe d'hésitation. « Là, tout de suite ? »

Bella acquiesça et je pris une grande inspiration. Alors que j'étais nerveux, je ne crois pas que ma queue tressautait pour la même raison. L'un de nous deux n'avait aucune réserve quant à la prochaine étape. Pareil pour le Monstre, qui sortit une paire de pompons et se mit à les agiter avec énergie.

« Si ça devenait... trop, je suis pratiquement sûr que je serai capable d'arrêter, » la prévins-je.

Je m'installai entre les jambes de Bella et son vagin disparut. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on aurait dit, alors que ma queue cherchait une entrée quelque part, sans résultat. Je tendis ma main vers le bas pour aider à... traverser le territoire, localisant une entrée qui semblait appropriée. Je fis manœuvrer mon corps vers là, juste un peu. « _Christ,__et__maintenant,__qu'est-ce__que__je__fais__? _»

Enfin, je savais quoi faire, mais comment le faire ? Vite, comme retirer un sparadrap ? Lentement et tendrement, facilitant mon chemin à l'intérieur au risque de prolonger peut-être un quelconque inconfort pour Bella ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas parlé de tout cela avant avec Emmett ? J'étais déjà couvert de sueur et j'avais à peine bougé.

Bella remua légèrement, essayant probablement de m'encourager pendant que je me débattais avec mes doutes. Optant pour une solution intermédiaire, je la pénétrai lentement, mais avec détermination, en me retenant toujours considérablement. Et je fus dedans. Et c'était... merveilleux. Chaud. Humide. Plus étroit que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les halètements de Bella et le raidissement de tout son corps, cela aurait été le bonheur absolu. Mais de constater qu'à l'évidence elle ressentait de la douleur, je m'obligeai à ne pas bouger, tremblant de tout mon être sous l'effort que cela impliquait. Le besoin de la pénétrer et de le faire avec ardeur était prépondérant. Perché sur mes coudes, je regardai Bella, souhaitant de toutes mes forces que cela ne soit pas trop terrible pour elle.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demandai-je et je me sentais comme un animal.

« Non, » répondit-elle doucement, « c'est... tolérable. Continue ! »

Lentement, je commençai à bouger en elle. Enfin, aussi lentement que possible. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être aussi génial ? Putain ! Je haïssais le fait qu'au mieux, elle ressentait de l'inconfort et au pire, une douleur réelle, tandis que moi, je vivais le moment le meilleur de ma vie. D'un autre côté, avec un sens accru de la mortification, je réalisai aussi que le meilleur moment de ma vie n'allait pas durer terriblement longtemps.

Putain, c'était juste trop... foutrement extraordinaire ; je me sentais dans un état d'émerveillement fantastique. Jusque là, j'avais toujours cru que nos rencontres antérieures avaient été totalement satisfaisantes. Mais cela dépassait de loin toutes mes attentes, et de très loin ma capacité à... durer.

A mon plus grand dépit, j'allais jouir rapidement et j'étais incapable de me retenir. C'était peut-être pour le mieux, me consolai-je. Bella s'était quelque peu détendue, mais je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude qu'elle y prenait du plaisir : « Monsieur Putain de Dieu du Sexe... mon cul oui ! »

La force de mon orgasme me secoua profondément alors que mon foutre giclait dans Bella. Je poussai un cri comme si je venais d'être libéré d'un carcan. Ce fut à mon tour de m'effondrer, haletant de manière incontrôlable, cependant, je m'assurai d'abord de me retirer d'elle. Et Bella, à son tour, me caressa amoureusement les cheveux pendant que je me remettais.

Je roulai sur le dos, en attirant Bella avec moi afin qu'elle puisse s'installer contre moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mes pensées alternaient sans cesse entre combien le sexe était réellement quelque chose d'incroyablement génial et combien j'avais dû décevoir Bella. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

« Je... je suis désolé, que ça n'ait pas été très bon pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère... enfin... que je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ! »

« S'il te plait, ne soit pas triste. Je ne pense pas que la première fois, pour les filles en tout cas, soit faite d'arc-en-ciel et du chœur des anges. Disons juste que nous nous sommes débarrassés de ça et qu'à partir de maintenant, ça ira mieux. »

« Ouais, je me suis débarrassé de ça... vite, » reniflai-je avec dérision.

« Et alors, nous allons tous les deux devenir meilleurs. Tu te souviens ? Apprendre ensemble ! »

« C'est seulement... que je voulais te faire du bien Bella, que tu y prennes du plaisir. Et ça ne me paraît pas juste que j'ai été le seul à m'amuser, » me lamentai-je.

« Ok, alors la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'amuserai et toi, tu vas me promettre de ne pas en profiter. Alors, ça va mieux ? » Me taquina-t-elle. « En plus, si je me rappelle bien, je me suis beaucoup amusée juste un instant auparavant. Tu me fais toujours du bien. »

Je soupirai. Je me sentais déficient, bien que je ne fusse pas suffisamment déprimé pour ne pas baver à la vue du cul de Bella lorsqu'elle se rendit à la salle de bain un peu plus tard. Bon, je suppose que c'était quelque peu irréaliste de ma part de croire que je m'en sortirai aussi bien qu'une star du porno lors de ma première fois. Il fallait juste que je ravale mon humiliation et que j'en parle avec Emmett, pour avoir des conseils. La prochaine fois, je serai meilleur.

Belle sortit de la salle de bain enveloppée dans un des peignoirs de l'hôtel. Je n'aimais pas ça et lui lançai un regard inquisiteur.

« J'ai faim à présent. Allons voir ce qu'il y a à manger, » suggéra-t-elle.

Je lui donnai un baiser rapide.

« Je vais chercher un peignoir, » annonçai-je en me dirigeant à mon tour vers la salle de bain.

Elle me saisit par la main

« Oh non mon cher ! C'est à moi de profiter de la vue, maintenant, » exposa-t-elle avec un regard de prédateur qui n'avait rien de familier chez elle.

J'hésitai, étrangement gêné maintenant que la balle était dans son camp.

« J'irai te chercher si tu y vas, » me menaça Bella lorsque mon regard se détourna vers la salle de bain.

Je la suivis donc dans le salon et nous versai à chacun un verre de vin non-alcoolisé. Bella s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture à notre disposition. Et à moi. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, me sentant extrêmement exposé.

« Tu as le plus joli des culs, » annonça-t-elle.

Je rougis comme une écolière et détournait mon attention vers la nourriture. Je n'avais plus très faim à présent, mais cela représentait une distraction commode.

« Si tu veux quelque chose d'autre, je serai heureux de te le commander, » offris-je.

« Je suis pratiquement sûre d'avoir tout ce que je veux ici, » répondit-elle de manière suggestive.

J'acquiesçai, confus par le ton qu'elle employait. J'observai Bella mordiller délicatement quelques morceaux d'un plat pendant quelques instants. Finalement, elle remarqua que je ne mangeais pas. Elle détacha un grain de raisin et le porta à mes lèvres.

« Je pense que tu devrais manger quelque chose Cullen. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces ! »

Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait... Est-ce que nous allions... Voulait-elle dire que... Voulait-elle réellement à nouveau de moi ? A la fois, mon esprit et ma queue se sentirent revitalisés à l'idée de cette possibilité non exprimée.

Bella introduisit une fraise dans sa bouche délicieuse et me surprit en venant chevaucher mes jambes.

« On dirait bien que ça reprend définitivement vigueur, » plaisanta-t-elle en regardant vers le bas.

« Tu es très observatrice, pas vrai ? » Ris-je, mon moral et heu... d'autres s'accroissant de seconde en seconde.

Le Monstre fit le tour de la pièce, portant au-dessus de sa tête une grande pancarte sur laquelle était écrit : « Deuxième Round »

Je dénouai la ceinture du peignoir de Bella, en écartai les pans et grognai de délice. Ses tétons exquis étaient exactement au niveau de mes yeux, et soudain, je fus très... affamé. Je les taquinai tous les deux de ma bouche et de ma langue, me sentant particulièrement heureux lorsque le peignoir glissa le long de ses bras fins et que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans le même état de nudité.

Je me levai du sofa en prenant Bella dans mes bras et la portai à nouveau dans la chambre. Nous tombâmes sur le lit et les... festivités démarrèrent immédiatement. Ma langue parcourut la bouche de Bella pendant que mes mains en faisant autant sur tout son corps. Cependant, apparemment, Bella ne cherchait pas à étendre... les activités préliminaires, à présent.

« Edward, je te veux en moi, s'il te plait, » souffla-t-elle.

_ Ben, puisque tu me le demandes si poliment..._

Je m'alignai, de façon correcte, espérai-je, et entrai en elle, plus lentement, cette fois-ci. N'étant plus aussi inquiet de lui infliger de la souffrance, je fus plus capable d'apprécier la sensation initiale de manière plus intense. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de satisfaction ; être en Bella était le paradis sur terre.

J'attendis un instant avant de commencer. Tout paraissait aller pour le mieux, alors je me mis à progresser lentement en elle, submergé par la sensation de chaleur et d'humidité, par les parois étroites qui enserraient ma queue. Après seulement quelques pénétrations, Bella haleta et je cessai abruptement tout mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Coassai-je.

« Rien. S'il te plait, continue ! » Pantela-t-elle.

Je repris mon allure, toujours pas entièrement convaincu que tout allait bien. Lorsque Bella haleta à nouveau, puis gémit, je paniquai.

« Est-ce que je te fait mal ? Dois-je arrêter ? »

« Non, non, c'est... merveilleux. Et si tu t'arrêtes encore une fois, c'est moi qui vais te faire du mal, » plaisanta-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Je pouvais à peine la croire. Mais quand les hanches de Bella commencèrent à venir à la rencontre de chacune de mes pénétrations, il fallut bien que j'accepte ce qu'elle me disait. Pour la première fois, je me détendis et fus capable d'apprécier totalement l'intimité stupéfiante de notre fusion.

Je me laissai aller. Enfin, pas de cette façon-là, la seule chose qui pourrait m'empêcher de parvenir à mon but, ce coup-là, serait une attaque cardiaque. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je cessai de penser et me laissai submerger par les sensations. J'appréciai chaque pénétration... jusqu'à la garde. Savourant avec délectation les nuances de chaque mouvement, et plus spécialement, je me repaissais des réactions incroyablement vocales et enthousiastes de Bella.

Ces halètements et gémissements continuèrent sans interruption. Ses hanches se mouvaient à un rythme régulier pour venir rencontrer les miennes. A un moment, je sentis Bella lécher mon cou, un acte approprié si l'on considérait les geignements quasi-inhumains qui lui échappaient. C'était incroyablement… encourageant. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi, entraînant un autre grognement sonore de ma part.

Je l'immobilisai de tout mon poids et me mis à la harponner de ma queue.

« Bella, oh mon Dieu, Bella ! » Psalmodiai-je, alors que mon prénom s'échappait de ses lèvres aussi souvent que moi je prononçai le sien.

Je m'enfouissais en elle, me délectant de cette connexion primale, extériorisant des passions qui ne m'étaient pas familières et dont j'avais seulement suspecté que j'en étais capable, auparavant. Et dans mon esprit, il me semblait entendre un chœur rythmé de « à moi, à moi. » Elle était à moi, à présent ; j'avais fait en sorte que ça soit le cas. Mon amour pour elle ne connaissait pas de limites, mais à cet instant, le bonheur de la posséder résonnait très fort en moi. De la voir ainsi, si délicate, sans défense, son corps fragile vibrant, piégé sous le mien, je ressentais des frissons sauvages à travers de tout mon corps. Et sa vulnérabilité tremblante servait seulement à mettre l'accent sur la mienne propre. J'étais sans pouvoir devant elle... et je le serai pour toujours;

Je sentis que Bella était proche. Elle sembla presque se retirer en elle-même, devenant insensible à tout, excepté au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. C'était électrisant et hautement érotique de voir, non, d'être la cause de son extase. Un instant plus tard, ses bras et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de moi ; tout se resserra autour de moi, en fait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle tourna la tête vers moi, me regardant au fond des yeux en criant mon prénom. Et dans ce moment de triomphe glorieux, d'extase scandaleuse, je me libérai violemment en elle, avec un long et guttural grognement.

Je me désintégrai contre elle, il était certain que je n'aurai plus jamais la force de bouger. Cela changea un moment plus tard. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose d'humide sur mon visage et relevai la tête. Des larmes s'échappaient du coin des yeux de Bella. Oh putain ! Mais qu'avais-je donc fait ?

« Bella ? » Murmurai-je, mon cœur était remonté dans ma gorge. « Tu pleures ? »

« Oh, Edward, » sanglota-t-elle en jetant ses bras autour de mon cou avec tant de force que nous roulâmes sur le côté. « C'était merveilleux... d'être aussi proche de toi, de vraiment... t'appartenir. Faire l'amour avec toi est tout ce que j'avais espéré que ça serait. Tu m'as rendue tellement heureuse. Ne me laisse jamais partir... » conclut-elle dans un chuchotement, me laissant dubitatif sur le fait que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû entendre ses derniers mots.

Elle frotta son front contre ma poitrine comme l'aurait fait un chaton, puis se détendit, en soupirant de contentement.

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Cette femme allait m'achever. Ses sentiments m'auraient presque fait pleurer. Au lieu de ça, je la serrai contre moi de manière convulsive, tentant de contenir les émotions qui menaçaient de m'écraser. La réhabilitation de mon statut de Dieu du Sexe prit, et de loin, la seconde place après l'euphorie, l'adoration, la dévotion frisant l'idolâtrie que je sentais à présent s'infiltrer en moi. Un sens de joie parfaite m'envahissait. Et je savais que jamais je ne pourrai la laisser partir.

Alors que le sommeil m'emportait, je vis le Monstre, allongé sur le canapé, allumer une cigarette et inhaler profondément.


	22. Chapter 22

MD22

Ma bite se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Quelque part, ce foutu machin savait, même quand j'étais inconscient du monde autour de moi, que son parfait complément était, heu... à moins d'une longueur de jet de distance. Mon cerveau était engourdi de sommeil, semblant seulement être capable de réaliser que le Plan RBS était un truc du passé. La mauvaise tête prit la situation en charge.

Dans le courant de la nuit, Bella et moi nous étions à nouveau retrouvés allongés sur nos côtés, nous imbriquant l'un dans l'autre, son dos contre ma poitrine. Mon bras droit encerclait son corps, le tenant très proche de moi. Et le membre... susmentionné, s'était arrangé pour s'insérer de lui-même entre ses cuisses, aligné contre la chair féminine, douce, chaude et humide de façon très invitante, réceptive à nos préliminaires pour des aventures plus avancées.

Contre ma volonté, mon genou poussa contre celui de Bella, le forçant à se plier et à lui faire remonter la jambe vers le haut. Je la fis rouler un peu vers l'avant, de manière à ce qu'elle soit légèrement allongée sur le ventre. Ma queue chercha l'entrée.

Alors que je m'insinuai lentement en elle, un nombre suffisant de mes neurones voulut s'assurer que Bella prendrait du plaisir sous mon assaut nocturne. Je fis gigoter ma main gauche sous elle de manière à ce que je puisse capturer son sein, tâtonnant sa chair tentatrice et taquinant son téton pour lui donner vie. Mon autre main caressait de haut en bas son torse vulnérable, s'arrêtant pour récompenser son autre téton, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, avant de descendre lentement vers le bas. Bella haleta, puis gémit lorsque mes doigts trouvèrent leur cible.

Je suis un peu embarrassé d'admettre que j'allais après elle comme un animal en rut. Je veux dire que, de se faire réveiller, comme Bella, d'un sommeil profond par mes propres... désirs, je n'avais pas à proprement parler le degré de conscience pour la protéger de mes plus bas instincts. Mes lèvres se baladèrent sur son cou et son épaule, suçant et mordillant. Mes mains continuaient de masser leurs cibles désignées. Mes pénétrations devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, ponctuées de grognements et de gémissements.

Bella remonta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et à nouveau se tint aux barreaux de la tête de lit en guise de support. Mon corps interpréta aussitôt cela comme un signe de reddition et même de soumission, me donnant un accès accru à sa chair non protégée et un ricanement de triomphe m'échappa. La domination abjecte de la position, et mon pouvoir sur son corps délicat, m'excitaient au-delà de toute mesure. Mes doigts s'activèrent plus fort pour démontrer leur supériorité dans cette situation, tandis que je me mouvais sans merci en elle. C'était... putain... absolument incroyable.

Soudainement, Bella se tendit, criant de manière inintelligible, et j'en fis de même un instant plus tard. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à la vitesse à laquelle mon corps pouvait produire du foutre, mais il semblait qu'un certain mécanisme fonctionnait à plein régime, alors je continuai à pomper en elle, pendant que mes caresses se calmaient. Durant un court moment, tout fut merveilleux.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ma conscience décide que maintenant était le bon moment de devenir totalement alerte, m'autorisant à expérimenter la réalisation de la mesure complète de mes actes, quelques secondes seulement après avoir joui. Christ, avais-je pratiquement violenté la femme que j'aimais plus que la vie elle-même ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Le Monstre, dont les yeux dardaient dans toutes les directions, mordillait le bout de son doigt et se mélangeait les pieds, tentant sans succès d'avoir l'air innocent, à ce sujet-là.

Je caressai Bella amoureusement et plaçai des baisers emplis de remord à tous les endroits les plus appropriés, essayant de minimiser mon comportement bestial. Elle se tourna dans mes bras et se pelotonna à moitié endormie contre ma poitrine, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner ? Je me laissai aller à penser ainsi, de manière à ce que, premièrement, je puisse revenir à cette dernière merveilleuse expérience, contemplant cette révélation qui prenait peu à peu place en moi et se déroulait dans ma tête, pour ainsi dire, et revivant les sentiments incroyables de maîtrise et de passion. Mais cette activité donna à ma queue l'envie de remettre ça au même instant, alors, je repoussai ces pensées dans un coin de mon crâne pour rejoindre une fois de plus Bella dans le sommeil. La fois suivante, lorsque je me réveillai, ou devrais-je dire lorsque nous nous réveillâmes tous les deux, ce fut entièrement à cause de Bella.

J'avais dû sentir qu'elle avait quitté le lit. Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent pour saisir un aperçu d'elle entrant dans la salle de bain. La faible lumière qui s'insinuait par les bords des rideaux tirés m'indiqua qu'il était encore très tôt dans la matinée, peut-être le levé du soleil. Satisfait de savoir que notre nuit n'était pas terminée et qu'elle allait revenir dans un instant, je m'enfouis plus profondément sous les couvertures, me recroquevillant pour compenser la perte de chaleur de son corps.

Bella me rejoignit au lit et se pelotonna tout contre moi. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle commença à embrasser doucement mon cou et à faire se balader ses mains sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche voyagea vers un de mes tétons qu'elle mordilla délicatement, envoyant des frissons à travers tout mon corps, tandis que ses mains partaient à la recherche de nouveaux territoires. Sous peu, ses doigts agiles se tendirent vers le bas pour se mettre à caresser ma queue, qui réagit instantanément et agressivement à ses attentions. Je haletai d'un délice intense et je me rendis compte que je devais me joindre activement à la fête. Alors nous fîmes l'amour, tranquillement, lentement, tendrement cette fois-ci, comme si nous ne voulions pas sortir d'un merveilleux rêve. Et mon cœur sembla s'agrandir, tentant de manière impossible de contenir toute la dévotion et la tendresse que je ressentais pour elle.

Il était tard dans la matinée lorsque je me réveillai réellement pour la journée. Bella et moi étions toujours enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, alors mes mouvements induisirent qu'elle s'étira. Elle ouvrit les yeux et m'adressa un regard ensommeillé.

"Bonjour, mon amour," lui dis-je, en déposant un rapide baiser sur son front.

"B'jour", fit Bella avant de s'étirer encore, attirant inévitablement mon regard sur son corps.

Le Monstre, qui nous avait rejoints au lit, s'étira aussi.

"Nous pouvons rendre la chambre tard, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous dépêcher, mais je suppose que nous devrions tout de même nous bouger un peu," l'informai-je commençant déjà à ressentir la peine de devoir nous séparer. Je repoussai rudement cette pensée. "Voudrais-tu prendre le petit-déjeuner ?"

"Douche, d'abord," grommela Bella. Elle sortit du lit et entra dans la salle de bains. "Je te vois dans une minute," appela-t-elle.

Oh merde ! _Oh merde ! Oh merde ! Oh merde ! Oh merde !_ Ma queue se tenait déjà prête à recevoir des attentions, et au mot "douche", elle se redressa pour un salut comme si le Général Patton venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ne perdant pas de temps, le Monstre se précipita dans la salle de bain. J'attendis quelques minutes après avoir entendu l'eau couler, me donnant à moi-même, pendant ce laps de temps, une sévère leçon.

_Bella est probablement très sensible. Tu l'as déjà prise comme un animal en plein milieu de la nuit : tu ne peux pas aller après elle, une fois de plus. Tu dois te contrôler. Il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne puissions pas prendre une douche ensemble et on peut éviter d'avoir du sexe. D'aucune sorte... Juste la toucher avec les yeux_...

Et ça continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve debout, derrière Bella dans la douche, avec les mains qui tremblaient et la bite qui tressautait. Pourquoi est-ce que la vue de toute cette eau qui cascadait le long de son corps me rendait complètement fou de désir ? Enfin, bien sûr, je savais pourquoi : tous ces foutus fantasmes sous ma douche m'imaginant la prendre par derrière, poussant ma queue profondément en elle, pénétrant, plongeant, m'enfouissant en elle... _Oh putain_. Je grinçai des dents et me conseillai à nouveau de rester à une saine distance d'elle. J'étais collé au mur carrelé aussi loin que possible de Bella lorsqu'elle se retourna.

Son regard glissa vers le bas, et elle sourit :

"Eh bien, eh bien !" Minauda-t-elle.

"Tu as remarqué ça, pas vrai ?" Répondis-je timidement. "Ignore-le, simplement ; ça va passer"

"C'est plutôt difficile à ignorer, Edward," rigola-t-elle.

Le Monstre se pomponna.

Elle vint se mettre à côté de moi et fit passer un bras autour de ma nuque, pressant son corps d'une manière délicieuse tout contre le mien.

"Quel est le fond de l'histoire entre toi et les douches ? " Me taquina-t-elle. "Qu'importe le laps de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois où nous avons fait... bon, tu sais quoi... tu es instantanément excité à la minute où nous nous retrouvons sous la douche. Pas que je m'en plaigne, tu penses bien, mais je me demande bien pourquoi ?"

Je cachai mon visage dans son cou, marmonnant ma réponse contre sa peau mouillée.

"Parce que j'ai toujours fantasmé sur toi dans la douche."

Malheureusement, la plupart de mes mots étaient toujours intelligibles, parce qu'ils attirèrent l'attention de Bella.

"Des fantasmes à mon sujet sous la douche... hummmm," répondit-elle doucement, frottant diaboliquement son corps contre le mien. "Montre-moi," murmura-t-elle.

J'hésitais, sachant d'avance que ce n'était pas un fantasme que je pourrai réaliser et être tout de même tendre avec elle.

"Tu dois être encore sensible, mon petit cœur. Je ne veux pas te faire encore une fois mal."

"Je suis un peu tendre. Mais tu sais quoi ? A chaque fois que je vais ressentir ça, je vais penser à la nuit dernière et sourire. Alors, viens, et vas-y..."

J'inspirai profondément avant de prendre sa bouche de la mienne, l'embrassant violemment. Lorsque l'air devint une nécessité, mes lèvres migrèrent vers son cou et son épaule, tandis que mes mains caressèrent sa chair glissante d'eau, malaxant rudement chaque douce courbe de son corps. Je l'écrasai contre moi, la pressant contre mon érection, désespéré de trouver la friction dont j'avais besoin.

Je tentais de dominer le Monstre, mais je savais que c'était inutile. Un désir cru avait pris le pas, et c'est seulement cela qui guidait mes gestes. Je savais exactement de quelle manière je voulais que ça se joue et j'avais déjà déterminé que Bella allait en bénéficier la première, comme ça je pourrai être aussi égoïste que je le voudrai au moment critique. Cette approche pouvait également me donner l'opportunité de la voir se dissoudre dans mes bras, ce qui était une autre grande source d'excitation pour Monsieur Putain de Dieu du Sexe.

Le Monstre me donna une casquette de base-ball et m'enjoignit de marquer à domicile.

Je fis se retourner Bella et l'appuyai à nouveau contre moi, ma longueur rigide venant se faufiler convenablement et délicieusement entre la raie de ses fesses. Je fis traîner mes mains lentement en remontant les courbes de son corps, vénérant ses formes féminines si séduisantes, avant de remonter encore plus haut vers ses seins et d'infliger les pincements les plus légers et taquins sur leurs pointes tellement sensibles. Bella s'agitait sans relâche contre moi, geignant un peu d'un désir évident, envoyant des sensations délicieuses à la fois à ma queue et à mon égo. Mes mains serraient ses seins, puis caressèrent son ventre si doux, avant de plonger plus bas pour venir effeuiller les plis délicats situés entre ses jambes. Mais je la voulais impuissante. Alors je continuai à la tirailler, à la tourmenter, mes doigts venant la feinter rapidement sur ses tétons avant de se tendre à nouveau vers son entre-jambe pour la taquiner fugitivement, tandis que mes lèvres et mes dents assaillaient les parties les plus réceptives de son cou et de ses épaules. Avant longtemps, Bella gémissait d'impatience, ponctuant seulement ses gémissements de faibles rares geignements, hochant la tête de gauche à droite, son corps se tortillant contre le mien comme un péché des plus tentants.

Lorsque mon propre besoin atteignit un niveau intolérable, une main conserva sa position, manipulant sa chair sensible tandis que l'autre pinçait son téton dans un rythme délibéré. Il me parut qu'il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant que Bella ne se mette à crier et se tende contre moi, ses gestes se mettant à devenir plus agités dans une tentative pour échapper à mes attentions, ce que je ne laisserai pas arriver. Mais mes efforts s'amenuisèrent pour finalement cesser complètement, et je la tins fermement contre moi pendant quelques instants. _Christ, mais que j'aime faire ça_...

Maintenant, c'était bel et bien à mon tour, et je n'allais pas le laisser passer. Je fis avancer Bella un peu plus près du mur carrelé, faisant courir mes mains le long de ses bras, puis je saisis ses mains des miennes. Comme je l'avais fait une fois auparavant, je les fis se placer contre le mur de la douche, me penchant sur elle par la même occasion. Mes mains se mirent brutalement à masser ses seins pendant quelques instant, pendant que je lui murmurai à l'oreille : "Arque ton dos pour moi, mon petit cœur."

Lorsque je sentis son cul s'appuyer plus fort contre moi, un grognement sourd m'échappa. Je me redressai, faisant glisser mes mains vers le bas de son dos, hypnotisé par la vue que j'avais d'elle, ouverte et prête pour moi. Elle fit bouger ses hanches de manière taquine contre moi, accroissant le sentiment d'urgence qui me consumait, à présent. Incapable de résister un instant de plus, je me mis en position et la pénétrai brutalement.

Et, oh Seigneur, c'était fantastique, foutrement incroyablement fantastique. Mes mains agrippèrent ses hanches, la maintenant en place, l'immobilisant pour mon plaisir. Elle était humide et chaude et, ohhhh, tellement étroite et je profitai complètement de son impuissance, chaque caresse plus forte, chaque pénétration plus profonde, tentant désespérément de m'accrocher pour prolonger les sensations incroyables le plus longtemps possible. Oui, à un certain niveau, je comprenais qu'elle était la femme que j'adorais, et pourtant, il semblait que je ne la traitais pas mieux que si elle n'était que le réceptacle de mon désir. Mais je savais également que je l'aimais au-delà de tout espoir et que je n'en voulais pas une autre qu'elle. Cela devrait être suffisant pour calmer ma conscience. Alors je n'y accordai plus une seule pensée et me laissai aller totalement, ne cherchant plus qu'à maximiser le plaisir que je prenais d'être avec elle.

Trop tôt, il fallut que je lâche prise, mon corps se libérait, ayant besoin désespérément de cracher ma semence en elle et de la marquer de la façon la plus primitive, dans la plus primitive des positions.

Je vins en elle comme une bête sauvage, en tout cas, ça en avait l'air. Je me penchai au-dessus de Bella, une main agrippant son sein, l'autre appuyée contre son ventre, la serrant contre moi, maintenant la connexion, tandis que je libérai ma semence en elle. Je la laissai supporter mon poids pendant un instant ou deux, avant de retrouver la force de me redresser, de la faire se retourner entre mes bras et de la serrer très fort contre moi.

Je me demandais si elle pourrait un jour comprendre tout ce que cette expérience représentait pour moi ; combien le don inconditionnel de son corps démontrait la confiance totale qu'elle avait en moi, et me faisait l'aimer encore plus.

"Alors, est-ce que cela a donné vie à ton fantasme ?" Murmura Bella, timidement.

"Donne-moi juste une minute pour faire repartir mon cœur, et alors je pourrai te répondre," plaisantai-je, le souffle court.

Je continuai de la tenir tout proche, pendant que ma respiration et mon cœur se calmaient. Finalement, je fis pencher sa tête en arrière et, la regardant bien dans les yeux, je lui répondis en toute sincérité :

"Il n'y a aucun fantasme dans ce monde qui ne pourra jamais approcher le merveilleux bonheur d'être avec toi. Tu es mon rêve devenu réalité, Bella."

Sa réponse illumina son regard, et elle dit tranquillement :

"Je pourrais dire exactement la même chose à ton sujet."

Puis, sa main se posa sur la petite bague qui gisait entre ses seins. Elle la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts un moment, ce qui la fit étinceler fugacement à plusieurs reprises, avant de me reprendre entre ses bras pour me serrer à nouveau de toutes ses forces.

De manière perverse, mes états d'âmes étaient quelque peu encouragés par l'évidente tristesse de Bella face à notre départ imminent. Et cela rendit mon but ultime d'être avec elle pour toujours, encore plus tangible. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas plus tentée que moi d'attendre indéfiniment que ce moment arrive ? Je l'embrassai profondément et passionnément, puis la relâchai pour nettoyer tendrement son corps et effacer les traces de nos ébats amoureux. Évidemment, pendant ce temps-là, mon corps commença à réagir... à nouveau.

"Sortons de là, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de réellement stupide," murmurai-je en arrêtant l'eau.

En sortant de la douche, il me vint à l'esprit que la taille du réservoir d'eau chaude de l'hôtel justifiait parfaitement la somme exorbitante que j'avais dû payer pour cette suite – peu, en fait – mais tout de même le double du prix normal. Je pouvais tout à fait me voir devenir un client régulier ici. Pendant ce temps, le Monstre lécha la pointe de plomb d'un crayon avant de déposer un chèque conséquent dans une boite à côté d'une liste apparemment sans fin de mots qu'on ne pouvait pas définir.

Nous prîmes le petit déjeuner, ou plutôt le brunch, en fait, en admirant la vue fabuleuse que l'on avait depuis la fenêtre. Je tentai désespérément de garder mes états d'âme au beau fixe, mais la pensée d'être à nouveau séparée d'elle dans quelques heures commençait à peser lourdement sur moi. Rassembler nos quelques affaires et se préparer à quitter cet endroit était encore plus démoralisant. Je jetai à la suite, soudain devenue mon endroit préféré à la surface de cette planète, un long regard avant de quitter la chambre.

Il était plus de 14 h lorsque je déposai Bella chez elle.

"Est-ce que je te verrai ce soir ?" demandai-je découragé, connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

"Je pense vraiment que je dois passer un peu de temps avec Charlie," répondit Bella tristement.

J'acquiesçai, l'air sinistre, essayant de repousser le sentiment de regret qui s'installait en moi. J'avais honnêtement envie de pleurer. Devoir me séparer d'elle, après avoir passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie, était douloureux à l'extrême. Elle était mienne, à présent, pourquoi devrais-je avoir à la rendre ? Ce n'était pas juste... J'aidai Bella à sortir de la voiture et l'embrassai tendrement, puis je regardai sa silhouette s'éloigner de moi, tandis qu'elle approchait de sa porte d'entrée.

Le Monstre, refusant de se laisser dissuader, sortit d'on ne sait où une valise pleine de vêtements et marcha avec détermination aux côtés de Bella, puis entra dans la maison.

Après être retourné chez moi, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, réfléchissant à combien notre nuit avait été réellement merveilleuse et regrettant profondément la perte de la compagnie de Bella. Je tentais désespérément de penser à des moyens pour que nous soyons réunis tous les deux, sachant que le mariage était la seule réponse valable et, sur l'instant, cela serait inacceptable pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi. Si seulement il existait une solution pour régler le problème ?

Mon désespoir était tel que j'envisageai sérieusement différents scénarios pour arriver à mes fins. Peut-être y avait-il la possibilité de faire disparaître la pilule contraceptive de Bella ? Je soupirai, sachant que je serais incapable de lui faire ça. L'idée que Bella porte mon enfant était extraordinaire, elle était même magique, mais pas pour l'instant, et définitivement, pas pour des raisons aussi mesquines. Je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour que Charlie nous découvre dans une position compromettante ? Je laissai mon imagination courir dans ce sens, ce qui aboutissait à des visions délicieuses de Charlie nous surprenant en pleine action, sortant son flingue et nous poussant sommairement devant un prêtre. Dieu, est-ce que ça ne serait pas un truc super ?

Des idées telles que celle-ci emplissaient mon cerveau, jusqu'à ce que finalement, je hoche la tête, encore las de mon... manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente. Des rêves de Bella en longue robe blanche, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, emplirent ma tête, jusqu'à ce que, je ne sais pour quelle raison, il se mit à pleuvoir, et la pluie se changea en eau chaude qui cascadait une pomme de douche énorme, et soudain, Bella était nue et penchée contre le mur de la douche, et... ben, vous connaissez la suite, je suppose.

Je pris conscience d'une douleur lancinante. Ma queue me réveilla, une fois de plus. Je transpirais et étais affublé une gaule massive comprimée inconfortablement dans mon jeans. Une... douche semblait nécessaire, en dépit de la sensibilité de certaines parties de mon corps. Et quelle ironie de se branler sous la douche, pendant que je me remémorais d'avoir baisé Bella sous la douche, ce que je fus amené à faire parce que j'avais fantasmé sur le fait de la prendre sous la douche tellement de fois... Je veux dire... bref, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. On aurait dit que j'avais créé un mouvement perpétuel, un de ceux qui n'avait aucune possibilité de résolution. Cela demanderait l'investissement d'une vie complète pour découvrir une solution adéquate à ce problème, et il me faudrait y réfléchir avec jubilation.

Le Monstre eut un sourire diabolique.


	23. Chapter 23

MD 23

A la minute où je vis Bella, le matin suivant, je sentis la différence. Tout semblait différent. Le monde entier semblait différent. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment identifier ce que c'était, mais je pouvais le sentir.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle soit mienne à présent, et que je le savais et qu'elle le savait et que, à la façon dont nous agissions, bientôt tout le monde le saurait aussi.

Nous n'échangeâmes même pas un seul mot après qu'elle m'eut ouvert la porte. Je l'embrassai passionnément et la tins serrée contre moi durant une longue minute, retrouvant le sentiment d'harmonie qui prenait toujours place entre nous dans ces moments-là le monde à nouveau se déplaçait sur son axe. L'arrêt de toute anxiété qui s'était installée et le sentiment de joie pure que je ressentais lorsque je la voyais, lorsque je la tenais contre moi, lorsque je l'embrassais, ne cessaient jamais de m'émerveiller. La période de temps entre laquelle je la déposais chez elle en fin d'après-midi ou début de soirée, jusqu'à ce que je la revoie le lendemain matin, semblait vide et sans intérêt. Enfin, à part les moments que je passais à… heu… penser à elle.

Nous gardâmes le silence, même sur le chemin de l'école, même si nous étions tous les deux affublés de stupides sourires qui voulaient tout dire. Même le Monstre avait l'air complètement idiot, étalé sur les genoux de Bella, lui faisant les yeux doux et lui envoyant des baisers. Arrivés devant sa salle de classe, je repoussai ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son cou et l'embrassai doucement. Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa fut si amoureux et si foutrement invitant, que je faillis presque l'attraper et quitter le bâtiment.

Au lieu de ça, je fis machine arrière avant de succomber à la tentation, laissant le Monstre déchiré d'indécision au milieu du couloir.

Nous échangeâmes les premiers mots de la journée à la cafétéria.

« Je pensais que tu aurais voulu sortir… à l'heure du déjeuner aujourd'hui, » m'informa Bella.

« En effet, » admis-je embarrassé. « Mais après avoir été une si insatiable brute hier, j'ai pensé que tu serais trop éprouvée physiquement. J'essayais d'être prévenant. »

« Bon, alors essaye donc d'être moins prévenant demain, » rit Bella.

Le sourire que je lui envoyai en réponse illumina la salle de la cafèt.

« Je combattrai donc ce sentiment, même si ça doit me tuer, » promis- je.

Je remarquai à nouveau, après déjeuner, alors que nous nous rendions en biologie, que cela nous semblait tellement naturel de marcher bras-dessus-bras-dessous le long du couloir, ignorant les regards inévitables que nous attirions sur nous. Alors que je ne voyais qu'elle pendant que nous marchions, je la retrouvais à lever les yeux sur moi tout aussi amoureusement, je plantais alors un baiser dans son cou ou sur sa joue ou derrière son oreille, et cela m'enchantait délicieusement de ressentir sa réponse à peine perceptible. Il y avait un nouveau sens de justesse qui s'était installé en moi en étant avec Bella, peut-être un sentiment de permanence, de certitude que personne jamais ne pourra nous séparer.

Est-ce que cela contribua à ma complaisance envers James ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais pendant l'inévitable session d'après les cours à la bibliothèque, cet après-midi-là, j'admis que je vis la tension s'accroître dans sa façon d'être. Ses regards lancés dans ma direction augmentèrent en nombre et en intensité, et parfois, je pensais même y déceler une hostilité non déguisée. Et même si les coups d'œil qu'il adressait à Bella pouvaient être décrits comme affamés, mon sentiment de sécurité tout nouvellement trouvé me berçait d'un contentement béat. Le Monstre ne se laissa cependant jamais leurrer…

Je déposai Bella chez elle après l'école, attendant avec impatience le jour où ce foutu projet serait terminé pour que tout son temps m'appartienne à nouveau. James était le moindre de mes soucis lorsque j'arrivai chez moi. Au lieu de ça, la première chose que je fis fut de passer du temps à… travailler… sur les différentes variantes possible durant notre excursion de demain, à l'heure du déjeuner. J'attendais le jour suivant avec plus d'impatience que je ne pourrais le dire.

J'accompagnai Bella jusqu'à son premier cours de la journée, murmurant à son oreille :

« Je te verrai au déjeuner. »

Le regard qu'elle me lança lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire un signe de la main me donna envie de retourner la rejoindre. Le temps tira en longueur toute la matinée. Quand la quatrième heure de cours se termina, finalement, je courus pratiquement vers la classe de Bella. Sans surprise, James discutait avec Bella qui me sourit, l'air soulagé de me voir, aussitôt que j'apparus, et elle rassembla ses affaires. Le Monstre envoya un ricanement vicieux en direction de James et, anxieux de quitter les lieux au plus vite, stupidement, je l'ignorai.

Bella et moi sautâmes dans la Volvo, presque étourdis d'anticipation. Après avoir démarré la voiture et être sortis du parking, je tendis à Bella un sachet de papier Kraft, qu'elle accepta avec une mine interrogative.

« Tu as ramené un casse-croûte ? » Demanda-t-elle amusée, en trouvant les sandwiches, les pommes et les barres Granola que j'avais rassemblés ce matin.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim, » admis-je.

Je voulais pouvoir prendre soin d'elle pour toujours, alors préparer de quoi déjeuner était seulement un petit aperçu de ce désir.

« Il y a d'autres sortes de faim, » me taquina-t-elle, et sa voix envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'accélérai l'allure de la voiture. Le Monstre, la tête penchée à la fenêtre, cherchait impatiemment à retrouver notre petit coin habituel.

En y arrivant, nous nous déplaçâmes sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Quoi que je me posais la question de savoir si c'était vraiment une amélioration. Je me réprimandai à nouveau pour mon choix de véhicule. J'avais été tellement obnubilé par le côté performance que je n'avais pas du tout réfléchi à mes capacités à y faire moi-même des performances. Enfin, pas que j'y aurais pensé, à l'époque. Merci mon Dieu, heureusement que je n'avais pas acheté la Mini…

Bon, clairement, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix pour Bella que de chevaucher mes cuisses. C'était la seule configuration possible pour que ça marche. N'ayant pas trop de temps à perdre, je tendis les mains sous sa jupe, tandis que Bella, assise à côté de moi, retirait sa culotte, la balançant ensuite sur le siège avant. Puis, il m'apparut soudainement que je devrais probablement commencer par l'embrasser. A l'évidence, il fallait que je m'applique mieux à contrôler mes besoins bestiaux.

« Allez, viens mon amour, grimpe sur mes genoux, » l'encourageai-je.

Je mis mes mains sur la taille de Bella et l'attirai au-dessus de moi, l'installant sur mes jambes. Avec les siennes de chaque côté des miennes, sa jupe remontait jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, et je la repoussai encore plus haut, mes mains caressant avec légèreté sa peau si douce jusqu'à son petit cul tellement adorable. Déplaçant une main sur sa nuque, je l'attirai encore plus vers moi, l'embrassant sans relâche, tandis que mon autre main tirait sur son t-shirt pour le faire sortir de la ceinture de sa jupe. Je me faufilai sous son t-shirt pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge - j'utilisai avec sagesse mes deux mains cette fois-ci. Je trouvai ses seins. Je grondai contre la bouche de Bella, pendant que je les triturais avec enthousiasme.

Je capturai ses tétons entre mes pouces et mes index, pinçant et roulant les pointes si sensibles jusqu'à ce que Bella rompe notre baiser, jette sa tête en arrière et gémisse tout haut. Je me sentais frustré d'avoir cette épaisseur de tissu entre nous. Je voulais autant voir que toucher ses seins délectables, mais j'étais réticent à lui retirer ses vêtements si ça n'était pas nécessaire, étant donné notre situation. Finalement, je fis passer son soutien-gorge par-dessus sa tête pour ne plus l'avoir dans le chemin, et j'eus le bénéfice supplémentaire de pouvoir faire tenir son t-shirt tout seul en dégageant tout le devant de son corps. A présent, ma bouche pouvait prendre le relais et prendre place où étaient mes mains juste avant.

J'ajustai quelque peu notre position de manière à ce que les seins de Bella se retrouvent pratiquement suspendus juste devant mon visage. Putain, parfait ! Je me mis à taquiner ses mamelons tour à tour avec ma langue et mes lèvres, tandis que j'abaissais ma main plus vers le bas, vers… un endroit plus intriguant. Le fait est que, depuis l'instant où elle avait retiré sa culotte, l'idée de ses atouts… nus, vulnérables et aisément accessibles, ses jambes déjà écartées de chaque côté de moi, avait été une constante brûlante dans mon cerveau. Lorsque mes doigts atteignirent sa chair féminine, déjà sacrément mouillée, je me remis à grogner. Bella était prête pour moi…

Cependant, je continuai de la titiller, aimant entendre les sons d'abandon qu'elle émettait, voir les soubresauts involontaires de son corps, me vautrant dans le pouvoir que j'avais sur elle. Lorsqu'elle commença à faire des petits mouvements d'avant en arrière avec ses hanches, je ne pouvais plus remettre à plus tard. Il en résulta quelques instants à faire se déplacer nos corps et à tâtonner bizarrement afin de me débarrasser de mon jeans, mais finalement, j'y réussis.

Bella fut surprise lorsque je produisis un préservatif.

« Tu as décidé qu'on en avait besoin quand même ? » S'enquit-elle, un air confus sur le visage. « Il n'y a aucun risque d'avoir une MST, tu sais. Enfin, en tout cas, si nous sommes tous les deux dignes de foi et fidèles. »

Je pouvais discerner de l'inquiétude dans son regard, comme une question non formulée.

« Non, non Bella, ce n'est pas ça. Bien sûr que je te suis fidèle, tu es la seule que je veux, que je veux à jamais, » me hâtai-je de rassurer son inhabituelle démonstration d'insécurité. « C'est juste… que j'avais pensé… que ça serait moins sale comme ça, » expliquai-je. « C'est pas comme si on avait une douche à portée de la main. »

« Oh ! Bien pensé. » Le soulagement était évident dans son regard. « Je vois que tu y a mis de la réflexion. Tu penses à tout. »

Elle sourit radieusement et embrassa ma joue en signe d'appréciation, apaisant ainsi mon embarras, oui, d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi à ce scénario-là.

Le Monstre, empoignant la culotte de Bella d'une main, me fit signe le pouce en l'air de l'autre main. Je m'arrangeai pour enfiler ce foutu truc correctement, plutôt bien je pense, pour une première fois. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas sortir de Saint Cyr pour y arriver, pas vrai ? Il est vrai que je m'étais parfaitement préparé pour le décollage.

Bella remua de manière appropriée avant de venir s'abaisser lentement sur ma longueur rigide. Oh Mon Dieu…

Autant j'aimais la dominer et contrôler nos rencontres sexuelles, il s'avérait que c'était un changement rafraîchissant que de laisser Bella prendre les rênes. En fait, j'avais juste à être assis là, à apprécier, ce qui était assurément le cas, à la fois les sensations et la vision que j'avais d'elle qui chevauchait ma queue, ses seins fabuleux qui tressautaient, ses gémissements et pleurnichements emplissant la voiture. Putain, c'était extraordinaire !

J'étais totalement hypnotisé par elle. La voir ainsi s'abandonner complètement dans l'instant présent, diverses parties excitantes de son corps offertes à ma vue pour plus de… titillation, tandis qu'en même temps, je ressentais le délice incroyable de ses parois internes qui massaient ma bite continuellement, tout cela semblait accroître grandement le plaisir que je dégustais en dépit du préservatif. Cette position était définitivement un must à rééditer.

Bella se pencha plus vers moi, augmentant notre contact, et je me demandai si peut-être je ne devrais pas l'aider. Mais honnêtement, je n'étais pas pressé du tout que tout cela s'arrête, alors je continuai à la laisser diriger nos mouvements, me contentant de tenir la distance le plus longtemps possible, parfaitement heureux de caresser ses délicieuses courbes pendant qu'elle se balançait régulièrement contre moi. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles moi aussi je me laissai simplement aller à vivre de merveilleux moments, son rythme s'accéléra pendant un court instant, avant que son corps ne se tende entre mes bras et que ses parois internes n'étreignent ma bite. Finalement, je pouvais me laisser aller, agrippant durement les chairs des courbes de ses fesses pour la maintenir contre moi, tandis que je poussai un cri de délivrance.

Woaw, pas de doute, putain, ça avait été spectaculaire ! Le Monstre s'écroula sur le siège avant, s'éventant lui-même furieusement.

Entre-temps, Bella s'était pratiquement désintégrée au-dessus de moi, et je la tins tranquillement contre moi durant quelques minutes, caressant ses cheveux et déposant des tendres baisers ici et là, comme j'aimais le faire dans ces moments-là.

Lorsque sa respiration revint à la normale, elle me regarda, paraissant étrangement timide sur l'instant, avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou et de murmurer doucement mon prénom.

« Edward, » souffla-t-elle, exerçant son pouvoir sur moi avec ce simple mot. Cela n'appelait pas de réponse de ma part, pourtant, je lui répondis quand même.

« Oui, mon amour ». Ce n'était pas une réponse, mais une affirmation.

Nous allions être à court de temps si nous ne voulions pas être en retard. Donc je me débarrassai du préservatif, en espérant qu'il y aurait très vite un véritable amoncellement à cet endroit. Nous ajustâmes nos vêtements et retournâmes à l'école, et notre nouvelle habitude était ainsi instituée.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, nous disparûmes ainsi ensemble à l'heure du déjeuner, explorant nos nouvelles capacités. Bella apprit quels mouvements lui apportaient le plus de plaisir. C'était plus simple pour moi, le seul ajustement que je fis, fut de porter une chemise à boutons, de manière à ce que je puisse l'ouvrir et expérimenter la pleine mesure du plaisir à sentir ses seins se balancer contre ma poitrine nue.

Très vite, Emmett ne manqua pas une opportunité de me taquiner.

« Tu t'amaigris, Edward. Peut-être que tu devrais manger plus, » plaisantait-il avec lubricité au sujet de notre absence continuelle de la cafétéria, ajoutant parfois d'autres commentaires tout aussi peu intelligents.

Finalement, je le menaçai de dévoiler à Rose tout son historique de navigation internet, sachant qu'il était blindé de sites porno. Ça lui fit la fermer. Le Monstre ricanait avec mépris. Non, je ne laisserai rien percer la parfaite bulle de joie dans laquelle je résidais gaiement et avec insouciance.

Le mercredi, après les cours, une rencontre avec James n'ayant pas été estimée nécessaire, je pris Alice avec nous chez Bella, pour qu'elle puisse faire sa supplique habituelle à Charlie, pour une visite nocturne le vendredi suivant. J'avais appris que mes frère et sœur se rendaient à Seattle après l'école, et j'avais décliné leur offre de me joindre à eux, après avoir découvert que mes parents avaient des projets pour sortir eux aussi.

L'idée d'être seul avec Bella chez moi était une opportunité trop attirante pour l'ignorer. Le sexe sur le siège arrière de ma voiture était super, mais ça me manquait d'être au-dessus de Bella, de l'avoir à ma merci. Le Monstre s'agitait dans tous les sens anxieusement, pendant qu'Alice faisait opérer sa magie persuasive, et il jeta des confettis partout avec allégresse, lorsque Charlie donna son accord.

Je tentai de cacher mon excitation, plaquant rapidement un livre sur mon visage et arborant une expression de haute concentration.

Jeudi apporta encore plus de merveilleux sexe à l'heure du déjeuner, et des nouvelles également. Le projet infernal serait terminé vendredi et rendu à l'enseignant cet après-midi-là. Bien que l'année scolaire soit virtuellement terminée, il était toujours réconfortant de savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas la moindre raison de supporter la présence de James dans nos vies après demain. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire dorénavant ne pourra m'ennuyer, à présent, alors que j'attendais avec une calme patience et pour la dernière fois, que ces deux-là terminent enfin leur travail. Cependant, le Monstre continuait à lancer des regards suspicieux dans la direction de James.

Sachant que nous aurions pour nous toute la soirée, nous fîmes l'impasse sur notre… escapade dans la nature le vendredi à midi et prîmes notre déjeuner en compagnie de mes frère et sœur. J'adressai un regard mauvais à Emmett, le défiant d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser quelque insanité crue en émerger. Mais les autres étaient tellement accaparés par leur prochain projet de virée shopping à Seattle et par le nouveau restaurant qu'ils voulaient essayer, qu'ils ne nous accordèrent pas la moindre attention. Je ressentais un frisson familier d'excitation qui prenait place en moi à chaque fois que je pensais à notre prochaine soirée privée, seuls à la maison. Alors, mes pensées étaient ailleurs et je manquai complètement de remarquer la menace qui se développait devant moi.

Le premier indice du désastre me frappa alors que j'attendais devant les portes de la salle de gym, que Bella sorte de son cours. Et je continuai d'attendre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en retard auparavant et au bout d'un moment, je réalisai que personne ne sortait du gymnase. Je commençais à me demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Est-ce les élèves étaient retenus plus tard pour une quelconque raison ? Cela me rendit vraiment, et irrationnellement, nerveux.

Malgré qu'en aucune circonstance normale je ne lui aurais adressé la parole, le désespoir me fit héler Mike Newton lorsque celui-ci émergea finalement de la salle de gym. Je ne m'embarrassai pas de plaisanteries, mais lui demandai directement : « As-tu vu Bella ? »

Il me sourit sarcastiquement, ressentant sans aucun doute mon anxiété, avant de répondre.

« La classe s'est terminée plus tôt aujourd'hui, Cullen. Je suis resté plus tard parce que j'avais à parler au coach, mais tout le monde est déjà parti depuis un bon moment. Peut-être qu'elle est rentrée avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Ajouta-t-il avec une joie pas du tout nécessaire.

« Depuis combien de temps la classe est-elle terminée ? » Demandai-je d'urgence.

« J'en sais rien, depuis peut-être 20 minutes, » répondit-il maussade.

Merde ! Consultant ma montre, je réalisai que ça faisait bien plutôt plus de 30 minutes à présent. D'accord, il fallait juste que je me calme. Ils étaient sans doute déjà à la bibliothèque. Je me rendis dans cette direction.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une minute pour me rendre compte que la bibliothèque était complètement vide. On était vendredi après-midi, et même les fayots les plus dédiés à l'école étaient rentrés chez eux. Mais par l'enfer, où pouvait bien être Bella ? Mon niveau d'inquiétude gagna quelques crans. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle attende près de ma voiture ?

Je revins sur mes pas, pour sortir de l'établissement. Je n'eus pas à aller bien loin pour que la Volvo entre dans ma ligne de vision. Et Bella n'était pas là.

A présent, la panique s'installait en moi. Où pouvait-elle être ? Je me tenais là, comme un imbécile, essayant de penser à ce que je devais faire maintenant. Je sursautai quand j'entendis une voix féminine appeler mon prénom, un air de soulagement me parcourut tandis que je me retournai.

Ce n'était pas Bella. Angela s'approcha de moi avec un sourire agréable.

« Salut Edward ! »

« Salut Angela. Est-ce que tu as vu Bella ? » Demandai-je alors que la panique faisait son grand retour.

« Oui, je l'ai vue à la bibliothèque pendant la dernière heure. Je suppose que son cours de gym c'est terminé plus tôt. En tout cas, elle m'a demandé de te donner cette note, mais j'ai eu du mal à te trouver, » expliqua-t-elle en me tendant un morceau de papier.

Une note ? Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Je me saisis du papier et le dépliai rapidement, extrêmement anxieux d'en découvrir le contenu.

_Edward,_

_Comme tu le sais, James et moi devons boucler notre projet aujourd'hui. Le cour de gym s'est terminé plus tôt, alors on est allés à la bibliothèque utiliser l'imprimante de la salle informatique… Malheureusement, nous avons vraiment besoin d'une imprimante couleur et la seule disponible est hors service. James en a une chez lui, donc on y va pour imprimer là-bas. Je devrais être de retour dans pas très longtemps et ce damné projet sera enfin fini. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Bella_

_P.S. Ne t'inquiète pas, James m'a assurée que sa mère serait à la maison. Je l'ai même entendu lui parler au téléphone._

Je lus la note deux fois, puis dévisageai Angela, confus et effrayé. Est-ce que sa mère serait vraiment là ? Est-ce que James tenterait quelque chose ?

_Évidemment qu'il tentera quelque chose, espèce d'idiot !_ Hurla le Monstre, rendu hors de lui par la rage.

« Edward ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'enquit Angela.

« Je... je ne sais pas, Angela. Bella est allée chez James pour imprimer leur rapport. Elle sait que je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Mais elle dit que sa mère sera à la maison, alors je suppose... »

Angela me coupa court :

« Edward, James ne vit pas avec ses parents. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandai-je stupidement.

« Et bien, ils vivent quelque part ailleurs... au sud de Seattle, je crois. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas déménager, alors ils ont juste loué une maison pour que James termine son année scolaire. Beaucoup de gens y vont le week-end. Il y a toujours des fêtes. » Voyant mon visage défait, elle ajouta : « Je ne sais pas, je suppose que sa mère peut y passer parfois pour une visite ou autre chose... »

Sa voix s'estompait alors qu'elle-même se rendait compte de la vacuité de son assertion.

« Où est-ce, Angela ? Où vit-il ? » Demandai-je.

« Je... je ne sais pas, Edward ! Je n'irai jamais à une de ses sauteries. J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est en dehors de la ville, » ajouta-t- elle impuissante. « Tu crois que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je me fais du souci. Je n'ai jamais aimé la façon dont il la regarde, mais Bella a toujours rejeté mes inquiétudes. Et à présent, on dirait bien qu'il lui a menti au sujet de la présence de sa mère, peut-être dans le but de pousser Bella à venir avec lui. Il faut juste que je la retrouve, Angela. »

Je restai là un moment, tentant désespérément de penser à ce que je devais faire. Qui saurait me dire où il vit ? L'école était virtuellement déserte à cette heure-ci. A qui pourrais-je demander ? L'inspiration me frappa. Il y avait une personne qui était certaine de connaître cette information, et je me précipitai vers les bureaux, plantant Angela qui resta là à me fixer.

Je m'arrêtai devant le bureau pour me calmer un peu, réalisant que quelque soit l'histoire que j'allais raconter, elle ne serait pas crédible si j'étais en état de panique. Je regardai par la fenêtre de la porte et vis Madame Cope qui rassemblait ses affaires, se préparant à partir. J'étais arrivé juste à temps.

« Bonjour, Madame Cope, » dis-je en entrant dans le bureau avec mon plus beau sourire de gagnant.

« Oh, heu, salut Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix tremblait de nervosité. Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que cette vieille vache en avait aussi après moi.

« C'est un peu idiot, Madame Cope. Bella m'a demandé de passer la chercher chez James et elle a oublié de me donner son adresse, » expliquai-je, en lui montrant vaguement le petit mot en guise de preuve. « Puisqu'il est nouveau en ville, et que je ne sais pas où il vit, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Nous ne sommes pas supposés faire ça, Edward, » chuchota-t- elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

« Oh, je sais, Madame Cope. Mais je n'ai pas non plus son numéro de téléphone, et j'ai bien peur que Bella ne s'inquiète à mon sujet si je ne vais pas la chercher bientôt, » balançai-je en y mettant tout mon charme. Baissant la voix, je murmurai d'un air conspirateur : « Personne ne le saura, je ne dirai jamais un mot. Je considèrerais cela comme une immense faveur personnelle. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, espérant que l'envie que j'avais de lui serrer le cou n'était pas trop évidente.

« Oh, d'accord Edward. Laisse-moi juste jeter un coup d'œil rapide,» accepta-t-elle, se dirigeant vers l'armoire à dossiers et feuilletant lesdits dossiers avec une lenteur exaspérante et douloureuse.

Mes doigts tambourinèrent nerveusement sur le comptoir pendant un moment avant que je puisse retrouver ma maîtrise. Le Monstre parcourait le sol avec agitation, en levant son poing de temps en temps en l'air et le secouant à l'attention de quelqu' adversaire invisible.

Madame Cope retira un dossier d'un tiroir, traina les pieds jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa sur son siège. Puis elle prit un bout de papier pour y écrire l'information dont j'avais besoin. Seigneur, est-ce qu'elle allait le graver dans la pierre ? J'aurais déjà eu le temps de recopier tout le putain de bottin pendant ce temps-là...

Finalement, elle leva la main pour m'offrir le bout de papier. Je parvins tout juste à ne pas lui arracher de la main, mais la rapidité de mon geste lui fit quand même marquer une pause. Je me dépêchai de rattraper le coup.

« Merci, Madame Cope, vous me sauvez la vie. »

Vous n'avez pas idée...

« C'est en direction de la route 101, Edward, juste à la fin de la rue Andersonville, » murmura-t-elle, en me reluquant d'une manière qui me donna envie de mettre mes mains pour me couvrir comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de vigne.

Je m'arrangeai pour lui envoyer un rapide sourire et me dépêchai de quitter son bureau, piquant immédiatement un sprint dès que j'eus passé la porte. Angela attendait auprès de ma voiture.

« Tu as réussi à l'avoir ? » Cria-t-elle dès qu'elle m'aperçut.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, trop essoufflé pour répondre.

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda-t-elle de bonne grâce.

« Angela, est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Juste au cas où Bella reviendrait ? Je t'appellerai si... quand je la retrouverai, » ajoutai-je, haletant d'effort et d'inquiétude.

Rapide à capter, Angela gribouilla son numéro de portable sur un bout de papier et me le tendit.

« Appelle-moi. Je vais attendre. »

Je sautai dans ma voiture et m'arrachai de ma place de parking, rendu imprudent par le désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle allée avec lui ? J'étais en mode panique complète à présent, ma bouche sèche comme la poussière et mes mains tremblantes. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon ventre se tordait de peur. S'il touchait seulement un seul de ses cheveux, putain, j'allais le tuer.

Le Monstre, chevauchant un fusil de chasse, brandit une hache d'allure terrifiante et m'adressa un sourire absolument diabolique.


	24. Chapter 24

***MD 24***

Je conduisis comme un malade, tandis que le Monstre brandissait sa hache. Mes pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, j'étais effrayé par le désastre potentiel que la situation représentait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella était-elle partie avec James ? Alors qu'elle savait que j'avais des soupçons sur lui. Et elle m'avait promis de ne jamais rester seule avec lui. Même si sa mère était là – une circonstance improbable – elle était partie seule avec lui en voiture. Et cette pensée me fit marquer une pause...

Et si elle avait voulu se retrouver seule avec lui ? C'était une idée horrible, un concept terrifiant, et je l'écartai immédiatement. Mais alors que je roulais comme un possédé, cette idée refusait de se dissiper totalement. Non, Bella ne me ferait jamais ça. Elle m'aimait complètement. Mais alors, pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans cette position ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait jamais démontré d'aucune façon qu'elle avait un quelconque intérêt pour James. Mais pourquoi alors, les autres pouvaient-ils penser le contraire ? Même s'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de crétins invétérés. Non, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Pourtant, est-ce que mes propres sœurs ne trouvaient pas James attirant ? Peut-être avais-je manqué quelque chose qui était évident pour les autres ?

Une nouvelle peur s'insinuait en moi, se mêlant à mes craintes initiales. J'avais cru me précipiter à la rescousse de Bella, ou au moins, lui offrir une porte de sortie plus aisée de ce qui pourrait être une situation inconfortable pour elle. Je devais à présent considérer la possibilité que ma soudaine apparition lui serait plutôt gênante, voire même carrément embarrassante. Je ressentis un sentiment écrasant de mal au cœur à la moindre possibilité que cette idée soit vraie. Le Monstre avait l'air saisi d'horreur.

NON ! Non, non, non, putain, hors de question ! Je n'accepterai pas ça. Je ne devais pas laisser la peur alimenter la flamme des insécurités grandissantes dans mon esprit. Mais en atteignant la rue Andersonville, je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de prendre en compte ce scénario, aussi indésirable soit-il, et mon intention originelle de défoncer immédiatement la porte tel un archange de vengeance devait laisser la place à de plus grandes précautions. Je me garai finalement devant la maison entourée de barrières de James, je marquai une pause durant un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration tremblante dans le vain but de me calmer. Qu'allais-je trouver là ?

Me sentant comme un pervers, j'approchai lentement de la baie vitrée située à l'avant de la maison. Le Monstre s'avançait sur la pointe des pieds à mes côtés. Les doubles rideaux étaient tirés à l'intérieur, mais ils étaient suffisamment entrouverts pour que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil, sans me faire remarquer. Je plissai les yeux de concentration et mon cœur s'arrêta.

Ils étaient sur le canapé, James allongé sur Bella. Il semblait qu'ils étaient engagés dans une session de pelotage plutôt chaude. Avec le visage de James plaqué contre le cou de Bella, je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression qu'elle arborait, et j'enregistrai consciencieusement le tout petit avantage de ne pas avoir à constater la passion qui devait animer les traits de son visage. Mais c'était vraiment le seul lambeau ténu de soulagement auquel je pouvais me raccrocher alors que je voyais mon monde s'effondrer devant moi.

Voir la main de James commencer à ramper le long de la cuisse de Bella et approcher du bord de sa jupe, il fallut que je m'appuie de tout mon poids contre le pilier de la baie vitrée et que je me penche en avant, me sentant mal jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de ça. Le Monstre s'effondra sur lui-même comme un tas, geignant et agrippant sa hache inutile.

Poussé par quelque réflexe masochiste, je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre une dernière fois avant de me détourner pour quitter les lieux. En faisant cela, je surpris un mouvement infime du coin de l'œil, le visage de Bella se tourna dans ma direction, et instantanément, tout changea.

Son visage ne reflétait en rien la passion ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de peur et de colère, sa charmante bouche tordue de dégoût. Ce n'était pas du désir, mais de la répulsion qui s'étalait sur tout son visage. Je réalisai alors que la main visible de Bella n'était pas agrippée à l'épaule de James pour l'attirer contre elle, mais était placée là pour mettre de la distance, à l'évidence elle essayait de le repousser d'elle. Tout doute qui aurait pu subsister se dissipa immédiatement lorsque je remarquai une larme qui s'échappait du coin de l'œil de Bella. Le Monstre et moi nous jetâmes dans l'action.

Courant vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, dans l'intention de la faire voler en éclats si nécessaire, je fonçais contre avec mon épaule pendant qu'en même temps, je tournais la poignée. Par chance, je suppose, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, quoi que, pas génial pour moi, car je m'écroulai presque en entrant dans la pièce, avec toute la lourdeur d'un babouin ivre. Le Monstre pas mieux que moi, vola au travers de la porte derrière moi et trébucha sans grâce sur le manche de sa hache. En dépit de cette entrée moins discrète qu'impressionnante, cependant, ni James ni Bella ne m'avaient apparemment entendu, au milieu du concert de protestation de Bella. J'étais déjà enragé, bien sûr, mais les exclamations de frayeur et de colère venant de Bella me rendirent carrément dingue.

« James, non ! J'ai dit NON ! » n'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter. « Arrête ça ! Lâche-moi, espèce de porc ! »

Apparemment, elle avait même pu aussi s'arranger pour lui faire mal, puisque je l'ai entendu grogner, d'une manière dont j'espérais que ce soit de la souffrance.

Je me précipitai sur le canapé, les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent premièrement sous le choc, et ensuite, se fermèrent de soulagement lorsqu'elle me vit. Sans mise en garde, j'attrapai l'arrière du col de la chemise de James et le tirai violemment vers le haut puis hors de portée du corps de Bella, le repoussant dans la direction opposée. Par chance, il reprit son équilibre sur la seule chaise qui composait le mobilier éparse de la pièce, et il se retourna pour me faire face, le choc outragé déformant son visage. Je considérai sa position avantageuse pour moi, de toute façon, étant donné que je voulais qu'il soit debout sur ses deux pieds pour ce que je prévoyais de lui faire.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Toi, espèce de fils de pute, » jurai-je en le menaçant, « tu avais planifié ça depuis le début, sale bâtard. »

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps, traversant la pièce en trois enjambées, je lui mis mon poing dans la gueule. Mon cerveau enregistra à peine la douleur dans ma main, ainsi qu'un hoquet de surprise de la part de Bella, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient me réfréner. L'impact de mon coup renvoya violemment James en arrière, s'affaler à nouveau sur la chaise, un autre avantage pour moi. De cette manière, je n'avais pas besoin de le ramasser par terre pour lui en remettre une, ce que j'avais bien l'intention de refaire.

James se tenait le côté du visage et avait déjà l'air bien amoché, mais je commençais seulement à m'échauffer. Il n'avait encore qu'à peine appris la leçon. Je le cueillis à nouveau par le col de sa chemise surpris qu'il me soit si facile de le soulever. Je lui inculquai un peu plus ma leçon tandis que je balançais mon bras en arrière pour lui en remettre une de plus.

« Quelle espèce d'enculé de taré tu es ? » Je lui écrasais à nouveau mon poing dans la figure. Et je le vis avec satisfaction s'écrouler encore une fois dans la chaise. « Debout, James ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » Insistai-je.

Son regard se dirigea sur le côté, il cherchait à l'évidence une échappatoire. Mais il ne bougea pas, et je le soulevai à nouveau par le col de sa chemise, qui commençait à se déchirer aux coutures. Le Monstre, qui avait peint son visage en bleu à un moment au milieu de tout ça, sautait sans arrêt balançant vicieusement sa hache en l'air en hurlant un quelconque chant de guerre primitif.

« Tu veux que je continue à te frapper, James ? » grondai-je.

« Non, » glapit-il comme un gamin effrayé et obstiné.

« Je suis pratiquement certain d'avoir aussi entendu la demoiselle dire « non ». Alors je pense que tu as besoin d'apprendre ce que c'est que de voir ses choix transgressés par quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus fort, » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Je lui mis un coup à l'estomac, cette fois-ci, épargnant à ma main l'impact avec sa mâchoire, et il se plia en deux sur la chaise, luttant pour respirer. Putain, c'était vraiment trop facile, mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'était qu'une lavette, pour couronner le tout.

Pendant que James cherchait à retrouver sa respiration, je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella. Merde, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur. Il fallait que je mette un terme à ce cirque.

Je tirai à nouveau James hors de la chaise, le fit légèrement pivoter et lui remis un coup au visage, juste pour une bonne mesure. Il trébucha en travers de la pièce, atterrit sur le cul et glissa sur un mètre. Je fondis sur lui le soulevant légèrement par le devant de sa chemise, et en crachant pratiquement sur lui, je lui assénai furieusement entre mes dents serrées :

« Ne reviens pas à l'école, James. En fait, quitte la ville ! Si jamais je te revois, je te botterai le cul. Si Bella pense seulement t'avoir entrevu en ville, je me ferai un plaisir de t'anéantir. Est-ce que tu me comprends, tête de nœud ? »

Il acquiesça légèrement tentant de s'éloigner de moi. Juste pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'en relever avant un moment, je lui mis mon pied sur les boules et appuyai de tout mon poids, exerçant une pression suffisante pour lui faire pousser un cri perçant et se recroqueviller sur lui-même sur le sol. Je m'éloignai, l'air dégoûté, laissant le Monstre faire le ménage.

M'arrêtant devant Bella, les mains sur mes hanches, j'inspirai une paire de gorgées d'air et baissai mon regard sur elle. Ses yeux étaient tout écarquillés, et elle s'étreignait de ses bras, s'agrippant à ses côtes. J'étais encore trop submergé par l'adrénaline pour être gentil.

« Où sont tes affaires ? » Demandai-je abrupt.

Elle baissa son regard et je vis son sac à dos gisant sur le sol. J'en attrapai la bandoulière, puis sa main, ayant sérieusement besoin de quitter les lieux. James continuait de gémir sur le sol, le Monstre lui grondait dessus en ajoutant de temps en temps un coup de pied ou deux.

C'est seulement en arrivant à la voiture que je ralentis l'allure, m'arrêtant complètement pour prendre Bella entre mes bras tremblants. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma poitrine et frotta son front entre les deux, semblant vouloir s'enfouir en moi. Je resserrai mon étreinte et fus finalement capable de m'adresser à elle sans colère.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demandai-je aussi doucement que je le pouvais en dépit des circonstances.

Le frottement de son front contre ma poitrine se fit dans un mouvement de haut en bas, mais elle ne parla pas. J'étais arrivé à temps, pas vrai ?

« Bella, » tentai-je plus doucement, « Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non, je vais bien, » murmura-t-elle se décidant enfin à lever les yeux sur moi. « En fait, les choses venaient tout juste de devenir plus... physiques**,** quelques minutes seulement avant que tu n'arrives. Le reste du temps, il essayait de faire fonctionner sa technique de séduction. C'était pathétique. »

Je me détendis un peu, alors, balayant ses cheveux hors de ses yeux. Ses bras entourèrent mon torse et elle m'étreignit fortement, son corps se relâchant de soulagement contre le mien.

Nous restâmes là pendant un moment, simplement à nous tenir l'un l'autre. Mais je me mis à me demander pourquoi je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me calmer. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que nous partions d'ici. J'aidai Bella à monter en voiture, jetant son barda sur le siège arrière. En m'installant au volant, je me posai une question.

« Ce putain de projet, tu en as terminé ? Ou bien as-tu besoin de retourner à l'école pour le rendre au prof ? » Je ne voulais pas que ses notes aient à souffrir de cet intermède malsain.

Bella trembla.

« Non, je l'enverrai par mail au professeur et lui ferai savoir que je lui donnerai la version papier lorsque l'imprimante sera remise en fonction. Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école. »

« Est-ce que tu veux aller à la maison, alors ? » Demandai-je.

« NON ! Je ne veux pas voir Charlie dans cet état et qu'il commence à me poser des questions. Je veux rester avec toi, » expliqua-t-elle. « Allons chez toi, comme nous l'avions prévu. »

Cette discussion sur l'école me rappela cette pauvre Angela, qui attendait de mes nouvelles. Je tendis mon téléphone à Bella, de même que le morceau de papier sur lequel Angela avait noté son numéro.

« Angela m'a trouvée quand j'étais quelque peu en état de panique. Elle attend à l'école pour être certaine que tu vas bien. Si tu ne veux pas l'appeler, je le ferai » offris-je.

Bella se retourna brusquement vers moi, soudainement affolée.

"Qui d'autre encore est au courant ?"

Je cessai mes activités, pivotant sur mon siège pour lui faire face.

"Personne, Bella, seulement Angela. Elle est inquiète, elle aussi, alors l'un de nous deux doit l'appeler pour lui assurer que tu vas bien. Tu sais qu'elle ne dira rien à personne si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Bella acquiesça, se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro tandis que je démarrai la voiture et quittai les lieux. J'enregistrai vaguement sa conversation avec Angela pendant que je prenais le chemin de la maison. Ma curiosité était titillée par quelque chose d'autre.

Un sentiment furieux me traversait, que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Cela devait être dû à l'adrénaline, suite au combat, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais participé à un vrai combat avant, alors je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'il fallait pour se remettre émotionnellement d'un tel engagement. Mais il y avait un genre d'excitation qui parcourait mon corps et qui s'accroissait de plus en plus, ce qui ne faisait aucun sens. J'aurais plutôt dû être de plus en plus calme, et non pas expérimenter une plus grande tension.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella et notai qu'elle frissonnait un peu. A présent que son appel téléphonique était terminé, je pris sa main dans ma mienne, la serrant doucement. Au prochain signal de stop, je pris un instant pour l'étudier, et soudainement, je sus ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je me sentais... tendu, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'adrénaline et tout à voir avec l'afflux de sang qui s'accumulait dans mes parties alors que je regardais Bella.

_Putain ! Cela ne devrait pas se produire !_ Et pourtant si. Je ne tremblais pas de fureur réprimée, je tremblais de besoin. Je pouvais seulement supposer qu'une quelconque réponse naturelle et primitive avait été déclenchée par la bagarre. J'avais mené cette bataille et gagné, et mon corps en déduisait automatiquement que le prix était à moi et que je méritais de l'emporter. C'était totalement ridicule et complètement indéniable. Et comme pour en faire la démonstration, le Monstre, le visage toujours bleu, matait Bella comme s'il voulait la dévorer.

Je tentai désespérément de garder mon esprit concentré sur ma conduite, mais ma... condition empirait à chaque instant. Et, Saint Christ, les effets visuels se mettaient en plus maintenant à alimenter les flammes. J'essayai de brider mes pensées, mais il semblait que j'étais complètement affaibli face à la nature puissante de ma programmation ancestrale. J'étais le vainqueur, mes gènes étaient supérieurs, et mon corps réclamait de pouvoir disperser sa semence pour le bénéfice de toute l'humanité.

Donc, autant je travaillais dessus pour l'empêcher, autant j'étais incapable d'arrêter les images qui m'envahissaient, dans lesquelles j'arrêtais la voiture au bord de la route, tirais Bella de son siège et la faisais se pencher sur le capot de la Volvo. Et, bien sûr, les images ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Ensuite, je lui balançais sa jupe par dessus le dos, j'arrachais sa culotte et j'introduisais ma queue rigide en elle par derrière, tandis que je la tenais fermement immobile contre la voiture, réclamant mon dû et ma récompense naturelle et ainsi j'assurais la continuité de l'espèce. C'était intenable !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, assise calmement à côté de moi, s'accrochant à ma main. C'était une erreur. Elle avait l'air si délicat, si vulnérable, putain tellement "prenable".

Il fallait que ça s'arrête. CELA devait s'arrêter. Je vénérais cette femme à côté de moi. Elle venait tout juste d'être malmenée contre sa volonté par ce trou du cul de James, et là, mes fantasmes étaient encore pires. J'étais encore plus un porc que James ! Le Monstre renifla à plusieurs reprises, puis couina.

A n'importe quel prix, il fallait que je reste éloigné de Bella, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Les sentiments que j'expérimentais en ce moment étaient bien plus intenses que ceux que j'avais vécus au plus haut du Plan RBS. En fait, je n'étais pas sûr de me rappeler l'avoir jamais désirée aussi désespérément auparavant.

Je me garai lentement devant ma maison, renâclant soudainement à entrer à l'intérieur. Bella me regarda, étonnée durant un instant, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Cela me fit bouger, et je sautai hors du véhicule pour en faire le tour et venir l'aider. Je la laissai s'avancer vers la maison, pendant que je récupérai son sac sur le siège arrière. De cette manière, j'évitais de la toucher, ou même de venir trop près d'elle, sur le chemin de la maison.

Je tergiversai à nouveau dans l'entrée, m'arrêtant pour prendre le temps d'ajuster mon jeans et de voir Bella s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Je laissai tomber son sac et pris une chaise qui était juste assez proche pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'élever la voix pour nous entendre. Bella me regarda d'un air interrogateur et je lui adressai un sourire tremblant.

"Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Bella ?" m'enquis-je dans une tentative de détourner son attention et de faire se dégonfler ma queue.

"Oui, je vais vraiment bien. Je me sens juste comme une imbécile. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?"

Elle avait l'air réellement consterné... putain, et tellement délicieuse. Mon pouls s'accéléra à la vue de l'adorable confusion qui peignait ses traits.

"Tu ne devrais pas te blâmer," lui conseillai-je. "Tout cela est entièrement du fait de James, et je le suspecte d'avoir essayé de trouver un moyen pour que tu sois seule depuis un bon moment déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, maintenant ?"

Elle prit un air un peu embarrassé.

"Il ne m'a pas vraiment touchée ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai même réussi à garder ma bouche complètement fermée. Mais, je me sens juste un peu... sale. Je pense que ça m'irait bien de prendre une douche."

Le Monstre, assis aux pieds de Bella, s'était considérablement ragaillardi, pendant que je réprimai un grognement.

Christ, elle avait utilisé le mot en "D". _Seigneur, aidez-moi _! Il fallait que je sois capable de me contenir. Il fallait que je sois capable de l'aider à traverser cela sans l'agresser. J'acquiesçai et me mis debout, me préparant à suivre Bella dans ma chambre, effrayé qu'elle ne réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas si je rôdai en bas.

_Je ne regarde pas son cul... je ne regarde pas son cul..._

Evidemment, mes yeux restèrent collés à son derrière tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers. Je m'étais mis à respirer plus fort, et ce n'était pas dû à l'effort. En arrivant à ma chambre, je m'effondrai sur le sofa et tentai de regarder n'importe où, sauf vers Bella. J'échouai.

Je la vis hausser un peu les épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, donnant à la porte une légère poussée de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit que partiellement close. _Merde ! Ferme cette putain de porte... Ferme cette putain de porte..._

Elle ne ferma pas cette putain de porte, laissant au Monstre toute la place qu'il fallait pour épier ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Et à moi. J'entraperçus un peu de membres nus et de douces courbes avant que la porte en verre dépoli de la douche ne se referme et que son corps ne devienne qu'un contour vague. Je fermai les yeux pour dissiper cette image qui fut immédiatement remplacée par d'autres encore plus bassement sexuelles.

Je m'avançai au bord du canapé, faisant reposer mes coudes sur mes genoux et laissant tomber mon visage entre mes mains. Comment cela pouvait-il bien m'arriver à moi ? Depuis le premier instant où je l'avais vue, l'apparence de vulnérabilité de Bella m'avait... attiré. Je dus reconnaître également que les attentions de James envers elle avaient toujours eu un effet indésirable sur moi, ajoutant un impérieux sentiment au besoin déjà très fort que j'avais de la réclamer comme mienne et de la posséder. Mais ça... ça, c'était au delà de tout ce que j'avais déjà expérimenté. L'énergie résiduelle du combat, lorsqu'elle était additionnée à mes pulsions pré-existantes, s'était apparemment transformée en une sorte d'instinct basique et sauvage pour affirmer ma volonté. Christ, j'en tremblais...

Je hissai ma carcasse hors du canapé, je me mis à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre tout en m'adressant à moi-même, et au Monstre, une leçon rigoureuse. Encore une fois. « _Bella en a assez vu pour la journée. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est que tu la tripotes en ce moment, aussi. Alors, détends-toi Edward ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu peux juste la prendre contre toi, être le petit ami qui l'aime et la soutient... _» Le Monstre émit un reniflement dubitatif.

Distrait comme je l'étais, je n'avais même pas entendu la douche s'arrêter, et je me retournai innocemment lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. _Putain_ ! Bella en émergea avec seulement une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, elle avait une apparence chaude et humide et incroyablement invitante, tout à fait comme une certaine partie de son corps...

J'avalai ma salive convulsivement, frappé de terreur, et, tandis que Bella commença à approcher de moi, j'entourais mes bras autour de mon corps, et comme un lâche abject, je me réfugiai derrière le sofa. Bien sûr, elle le remarqua, et une expression de douleur envahit son visage. Inconsciemment reflétant mon attitude, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à sa taille.

Elle regarda le sol avant de demander d'une voix plaintive :

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?"

"Non ! Non, Bella, pas du tout," répondis-je, mais avant même que ces mots quittent ma bouche, je me demandais s'ils étaient vrais. Peut-être que la colère avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? La colère menait à la peur, peur que je puisse la perdre, peur que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait pu être proche d'elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute, mais la raison n'avait rien à voir avec le bouleversement que je ressentais. Le Monstre me balança un coup de pied vicieux dans la cheville.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi distant ?" Demanda-t-elle implorante.

C'était stupide, je suppose, de ne pas réaliser que mes actions, ou plutôt dans ce cas précis, mon manque d'action, pouvaient la blesser. Et son comportement sensible n'aidait en rien la situation. Sérieusement, comment pourrait-elle paraître plus invitante à être assaillie, qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment, debout mouillée et sans défense, vêtue seulement d'une serviette de bain qui restait à présent collée sur elle uniquement par la pression de ses bras contre son corps ? Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste pour elle que je lui confesse ma faiblesse.

"Bella... tu devrais vraiment restée éloignée de moi," admis-je le visage marqué par la honte.

"Tu es en colère," murmura Bella d'un ton abattu. "Je suis tellement désolée, Edward. Je sais que j'ai été idiote. Je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi..."

Je la coupai.

"Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ça." Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça... "Je... J'ai quelques problèmes à me maîtriser en ce moment. Tu vois... Tu vois, je te veux tellement désespérément, tout de suite que je ne peux pas me faire confiance. Si je te touche, si même seulement je t'approche, je vais exploser. Et ça ne serait pas faire l'amour, Bella. Je me laisserai mener par... quelque chose d'autre, par la peur ou le besoin ou quelque pulsion sauvage. Et je ne pourrais pas être tendre avec toi, et c'est pourtant ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment. J'ai peur de t'effrayer ou de te faire du mal, alors je tente de garder mes distances," expliquai-je précipitamment.

"Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?" Supplia-t-elle, m'implorant frénétiquement de, eh bien, la comprendre. "C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, aussi ! J'ai besoin d'être avec toi... J'ai besoin de savoir que je t'appartiens et seulement à toi."

Ses bras se tendirent vers moi, et cette putain de serviette tomba au sol.

Je ne me rappelle même pas d'avoir traversé la pièce vers elle, mais soudainement j'étais là, une main saisissant son visage, la faisant se tenir tranquille et ma langue ravageait sa bouche, tandis que l'autre main agrippait la courbe charnue de son cul, écrasant son corps contre le mien. Des petits bruits constants provenaient du fond de ma gorge, alors qu'elle répondait de manière égale à l'insistance de mes baisers. Et peut-être que cette impatience à être avec moi, sa volonté exprimée de s'abandonner à moi, étaient les seules choses qui purent m'empêcher de la prendre comme un animal. Peut-être...

Je n'y réfléchis pas plus longtemps, ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Bella et à réaffirmer ma revendication sur son corps. Ma main descendit rejoindre l'autre pour se plaquer sur son derrière, et je soulevai son corps, je fis de grandes enjambées vers le lit. Il fallut, une fois de plus, que je combatte le besoin urgent de la retourner et d'entrer en elle par derrière, alors qu'elle était allongée sans défense, ayant en fin de compte au moins une once de civilité encore en moi, mais je savais que cette idée était seulement remise à plus tard, pas abandonnée. A un autre moment, me promis-je à moi-même...

Je me trémoussai pour retirer hâtivement mes vêtements, mon attention vorace ne se détachant jamais un seul instant de son corps, pendant que je me déshabillai à en perdre le souffle. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur mon corps, et Bella se haussa sur ses coudes, regardant mon excitation. Etait-ce de l'intérêt que je voyais dans son expression ? Bien...

Debout auprès du lit, surgissant au-dessus d'elle, allongée en travers du matelas, mes mains se tendirent et appuyèrent contre l'intérieur de ses genoux, écartant ses jambes au large pour moi. Pendant que je restai là, les yeux fixés sur ma possession, elle commença à trembler, mais par chance, elle réprima toute pulsion qu'elle aurait pu avoir de protéger sa modestie. Alors que je savais avec la plus grande certitude que je ne pourrais jamais ignorer ses désirs, savoir qu'elle me voulait aussi, qu'elle consentait à mes actes, renforça d'une manière perverse le besoin que j'avais d'en faire à ma guise. Il semblait qu'elle comprenait cela mieux que je ne le comprenais moi-même, tandis qu'elle restait allongée complètement en arrière et laissait les bras reposer au-dessus de sa tête, dans un geste indéniable de soumission. En fait, je me mis à gronder mon triomphe et grimpai sur le lit, me positionnant entre ses jambes.

Ma main se posa directement sur son sexe, prenant note avec délice de son humidité, mais insistant pour confirmer qu'elle était prête, en introduisant un doigt en elle. Oh, elle était parfaitement prête. Lorsque je sentis ses muscles se contracter, je perdis le peu de réserve que j'avais encore, et, abaissant mon corps, je m'enfouis en elle.

Bella haleta et se raidit avant de se détendre une fois de plus et enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Le Monstre avait pris totalement le contrôle sur moi, à présent, et je la pénétrai sans relâche, la capturant entre mes bras pour la faire se tenir tranquille pendant que je conduisais mon assaut, la punissant avec la bite.

Et oui, ils étaient là, tous ces sentiments : la colère, la peur, le désir, tous arrivant en force, tous explosant hors de moi avec chaque incursion sans pitié. Mon assaut était brutal mais rapide. Je ne pouvais pas attendre sur Bella, je ne pouvais pas attendre sur quoi que ce soit. Pas cette fois-ci. Mes hanches s'enfoncèrent une dernière fois, ma main descendant dans son dos pour la soulever et positionner son bassin pour un contact optimal avant que ma libération ne m'immobilise, et que je frissonne avec un sanglot de soulagement. La dernière de ces émotions brutales se dissipa tandis que je récupérai, allongé sur elle, cherchant mon souffle, et le remord frappa un instant plus tard. Bon, me frappa moi en fait. Le Monstre ne paraissait pas du tout honteux, un sourire étourdi plaqué sur son visage victorieux.

"Bella, mon Dieu, ne me hait pas pour ce qui vient d'arriver. S'il te plait, ne me hait pas," gémis-je, incapable de la regarder.

"Ne sois pas idiot, Edward. Jamais je ne pourrai te haïr," affirma-t-elle, faisant passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point j'ai besoin d'être avec toi, tout autant que tu as besoin d'être avec moi."

Cela retint mon attention. Je me soulevai et fixai mon regard au fond de celui de Bella. Je recherchai sur son visage apeuré d'y trouver du dégoût ou de l'aversion. Je n'en vis aucun. Je n'y vis que de l'amour. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

Je l'embrassai, cette fois-ci sans chercher à être le conquérant d'une quelconque guerre non déclarée, mais pour exprimer mon amour et ma dévotion servile. Ma langue caressa la sienne, voulant lui faire comprendre, pendant qu'une main se promenait le long de son flanc, glissait entre nous pour caresser son sein et taquiner son téton. Bella gémit dans ma bouche, ses hanches se soulevant pour venir à la rencontre des miennes.

A aucun moment, je n'étais sorti d'elle, et cela semblait avoir été une bonne chose, à présent, car mon corps commençait rapidement à reprendre le dessus. Mon désir s'accrut pour elle et EN elle, alors je me mis doucement à bouger contre elle, espérant faire accélérer le processus. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que de la récompenser maintenant. Ses encouragements vocaux en rajoutèrent plus pour ré-enflammer mes... capacités que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Apparemment, ma démonstration sans honte de quelques minutes plus tôt avait été parfaitement effective en tant qu'échauffement pour Bella, à ma plus grande surprise et pour mon plus grande délice. Mon comportement actuel était donc une sorte de continuation de l'acte, et à présent, nous nous engagions dans l'acte principal, pour ainsi dire. Mes mouvements s'intensifièrent, en même temps que mes efforts pour fournir une stimulation. Je plantai des doux baisers sur son cou, utilisant mes dents lorsque j'arrivai à la jonction avec son épaule. Bella trembla et me serra plus fort contre elle. Ma main, maintenant pratiquement piégée entre nos corps, continuait de caresser son sein, pinçant et roulant la pointe sensible, chaque manœuvre entraînant une réponse plus géniale.

"N'arrête pas," soupira Bella la voix éreintée, ses yeux clos, la tête se balançant d'avant en arrière, "n'arrête pas, Edward."

"Jamais, mon amour, jamais," affirmai-je, répondant ainsi à une requête différente et non dite.

J'étais prêt à fonctionner pendant des heures, si nécessaire, pour lui apporter la joie qu'elle méritait, sans mentionner le fait que je voulais expier mon comportement qui m'avait poussé à me satisfaire comme une bête un peu avant. Me soulevant sur mes coudes, mes mains placées de manière à maintenir doucement sa tête immobile, j'autorisai ma langue à explorer à nouveau tendrement sa bouche. Je me rappelai des jours où tout ceci n'était encore qu'un de mes fantasmes, quand la pénétrer simultanément avec ma langue et la queue représentait le sommet de mon désir. Mais à présent, d'être capable de le faire, et de pouvoir expérimenter en même temps un tel niveau d'amour désespéré pour elle, c'était hautement exaltant.

Je commençai donc à bouger avec plus de détermination, m'évertuant à lui apporter la satisfaction, pour l'amener plus proche de moi, pour l'amener à partager avec elle cette extase que je ressentais et qu'elle méritait au plus haut point. Ses gémissements et halètements emplirent ma bouche, ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mon corps, mais je ne la relâchai pas pour autant. Elle se retira quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, mais je la tenais toujours, je l'aimais toujours. Je ne pouvais pas lui permettre d'être seule, maintenant, lui murmurant mon amour pour elle, combien elle était merveilleuse, qu'elle était tout mon monde, tandis que je la faisais mienne encore une fois. Quand ses yeux s'agrandirent, et qu'elle convulsa contre moi, je plongeai encore plus profondément en elle. Et lorsqu'elle eut expérimenté la totalité de l'ampleur de son plaisir, je me laissai alors aller, m'accrochant à elle au péril de ma vie. Comme je le ferai toujours.

Et le Monstre, réalisant à cet instant que 3 personnes étaient déjà une foule, se glissa discrètement hors de la chambre.


	25. Chapter 25

***MD25 – EPILOGUE***

Je ne pouvais pas rester assis tranquille. Je faisais les cents pas, trébuchant sur le Monstre de temps en temps parce qu'il me suivait comme une ombre, tentant tous les deux de contenir notre excitation.

Nous avions organisé ça durant les dernières semaines et finalement, le moment était arrivé. Et ça avait nécessité de se donner du mal – en fait, surtout pour trouver des mensonges crédibles, plus précisément. Pas tellement de ma part, car j'avais opté de ne pas me joindre à ma famille lors de leur long week-end dans la grande ville. Mais Alice avait aidé à concocter une histoire pour que Charlie autorise Bella à passer les trois prochains jours avec moi, dans une merveilleuse solitude, chez moi. Ce serait le feu d'artifice, le point culminant, de tout mon été.

Pas que cet été n'avait pas été autre chose que merveilleux, enfin, avec seulement une gênante mais tolérable exception. Bella s'était sentie obligée de prendre un job à temps partiel ; elle travaillait au magasin des Newton, essayant de mettre de l'argent de coté pour l'université. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le fait qu'elle passe du temps en compagnie de Newton.

A chaque fois que je m'y arrêtais, ce qui était plutôt fréquent, je le trouvais à rêver à la lune auprès d'elle. Et ça me faisait toujours rigoler de voir l'air ennuyé qu'affichait Bella lorsqu'il gravitait dans son sillage. Il était sans danger, de toute façon.

La seule réelle menace, je m'en étais occupé. James était parti, il avait été au moins suffisamment intelligent, semble-t-il, pour prendre au sérieux mes mises en garde. Il n'était jamais revenu pour les trois derniers jours d'école et j'entendis peu de temps après qu'il avait déménagé pour retourner dans le quelconque trou d'où il avait rampé à l'origine.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que la leçon que je lui avais apprise avait fait impression sur lui à plus d'un titre et que les filles de sa nouvelle école seraient épargnées de ses attentions néfastes.

Mis à part le job de Bella, mon plus grand espoir était toujours qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de se faire de l'argent pour aller à l'université, et, qu'avant que nous partions, elle accepte de m'épouser et que je puisse ainsi la doter de tout ce que je possédais. J'avais été assez brave pour soulever le sujet subtilement une fois ou deux cet été et j'espérais avoir fait des progrès. Elle savait que j'accepterai n'importe quel type de cérémonie : grande ou petite, luxueuse ou simple, de façon à ce que nous soyons ensemble tout le temps. Il était certainement dans mes intentions que nous vivions ensemble à l'université, de toute manière, mais je désirais plus encore qu'auparavant, que notre arrangement soit permanent.

Tant que nous étions ensemble, cela ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement l'endroit où nous irions étudier. Nous avions passé du temps à discuter de ce sujet dernièrement, mais pour autant que je sache, les seuls critères étaient que nous soyons acceptés tous les deux et que nous ne soyons pas obligés de vivre sur le campus durant la première année. Nous avions commencé à faire une liste d'universités où nous pourrions proposer notre candidature, plus remarquables pour leur diversité que pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bien que ça ne soit que dans une année complète de là, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me concentrer sur ce but, de plus en plus. Passer autant de temps ensemble cet été avait seulement alimenté plus encore mon appétit d'être constamment en sa compagnie.

Donc, à part durant les demi-journées que Bella passait à travailler, nous profitions d'un été lascif et bien agréable. Nous avions organisé plusieurs pique**-**niques dans la clairière, faisant bon usage de l'inspiration produite par cette couverture à carreaux ces fois-ci. Nous faisions de longues promenades dans les bois, discutant de nos journées et de notre futur et, au lieu d'inséminer le tronc des arbres, j'inséminais Bella debout contre un arbre... ou vingt.

Les soirées pyjamas « avec Alice » étaient devenues choses communes, nous autorisant de nombreuses nuits de plaisir et tout autant de longues douches, tant que nous n'avions pas de commentaires. Mais tout cela allait être bien pâle en comparaison de ce week-end, entre tous les autres. Je me frottai les mains joyeusement et ricanai en voyant le Monstre faire la même chose.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et je sursautai de surprise. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et je m'avançai vers la porte, puis l'ouvris lentement. Je voulais vraiment profiter de ma première impression. Un seul regard et je crus que ma bite allait me cogner le visage.

Vêtue d'un costume que je lui avais choisi tout spécialement, Bella se tenait sur le porche de l'entrée. Elle avait l'air tellement adorablement désirable, putain, que j'avais du mal à ingurgiter l'air soudainement surchauffé qui entrait dans mes poumons. Lentement, je scannai sa silhouette de haut en bas, en absorbant chaque détail.

Elle portait une chemise à boutons étriquée qui moulait ses courbes fabuleuses. Je pouvais deviner les contours de dentelle de son soutien-gorge blanc push-up en dessous. Et même si Bella n'avait pas besoin d'une telle mise en valeur, j'avais décidé pour elle d'un look innocemment un peu salope sur les bords. Naturellement, elle avait mis une mini-jupe plissée rouge, façon kilt, avec probablement la culotte en dentelle blanche assortie à son soutien-gorge en dessous, et si je n'avais pas été déjà aussi dur qu'une enclume, cette jupette à elle seule aurait largement suffi à faire le boulot. Pour finir, sa tenue se complétait de chaussettes blanches qui arrivaient au dessus des genoux et d'une paire de souliers noirs à talons modestes avec une boucle au-dessus du pied. Très sage, en effet.

Le Monstre, comme toujours, tendait le cou pour parvenir à regarder sous sa jupe.

Bella jouait son rôle à la perfection, ayant séparé ses cheveux en deux longues tresses, une attention qui me faisait vraiment plaisir. Entre ses mains, il y avait un classeur et un livre de maths. Elle m'adressa un sourire hésitant avant de se plonger dans son rôle.

« Bonjour Edward, merci d'avoir accepté de m'aider à faire mes devoirs de maths. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, sachant quel point tu es occupé, » dit-elle timidement.

Je retins un ricanement.

« Entre Bella, j'espère que tu vas t'appliquer pour améliorer tes notes en maths. Je n'aimerai pas avoir à penser que je perds mon temps avec toi, » répondis-je fermement.

« Oh, je suis très sérieuse, Edward. Et tellement reconnaissante. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à y arriver, » ajouta-t-elle, arborant un air un peu idiot absolument exquis sur le visage.

« Bon, alors allons nous installer au salon. On peut s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre sur ce canapé et tu peux poser tes livres sur cette table basse. »

Je m'ajustai discrètement avant de conduire Bella dans la pièce, je m'assis sur le canapé et tapotai la place à côté de moi.

« Assieds-toi là, Bella ! »

Elle s'installa à mes côtés et, de cet angle, j'avais une bien meilleure vue sur les effets merveilleux que **ce** type de soutien-gorge apportaient à ses seins déjà spectaculaires. Je me léchai les lèvres avant de faire remonter mon regard sur son visage.

Le Monstre s'assit en face d'elle sur la table basse, faisait toujours tout son possible pour avoir une vue des plus directes sur le jackpot.

« Maintenant, Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me montrerais pas les exercices avec lesquels tu rencontres des soucis ? » Suggérai-je.

« Ok, j'ai marqué la page. »

Elle plaça le livre sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à une page remplie de problèmes de maths et me les montra. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse tandis que je jetai un coup d'œil à la page.

Je lui expliquai brièvement le premier problème et lui donnai les instructions afin qu'elle le résolve. Elle travailla avec assiduité pendant une minute avant de me tendre sa réponse.

« Tss tss tss, Bella, j'ai bien peur que ce soit faux. Es-tu bien sûre d'avoir fait attention à ce que je t'ai dit ? » M'enquis-je avec condescendance.

Elle acquiesça de la tête énergiquement, ajoutant :

« Je suis désolée Edward, j'ai essayé. »

« Bien, alors je pense que peut-être tu as besoin d'un peu de motivation pour faire mieux, » conclus-je. « Essaye encore, et je dois t'avertir que, selon moi, l'apprentissage est facilité s'il y a des conséquences directes aux erreurs. Peut-être que tu apprendrais plus vite si nous instillions une notion de… discipline dans le processus. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de manière appropriée, et elle se remit au travail, mâchouillant le bout de son crayon en montrant la plus haute concentration. Après quelques instants, elle me tendit triomphalement son papier.

Je regardai la réponse fausse, à l'évidence, pendant un court instant avant de lui jeter un regard impliquant que je ne voulais pas la punir, mais que ça s'avérait nécessaire pour son propre bien.

« Bella, je suis très déçu. Je pense que pour que ça en vaille la peine, il va falloir que tu me démontres que tu veux réellement t'engager pour t'améliorer. A côté de ça, il faut que tu comprennes que... accentuer le processus d'apprentissage grâce à certains... renforts physiques, peut être des plus profitables. »

« Oh ! Ok, Edward, » répondit-elle avec une expression de confusion stupide.

Putain, elle était tellement mignonne...

Ma main se posa derrière sa nuque pour la faire se tenir tranquille pendant que je m'appliquai à lui faire subir un lent et minutieux baiser. Ma langue envahit sa bouche, pendant que ma main libre se baladait le long de son corps, s'arrêtant pour empaumer son sein, le presser brutalement et malaxer sa chair appétissante. Après une minute, je m'écartai, haletant, tandis que les yeux de Bella restaient clos encore un instant.

« A partir de maintenant, je prendrai la liberté d'augmenter mes mesures éducatives, de façon plus approfondies, jusqu'à ce que je constate que tu commences vraiment à bien comprendre les choses. Continue avec le problème suivant. »

« Ok, » soupira Bella, récupérant son stylo et une nouvelle feuille et passant très peu de temps à faire ses calculs.

Je secouai la tête en inspectant sa tentative ridicule à essayer de résoudre ce nouvel exercice. Affectant un air triste, je persistai dans notre petit jeu.

« Bella, c'est vraiment pitoyable. J'ai bien peur d'être obligé de tenter de plus te motiver. »

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, plus agressivement cette fois-ci, pendant que ma main droite défaisait un de ses boutons, glissant ensuite dans le bonnet de son soutien-gorge pour aller caresser sa peau nue, pinçant et roulant son téton jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse dans ma bouche. Bella restait passive, évaluant correctement mon humeur, sentant mon désir de profiter d'elle.

Notre jeu continua, Bella tentant de formuler des réponses sans y mettre tout son cœur, tandis que je l'informai de ses erreurs avec une joie à peine dissimulée avant de lui administrer des... instructions complémentaires.

Avec l'erreur suivante, je déboutonnai complètement son chemisier et plantai mon visage dans sa superbe poitrine, malaxant ses deux seins à la fois, de mes mains pendant que je me délectais de sa chair tendre. Elle me donna une réponse correcte après ça, juste pour me taquiner, je présume, mais je louai sincèrement ses efforts, en dardant un regard triste sur ses seins.

Puis, avec sa prochaine mauvaise réponse, je repoussai de côté les bonnets de son soutien-gorge et suçai un téton alors que mes doigts tourmentaient l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Bella bascule en arrière et que ses gémissements deviennent continus.

De temps en temps, elle me posait une question, improvisant le script, il semblerait.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça m'aidera à comprendre, Edward ? »

« Oh, c'est une technique éprouvée, » lui assurai-je avec conviction. « Des... stimulations accrues... aident définitivement le processus d'apprentissage. »

« Ok, » agréa-t-elle dans son inconsciente fausse ignorance, tandis que j'attendais impatiemment sa prochaine mauvaise réponse.

Lorsque celle-ci fit son apparition, je soupirai dramatiquement et dis à Bella :

« J'ai bien peur de que des efforts plus concertés de ma part soient requis. »

Je l'embrassai brutalement et glissai lentement ma main sous sa jupe et dans sa culotte, laquelle, je le notai avec délice, était trempée de ses jus. Le jeu allait devoir progresser rapidement à présent, car j'avais désespérément besoin de me retrouver en elle.

Le Monstre feuilletait le livre de maths, recherchant des problèmes bien plus difficiles à résoudre.

Pendant ce temps-là, désespéré de trouver ma libération, mes doigts manipulaient la chair chaude et humide de Bella alors que je plantais des baisers sur son cou et ses seins. Elle geignait à présent, se soulevant pour accroître la pression contre moi. J'avais moi-même besoin de quelques frottements et m'interrompis afin qu'elle puisse résoudre un exercice supplémentaire, le dernier. Bella me regardait avec des yeux presque vitreux et les paupières lourdes et je voulus presque jeter l'éponge à cet instant, mais je décidai que ça serait sans doute plus drôle de terminer notre petit jeu.

« Encore un essai, » insistai-je désignant un autre problème. « Je suis certain que tu y répondras correctement cette fois-ci. »

Elle attrapa le stylo qui était tombé sur le côté du canapé et détailla le livre.

« Edward, beaucoup de mes amis ont des tuteurs, et ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de... quelque chose dans ce genre-là. »

« Et bien, je veux bien admettre que ma... technique peut sembler... pas très orthodoxe, mais je fais vraiment un grand sacrifice personnel pour t'aider à faire tes devoirs. Tu sais, je pense que ça serait bien de ta part d'être au moins un peu reconnaissante de mon investissement et que tu coopères en appliquant ma méthode, » répondis-je sévèrement.

« Oh oui, bien sûr Edward. Tu es tellement intelligent, je suis sûre que tu sais parfaitement ce qui est le mieux, » acquiesça-t-elle rapidement avec un air des plus adorablement idiot.

J'ignorai le regard diaboliquement concupiscent du Monstre, qui attendait le moment où cette leçon parviendrait à sa conclusion. Je faillis presque rire aux éclats devant les efforts réellement pathétiques de Bella pour apporter une réponse au problème, mais me retins. Au lieu de ça, j'émis un soupir exaspéré.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il soit nécessaire d'instiller des informations en toi avec... un peu plus de force. Et ceci pour ton propre bien, Bella. S'il te plait, lève-toi ! »

Elle avait l'air terriblement et délicieusement séduisant, à jouer nerveusement avec une de ses tresses, affichant un comportement honteux et contrit.

Je l'accompagnai à l'arrière du canapé et lui ordonnait énergiquement :

« Maintenant penche-toi en avant ! »

Elle se contenta de me regarder, les yeux grands ouverts et apeurés. Je fronçais les sourcils, revêtant une expression très autoritaire, incitant Bella à se pencher par dessus le dossier du canapé et à arquer son dos de manière invitante. Elle s'accrocha au haut du sofa pour se maintenir.

Impatiemment, je fis remonter sa jupe et descendre sa culotte seulement aussi loin que nécessaire pour avoir accès aux parties les plus tentantes de son anatomie. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais voir ses petites culottes de dentelle blanche roulées autour de ses cuisses, exposant son cul parfait. Je balançai mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête et défis rapidement ma ceinture et ma fermeture Eclair, repoussant jeans et boxers juste assez bas pour que le boulot soit fait. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, à cet instant précis, cela semblait si érotique de mettre juste ce qu'il fallait de vêtements de côté, mais cela ajoutait quelque chose de vicieux à ma libido.

Mes mains se mirent à peloter ses courbes de chair, avant que l'une d'elle passe à l'avant, continuant à taquiner et manipuler ses plis si doux. Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de question à se poser à propos du fait qu'elle était prête pour moi, j'alignai mon corps avec le sien et la pénétrai brutalement avant de me mettre à la fourrer délibérément lentement. Putain de merde... je suis au paradis.

Je plongeai profondément en elle, maintenant un rythme constant, tourmentant sa chair sensible, mes désirs en conflits tandis que je cherchai à accroitre la tension et aussi à prolonger le scénario que j'avais imaginé il y a déjà longtemps. Je m'astreignais à produire un maximum de stimulation, ressortant d'elle aussi loin que possible avant d'immerger ma queue totalement en elle à nouveau.

A chaque fois que j'entrai en elle, j'admirai la vision exquise de ma bite disparaissant dans sa chair chaude et humide. Mes grognements et mes exclamations incohérentes de plaisir étaient de plus en plus forts et féroces.

J'augmentai la vitesse de mes coups de reins et de mes doigts. Ses parois étroites m'agrippaient, me massaient à chaque coup porté. Que Dieu me pardonne, mais je me complaisais dans son impuissance à me résister, mon regard se repaissait de voir son cul exposé ainsi, encadré de cette jupe plissée rouge d'un coté et de sa petite culotte sexy de l'autre. Ses tresses se balançaient d'avant en arrière au rythme de mes intromissions en elle et j'étais encouragé par les gémissements induits par l'action de mes doigts. Je souhaitai pouvoir admirer la façon dont ses seins devaient être en train de tressauter de manière obscène et je pris mentalement note de prévoir d'installer un miroir lors de nos futures « rencontres » similaires.

Ce jeu avait porté mes prédispositions à leur plus haut degré, et, de me précipiter en elle si profondément, de m'enfouir en elle si complètement, ne me facilitait pas la tâche pour me retenir. Heureusement, je pouvais également ressentir que Bella aussi allait atteindre la plénitude. Elle produisait des sons inhumains et gémissait sans interruption, tout en proférant des expressions telles que « Oh mon Dieu » ou encore « Putain, Edward » ou d'autres encore tout aussi hautement valorisant pour moi, presque suffisant pour me faire basculer dans l'orgasme.

Lorsque je ressentis ses muscles se resserrer autour de moi, je jouis avec une violence que je n'avais jamais imaginée possible, continuant de faire jaillir ma libération en elle, tandis que mes mains agrippées à ses hanches maintenaient le contact jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte soit versée.

Je m'effondrai sur Bella, tentant de ne pas lui faire subir tout mon poids et pressai brièvement un sein, juste pour faire bonne mesure, étant donné son manque d'accessibilité un peu plus tôt. Elle tressaillit, comme moi et je la relâchai pour pouvoir atteindre les mouchoirs en papier que j'avais placés au bout du canapé lorsque j'avais fait mes préparations pour cette scène, ayant étrangement visualisé exactement ce scénario.

Le Monstre, n'ayant apparemment pas compris que le jeu avait atteint son but, se remit à feuilleter les pages du livre de maths.

Nous fîmes un rapide et provisoire nettoyage, et Bella se retourna vers moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et me regarda avec un air taquin.

« Edward, je pense que ça a aidé. Je me sens déjà bien plus intelligente, » plaisanta-t-elle, toute trace de l'écolière crétine à présent envolé. Elle m'embrassa avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Oui, c'était un début de week-end fantastique, mais seulement un début. Après avoir ajusté mes vêtements, je m'assis. Le Monstre me tendit cette liste et j'y cochai vigoureusement une occurrence de plus.

Voyons voir, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien essayer la prochaine fois ? Pourrait-ce être la guêpière bleue ? Ou alors les cordes de velours et le bandeau sur les yeux ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. De toute manière, nous allions tout essayer en fin de compte. Après tout, la liste était très, très longue ; suffisamment longue pour durer toute la vie.


End file.
